Date A Live: The Mightiest Hero!
by The lightning that writes
Summary: A story of how a boy became a hero. As he discovers truths and secrets, while saving lives along the way. Watch as he dates girls, creates a harem, fights bad guys, meets a time-warping yandere, sings...alot, and saving the world. Contains: violence, nudity, strong language. Smarter Shido/ Stronger Shido/ Powerful Shido.
1. Κεφάλαιο: l

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE**** THAT IS READING IM DOING THIS ALL FOR FUN AND ENTERTAINMENT THE REASON WHY I WANTED TO DO THIS IS BECAUSE IM A FAN OF DATE A LIVE AND SHAZAM SO I THOUGHT MAYBE CREATING A STORY WITH THEM COULD BE INTERESTING SO HERE I AM SO ENJOY...I GUESS IM NEW TO ALL OF THIS WRITING STUFF SO, **

**LET US, BEGIN...**

**P.S THIS STORY IS LEVELED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOENCE, BLOOD, LEMONS, AND NUDITY.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DATE A LIVE OR SHAZAM THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**SHAZAM! that, that word changed the life of a young 9 year old boy forever. And with that change he became a hero and inspired more than enough people. As he discovers truths and secrets the world has kept hidden. Also resolving a incident that lasted 30 years ago. So with people to meet and stories to tell let us begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Princess in violet armor**

**_The Dreamscape_**

**"SHAZAM!" **_voice suddenly boomed, "Hahh!" a 14 year old boy gasped as he heard the booming voice._

_ "Urggh"he questioned, as he rubbed his eyes as he stood up and looked around "W-w-what?!" he exclaimed, for what he saw was darkness, complete pitch black,_ except_ for him. _

_The boy was wearing a red hoodie, shoes, and a blue shirt with a lightning bolt emblem on it, "What, where, am I?" he questioned out loud into nothingness. _

_Until a voice spoke, an old one **"Your, time is, coming...boy."** the boy with light blue eyes and dark blue hair looked agitated and shocked "No way you?!, this can't be possible!" he thinks to himself._

_ **"Oh, but it is me, whom you speak to."** old voice spoke again, "No, Wizard is it, really you?" he calmed and spoke._

_**"Yes, all will be unfolded, we will meet again but you need to go, Heed my the words spoken, your time is coming, Goodbye...Shido Itsuka."** the voice dies off._

_ "No wait I!" but is was too late, as darkness consumed the boy._

* * *

_**Itsuka's residence: Shido's bedroom**_

"_Hah!" he woke with a light gasp "Was that, real?_" Shido thought still under his covers, but just as he is questioning that ''vision'' he got a certain someone intervened.

"Wake, Up!" shouted a red haired girl with twin tails in a school sailor uniform, in such a cute cheery aditude with her jumping right on top of him.

Although, he didn't even budge much less make a sound just laying there if almost he didn't mind it, or he just likes to be trampled on by a cute little girl.

"Come on! big brother!" Crying for him to get up

"Kotori" he called to her "Yes bro?" she replied back

"what is it?" she tilts her head adorably.

"I think i've might have caught a virus." he says uncovering his sheets a bit showing his dark blue hair and white skin, his eyes light blue.

"Y-y-yeah?" Kotori Itsuka stepping back and trembling,

"You need...to..run" he said as he rasps his voice as he talks.

"Because I might have caught a virus..." Shido says as he rasps his voice, while continued

"Uggh." he moans "Arrgh!" he screams! "Kyaaaah!" Kotori cries. "Aaahhh!" Shido screams lunging at his little sister, rising from his bed, appears, a 16 year old boy and, oddly wearing his school uniform.

As he scares her away from his bedroom into the living room.

* * *

_**Itsuka's residence! the living room**_

After that, we find the two "siblings" in the living room of their house.

Shido whipping up breakfast and getting ready for the day, as he gets out the pan, toasts bread, and pours milk.

As Kotori watches TV on the couch, and as Shido gets open the fridge Kotori watches the local news.

"A spacial quake was reported near the area of Tengu city earlier today." says a reporter.

Shido hears it and comments "There have been alot of those things lately, huh?" as he is frying the eggs "Yeah, it is." she replies "This is happening earlier than planned." while muttering quietly to herself.

However, her brother managed to overhear that little whisper, "_So, still keeping that secret eh? Amazing I can't find out about it." he thinks to himself still focused "Wonder what **he **was talking about, I haven't seen **him** in over 5 years._" as well Wondering how about the voice earlier.

"_Probably something I should pay attention to._" he thinks, as he is pulling out some bacon strips "And again, with those visions.

"Why do I have them recently? I haven't had to do anything amazing or spectacular, in over the past 5 years." Shido mutters to himself, now working the stove, cooking while adding spices to the meal. A 3 staked cheese slices on the side, the toast being prepared.

"_But, anyway, I should probably focus at the task at hand._" as he pushes those thoughts away, finishing up breakfast but then, he senses something.

"Wait!" he yells, speeding over to Kotori in a split second, "Yahh!" she jumps up, startled, to see a red and pink Sugar Chubs lollipop in her mouth!

"No lollis!" he exclaims!, grabbing the candy, wanting to be rid of it.

"Mmmh!" Kotori mumbles as she tries to take it back "Mmmmh!" she cries once more.

"Fine, whatever just make sure to eat breakfast, alright?" he says taking back it back.

"Yeah, uh huh!, big bro I'll make sure. I wuv you hear!" Kotori replies as cutely winks at Shido.

And after that...ordeal, the two are chowing down.

Kotori, quickly and happily scarfing down hers, while Shido, calmly eats his.

"So, what do you want for lunch Kotori?" he asks, standing up, Kotori raises her arms up excitingly, replying back "Onnly, a deluxe kids pack of course!" she exclaims happily "Um, we don't serve that here at the Itsuka restaurant. That is in Danny's, across the street." calmly replying.

"Oh, please big bro, pretty please! With chocolate fudge, whipped cream and cherry on top!?l" she begs, innocently, clasping her hands in the process, Shido sighs "Alright, I'll see what I can do." he replies "Yayyy!, Wee!, best big brother ever!" she responds in joy, as Shido procceds to take a bite out of his toast, some cheese on it too.

* * *

_**Later: near the shopping market**_

We now find them near the shopping market near **The ****Diner Of Denny's**. "Yes!, eating out is the best thing, evahh!" Kotori exclaims to Shido.

"O-kay, meet back here for lunch?" Kotori asks Shido "Yes, we'll be back here fo-" but, before he finished "You promise right! Even if meanie, bad guys pop up, you'll come and save, me right!?" she cries, hugging him fiercely.

"I amazingly doubt that'll even happen, but yes I'll come and save, you, alright." he replies, smiling at her **(wink, wink) **and gently letting her go, while pecking her cheek.

"Hee, hee, hee, alright, I'll be waiting!" Kotori closing her eyes and giggling. While Shido ruffles her hair, while overhearing another conversation near the area.

While noticing a "certain" someone in the corner of his vision.

Meanwhile, a trio of girls watched the whole discussion.

"Hey, is that Shido Itsuka and his sis?" a blonde haired girl with a height of 165cm and spikes at her bangs asks her friends

"Yeah, I think it is. I heard he is a imouto-con and has something for his sister." remarks a 160cm height brunette sounding unimpressed

"That's so lame" a glasses wearing long blue haired girl with a height of 155cm says, sounding uninterested.

These are Ai, Mai, and Mii who goes to Raizen Highschool the same school where Shido attends.

And they speak, another person, a white haired 16 year old girl, that is hidden in the shadow's, is looking or, rather starring at Shido, with intent.

Like "A panther through, the night".

Meanwhile the siblings go their seperate ways. "See ya, big brother!" Kotori waves at the diner, with her bookbag in hand.

"Bye!" Shido replies back.

Grabbing his own bag and heading off.

* * *

Now...Shido is currently walking towards school, still thinking about that "warning" and something else he noticed, near the diner. "**Your time is coming**, what did **he** even mean? Am I, going to do something, is something going to come to me? Is something going to happen? Uh...i've been having these "visions" ever since last week, and I haven't done anything, and nothing has happened since 5 years ago.

Am I, really going to do something? And that girl from earlier, that was creepy, but she did wear the school uniform, so she must be from there, but i've never seen her, before." he ponders "I guess I should be on my guard. But I should definitely get more information at school, if possible, we'll see." he finishes.

However Shido halts, as he hears someone scream "No!" and it sounded like a woman's voice, "Hmmh!" Shido immidately drops all thoughts and looks where the scream came from.

"That sounded pretty far, I guess, I could, use my speed...eh, I got time." he said, as he ran, leaving behind a blur of black and blue.

As time slows around him, and the wind picks up.

Itsuka, dashes in slow-mo, as he heads for the direction it came from.

But just as he is doing this, in an alleyway, a large man in a black mask is carrying Revolver, and brandishing a knife toward a young schoolgirls neck, as she is backed into a corner.

"YOU GOING SOMEWHERE BABY!" raising his voice, "NO, please!" the girl pleaded "WHAT WAS THAT BITCH!" raising it even higher, pushing the knife closer "YOU WANT ME TO CUT YA!" raising even higher.

The girl was trembling in fear, and begged for someone to save her.

When suddenly "Hey, mister" a voice called out, "WHAT!?" said the thug, looking at the left of the alleyway, there stood Shido standing there, calmly with his bag in hand.

"Let her go." he asked "Or you know, don't, you're call pal." he said nicely "YOU WANT SOME TOO!" he threatened pointing his gun at him, while still holding the girl. "I said, let, her, go." he asked again sternly "PUNK ASS LITTLE SHIT, I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared squizzing the trigger.

Itsuka closed his eyes and sighed "Fine." he replied, as his stance hardened as the area and everything in it slowed down, except him, and in one fell swoop Shido speed over, grabbed his right arm, pulled it to him, grabbed his left, and without any effort, dropped the thug to the floor, as well as quickly taking the revolver, dismantling it in a split second.

Time returned to normal and, "What?" the thug wondered, before a shoe, shot at his face!

"There we you go, miss." said Shido, standing before the girl unfazed, "T-t-t-thank you sir!" she yelped, before holding on to him, crying.

"I-i don't know how that even happened." she said to him still shooken "Don't worry about it, alright." he smiled.

"H-here, I don't have alot but he-r-e." she said, taking 4 rolled up coin packets, in her palm.

"Much obliged" he answered before taking the cash.

"Now, close your eyes" he told her, "O-okay" she replied shuting them, "Now open" he voiced, she did and he was totally gone, just dust and wind.

As Shido Itsuka was content with what happened "Well, I can do things like that." he said, as her smirked heading off to school, with plenty of time left.

* * *

**_A few moments__ later in raizen high school_**

Afterward Shido is currently in class 2-4 and is getting his supplies out pen,notebooks,textbook, and a fiction book he is reading. But his thoughts are elsewhere "I can't stop thinking about what he said, it keeps popping up in my head." he thinks now ready for class, and his thoughts have been completely focused on what the Wizard said.

"Well, the teacher is still not here so that's a relief, plus I saved someone this morning and got some cash. Not a bad start to the first day of school." he thinks happily.

Just then "Shido Itsuka." a voice said Shido turned his head, it was a girl, it was the girl from earlier with albino hair a blank expression with a height of 152cm. And a sense that tells Shido she thinks he should know her.

She then sat down in her desk near his opening a book, "_Do, I know her? cause I have a feeling she knows me?_" he thinks while turning his attention forward.

He decided to asked a student near by.

"Hey, excuse me but who is she?" he whispers bobbing his head at her "Eh, you, don't know who she is? She's Origami Tobichi, a super genius at this school.".

She excells at everything math, history, science, sports, and literature." the boy explains.

"Amazing, thanks." Shido says sitting back down

"_Super genius?, eh? Sounds like me somewhat. But...why does she seem, familiar?_" he asks himself, he glances his eye at her.

"_And, why does she know who I am? As If I, were affiliated to her, somehow? Ahh!, what is, going on today?!_" he moans internaly "Better just to roll with it, than ask questions." he thinks.

As he finishes his thought, the door slides open revealing a 29 year old teacher "Hello everyone." she greets. And as some of the males cheer for their teacher in excitement.

"I am Ms. Okamine, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this semester. I hope your all excited!" she says politely, as it begins with role call.

* * *

Hours after class the students begin to socialize, while Shido is sitting quietly, looking down at his book, using his head jacks, listening to "**Imagine Dragons:** **Thunder**". As he was reading, when suddenly an alarm came on. **"ATTENTION THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL, A SPACIAL QUAKE HAS BEEN DETECTED WITHIN THE AREA!"**.

Immediately, all the students were in fear, and shock, all except for Itsuka "Amazing, another damn one! " he exclaimed in his head.

As suddenly, Origami stood up, moving out of the room, which, he noticed "And her, feels like she's got pretty focused. And where the hell is she going, at a time like this! Feels like SOMETHING is up. Aah, never mind, I need to worry about **that**." he thinks.

* * *

_**Elsewhere, in a control room **_

Somewhere in a control room. We hear multiple voices, all with different languages. Discussing what appears to be the space quake that is occurring, "Ah, she now, appears." a man said, smiling.

"Prepare the warning's and evacuation centers." a girl spoke, strangely resembling that of Kotori's only...stronger to say. As a keyboards were being pushed, and a bright red alert rang!

* * *

**Back with Shido**

And with Shido, we return, to a underground safety shelter that the teacher is leading everyone. With more classes students from other classes, heading into the shelter.

As she is going quite fast, maybe, a little too fast "U-u-uh, everyone just stay calm! A-a-a-and move in a orderly manner, alright!" she panicked, sweat on her face.

What was Itsuka doing, checking his phone of course "Kotori should be alright, right? I mean, she, has that **BIG** secret she doesn't want me to find out,

so she wouldn't actually BE, at-the-DINER!" he shouted in his head, because his phone showed that her location was RIGHT AT DANNY'S.

Immediately he thought "_SHE COULDN'T BE **THAT **IDIOTIC, WOULD SHE! AND SHE'S **STILL **THERE, AFTER **ALL **THIS TIME!_" Shido contemplating, him picturing a whimpering, scared, little Kotori cowering at Danny's diner.

"_I NEED, TO GO!_" he screamed inwards, instantly running , and not caring he's about anything else, but Kotori's safety leaving, behind the bunker, and school faster than the Flash.

* * *

_**Outside in the city**_

In the city the space quake is occuring, at the speed of sound, Itsuka was sprinting at speeds that makes time itself, slow. As Itsuka was racing through the city, straight toward Danny's, towards Kotori.

"_Even if I arrive, she still won't be safe._" he thinks in worry "_Oh, whatever, I have the strength and durability. I'll keep her safe, even if she see's my other form, it won't matter. Maybe, i'll finally ask what her, BIG secret is, hm? But, to think I'll have to say **IT **again, man, it's been 5 years, I wonder if it'll feel the same?_" Shido thinks outloud.

But then he haults an see's something, or rather feels something, "W-what is **THAT**, feels like magic. But I haven't felt, magic since, ME." he thinks.

Then the ground shakes, and **_BOOM! _**the it erupts in a flash of rock, ruble and, violet energy? And as it occurs Itsuka is sent backwards.

With pieces tearing at his uniform but, doing NOTHING to his skin! and as he holds steadfast to the ground, skittering on the road, and leaving a big mark on the bottom of his shoes!

"What the fuck was that!" he yelled in his head, as he stood up, with his uniform in tears up to his shirt, but his body seemed completely unharmed!

However a second later, Itsuka stared, as his mind was in shock, for what he saw made it go "_Amazing..._".

**(Play music: Date A Live: Seirei)**

And, what it was he saw, was a massive crater in the ground with shrapenel littered all over the place, and with that violet purple glowing energy everywhere.

But the most mind baffleing, weird, and bizarre thing was at the middle of the crater.

What stood seemed to be a massive, gilded throne with a handle of a large broadsword embedded in it, it looked ancient, with beautiful archaic designs decorating the throne.

And the center of attention?, a girl in armor, with boots, gauntlets, shoulder plates, and chestplate with an outfit that seems like it belonged somesort of, fantasy battle princess.

All of it had shades of purple with light shining upon it, golden linings that made the armor stood out, and a dress, that was shades of pink, violet, and very light blue all mixed into one extraordinary outfit.

The girl herself seemed 16 and, incredibly beautiful, with long, dark purple hair which tied into a BIG, and WIDE pony tail, that ended near her hips, with a purple ribbon tied at the back of her head.

With skin, that was young, silky, smooth, and pearly white, while her body incredibly attractive, with a height of 155cm, and three sizes of B84/W58/H83, so as, anyone would say, "**_noice_**".

And the most striking parts, were that she was glowing, that violet white energy earlier, and it was FLOW-ING out of her, as if she was its source of the strange energy.

And her eyes were, a dark purple with tiny white light in her pupils. Something Itsuka noticed, right away.

And as the beautiful girl stared coldly at Itsuka, she said something, extremely unnerving from the distance.

"Are you, here to kill me?" she asked coldly

* * *

**(Opening intro)**

**Imagine Dragon: Thunder **

**_~Just a young gun, With a quick fuse!~_**

First, in the middle of an empty white void we see a massive structure floating in it. With it shaped like two giant cones bottoms, merging. As well as one colored a shiny sapphire blue, and the other a deep crimson red, with a white bridge leading to the building.

**_~I was uptight, wanna let lose!~_**

Next, in the structure, we an old white bearded man sitting in a cave on a stone throne, surrounding him are multiple others. As well as 7 statues that label them, as Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

**_~I was dreaming, of bigger things in~, I wanna leave my old life behind~_**

Now seeing a 9 year old Shido Itsuka walking on the bridge, before stumbling on the old man, with curiosity in his eyes. As the old man whispered "Say my name, so my powers will flow through you." before a lightning bolt, suddenly struck!

**_~Not a yes sir, Not a follower~_**

Then we cut to a birdseye view of Tengu City, then a park overlooking the city, next an old shrine that is raining, to Raizen highschools rooftop.

**_~Fit the box, Fit the mode~_**

As we cut to darkness as a girl with violet armor, wielding a large broadsword, floats from above. Then with a young girl who is in a large, decorated green rabbit hood, holding a rabbit puppet with an eyepatch.

**_~Have a seat in the foyer~, Take a number~_**

Cutting to Origami, who is dressing up in what appears to be a skintight, military, battle suit. Showing off her gorgeous body in the process.

**_~I was lightning~, Before the thunder!~_**

Then we cut back to darkness with a splitscreen, one with Kotori in a pink commanders outfit, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, with her smirking, sucking a lollipop. With the other being shaded red, with a figure similiar to Kotori, while wielding a giant battle axe, and covered in flames, grinning maniacally.

**_~Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~_**

We next cut to a girl, wearing a red and black lollita outift. While holstering a flintlock pistol and a musket, with a huge archaic clock, right behind her, with shadows forming hands and surround her, as she grins.

**_~Thun-Thun-Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thun-Thunder, Thunder~_**

Finally we witness as Itsuka in a park, overlooks the entire city. Having a black hooded jacket, laced shoes, blue jeans, and a crimson T-shirt with a yellow lightning emblem.

**_~Thunder, Feel the thunder!~_**

Itsuka quickly looks up and shouts "**SHAZAM!**" to the heavens, as a lightning bolt strikes him, creating a huge mist on the ground. Before, in Itsuka's place, a bigger figure emerges, as he jets off into the sky! Leaving behind a smoky after trail, as the screen fades to black.

**_~Lightning and the thunder!~_**

* * *

**AN: END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT ONE WHOEVER IS READING. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO CRITISIZE GO STRAIGHT AHEAD IS IT TOO LONG, TOO MUCH DETAIL, ANYTHING IM DOING WRONG, POINT IT OUT!**

**THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CONCEPT DATE A LIVE AND SHAZAM/CAPTAIN MARVEL. IS IT GOOD! BAD TELL ME SOMETHING!**

**AND FOR THOSE WONDERING WHY THIS IT'S BECAUSE I THINK IT WORKS IT HAS SIMILARITIES LIKE:**

**KIDS TURNING INTO ADULTS, OR TEENS**

**MAGICAL POWERS AND OUTFITS**

**WHAT THE GIRLS CAN DO **

**WHAT SHAZAM/CAPTIAN MARVEL CAN DO **

**AND SOME MORE I CAN'T THINK OF BUT LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CONCEPT.**

**AND FINALLY WHAT SHAZAM/CAPTAIN MARVEL CAN DO**

* * *

**S=WISDOM OF SOLOMON **

**H=STRENGTH OF HERCULES**

**A=COURAGE OF ACHILLES**

**Z=POWER OF ZEUS**

**A=STAMINA OF ATLAS**

**M=SPEED OF MERCURY**

**IF YOU NEED MORE GET IT YOURSELF, HOWEVER I WILL BE ADDING MORE POWERS ALONG THE WAY **

**AND ****WITH THAT, IM OUTTA HERE!, SHAZAM! **


	2. Κεφάλαιο: ll

**AN: H****ELLO EVERYONE ****THAT IS HERE, I READ YOUR REVIEWS AND I WILL DO BETTER WITH MY GRAMMER AND WRITING. SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!**

**NEXT, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU FOR EVEN ACKNOWLEDGING THIS STORY. **

**SO KEEP ON POSTING YOUR THOUGHTS AND I'LL BE THERE. THATS IT FOR NOW, BYE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DATE A LIVE OR SHAZAM THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

**(Opening intro)**

**Imagine Dragons: Thunder**

**_~Just a young gun, With a quick fuse!~_**

First, in the middle of an empty white void we see a massive structure floating in it. With it shaped like two giant cone bottoms, merging. As well as one colored a shiny sapphire blue, and the other a deep crimson red, with a white bridge leading to the building

**_~I was uptight, Want to let loose!~_**

Next, in the structure, we see a old white bearded man sitting in a cave on a stone throne, surrounding him are multiple others. As well as 7 statues that label them, as Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

**_~I was dreaming of bigger things in~, I wanna to leave my old life behind~_**

Now seeing a 9 year old Shido Itsuka walking on the bridge, before stumbling on the old man, with curiosity in his eyes. As the old man whispered "Say my name, so my powers will flow through you." before a lightning bolt, suddenly struck!

**_~Not a yes sir, Not a follower~_**

Then we cut to a birdseye view of Tengu City. Next a park, next an old shrine that is raining, to Raizen highschools rooftop.

**_~Fit the box, Fit the mode~_**

As we cut to darkness as a girl with violet armor, wielding a large broadsword, floats from above. Then a young girl who is in a large, decorated, green rabbit hood, holding a rabbit puppet with an eye patch.

**_~Have a seat in the foyer~, Take a number~_**

Cutting to Origami, who is dressing up in what appears to be a skintight, military, battle suit. Showing off her gorgeous body in the process.

**_~I was lightning~, Before the thunder!~_**

Then we cut back to darkness, with a splitscreen, one with Kotori in a pink commander's outfit, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, with her smirking, sucking a lollipop. With the other being shaded red, with a figure similar to Kotori's, while wielding a giant battle axe, covered in flames, grinning maniacally.

**_~Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~_**

We next cut to a girl, wearing a red and black lollita outfit, While holstering a flintlock pistol and musket, with a huge archaic clock, right behind her, with shadows forming hands surrounding her, as she grins.

**_~Thun-Thun-Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thun-Thunder~_**

Finally, we witness as Itsuka in a park, overlooking the entire city, having a black hooded jacket, laced shoes, blue jeans, and a crimson T-shirt with a yellow lightning emblem.

**_~Thunder, Feel the thunder!~_**

Itsuka quickly looks up and shouts **"SHAZAM!" **to the heavens, as a lightning bolt strikes him, creating a huge mist on the ground. Before, in Itsuka's place, a bigger figure emerges, as he jets off, into the sky! Leaving behind a smoky after trail as the screen fades to black.

**_~Lightning and the thunder!~_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Battle, ****Secrets, and the Rock of Eternity**

"Are you, here to kill me?" the girl asked coldly

**(End music: Date A Live: Seirei)**

But, Itsuka couldn't answer, because he had a million questions ingulfing his head, about where this mysterious girl came from, why she looks like that, why this "magical" energy is surrounding her like an aura, and much, much, MUCH more questions.

when

**_SLASH!,_**

****went a energy wave, which, went to his left, Itsuka comes to his senses, and moves quickly out of the way, to his right. Then he looked behind him sensing something, as the girl was, directly behind him, and pointing her large broadsword toward his face. As she looked at him with a serious and dangerous scowl.

"I said, are you, here to kill, me?" she asks again, inching her sword close to his face.

"Wait, what, hell no!" Itsuka exclaimed, raising his hands, appearing unfazed by the weapon, in front of him.

"No, no, no, no, you're lying to me! Every human i've ever, met, has tried, to kill me!" she replies back, distrusting his claim. With her aura intensifying.

"Every human? You've, met humans before?" he questions, tilting his head a little to the left, trying to avoid the blade.

"Stop, stop, stop, you're tricking me! Distracting me, You must be, you have to be!" she shook her head, as she disregarded his question, before her face distorts into anger. Raising the broadsword high. With intent to destroy Itsuka for his "trickery".

"Prepare to, to be ash, and dust, human!" she roars wrathfully, her aura expanding, building pressure, and creating sparks in the air, and cracks in the ground.

"Wait!" he cries, but his words didn't reach, as the sword goes down upon his head hard, with the girl swinging the weapon.

But Shido, suddenly holds out his hand, and grabs the blade! As a shockwave breaks the ground and sent flying, sparks of lightning coursing through the air, and the girls aura, engulfed her sword and body.

And Itsuka himself, is pressing his hand on the edge of the blade gritting his teeth hard, his hand struggled against the force and the blade, as he pulls out nearly all his strength.

However after a slight pause, a huge shockwave, sent the two skittering in opposite directions, creating quite a distance from one another.

Itsuka is in the other direction of the girl, holding his arm, as a medium sized gash is on his hand, as pain and pressure was in his arm. He looks at it puzzled, then glaring at the girl.

"I didn't want to harm you! I just asked you a question!" he shouted to her, with him keeping his posture.

But she didn't even respond to him, because she was having one of her own, "_H-h-how, did he block **Sa****ndalphon**!?_" she looked downwards, with a blank stare, tilting her head slightly upwards, looking at him.

"_He, is human, but he, survived that attack?_" she pondered, still silent "_The humans must have gotten a new defense method, against me!_" she concluded, lifting her head up quickly, towards Shido.

"Hey, do you hear me! Are you even listening to me?!" he shouts at her, his armed somewhat completely healed, with the cut already forming new skin, and his arm lessening the pain.

But, before anything was going to happen, sounds of wind rockets is heard through the sky. Shido senses this, and raises his head up, and what he sees, made him question again. For what he saw, was a group of young girls, wearing a skintight battlearmor, with thrusters and weaponary on their person, and flying straight towards their location. However, the most BIZARRE thing was that, Origami Tobichi, was along side them!

Making Shido think, "_What the hell, is going on?_" and "_This is totally, connected with what the Wizard._" all while, shifting his head the girl.

Who was also looking, and glaring at them, and especially on Tobiichi, as if she knew you they, and she was, "_Okay, from what i'm seeing, their the humans she was talking about. Their probably here to fight her, and their, probably the main reason why she distrusts humans. And Origami is there, which explains where she went, but that means she has a secret, and a connection with me. And from the way SHE'S looking at her, they, probably have some history._" he deducts in a second.

As, the group suddenly launched missles at the her!

"Woah!" she Shido shouts blocking with his arms, as an explosion occurs, destroying everything, and sending scortch marks in the area.

But as the smoke clears, we see a purple force field around protecting the girl, looking completely unharmed, who was raising her free hand. And Shido had some scortch marks, on his uniform, and his sleeves burned halfway, but his body is untouched by the explosion.

As the militarized group, floated above, with weapons drawn, and a focused and determined face, ready for the girl, but some odd reason didn't realize Shido was even there, as he qucikly moved out of view. As the girl directed her attention on the girls, rather than Shido. And swinging her broadsword creating powerful, violet slashes, going

**_SLASH!_**_, **SLASH!**, **SLASH!, **_

directing them at the girls.

As they react by moving out of the uncoming attack, shooting their projectiles, fireing firearms that blasted an emerald laser, and swinging their blades, just as she did, with waves but less powerful, going

**_Slash!, Slash!, Slash!, Slash!, Slash!, Slash!,_**

giving it their all. With Origami more faster, and stronger, as if she WANTS or NEEDS her dead.

But none of it even worked, let alone even touching her! Her, bobbing and weaving the slashes, as bullets, and missiles, bouncing off, or exploding without damage, right off her "shield" which protected her.

As she LEFT off of the ground, leaving behind a powerful, purple shockwave. Going right at the girls _"_**Slashing**" at them, and blasting them with her "energy", giving chase at groundbreaking speeds. Doing the two simultaneously at the girls, as she battle them with incredible strength, speed, and power.

And she gets one, a black ponytailed one, and throws her onto the ground HARD! "Aah!" she screams with her struggling to even stand up. However, one managed to hold her ground with her, and that was Origami, not getting hit, not missing, her sword slashes constant, and always hitting her force field.

And all of this, while Shido watched the whole thing, thinking to himself "_Amazing, how is she able to even do that? I thought only I could do stuff like that._" but then realizes something.

"_Wait, what am I still doing here?! I need to go, check on Kotori! But, I need to watch this, I need information. Something important is happening, with the Wizard, **HER**, who and what she is, and how this connects to the space quakes._" he ponders, as a huge lightshow is happening with girls, fighting, etc.

When

**_BLAST!,_**

suddenly Origami was sent flying at Shido's position, with a loud THUD. Itsuka glances over, as she gets up with a bloody scortch mark on her mid section, however she doesn't seem to even acknowledge the wound. As she prepares to take off.

But before she could she could, behind her she sees Shido, glancing at her.

"Shido?" she askes, her eyes widening. "What the hell are you doing here! Oh, no, you're uniform! Are you injured!?" she cried, grabbing his shoulders in worry.

"My sister was at Danny's, I came to make sure she was safe. And nothing serious happened to me. Also don't worry about the uniform, okay." answering her, she then let go, sighing in relief.

"Ok, just make sure you do it, and go to a safety shelter, understand?" she told him, "Amazing, yes, of course Origami" he replied. She nodded, before glareing at the girls who were fighting. The mysterious one, who was not even hurt, at all, with the others still standing. With cuts, bruises, their equipment damaged, but still able, and is fighting.

And with the sound of an engine firing, and she TAKES off onto the fray! looking even more determined to "deal" with the girl. "Thinking "I know, that Shido's here, I need to keep him safe! I need to finish her NOW!" she declared, before her thrusters ignite, sending her straight at the her!

The girl pauses, and looks behind her, seeing a white, gun metal, flash. She raises her broadsword, hoping to strike or defend against the oncoming attack, and she did act quick, just not quick enough. Origami, with all her might, pulled all her strength, and speed and poured it in this one attack! She speed towards the girl, her blade aiming at her chest, and faster than she could react. She chargec right into her! The two blades striking one another, clashing as shockwaves, and light pour out, from the **EPIC!** clash!

The backlash of the attack sending the girl and Origami onto the ground, where they both glared at each other. The girl looking quite angry that this human nearly harmed her! As they charged at each other, they, with such ferocity, power, and strength, trying to KILL one another!

Them, using their blades with each swing, causing, gusts of wind, going

**_SLASH!_**_, __**Slash!**, _**SLASH!**_, _**Slash!**_, _**SLASH!**_, _**Slash!,**

without tire, and perfectly at even, with each other. With one, striking the other for protection, and the other with focus, determination, and fury, both blades not hitting anyone, just them keeping up their blade dance.

As, meanwhile Shido is still watching this, still trying to keep up, but then realizing something "Wait, the sky." he thought, he lokked around. Then he checked the time "Oh, crap, I've been here for 1 and a 1/2 hours!?" he internally exclaims, "I need to get out of here now!" he concluded. Them quickly checking on Kotori's position, and she was STILL FREAKING THERE! Causing Shido to move back and forth, trying to think of something.

"_She's still there!? What the fuck is she even doing!?_" he thought "_What am I going to do!? I have to leave but I can't, with those two. And I need information on what is happening!_" he thinks. Before stopping and thought "_Wait, the rubble here was enveloped by **her **"energy"._"he says, as picks up a tiny piece of rubble, tucking it away in his pocket.

Shido, finally deciding he should leave, used his speed to move without anyone's notice, with the girls too injured, unconsious, and she and Origami still at each others throats.

But just as he was about to move Shido noticed something, through out this entire scene, the girl was extremely powerful, maybe half as powerful as his OTHER form.

But through out it ALL she looked, "_Sad, VERY sad._" thought Shido. As if she doesn't want to harm anyone, and humanity's just seeing her as a threat rather than trying to understand her. Shido then shakes his head "_I'll deal with it later._" he decided, as he left the area.

And just as he did, the two were still fighting, but the girl, noticing he was gone, shifting her head in the way that he went, she thinks "_That...boy._" with a somber expression. Before returning to the battle.

* * *

_**Later: near the shopping market**_

Shido is currently near the shopping market, as the sun was nearly setting, by Danny's where he thought Kotori might have been. But instead, he finds it completely empty, with no one in sight.

Which Shido found odd, wondering "Wait, she's not here?" he thinks "Then, where is she right now, did she leave? No, that can't be I move at speeds faster than a damn car. She couldn't have even moved an inch, but, wait." pulling out, and checking his phone. on his GPS, Kotori's location showed, RIGHT AT THE DINER! "What the fuck!?" Shido cursed, looking at his phone.

"_Is this thing broken?_" he thought "No, no, that can't be it. I just got this thing a few weeks ago, its not broken. And I fucking kniw I tinkered with this thing!" he said "Then, why the crap is her location STILL HERE?!" but he pauses "Hold up, what about that secret she's always keeping from me? Yeah she, definitely whispered about something this morning, **"This is happening earlier than planned." **was what she said.

WAIT!, does what she said have something to do with the space quake!? Or, or the girl from before! Or Origami's group!? Oh, god, I should have seen it before!" he deducted, then catching his breath and composing himself. Straightening of whats left off his uniform.

"_Okay, got a plan. First, tell Kotori that I know her secret, second analyze the rubble at the rock, then ask Origami her secret, then find that girl. Alright, I think it will all work. If, of course something goes unexpected, then, I'll work something out._" he concludes. "Alright, time to go home!" he cried, speeding off.

* * *

_**Outside of the Itsuka residence**_

Shido arrives at his house, just as the sun was turning dark. 'Hm, looks like I got here first." he says, as the house was dark, with no light in any of the rooms.

"_Which, means that Kotori is, and went somewhere else. And school got closed today. So...probably at her "job"._" he concludes. "_Well, I guess I should start dinner._" he smirks, going in, and turning on the lights.

And after a changing clothes, an hour and a half passes, and Itsuka is in the kitchen wearing an apron, frying meat, cooking rice, preparing for dinner.

"_Still not back yet, eh?_" thinking, as he chops the vegetables. But then realizes something "Ah, donkeys ass, I left my bookbag at school." he groans." Before hearing tiny footsteps outside of the door.

As the front door opened, revealing Kotori, walking in with her bag and school uniform. With her taking off her shoes and stockings, before seeing Shido in the kitchen, finishing the vegies.

"Big brother, i've missed you!" she cried adorably, coming over to him giving him a big fat squizze.

"Hey, Kotori, did you hear of what happened?" he asks, patting her head.

"Yes, and I was so scared, that didn't keep MY promise! Im so, so ,so sorry big brother!" she cries, looks up at him, making a sad pouty doggie face, with tears swelling up in her eyes.

He looks down smiling, "I forgive, so you don't worry about that, alright?" he asks.

"Okie, doki, I promise big bro!" she agreed nodding her head, letting go of Shido.

"But Kotori" he says, meagerly tenseing his look.

"Yes, big bro?" Kotori replies, a look of worry and concern on her face, tilting her head to the left.

"After dinner, we need to talk, you got understand?" he asks, crouching down to her height, with a quite serious look on his face.

"O-o-okay, dear brother." she tilts her head downwards, looking concerned about what he said. While walking up the stairs, into her room. As Itsuka watches her carefully.

* * *

_**Later: at the dinner table**_

Soon after, Shido set the table, got out the cups, and sat the meal down, at their chairs. "Kotori, dinner is ready!" calling for his sister. Soon she came sporting a white, red lined, short sleeved sailor uniform, and a blue skirt,with red socks on. With a more positive attitude, but still had an sense of uneasyness, as they began eating.

After a short silence between the siblings, Shido spoke up "So, about what I wanted to talk about." he said eating.

"Um, yeah, so what did you want to talk about, big bro?" she responded, while chewing and widening her eyes.

"Here I, go." he thought, before replying calmly "Im just going to say it out loud, I know your secret." tilting his head up, to look at hers.

She quietly gasped, before quickly shutting her mouth. "U-um, w-w-what are you talking about, i'm not like, a secret agent from movies. I mean what are you even telling me big brother?" she questioned, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, there's no use hiding your secret. I told you and telling you now, I, know, your, secret." he repeated, with a look of seriousness.

"D-d-d-do you have anyproof of this, secret you think I have, oh yeah, there isn't!" she protested, with a little bit of sweat coming out of her pours.

"Okay, what about where you went today." he still persisting, looking very, VERY serious, at her.

"W-w-what, can, you explain?" she whimpered, as her face was red as her hair, and her silverware left on the plate, with her hands clutching her skirt.

"Well...first you were not at the diner when I LOOKED for you! Second, it was near dark, with an hour and a half, by the time you got back home, which tells me that you SOMEWHERE ELSE rather than SCHOOL! Third, this morning you whispered something at the report of space quakes. What was it?, oh yeah this "**This is happening eariler than planned**" which, BTW I heard! And finally, when I got to Danny's thinking you were there, you weren't.

But, then when used my phone to check your location, it showed me that YOU WERE THERE AT THE DINER, IN THE SAME LOCATION YOU WERE, THIS MORNING, AND I KNOW IT WASN'T BUSTED, CONSIDERING I BOUGHT IT, A FEW WEEKS AGO!" And don't try to deny it, too! Look at you earlier, sweating, worried, worried that I had spilled the beans." he explained in detail.

Standing up and slamming the silverware with a SLAM! on the table, which slightly shook it. "So, what do you say to that, eh?" he calmly said, composing himself, sitting down to return eating.

And, Kotori just stood there, with her jaw hanging, as she was absolutely baffled, shocked, and confused, sweating bullets at what her brother just exclaimed at her.

Revealing that he knew, and figured out she was a member of Ratatoskr, also revealing he went OUT in the space quake earlier today, and as her brother was stll calmly chowing down.

She looked down, shadowing her eyes. Her cute, imouto persona, suddenly vanishes, as her eyes start forming tears. As she has one more question for him to explain, because he said he heard her say that lone.

Looking at him drinking his cup, and continueing to chow.

"H-h-how, long have you known, o-o-or figured out?" she mutters quietly, shaking with one single tear flowing down her cheek. And her face reddening even more.

"Oh...i've always known, since about the a few days after the fire 5 years...ago, I-i-i just...kept my mouth shut, because I didn't think I needed to...be involved, ever since today. But...I needed to say it today because...I needed...information. So...I am, so sorry for, lieing to you Kotori. I, am so, so sorry, little sis." he said sadly, pausing for a few minutes, before eating again, glancing at her shaking, stiff figure.

Kotori didn't remark whatsoever, only sat down as she silently wept, sniffled, and cried. For her secret revealed, to known, to always known. And for Shido lieing to her for over 5 years, knowing that he knew what she did, behind his back.

However, she fixes her posture, wipes those tears, and decides to put those emotions and feelings aside, just for her big brother. To hear him out, before any misunderstandings.

Calmly saying "Info about what" she asked, now wanting to understand the reasoning. Shido finishes his plate, wiping his face with a napkin, before answering.

"It has something to do with that space quake today." he answered, looking straight, at her red beautiful eyes.

"And what's that?" she replies, her stance hardening.

"I, think you know, something like, oh...I don't know...how about, a girl?" he says, looking around the room. Before laying his eyes on her again.

"Um, yes." she said nervously, with sweat returning to her face.

As Shido asks one more question to her, "Great, one last question, I want a description of where you "work", with detail on what you do. Who and what **she **is, and anything else, that may be involved with **this**." he explains.

Kotori appears hesitant at first, but soon replying "A-a-alright then, first, **we **are called Ratatoskr. We help maintain the space quake alarms. And I am a leader of a group and aircraft named the Fraxinus. And try to help and understand beings like that girl you saw. But to this day, we have little to no success. Second, what she is, is a being called a **spirit **humanoid-like dimentional creatures that have supernatural abilites. and can create the space quakes.

And, shes not the only one too. As for names they don't have any, just titles that the government gives them, the girls title is princess. And third, there are 2 other groups of interest, first is the Anti Spirit Team, or the AST. A groundforce military unit. Outfitted with weapons and technology to neutralize spirits. And then there is Deus Ex Machina, or DEM, a company that first created the tech for the spirits. However their purpose, is currently unknown. And, that's about everything." she explained.

As she was explaining, Shido was drinking this all in "Hmmm." he thinks. Before getting up and walking by Kotori. Wanting to tell her something.

"Listen, tomorrow you're going to take me to your Fraxinus. Then, i'm going to deal with the Princess, is that alright?" he told her, right next to her ear.

"O-of course, I can ask my superiors. Im sure it will be fine." she replies smiling happily, hesitant but still has the courage to do it.

"Hmm, hmm, amazing, that's the courageous little sister I know." he smiles back, kissing her cheeks, before heading off to bathe.

Little did he know Kotori was blushing bright crimson, with her hands on her cheeks, smiling uncontrollably.

"_Baka, onii-chan._" she blushed, her big bro out of sight.

* * *

_**At night: in Shido's bedroom**_

Hours, later after Shido taken a hot bath, outting his black pajamas on, and went into his room. But, he didn't go go sleep, because he was quickly and quietly, heading for his closet. Grabbing the handle, breathing in and out slowly

"Okay, I haven't been in **this **place, in freaking 7 months." he said, as he slowly opens the closet.

He steps in, momentarily thinking to himself "_Hoo, okay, this better work._" before turning and quickly shutting the door.

* * *

**The Rock of Eternity**

We then cut to darkness, before Shido's voice was heard "Amazing, it worked, im here. And I am DEFINITELY not at home in a closet." he thinks.

"Now, how do I turn on the-oh I got it." he says, as he snaps his fingers.

And magically a light turned on, revealing an **ENORMOUS **room or chamber. With the area shaped like a trapezoid, the top having a **GIGANTIC **sized roof, with the floor even bigger!

And **ALL **of it was made out of a mix of Stone, Granite, Obsidian, Breccia, Chert, Basalt, Phyllite, Serpentinite, Flint, Limestone, Novaculite, Unakite, Andesite, Dacite, Gabbro, Peridotite, Scoria, Diorite, Tuff, Amphibolite, Gneiss, Hornfel, Quartzite, Slate, Rhyolite, Pegmatite, Pumice, Quartz Diorite, Skarn, Anthracite, Schist, Eclogite, Migmatite, Chalk, Siltstone, Coal, Sandstone, Claystone, Argillite, Greywache, Mudstone, Turbidite, and other types of rock, as many unknown types of rock, all combined into one **MEGA, Mega, mega structure**.

But, what really counted was what is **inside of it**. the room was **FULL **of items floating in a cube glass container. Each one havimg its own unique magical properties, like one was a glass case filled with 26 different colored rings, anothet one with a green mask, resembling something out of Son of the Mask, another was 2 guns, a colt revolver, and a hardslider pistol, with one has about 39 bullets, the other has 12 cartridges of magic bullets.

A container with a half broken off spear, with blood and water on the tip, a glowing, light blue samurai sword, another glass case full of hundreds of coins, bus tokens, and little stone, and jade ones that has runes, symbols, and carvings on them, and finally a stone slab, with archaic engravings on them. With many, many, many more artifacts, in here. All of them in perfect condition, as if the place never ages

And all of their pillars line up to a large hole in the wall. As inside a circular 20 step staircase, into a smaller circular platform, and is seen leading up to another 4 step staircase to a line of thrones, made of all the minerals.

And there are 7 in total, all of them has one emblem on the top of a throne. the main one having a yellow lightning bolt emblem, it also had a pedi stool with a circle of cheese within a fine glass container. But behind them was statues that listed as the 7 deadly sins, all right behind the thrones.

As Shido looks in awe and shock of the cave. "OH, AMAZING, AMAZING, GOD! I forgot how SWEET the rock was!" he shouts, as he stop and focused on the task at hand.

"Okay enough, I really need to analyze this rubble." he said, pulling out the piece from his pants pocker. And shifting his bodyand heading towards the middle throne.

But then he stops right next to it, wondering "The Wizards throne...where I found him, and...where he left me. But, he's still here, he has to be. His voice warned me and, he said my time is coming and it was, today.", he slowly sits down, suprisingly comfortable, despite being made of rocks.

"Um," he looks around, "How, do I-oh wait I think I know." he says.

"I, require access for knowledge." he says hesitatingly out loud.

And in less than nanoseconds, a yellow glowing sparkles, magically formed a floating stone tablet, with carvings on it, with a tiny metal orb embedded in the middle. Appearing right in front of Shido ,just floating near his waist.

When suddenly a voice came on "**Access for knowledge accepted: Welcome back Itsuka Shido.**" a male voice called out. Just as the tablets carvings glowing bright gold. And the orb glowing a light blue, surrounding the throne room became filled with multiple floating magic screens. Like a magical "super computer" so to speak.

**_(Play music: Doom patrol: opening music)_**

Then, Shido takes the piece of rubble, and says "Analyze this for any unusual properties." as he held out the piece. Looking at his cheese with a delighted face showing. Then a blue light appears, making the piece float up on the tablet, while a yellow light scans it.

**(Analyzing: This piece has been embewed with mana ****inside of it)**

"Mana? What is, mana? Is it similar to magic?" Shido asks the voice.

**(Mana is the energy of the surrounding universe, and it does play a role in the world of magic, alchemy, sorcery etc. And yes it is similiar to magic, but the same thing? Incorrect, it is just the basis for magic usage. But still dangerous if used as a weapon. As it can harm you in your current state, we're not sure about your other form, ****yet.****) **The voice answered.

Shido is currently pondering, on the throne, looking like that thinking statues, on what he has been told. He also was eating...well you know, cheada.

"So, if that's what this energy is, then that means that spirits powers are all mana based. And that space quakes are also connected. Which means that every single one, has been caused unconciously, or conciously by spirits. Including the original one, from 30 years ago. Meaning there was a "first" spirit" deeply thinking on the subject. before he thought of someyhing else.

"Computer, scan my hand, and analyze." he said, holding out the hand that the girl struck, his other covered in yellow. Thinking "This might give me insight on that weapon.", as his hand was enveloped by the blue/yellow light.

**(Self scan: scan complete, By our calculations we have discovered, ****your hand was attacked by a broadsword called Sandalphon.)**the computer said. Before a screen showed the image of the same blade. Another one listing its designs, another showing the handle, a throne, then a MUCH bigger sword in another one.

"Wait, what the hell is **Sandalphon**? Doesn't that name mean **Throne of Annihilation**?" Shido asked, the voice responding.

**(Sandalphon does mean that, but it is also acts as a defense mechanism.) **the "computer" answered.

"A shield, does that mean every spirit has one of these defense's?" he thought, before asking the computer another question.

"Explain this defense mechanism to me." he said, as the voice explained his findings.

**(The mechanism is designed into anything the user desires. It can be turned into ANYTHING a object, a liquid, a living breathing creature. It all depends on the user. And it can also self-repair itself. As well as the user having complete mastery of its function in a few moments of touching it) **explains the computer.

"Then that means every single spirit will be completely different. To what they use as a weapon, to armor, to anything else. They might even have different names." he deducts, while he checks the screens with information on them.

"Amazing, alright, thats it for the night dude. I'll see you and this place soon, okay?" he finished standing up, and calling goodbye.

**(Anytime, Master Itsuka. We'll be waiting.) **the voice replied, before the tablet became normal and dissolving, with the screens disappearing. As Shido had everything he could gather from today. And he stretched, before going into the shadows. Returning home to bed. Prepared for whatever tomorrow's gonna bring him.

With the rock's lights shutting down to complete darkness.

**(End music: Doom Patrol: Opening theme)**

* * *

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

We then cut to a place, that seems...not of this realm. Appearing black, violet, empty, and hollow, with fixtures everywhere.

Except we spot a small glowing area, that someone is sleeping in a fetal position.

And it was the Princess looking, alone, weak, helpless, and, above it ALL she, was completely NUDE.

Her body completely exposed, her hair long and violet, her skin seductively pearly white.

And curves in all the right places too. Her hands doing a poor job at covering her breasts, as she sleeps with no fabric on whatsoever.

However she slowly opens her eyes, her mind flashing Shido's face in hers.

**_FLASH!,_**

her hands squizze her arms, moaning a tiny "Uh!",

**_FLASH!,_**

her body curling up into a ball, as she moans again, louder "Ahh!" this time nibbleing on her finger, then sucking it like a baby.

**_FLASH!,_**

she moans extremely deep "Ohh!" as her body shifts and outstretches itself, revealing her thighs, legs, waists, hips, breasts, areolayes, and her "lower section". As she pants deeply from the "flashes" of Itsukas face.

She catches her breath, she thought to herself "_Why, why, why do I have the urge...to see that boy, again?_".

As she has been thinking about him, ever since what he said, and when he left.

As though they were, destined to meet each others lives.

* * *

**AN: AND THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 2, WHAT DO YOU THINK, LET ME KNOW!**

**AND FOR FLO463 **

**FIRST CAPTAIN MARVELS APPEARANCE DOES DIFFER IF SOMEONE ELSE WERE TO WEAR IT. AND A MINOR SPOILER, SOMEONE DID HAVE AFFILIATION WITH THE WIZARD BEFORE SHIDO CAME ALONG.**

**SECOND THE POWERS THAT SHIDO HAS AS SHAZAM**

**WISDOM OF SOLOMON: SUPER INTELLIGENCE, WISDOM, SUPER CLAIRVOYANCE, HYPNOSIS, AND OMNI-LINGUAL, **

**STRENGTH OF HERCULES: INHUMAN LEVEL OF STRENGTH (WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN NORMAL), AND CAN JUMP TO EXTREME HEGHTS.**

**STAMINA OF ATLAS: DOESN'T NEED TO EAT, BREATH, OR DRINK, AND INHUMAN LEVELS OF STAMINA (EXAMPLE: HE CAN STARE AT SOMETHING FOR DAYS WITHOUT NEEDING TO BLINK.)**

**POWER OF ZEUS: LIGHTNING MANIPULATION, SHAPE-SHIFTING, LIMITED WEATHER CONTROL, LIMITED INTER-DIMENTIONAL TELEPORTATION, SORCERY, SPELLS, INCANTATIONS, LIMITED MAGICAL RESISTANCE, AND ADVANCED HEALING.**

**COURAGE OF ACHILLES: NEAR-INVULNERABILITY, EXTREME OPTIMISM, AND COURAGE WITHOUT FEAR (MEANING HE WILL ACTIVELY JUMP INTO A VOLCANO, IN A SECOND, WITH NO HESITATION.)**

**SPEED OF MERCURY: NEAR GODLIKE SPEED, (EXAMPLE: IF REALLY WANTS TO LETS LOOSE, HE CAN EASILY ROUND THE EARTH AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT.) AND THE ABILITY TO FLY**

**AND THATS SHAZAMS POWERS FOR YOU MAN.**

**THIRD, NOW HERES SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH, HERE IT IS.**

**SHIDO WILL HAVE THREE FORMS**

**1: 14 YEAR OLD**

**-HAS NO POWERS, BUT DOES HAVE ADULT MATURITY, AND THINKING FROM EXPERINCE AS ONE**

**2: 16 YEAR OLD- A MIX OF 1&3**

**-NO FLIGHT**

**-NO MAGIC**

**-HAS SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH (HOWEVER NOT EVEN CLOSE TO SHAZAM'S/CAPTAIN MARVEL LEVEL OF STRENGTH)**

**-SUPERHUMAN SPEED (SAME GOES FOR THIS)**

**-SUPERHUMAN DURABILITY (SAME DEAL)**

**-LIMITED LIGHTNING MANIPULATION**

**3: SHAZAM/CAPTAIN MARVEL FORM**

**1:EVERYTHING LISTED ON THE SECOND QUESTIOM**

**2:IS MORE BIGGER (AGE WILL BE REVEALED SOON)**

**3:HAS BLACK HAIR **

**AND THATS THE 3 FORMS OF SHIDO DO LIKE IT? I DID IT BECAUSE 3 OF THE GIRLS ARE 13-14 YEARS OLD SO IT MAKES IT "LEGAL" HAHAHA. ALSO 5 YEARS AGO WAS THE FIRE, AND THAT MEANS SHIDO WAS 9 AT THE TIME OF GETTING HIS POWERS. SO IN MY MIND IT MAKES SENSE, WHAT ABOUT YOU? DO YOU LIKE 3 FORMS? **

**ALSO HE CAN WILLINGLY TRANSFORM HIMSELF TO ANY OF THESE FORMS, WHENEVER HE WANTS (EXAMPLE IF HE WANTS TO TURN INTO MIDDLE SHIDO BOOM!) SO I HOPE THAT SATISFIES YOU. **

**AND YES THE HAREM WILL BE BIG! AND LEGALLL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE ROCK OF ETERNITY? I'VE REIMAGINED IT AS A FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE FROM SUPERMAN ALL STAR, AND JLA UNLIMITED. **

**AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN MUCH OF ANYTHING YET LIKE IT HAS ROOMS, CHAMBERS, MAGICAL ITEMS, ETC. I'LL BE NAMING SOME YOU MIGHT SEE**

**1\. MAGICAL "VR" ROOM (CAN CHANGE INTO ANYPLACE YOU IMAGINE, USE YOURS.)**

**2\. THEATER THAT CAN WATCH ANY MOVIE, NO MATTER HOW OLD IT IS, EVEN DESTROYED ONES**

**3\. LIBRARY WITH SPELLS, ALCHEMY, AND EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO LEARN ABOUT**

**4\. A FASHION AREA, WHERE SHIDL CAN DESIGN OUTFITS (SOME TIMES MAGICAL ONES)**

**5\. PORTAL ROOM LOOKS LIKE A SPACE-BRIDGE FROM TRANSFORMERS: PRIME (CAN TAKE YOU ANYWHERE ON EARTH, ON THE GROUND, THE SKY, ETC) **

**6\. A KEY THAT OPENS TO A DIMENTIONAL VOID ONE WHERE YOU CAN USE YOUR IMAGINATION TO CREATE WHATEVER YOU WANT.**

**7\. POTION BREWER (FOR...YOU KNOW)**

**8\. MECHANIC ROOM (WHERE SHIDO BUILDS INVENTIONS LIKE, THE TABLET, THE "VR" ROOM ETC)**

**9\. AN ELEVATOR (THAT TAKES YOU UP INTO THE TOP OF THE ROCK, WHERE YOU CAN SEE ALL OF ETERNITY'S VASTNESS)**

**AND THATS LIKE SOME OF MANY, MANY MORE TO COME. ITS LIKE A TARDIS AND THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE COMBINED. NOW SHIDO WON'T USE MOST OF THESE THINGS ONLY ON SPECIAL OCCASIONS. BUT THEY WILL BE THERE, AND I WILL NAME MANY MORE. BECAUSE I'VE BEEN THINKING OF THIS PLACE FOR A LONG, LONG TIME. **

**AND I WILL TALK, TALK, AND TALK ABOUT IT, BECAUSE IT IS MY PRIDE AND JOY! AND IF YOU DONT'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN COMPLAIN ALL YOU WANT, HAHAHAHAHA!**

**AND ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING, THERE, WILL, BE, SONGS**

**WHY? BECAUSE THEY'RE AWESOME! AND I WANT SHIDO TO SING LIKE CALEB HYLES! AND BECAUSE ITS FOR THE GIRLS, THE HAREM, EVERYTHING BLOODY DATE THEIR TAKING WITH SHIDO! 4 THE GRLS!, 4 THE GRLS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ANYWAYS IM DONE, SHAZAM!**


	3. Κεφάλαιο: lll

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE**,** SORRY FOR THE DELETION I JUST NEEDED TO ADD A COUPLE OF THINGS, ALRIGHT.**

**ANYWAYS ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEWS. JUST RIGHT ANYTHING YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, NEEDS IMPROVEMENT, ETC.**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE TOHKA'S DATE. AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW IT-WILL-BE-GLORIOUS! AND IT WILL HAVE 2 PARTS FOR THE CHAPTER, IF THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU OF COURSE.**

**IF NOT THEN, I'LL TAKE IT DOWN. HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHHAH, EHEHEHEHEHEHE, UHUHUHU, ANYWAYS. **

**THEN WE ****FINALLY GET TO SEE SHIDO AS SHAZAM! SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS KIND CHAPTER, AND THE CHAPTERS THAT LED UP TO THIS. DO YOU STILL OR ARE ENJOYING IT? LEMMINO**

**NOW THIS'LL PROBABLY A LONG ONE SO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE.**

**ALSO I WANT SOME FEEDBACK ON THE ROCK OF ETERNITY, TOO**

**AND NOW BACK WHERE WE LEFT OFF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

**(Opening intro)**

**Imagine dragons: Thunder**

**_~Just a young gun, With a quick fuse!~_**

First, in the middle of an empty white void we see a massive structure floating in it. With it shaped like two giant cone bottoms, merging. As well as one colored a shiny sapphire blue, and the other a deep crimson, with a white bridge leading to the building.

_**~I was up tight, Want to let loose!~**_

Next, in the structure, we see an old white bearded man sitting in a cave on a stone throne, surrounding him are multiple others. As well as 7 statues that label them, as Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

_**~I was dreaming of bigger things in~, I wanna leave my old life behind~**_

Now seeing a 9 year old Shido Itsuka walking on the bridge, before stumbling on the old man, with curiosity in his eyes. As the old man whispered "Say my name so my powers will flow through you." before a lightning bolt, suddenly struck!

_**~Not a yes sir, Not a follower~**_

Then we cut to a birdseye view of Tengu City. Next a park, next an old shrine that is raining, to Raizen highschools rooftop.

_**~Fit the box, Fit the mode~**_

As we cut to darkness as a girl with violet armor, wielding a large broadsword, floats from above. Then a young girl who is in a large, decorated green rabbit hood, holding a rabbit puppet with an eye patch.

_**~Have a seat in the foyer~, Take a number~**_

Cutting to Origami, who is dressing up in what appears to be a skin tight, military, battle suit. Showing off here gorgeous body in the process.

_**~I was lightning~, Before the thunder!~**_

Then we cut back to darkness, with a split screen, one with Kotori in a pink commanders outfit, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, with her smirking, sucking a lollipop, With the other being shaded red, with a figure similiar to Kotori's, while wielding a giant battle axe, and covered in flames, grinning manically.

_**~Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~**_

We next cut to a girl, wearing a red and black lollita outfit. While holstering a flintlock pistol and musket, with a huge archaic clock, right behind her, with shadows forming hands and surrounding her, as she grins.

_**~Thun-Thun-Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thun-Thunder~**_

Finally we witness as Itsuka in a park, overlooks the city. Having a black hooded jacket, laced shoes, blue jeans, and a crimson T-shirt with a yellow lightning emblem.

**_~Thunder, feel the thunder!~_**

Itsuka quickly looks up and shouts "**SHAZAM!**" to the heavens, as a lightning bolt strikes him, creating a huge mist on the ground. Before, in Itsuka's place, a bigger figure emerges, as he jets off into the sky! Leaving behind a smoky aftertrail, as the screen fades to black.

**_~Lightning and the thunder!~_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Confrontation, ****Tohka's naming, And the asking out**

**_The Dreamscape_**

In the darkness of his dreamscape, a 9 year old Shido is seen standing before the Wizard, sporting a white beard and long shining robe. Holding a dark wooden staff with blue, glowing crystals embedded in it.

**"Shido, you've seen the situation at stake. You've already seen the girl. And I told you your time is coming, and it has." **He spoke. Still with _BOOM! _in his dialogue.

"Wait, I know now what you were talking about Wizard. But how am I even going to stop her, let alone make her trust me." he questioned, confused as to what to do.

**"Then you must the girl trust and believe you, my student." **calming him, running his fingers along his white, glistening beard.

"No, don't leave me again! I need your help Wizard, I can't do this on my own, alone!" a tiny, younger voice of Shido called, pleading for his teacher to not leave and help him in this predicament.

**"I cannot, for you must take your responsibility and help her, and any other such like her." **kneeling down, putting his hand on his shoulder, With the boy shocked and stiff by his words.

**"I know you can overcome the challenges that come your way. But you have to prove yourself and the world, that you can ****going beyond the challenges of what is to come." **standing back up, looking at the young 9 year old boy. Steeping back from him a few inches.

**"And prove to yourself and the world, that you can bear the mantle of SHAZAM!" **he declared, and shouted. As a lightning bolt of light surrounded the darkness. Shido simply staring at his claim, tears starting to swell up in his eyes. With the lightning finally consuming him.

Waking up Shido with a gasp of air.

* * *

**Somewhere with Kotori**

Earlier that night, in a dark room somewhere that seems like a dark brown office building. We see Kotori in the only lit area of the room, as she is wearing a red/pink commanders outfit, a tie with red outlines, stockings that end at a spiky white points. But her most noticable feature was she was wearing black ribbons instead of her white ones, and her expression is one of seriousness, and attention.

Before a old male voice range out, calling

"So, he knows about us? Your brother got clever, And he figured it out by himself. In a span of a few hints and clies?" he questioned, a man is seen sitting in a wheelchair before Kotori, but is in the shadows, so he cannot be seen.

"Yes sir he did, he told me himself last night." she replied, with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Can, you explain how he knew, commander?" responding back, with curiousity and concern, his hands pushing against each other as he sighs.

"Of course sir, he told me he had always known, even since nearly 5 years ago. Also he pointed out certain clues within the day, that made him piece together that I had a secret hidden." she answers, explaining of what Shido knew and did.

"Then that means he has a secret of his own." pressing his thumbs on the sides of his nose, sighing in exhaustion, slightly yawning.

"What, do you mean sir?" Kotori asks

"He's known all about your involvment in this, just never bothered to check. Also he claims to have known since nearly 5 years. Almost to the great Tengu fire, so I can only presume he's clever and probably keeping something from us since 5 years ago, or even before the great fire." he explains.

"S-so, you'll let him join? Or at least have him play a part in all of this?" asking again.

"Yes, we've already decided he should, because he already knows. But, keep a VERY, very close eye on him, we might not know everything about him yet." he concludes.

"Of course sir I will." saluting, before we pan and fade away.

* * *

_**Itsuka's residence: the bathroom**_

We cut to tomorrow morning, Shido is in the bath, getting all nice and steamy. His head filled and engulfed in his thoughts.

"Okay, today im going to see what this organization she works for. And find that girl, the Wizard told me to do this. So I HAVE to do this, if she's even gonna be here today. Oh, and get my bookbag. CANNOT forget about that. And thank god I have a spare school uniform on me." rinsing the soap off.

He heads out into the living room, where he spots his sister with her uniform waiting for him on the sofa. And Shido expected to see a cute imouto type attitude like always, but what he saw was a completely DIFFERENT presence.

With a stern/commando look on her face, as she sucks her Chupa Chubs lollipop, which smelled like orange and strawberry, with her legs crossed. Like her entire personality had changed, and the one thing Shido noticed out of all, was her pigtails were tied with black ribbons with red tips on the top, instead of the white normal ones.

Shido thought "Wait, are, those the ones I gave her last Christmas?" glancing at her head.

"Hey! you gonna keep standing there staring, or are we gonna do this?" she says, cocking back her head. Her look is hardened and stern.

"Woah! Did you just sass talk me?" he asks surprised, but unfazed.

Tilting his head, while cocking an eyebrow.

"Listen to me! And don't get caught up in that." she ignores his question. Her attitude worsening.

"Oh hell no! you aren't talking trash to me." he exclaimed, pointing at her with a harsh expression.

Kotori yelped as she hesitated to speak, nearly reverting back to her other, but her black ribbons placed her back in position. As she responds.

"We don't have time for this ya moron." interjected his exclamation, she bites her lollipop. Putting small cracks in the sweet sucker.

"*Ahem* apologies, so how are we going to do this, amazing one?" he asks straighting himself, his attention focused. As he saw her fear and deciding not to question it.

"We'll be starting when you get out of school, or we don't. And we just pick you up at any time. Heh, you should consider this, a privilege." she smirks, thinking it might startle him.

"Noted for later thanks." he says unfazed, getting his socks and shoes on, and quickly grabbing slices of white and yellow cheese from the fridge, as they are his obsession. Like Kotori and her lollipop.

Kotori seemed unsatisfied with this reaction, thinking "Hmmph, he should have been confused like a good big brother he is." as she would have enjoyed a reaction like that, payback for what he pulled last night.

"If your gonna put some amazing surprises at me. You might want to remember this, I can be smart." unlocking the door, warning her of any "shenanigans" she might pull today.

Kotori hesitates, but is swiftly pulled back towards his leaving

"Hey! be careful if Princess comes a knockin. And don't go out again, if you hear an alarm, ya IDIOT!" she exclaims, her legs de-crossing.

"Sre, no bromises! See you later!" he replies muffled, heading out and waving goodbye to Kotori. Heading off to school. 2 slivers of cheese in his mouth.

* * *

_**In the route toward Raizen high**_

Later, Shido was on the sidewalk. Singing _Mr. Blue Sky _out of his mouth, grinning while singing the old timey, good feeling tune. Some yellow and white cheese stains on his cheeks.

**~Sun is shinin'in in the skies~,There ain't a cloud in sight~.**

**~It stopped rainin~, everybody celebrates.~**

**~And don't you know~, its a beautiful new day-ay-ay-ay.~**

Shido slightly dances, swinging his arms and body. Shifting his body ever so slightly, as he walks toward high school. With people watching/staring him, some wondering what song is that. As well as this young boy singing like an angel from on high. And looking at his dancing moves.

And others slightly humming and tapping their shoes to the strange melody. As it is quite uplifting, cheerful, and everything a song needs for a bright blue, sunny morning.

**~Runn'in down the avenue~, see how the sun shines brightly.~**

**~And the city, all the streets where one starts living.~**

**~Mr. Blue, Sky is living here today-ay-ay-ay.~**

**~Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why~,**

**~You had to hide away for so long, so long...~**

**~Where did we go wrong?~**

He finishes the line, as he hums loud the instrumental. And along the roadside, comes across Ai, Mai, and Mii looking at him with wide eyes at his voice, and confusion at the song. Before Mai asks "Uhh, what are you doing?" in awe.

Shido perks up "Oh, its a song called Mr. Blue Sky. And it's amazing!" answering, still quietly humming the tune. And still dancing his butt off, not looking tired what so ever.

"We've never heard of it, And it sounds weird." Ai comes in

"Gross" Mii nods in approval

"Well this is from the year 1977. So you CAN'T have heard this anywhere." he replied.

"**Woah! that is almost 100 years ago!**" Ai and Mai simultaneously said,

Mii nodding in.

"Where'd you get music from that long ago?" Ai said "And who listens to old songs, anyways." Mai added.

"Oh come on, these 19's songs are bloody catchy. And makes you feel happy! People were tapping their shoes, its gotta be good, and it its! And, I have stored up alot of them over the years, and they're always a blast to hear." he responds.

"**Nobody's even heard of 90's music, let alone hear it!**" the duo responded

"Well, there must be some still out there, I mean where do you think I got mine." charmingly grinning, that song still playing in his head.

As Shido rushes to their place "Well, see you 3 lovely ladies at school, bye! Moah, Moah, Moah!" quickly kissing their cheeks, before running off singing. With the wind picking up, flipping their skirts, they quickly trying to hold them in place.

The trio were glancing at his direction, holding their cheeks and blushing bright red. With embarrassment written on their faces, their hearts pounding, and breathing slowly.

Before brushing it off, and regaining their composure, as Shido sings along his merry way.

**~Hey there Mr. Blue~, we're so pleased to be with you,~**

**~Look around~, see what you do,~**

**~Everybody smiles at you~**

Lightning starting forming, around his fingers and eyes. As he continues with the beat. The sparks adding more flare to his dance quick dance moves.

**~Hey there Mr. Blue~, we're so pleased to be with you,~**

**~Look around~, see what you do,~**

**~Everybody smiles at you~**

**~Mr. Blue Sky~,**

**~Mr. Blue Sky~,**

**~Mr. Blue Sky~,**

Dancing, with un recognizable lightning coming from his hands. The people more focused on his singing voice than his hands. With the three girls blushing humorously, and embarrassed.

* * *

_**Later at Raizen high**_

Shido is currently in the school halls, going to class. When Origami appeared in the corner hall, stopping him.

"Origami, what seems to be the problem?" he says

"Yesterday, when you saw that battle. I wanted to tell you something now and today." replying, looking emotionless, but a nudge of concern in her tone of voice.

"If you say 'are you okay', then yeah im okay. Or is it something else?" a brow raised and a arm on his waist. As they walked to class down the hall.

"I want you to stay out of that, anything that looks like that, run away." she warned

"I'll, try not to, but I don't think I can just ignore it." disregarding her warning

"Then if you do get caught up, I want you to know I will protect you. With all my blood, tears, sweat, body, and...skin." she says, still unmoving.

Shido was weirded out, but kept his cool. "Alright, oh by the way. Why did you watch me yesterday? And, yes I saw that if your gonna ask.".

"I watched you because of your safety, I want you fully protected." she replied

"Safely, do you stalk me?" he asks, leaning his hand toward himself.

"I watch you always, in route to school, route to your home, school hallways, the classroom, bathroom, but I haven't gotten to your bed to sleep with you yet, but I plan to...maybe even the nude." she blushes, licking her lips in pleasure. As she looks lustfully away from Shido.

"Amazing, soooooooo, what do think of the, girl Origami?" he asked, wondering about **her **thoughts on Princess, as well as any other like her out there.

"She's a monster, demon, devil, that needs to be killed for the sake of the world." she remarked coldly, and unjustified. As if she knew what 'devils' these beings are.

"_Maybe she has history with them?_" he ponders, while still remaining silent and keeping his pepper shut.

"_And the spirits are hated. But **she **seemed un wanting to hurt anyone. Just that she was causing maybe unintentional destruction, then accusations of her, then mistrust and fear, then conflict, finally opening to complete untrusting._

_And they certainly got started when the first space quake occurred 30 years ago. Or maybe somewhere before or after that incident. And the Wizards message has me now connected, wither or not its magic or not. He's certainly counting it as a threat, and so am I now._" Shido wondered about the situation leading to now.

"Shido are you ok?" worrying about him, since he seemed zoned out. Thinking how she might have caused this with her words.

"Ah, nothing just thinking about school stuff." he laughed nervously, trying to shake it off.

She agreed nodding, but somewhat still suspicious about him. Glancing at him with suspicion.

"We'll chat after class, ok?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Origami nodded, and both walked silently toward class.

* * *

_**In Class 2-4**_

In class students are chatting it up, with Ai, Mai, And Mii blushing away from a certain someone. Origami pretending to read a book, when actually looking at Shido, unmoving.

As Shido himself is currently looking through his reclaimed bookbag, as he searches for items he may have lost yesterday. "Hooh! looks like everything is here. Thank god it had my music or else I would hav-".

But then the door opened and Ms. Okamine has arrived, as she greets the class, checking roll. Before directing her attention to Shido.

"Shido Itsuka!" she points, getting the classes attention on him. As Shido's own stands up to attention.

"Yes ma'am!" responding, standing up, putting it down gently

"You are in big trouble for your actions in not heading to the bunker! Your safety was in fatal danger, and it could have costed your life. So you have detention now, so what do you have to say to yourself." she proclaimed her voice raising, but not that high.

"I panicked and went out because of my phone telling me my sister was in an unsafe location, ma'am. I humbly apologize and beg forgiveness, but if it doesn't cut it then so be it." he says, bowing before her in a serious manner.

"Your reason is just, but your punishment still stands, understood?" questioning

"Understood" he replied

"Then let us begin with our lesson." she tells the class, as Shido slumps in his seat "That retrieval should really come soon. I really want to get some action today." as he inwardly groans.

* * *

_**Later at lunchtime**_

As for the rest of the day, it seemed as though nothing really happened for our supernatural protagonist. But as he was eating, the trio of girls arrived. Sitting by next to him, as if ready to say something.

"Hey, so we wanted to talk to you." said Ai, the first one talking

"Yeah, we see that you look pretty lonely." added Mai, feeling sorry for him

"You're so lame." joined Mii, looking uninterested

Shido raises his head "Yeah i'm amazing, I know, so what about it, hm?" he asked

"We, wanted to apologize about that comment on the song earlier." Mai replied

"Oh, is that it? No big deal girl, its nothing to worry about." he chirped happily, before focusing in his lunch, eating his rice.

"**Then we're here to talk about what happened with you yesterday.**" the duo continued, before they started to chow down as well.

"It was so gross." chimed Mii, doing the same thing. Shido responded,

"So, If you want to know, here's the rundown. I tried to save my sister, but you already heard from Ms. Okamine." eating while speaking.

"You really care for her don't you?" Ai replied, swallowing her bite.

"Yeah I do, oh and I heard that little chatter gossip that morning, near the diner." he added, looking a little angered or irritated, taking a gulp from his bottle.

"W-w-wait, y-you heard us?!" Ai asked, shocked that he knew. Placing her hand on her well devoloped bosom. Scooting a little away from Shido.

"That can't be possible for someone. We were very, very far away!" Mai continued. Putting her hand on her mouth, gasping. Her chopsticks dropping off.

"L-l-lame." added Mii, still looking uninterested, but has sweat and stutter in her tone of voice.

"YEAH I have pretty damn good amazing ears girls, remember that. And don't judge people based on what other people say or think." he answered loud, getting even more irritated.

But calms himself down as he returns.

"**W-w-w-were so, so, so, so, sorry! Please forgive us Shido! We won't do it again!**" the two begged for forgiveness, clasping their hands too.

"We're so gross and lame!" Mii added, as well as clasping her hands.

Together trying to make amends to Shido. Him responding back,

"Girls its fine, I forgive you just don't do it again." looking at each of them, forgivingly.

**"We'll do!" **they said together, un-clasping their palms. Mii staying silent for the rest of the time.

"You know you three are always together. Whats the story behind that?" He asked, curiously

"We're just really, really good friends." Mai said,

"Yeah, we've known each other since, well as long as we can remember. And its pretty f'n long if you ask me." Ai added

"AMAZING, friendship that lasts 'that long', heh, that"s pretty cute." remarked Shido, narrowing his eyes providing a snarky smirk.

the three blushed madly, as they all touched their cheeks, and light blue skirts. Moving a little distance from Shido, in embrassment. With Shido ufazed, but inwardly was amused.

"Y-y-you know when you ran today, it flipped up our skirts, right!" Mai addressed, with a bright blush on her face, holding her cheek profoundly.

"Y-y-y-yeah d-d-don't do that again, ya perv!" Ai exclaimed, holding down her skirt even harder. Trying desperately not for him to see or flip it.

"T-that was so, l-l-lame.!" Mii added, re-adjusting her glasses,

"Hahahaha! ehhh, alright I didn't know, forgive me." laughing as he spoke.

**"A-a-a-alright" **they responded, forgiving his actions. Then silently eating their lunches for the rest of the time. With the other male students sending glares, for Shido was spending time alone with 3 very attractive young women.

* * *

_**With Shido in the hall**_

Shido is now walking through the school halls, as nothing seemed to indicate that Kotori was going to pick him up. When his phone started ringing, swiftly picking it up. He got a text message from an unknown user, a VERY strange one too, saying

"_You must go schools physical preperation room, we'll speak to you later." _Shido pondering on what this was.

"_Must be the time, alright lets do this. Wait...this means i'm skipping detention, *sigh* oh shit im in for some trouble._" he thought, before rushing off outside, using his speed.

Cutting off anyone noticing him.

* * *

_**Near the preperation room**_

Arriving, Shido searched or waited for something to occur. And in a few minutes he was given another text saying,

_"Go into the closet_" the text replied, Shido momentarily unamused.

"_What, they're going to send me to the rock? Or do they have some sort of teleportation technology... I'd probably need to watch my mouth before I jinx myself._" he thought cautiously, stepping into a closet.

When a noise sounded, making a whiring sound.

"Woah!" he reacted, a little startled.

Before a _FLASH! _with a bright light appeared, teleporting Shido out of the room. Leaving behind an empty closet and physic's room.

* * *

_**Somewhere in darkness**_

"_Amazing!_" Shido gasped, as he blinked from the "teleportation" closet. He composed himself before trying looking around, seeing nothing but pitch black.

So he did the next best thing, and got a feel for this new enviornment he is currently in. Touching the walls, floor and feeling their area and perimeter.

"_The wall is metal, maybe steel I think there's even some blue or green paint on here. I think i am in an unlit hallway, due to the area and structure of these walls. The hall seems very big. And I definitely got teleported here, so this organization must have highly advanced technology._

_Seriously I really need to get at least a look at these things, and see how they even tick. And, if someone cut off the lights in this hall, then that somebody is either trying to scare me. Or make a grandiose entrance, leaving me in awe._" he thought while doing these actions.

"_I should probably get going, see what they have in store for me._" walking while keeping his hands on the wall. As he heads in the direction he GUESSES is the right way.

And as he walks, the wall stopped as he found himself standing in an open space "The wall has stopped, which means im definitely in the right place, or maybe someother place." he shrugs, but then pauses as he heads forward "Wait...why do I have the feeling someone is here and watching me?" he thinks, as he sensed two people directly in front of him or aside to him.

THEN, **FLASH! **a bright light pierced the darkness, as the room lit up. revealing a white, sleek designed control room. With monitor stations and computers with desktops, coupled with a giant screen displaying the entirety of Tengu City.

Everything looking futuristic, complicated and very high-tech. With in front of Shido was a upper area, overlooking the monitor stations and the giant screen, and had a main computer/desktop, With sides stairs leading down with smaller entances on the sides.

But what Shido saw that got his attention was that Kotori was there. Sitting in the overlooking station, in a chair. Looking as she did this morning, but this time she was outfitted with a red commanders uniform.

The jacket hanging off her back like a cape all badass looking. With a white uniform, with a red lined black tie in the middle, With stockings that ended in points. Combat boots finishing the whole attire.

She had a lollipop in her mouth as usual, her stance, attitude hardened, and laid back. Her legs crossed as if she was a military commander, a cute pink on that is. As beside her stood a blonde young man, with a white uniform with black laced edges, white gloves sporting his hands, straightened and doing a V position with his arms, having a content, calm atmosphere around him.

She swiftly turns as she gives him a response he had been waiting hours to hear.

"Welcome aboard the ship Shido." Kotori said crossing her legs and arms.

He sighed "Oh finally, i've been waiting for hours, Kotori!" he exclaims in relief

"HA, such a young bright full spirit today." the man said, raising his hand to say hello.

"Quiet Kannazuki!" Kotori swiping his legs, sending him tumbling off of the stairs.

But oddly he didn't mind, in fact "Oh, such great displeasure from my cute little commander! Ooh I relish so much!" he proclaimed, in displeasure-pleasure. Kotori remarking "Pathetic" which only served to fuel 'Kannazuki's' masochism.

Shido then spoke up, "So what's the name of this organization?" he asked

Kotori replied "Not important for you." harshly, enabling him to know more.

"I told you that last night, so what is it? And also, what can I do to play a part in it." he demanded, and asked again.

"Our commanding officers don't want you to know. And for what your going to do? That's going to be doing nothing." she explained, objecting his demands.

"What, I wanted answers from you! I don't care if **they **don't want to tell me!" declaring his demands once again. This time stepping a inch closer to her.

"YOU, don't get to decide anything!" glaring at him, cracking her lollipop. Her eye twitching in irritation.

"AND you can't and won't do anything!" she told him, turning her chair around in frustration, her hand on her noggin

Shido then turned coldy serious, heading toward his 'commander' with stomps of fury and a little spark of energy. Kotori was ready turn, to yell at him again. When he forcefully gently turned the seat fiercely.

He got straight into Kotori's red crimson eyes. Kotori looking shocked and scared of what's about to happen, Kannazuki sat up, looking worried and concerned in the present predicament.

Shido paid no mind to any of these things. And with a cold silent, but intimidating tone, gently told Kotori,

"You, don't seem to understand, or maybe **they **don't. But remember that ran out trying to secure your safety. Then I got smart, which i'm not i'm a fucking genius. I found clues and I listened. So don't patronize me like a brainless, spineless moron.

People have probably fought, got injured, and maybe died because of this little 'scenario', and I don't like IT so I WILL do something about it, no matter what ANYONE says. So, I'll ask again. What, Can, I, Do. You can take your time." he finishes.

Kotori was mortified, sweating, and most of all stunned, a few minutes past before she answered. And Kannazuki's mouth dropped, unable to process what just occurred in front of him. Shido was standing there unfazed, and waiting for a reply.

"F-f-f-fine, I-I-its R-r-atoskr and we don't know." sitting up and still in a state of hesitation. Her lollipop nearly fell out of her mouth too.

"Then, what do you do here?" his voice softer, but still has intimidation in his voice.

"W-we monitor the spirits, a-and make sure bunkers are safe." slowly calming down, her eyes softening.

"And what about this ship and its crew members?" asking another question

Kotori finally calmed, and returned back into her commando mode "This ship is a highly advanced ship, with weapons, defenses, and it does have crew members, mine. But their currently not here." explaining the situation to him. Kannazuki back beside her.

"Now, finally what do you, and anybody else have to do with spirits?" asking his final question.

"**We've **been trying to make peace with them. While the other two is elimination and the other is unknown. The latter just supplies the equipment needed to handle things." answering, looking/turning away from him.

"Hmmm, I think I might have come up with something if the Princess returns again." he says, thinking back to what happened yesterday, and what she said. And also what he said to her, coming up with an idea.

She raised an eyebrow in question "What do you mea-".

But then got cut off when the alarms went off! The monitor suddenly showing a impending space quake, with the Princess in the area! And in near Raizen high school, as the monitor cuts to safety bunkers being prepped with people and students heading in!

Kotori cut her sentence, and focused on the now present threat. Kannazuki touching his ear, with an invisible earpiece in it.

"Calling all Fraxinus crew members, respond immediately!" he ordered

Shido stood with determination, quickly rushed to his sister's getting her attention.

"Hey, can you send me out of here?" he asked quickly, possibly going to try out this idea of his.

She exclaimed "What, no, what for! We have a space quake! This is important Shido!" disregarding his question, directing her attention on her crew and the threat at hand. Closing the entrances, so he could not leave

He shook his head "I NEED TO GET OUT THERE!" he cried!

"NO, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO TRY OUT YOUR 'IDEA'. YOUR STAYING ON THE SHIP!" cried with concern and worry in her eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT, OR WORSE DEAD! AND THAT IS FINAL!" she finished as the the station's began to glow with that same teleportation energy. As the crew members appeared.

But Shido had a one more trick up his sleeve, as he generates lightning from his fingertips. Shocking the door, with an BIG electrical shock. The door shutting down, it now opened without energy.

Kotori, sifting her body towards him swiftly, as Shido ran saying "IM SORRY, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" he cries, waving off to the unlit corridor. Leaving behind his bag, again!

"WAIT, COME BACK!" Kotori mortifyingly pleading for him to return, reaching out for him, but to no avail.

* * *

Shido was currently in running through the hall. Getting farther from the control center. With his sisters voice calling "Get him!" as he tried making distance from them as possible. Dashing down doors, corners, and ultimately leading to no exit. Leaving him trapped in a airship, that's in the air. Making it impossible to get down, much less get off board.

He stops as he gets a crazy, maybe stupid idea. "_Okay, okay think, y-your speed! I can use that, hmm maybe I can do something completely crazy and might not even work." reconsidering his thoughts "But I have to try, if it means talking to **her** again._" concludes it's going to be the best solution.

As a voice rang out "He went this way, catch him! He couldn't have gone far!" a man commanded, searching for Shido and getting quite close. Running sounds coming his way.

Shido then touches the ground, as the a man with a green military uniform appeared out of the corner. Then using his speed, time slows once more.

With his body shifting lightning, sparks and wind, as eyes shut tight with pressure and his awesomely body actually is PHASING through the floor, sinking right INTO the metallic surface! Before the man could even see him, as his perception had been altered.

With Shido himself going down several rooms, floors, and chambers. Until, reaching the stopping point, Shido falling straight OUT of the Fraxinus, like rungs in a ladder climb game.

* * *

_**Outside the Fraxinus over 5,000ft in the air**_

As he starts to go down, he opens his eyes. As he feels the wind blown in his face, already far away from the ship. His body plummeting toward the earth, body-flat!

The wind going _WHOOSH!, WWOOSH!, WOOSHHH!, _against his body, sending his clothes flying!

As he looks around, as its at the afternoon the sky already getting yellow/orange. His hair and clothes fluttering wildly, plummeting fast, and gaining speed.

Contemplating on what he should do to get out of this mess.

"Okay think fast, Kotori is definitely trying to look for you, and probably left your bag again! So you need an escape option, now. I think I got one! If I have the endurance, I might be able to pull it off!" as he is plummeting, and the city getting bigger.

His body starting to generate lightning, all the way to his hands and shoe's.

Completely consuming and devouring his body whole, the lightning and wind pressure making him look as like bright blue comet falling through the atmosphere. Electricity pouring out, emanating lightning and sparks everywhere around him.

As he directs his energy towards his palms, he opens them and **BOOM! **the power shot out, making a MASSIVE thunder-shock, sending him careening toward the surface, face first and, over 4,000 ft now!

"GERONIMO!" he shouts to the world and to his daring action.

Leaving behind craters in the clouds and the air. And the sound of thunder sounding, following, and right behind him, a smoky spiraling small thunder trail right behind him!

* * *

_**'Near Raizen high school**_

"GAHHhhhh, GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed, as lightning formed

**_KRAKAKOOM!_**

Went the ground, as Shido smashed the earth hard! A MASSIVE lightning strike was seen soon after his decent. Smoke and thunder BOOMING, sending the wind hurdling in every direction! The sky itself left a pit of clouds in after crashing.

He walked out of the impacted, smoky area "Well then amazing I can survive that kind of falling. Oh thank god i'm not dead." sighing in relief as he was not dead.

With his uniform slightly singed, with tiny sparks leaving his body, that is not quite finished creating some thunder.

He sees in the far distance, a huge damaged part of the school, and it was there before he got here.

So he instantly rushes off, thinking "_This better work out, or im going to be in SO much trouble with Kotori. And if I run into the Ast or Origami again, i'll have to deal with them too, maybe...even actually going to transform._" considering his options consequences.

As well as him maybe having to turn.

Reaching the schools metal fence, he, in one LEAP JUMPS over it. The fence not even being an obstacle in his way.

Walking toward the ruin looking part of school. Going to search for **her **in order to try to help her and figure this whole ordeal out without some sort of conflict.

* * *

Shido spent minutes in the school, which looked almost ready to collapse, with craters in walls, holes in roofs, and some parts entirely destroyed. It was a devastated building, where no teaching could be, or ever brought to this desolate place.

He walked aimlessly around every door, room, and corner. "_If **she's **not here than i'll search out, then the area's building's, maybe even the city. And that'll take the entire night, which means i'll probably not see Kotori for a WHILE. Hell, maybe this'll all be pointless, and she or has already left._" wondering about his options about finding the girl.

Searching for **her **for minutes, thinking "_AMAZING, she is POWERFUL, I really need to be carful. If she could do things like this, like its just flexing a finger. Than what she can do to me, in this body? Even more than my hand? And I really don't want to be dead today._" staring at everything that was rubble.

His hand clenching softly, which, was the one **Sandalphon **cut yesterday.

He steps into a corner, when sensing **her **'aura' or 'mana' and seeing a PURPLE like color pallet, at a room near the ends of a long hallway which, at stopped at a destroyed entrance, that lead outside.

He got closer and saw a shadow, with a familiar figure. Nearing the door, he spotted **her**, looking out a huge hole in the wall. Looking at the orang dawning sun. She was still dawned the 'spirit armor'. And her sword wasn't in hand, as her throne was nowhere to be seen.

he decided to step in.

* * *

The girl didn't even see him, or maybe not even sensed him. Shido walked silently toward the side of the door. And then doing something VERY, very, possibly stupid, suicidal, and crazy. He spoke out loud to her.

"Hello?!" shouting out loud, startling her,

she turned "YOU!" she screamed, her sword appearing magically. And swung it towards him! The sword _SLASHED! _a big wave of energy vertically, Shido dodged by jumping towards the corner of the room.

While the attack cut through the walls with such force, power, and pressure. That the walls in front of Shido, imploded, and destroyed the walls, the rooms, even getting VERY far outside, too. Demonstrating the spirit's raw strength and power! Leaving a HUGE, MASSIVE, l rubble trail in the opening.

The girl returning to the corner, Shido standing there looking slightly startled. With anger and wrath in her eyes, as she was about to reign her sword down on his body once more!

"Wait, remember what I said. I just wanted to talk to you!" he exclaimed, holding his arm out for her to stop her assault

"Liar, how do I know you can be trusted!? And not someone who is trying to kill me!?" distrusting him even more, her mana and sword filling the room with purple and violet fires.

"Let me prove it to you! I don't look like those girls from yesterday!" pleading, stepping an smidge forward, trying to level some distance.

She hesitated to put her sword down, as for a moment the room shook, and her sword glowed. Before she sifted hand position and held it close to Shido's face. Seemingly as though she **does **want to talk, but still keeping her distance. Making sure for sure that this human is telling her the honest truth or a complete lie. Trying to trick her 'again'.

"You want to 'talk' to me!? Then tell me, how did you hold my **Sandalphon **so easily, yesterday!" her voice lowering, but still loud for him to be intimidated.

"I have powers, I can do things no human can do! But i'm not with the group of girls or anyone you might have seen as a threat!" answering rapidly. Hurrying to gain her trust.

"Hmm, seems as though your not lying. I shall then keep **Sandalphon **a few, from you. But I shall still keep my guard, human" gaining more of her trust, moving the sword down, but still able to kill him. If he does anything suspicious.

"Ok, you have to do this slowly. Just take your time, Itsuka." he thought, happy that he could actually gain some trust. Or at least not getting a battle, conflict, or fight.

"Yes, anything else?" he asked, keeping his cool

"What did you want to talk about with me. And how and why you came for me yesterday?" questioning him once more, this time the broadsword wasn't raised at him.

But, she summoned a ball of powerful, violet mana on her armored palm. Having a look of serious suspicion and a voice of a cold or hot iron blade.

"I wanted to talk about where you came from, what you are, and how I can help you in any way. My reason is that my relative was in danger, I only came across you by accident and instincts. I had no knowledge that you'd be there." answering, prostrating himself on the floor.

The ball of death got sifted quite a bit from what he said. She still had a look danger of suspicion, but a hint of understanding came out. She replied,

"Your answer is...good, for now." She raised her **Sandalphon **slowly to his head, looking ready to execute him. But saying,

"On your knees now, boy." she ordered, as he did raise himself kneeling on two legs. The broadsword on the tip of his chin, but she still remaining neutral.

The spirit girls orb lessening, but still there. And showing that she might trust him enough to stand up or kneel down. Asking again to Shido.

"Where I come from I remember, but it is of no real significance to me! And I understand why you came running, but answer me this. Why do you want to 'help' me?" wondering why he wanted to do such a dangerous action.

"I wanted to see you again, I wanted to understand you. And people have died because of you, so I came to settle this with peaceful intentions, rather than military power and constant persecution from other less willing to understand humans." replying with calmness in his voice. And determination in his heart.

"Hmmm, ok, then stand so you can explain." she said calm, but aggressively commanding him to rise and stand before her.

As he does so with thought's of "Okay, this is working, amazing. I can reason with her!"with excitement in his tone. As they stare at each other, seconds pass before he speaks up.

"Um, may I ask questions of my own sort?" wanting to know more about her. Her blade now disappearing, her 'bubble' though not so much.

"Yes, but I still do not trust you, human." harshly stating, her ball getting more bigger. As if they react to their feelings and emotions, and how strong they are.

Shido noticed this change in emotion through out the entire scene, "Does spirits powers react with their feelings and emotions? Or is it just her acting this way? Must have more information, not enough to go on." he thought, hypothesizing a theory. Quickly turning his attention to her.

"First of all, i'm called Shido Itsuka, my home is called Tengu City, now what about you? What are you called, or what is your name?" he asked, wanting to call her something other than spirit, girl, her, or Princess.

"Name, what"s a name? I don't have one I've been only titled as 'Princess'." she replies, confused of what a NAME is! Looking genuinely confused, cocking a tiny eyebrow.

"You, don't have a name, why?" he asks, also genuinely confused of why she has none

she looks downwards, saddening apparently by her reason and possibly his question? She steps a few back. Turning her head to the wall, which had a destroyed chalk board on it.

"The only thing I remember of my beginning, was waking up, trying to understand this world that had been presented to me. But then **they **came, **they **fought me, over, and over, and over. I wanted to learn and be a part of this world, but I could only, cause destruction, fight, and go back to my slumber! And it felt like an eternity, a fate that would never change." almost crying, a sad atmosphere clouding the room.

Shido looked uneasy and saddened, understanding that her life was up until pointless. "This, this is what **he **was talking about. Not about the danger of her, but, her loneliness and denial by humanity. He was right, I had to help her, I have to, I came here too. And that's exactly what i'm going to do, starting now." determined to make a difference in her life's summary.

"Then why don't we start finding you one." he said, trying to comfort her

turning her head she had some tears swelling up, she looked, not angry, frustrated, confused, or worried. But in shocked excitement, and looking quite the opposite of her attitude earlier and yesterday.

"W-w-what do you mean, S-shido?" calling him by his name for the first time ever, looking wide-eyed shook and big question-mark wonder.

Shido walked towards the chalkboard, the girl following him in curiosity, and anticipation. He then sparked his fingers a little, touching the green dusty old board. And wrote on the bottom A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y, and Z for his meaning.

"Amazing, so we're going to try to find you name. So are you ready?" he looked at her, waiting for a response. As she was in awe of the strange letter's and for a moment looked happy, and was she blushing? Nodding her head, trying to hide her blush and excitement, failing miserably.

As they searched the letter's to find which could fit her name. Taking as long as needed for her name.

* * *

_**Later in the night**_

An hour went by, as the sun settled and the moon lit the area with the shades and pales of blue, making it a starry starry night. With Shido teaching her the alphabet, trying to find a word for her. Using lightning sparks and mana, the two carved connections to lines, after connection. All while an hour passed, an the night came. Him should be at home, but is totally not.

The two 'friends' were trying to find a name for the nameless girl, trying out each letter. How they fit with others, even her surname, which was also part of that time-jump. When Shido got to a T, her eyes started to spur, making it seem as she liked that sound.

Trying different combinations with letters, adding or dropping a alphabet. Sometime's she would just shrug, one Shido said 'Tome' for her name. She almost got mad which didn't help. And looking quite uncertain of most of the pronunciation's, but stayed at attention at all times. Appearing not tired and still in perfect, beautiful shape.

The girl looking happy, and cheerful to spend this much time with someone, a human even! And when watching or glancing at Shido, doing his task. She felt her body jump a beat at certain times, her heart and body telling her "_This human, boy, man is doing his best for me. Even when I threatened him, today and yesterday._

_He still wanted to help her, with all his power._" which she admired greatly, blushing when he sometimes just stand there for minutes, trying to find a best name. Using sounds like Ta, To, and Ya, to find that SECOND letter.

Spending all that time talking, discussing, and bonding, the spirit felt that feeling from her last slumber and something new too. Feeling such an unknown feeling than just good. But, she didn't know what to call it, or what it was.

And at last, in the last try after an unknown amount of time, Shido came up with a name that resonated with the girl.

Tohka Yatogami

**(Play music: Date A Live: Seirei)**

That was the name of the girl, or 'Tohka". Shido writing the name slowly in kanji and Japanese symbol. Tohka doing the same, hers a little thinner and harder to read.

"So, Tohka Yatogami, eh? Not to bad right, you like it?" he said, sighing in exhaustion that his 'goal' was over. Tohka staying silent, her eyes unseen.

"Wahhh!" cried Tohka, flinging herself at him. Holding him tightly as possible, tears running through her eyes. Happy, and speechless at what happened. Shido having no problem holding of her holding onto him, her armor feeling lightweight. As Tohka cried for her newly discovered name.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Tohka cried to him, letting go and holding his hands with great love, and admiration. Shido smiles as he looks at her gorgeous purple eyes, with tiny sparks of light somehow appearing in her pupils.

"Its no problem Tohka, oh and its also has another amazing meaning than just a name." he revealed, to where he wrote one the wall with his lightning. April 10th, leaving Tohka confused.

Tilting her head with ponder, "What does it mean with my name?" asking curiously, almost cute even, very cute.

"Your name means April 10th. Which was yesterday, the day, I met you Tohka Yatogami." smiling looking at her very softly and gently, with Tohka in shock, covering her mouth with glee.

"Mmmm, I...don't know what to say. No ones EVER tried to do these things with me. And, it feels good, NO more good. A, good word that I don't know how to even say." Tohka mutters quietly, Shido checking her gestures.

He then gets ANOTHER option, "Hey, want to go into the city with me, tomorrow?" he asked warmly wanting her to experience more than just names and this dusty, old room.

Silence, Tohka is left speechless. Shido waiting for a response.

"W-w-w-what, y-y-y-you would do t-t-that for m-m-me?" stuttering at every word, legs shaking in their violet, golden armor. Her mouth and beliefs dropped in awe and appreciation. Shido smiles at her.

"Yes, now, what do you say, Ms. Yatogami?" asking again, kneeling before her softly in front of Tohka, as if he was a knight in shining armor.

Asking a un-sheltered beautiful Princess to go see the old village, full of people, sounds, sights, and smells. And kneeling as though Tohka was a actual royal princess. Leaving her body both shaking and stiff at the same time.

"I can take you out, make you see the little amazing wonders of this world." continuing, and holding/raising his hand. Waiting for her to accept his offer.

She stared at him and his hand, completely uncertain of what to do with his offer to her. With him still in that gentleman position.

"Yes, yes I will." Tohka cried, her mouth trembling and tears flowing slowly from her face, but not crying out loud. Just crying on the inside of the armor, the outside being gracious and magnificently mesmerizing. Her hair with bow in tie, swaying by the breeze, flowing beautifully in the moonlight. Making her seem as a IMPOSSIBlY beautiful young woman, that words CANNOT describe in detail enough.

"Accepted, then tomorrow, when I arrive, i'll accompany you THE ENTIRE DAY. So, don't get too excited yet, Ms. Yatogami." accepting her welcome, tapping her nose. And patting her head, then kissing her left cheek. She blushes in response to his gesture.

Then walking towards the hole in the wall, Itsuka waved goodbye to the newly named Tohka Yatogami. Jumping off the building and landing softly on the ground, dust moving blowing away lightly from the impact. Heading toward the fence and jumping over it, on the streets he sees a small Tohka still in the room. With her bright violet, golden armor shining in moonlight.

Staring at him standing stiff, he waves and smiles at her happily. She does raises her hand and waves slowly, staring and smiling. Tiny tears running on her minuscule face, as the two after half the day. Say goodbye to each other, Shido going home, and Tohka waiting for him to return to her.

**(End music: Date A Live: Seirei)**

* * *

_**With Shido: out in the streets**_

An hour, maybe more. Shido didn't know the time and he forgot his own time, he only knew it was late at night. As he took a long moonlit walk, the silver ball covering the night in brilliant blue shimmering in thousands of colors.

And Shido had done what he came to do, saved Tohka Yatogami. And taking her out on the city. Shido knew now what he is and meant to do.

"Amazing all that time, and with no AST coming, maybe something went wrong. Because we spent all that time, and absolutely nothing happened. And even asking her out, hmph sounds like an amazing date." he smirks.

He was now miles away from the school. And now nearing his neighborhood, where Kotori should be at. Which of curse got him worried.

"OH SHIT, KOTORI!" exclaiming inwards

"_The hell am I going to explain it to her! She'll probably scold me, or cry again! I might have broken her heart, AGAIN. Hell, is she even in the house?!_" he eternally exclaimed, instantly running, worried about her health and mental state.

And **_ZOOM! _**goes Shido, running straight to the house.

* * *

Shido stopped, as he reached it. Dust and wind blowing quickly, but quietly.

Shido glanced at the street, seeing the home. And, oddly the lights were completely off. Indicating to Shido that either she wasn't in there, or pacing, sweating bullets wanting him to come back in complete darkness, and heartbroken, again.

"Shit." was the only thing he could say.

Rushing the front entrance, and checking of its locked. And it was, signaling she was in there. But for safety precaution, he took out his keys. And silently unlocking the door, opening it quietly. A small creak sounding,

as he goes inside.

* * *

What Shido saw was darkness in the house, with seemingly no one inside. He takes off his shoes, and searches the living room.

And in the living room, on the couch. Was a small figure shaking under a blanket, hair sticking out. Two ribbons on the table, one black on white. His bag with them too, it having tight finger holdings on it. His stuff layered everywhere on the furniture.

It was Kotori, shivering wildly. Her face marked with tear trails, her lips quivering. Holding her small blanket TIGHTLY, and the most jaw-dropping of all?

Her hair, was unkept, her ribbons on the table! Meaning she has deliberately untied them herself. And one more thing he took note of, she was calling his name repeatedly.

"Shi..do, big, bro...oni-chan, please...come..home. Don't...leave...me, alone." muttering these sad, miserable words. Shido's heart sank, as he knew what he did to her.

"She must have returned home, worrying frantically about me. Then waiting for me, going to sleep in fear. She must have not known what to do, that's why she took them off. This is my fault, all of it. What a amazingly terrible big brother I am, too be to her." he thought miserably, slowly and gently picking her up.

And going to her room, she, as soon as he did, no longer cried. But snored softly, and hugged him. Almost like she felt he was here. And worry and anxiety washed away, like a soft, gentle stream.

* * *

Tucking her in, Shido left her room and handling her ribbons down. Saying good night to her.

Shido, now going into his own room. But not for going to sleep, he went in the closet door, and shut it tight. Readying for Tohka Yatogami's date. With something VERY, **VERY **special in mind.

* * *

**AN: AND SO WE END THIS 2 PARTER! **

**I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW ONE THING NOW. THIS DATE WILL BE SPECIAL, AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THEIR TIME TOGETHER.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE TWO? THEIR INTERACTIONS, YOU THE NAME MAKING, (INSPIRED BY THE DATE A LIVE: LOST SOUL FANFIC) AND WHAT ABOUT KOTORI, ORIGAMI, AND AI, MAI, AND MII?**

**DO YOU THINK I DID A GOOD JOB OF THEM BEING ATTRACTED TO SHIDO, NOT TOO LITTLE, NOT TO MUCH, GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS. **

**SO I CAN REWRITE THOSE SCENES. AND IMPROVE ON THEM ON LATER CHAPTERS.**

**ANOTHER THING I WANT TO SAY IS HE'LL HAVE A CATCHPHRASE, LIKE DOCTOR WHO. WHICH IS, AMAZING? SO LET ME KNOW ON THAT TOO.**

**ONE MORE THING I WANT TO SAY I THINK THE DEADLY SEVEN SINS COULD BE PLAYED IN THE SPIRITS LIKE**

**WRATH, AND GLUTTONY: FOR TOHKA, KOTORI, AND MIKU**

**ENVY, JEALOUSY, AND PRIDE: FOR NATSUMI AND THE YAMAI SISTERS, AND POSSIBLY NIA?**

**AND LUST: FOR KURUMI**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS.**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SHIDO'S POWERS? I WANTED THEM TO BE GOOD AND ENTERTAINING. I GOT MINE FROM LEGEND OF KORRA, AND THE LEGO MOVIE.**

**AND WITH THAT I AM FINISHED, AND READY TO GO! **

**AND IF YOU HATE, THE AUTHORS NOTE WILL HAVE THE TITANIUM SONG, SO SHAZAM!**


	4. Κεφάλαιο: lV

**AN: HELLO ****ONCE MORE EVERYONE, SO EXCITED TO BRING TO YOU PART 2 OF TOHKAS DATE. ALSO THE OUTFIT SHIDO WILL BE WEARING IS THE ONE FROM THE SHOW GLEE HAS, THE BLACK AND RED ONE.**

**ALSO SORRY IM LATE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME? **

**ANYWAYS.**

**HE ALSO HAS THE SHOES AND GLOVES THAT CRYPT TV'S THE LOOK-SEE WEARS, BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT GO DO THAT NOW. OH AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER THING IM ADDING.**

**ONE THING, REVIEWS, REVIEWS PLEASE BRING MORE. I WANT CRITICISM, I WANT COMMENTS, I WANT HATE, I WANT WORDS DIRECTED FOR ME.**

**ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY OTHER IDEAS ON PROFILE? I PLAN TO MAKE ONE OF. SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE THAT OR NOT.**

**OR SHOULD I JUST START AND ADD TO MY STORIES, YOUR DECISIONS?**

**ONE MORE THING I WILL BE ADDING MORE SUPER HEROINES LATER IN THE STORY. TALK ABOUT THEM TOO.**

**AND, TO NOTE WHAT DO THINK OF SHIDO'S/SHAZAM/CAPTAIN MARVELS POWERS?**

**AND TO RIDER09 THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING KEEP IT UP! I READ YOUR PROFILE, SEEMS LIKE YOUR A SHAZAM FAN, SWEET! **

**BUT TO CLARIFY, THINK OF THE ROCK OF ETERNITY AS THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE  NOT THE BAT CAVE. OR, YOU CAN JUST CALL IT BOTH, BUT STILL THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**AND THIS'LL BE A LONG ONE GUYS, SO BEAR WITH IT, K?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DATE A LIVE OR SHAZAM THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

_**~Just a young gun, With a quick fuse!~**_

First, in the middle of an empty white void we see a massive structure floating in it. With it shaped like two giant cone bottoms , merging. As well as one colored a shiny sapphire blue, and the other a deep crimson red, with a white bridge leading to the building.

_**~I was up tight, Wanna let loose!~**_

Next, in the structure, we see an old white bearded man sitting in a cave on a stone throne, surrounding him are multiple others. As well as 7 statues that label them, as Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

_**~I was dreaming of bigger things in~, I wanna leave my old life behind~**_

Now seeing a 9 year old Shido Itsuka walking on the bridge, before stumbling on the old man, with curiosity in his eyes. As the old man whispered 'Say my name so my powers will flow through you." before a lightning bolt, suddenly struck!

_**~Not a yes sir, Not a follower~**_

Then we cut to a birds eye view of Tengu City. Next a park, an old shrine that is raining, to Raizen Highschools rooftop.

_**~Fit the box, Fit the mode~**_

As we cut to darkness as a girl in with violet armor, wielding a large broadsword, floating from above. Then a young girl who is in a large, decorated green rabbit hood, holding a rabbit puppet with an eye patch.

_**~Have a seat in the foyer~, Take a number~**_

Cutting to Origami, who is dressing up in what appears to be a skintight, military, battle suit. Showing off her gorgeous body in the process.

_**~I was lightning~, Before the thunder!~**_

Then we cut back to darkness with a split screen, one with Kotori in a pink commanders outfit, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, with her smirking, sucking a lollipop. With the other being shaded red, with a figure similar to Kotori's. While wielding a giant battle axe, and covered on flames, grinning maniacally.

_**~Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~**_

We next cut to a girl, wearing a red and black lollita outfit. While holstering a flintlock pistol and musket, with a huge archaic clock, right behind her, as she grins.

_**~Thun-Thun-Thunder, Thunder,Thunder~, Thun-Thun-Thunder~**_

Finally we witness Itsuka in a park, overlooking the entire city. Having a black hooded jacket, laced shoes, blue jeans, and a crimson T-shirt with a yellow lightning emblem.

_**~Thunder, Feel the thunder!~**_

Itsuka quickly looks up and shouts "**SHAZAM!**" to the heavens as a lightning bolt strikes him, creating a huge mist on the ground. Before, in Itsuka's place, a bigger figure emerges, as he jets off into the sky! Leaving behind a smoky aftertrail, as the screen fades to black.

_**~Lightning and the thunder!~**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The date, The conflict, and SHAZAM! (+BONUS SCENE)**

_**The Rock of Eternity**_

**(Play music: Iron Man: Driving with the top down)**

In the Rock of Eternity, we find ourselves in the fashion chamber of the rock. Filled with clothes, mirrors, threads of normal and magic. And even armor with magic and enchantments on them. As this is the place where you make fashion, but not just any type of normal fashion no, no, no, no...this is MAGICAL FASHION! All the way to Norway to the vikings to even the leprechauns got some of their stuff here! Some immortal magical beings came here too!

Shido is now currently on a chair with a sowing machine. Moving black and red threads, with his school uniform as a base for this new outfit, as he seems intent on finishing it as slowly as possible. His uniform on the table, and sporting a black T-shirt with a red lightning emblem on the front and back.

And a pair of black shoes and pants, everything constructed in the 'sowing room'. Looking quite polished and new for Tohka's date.

"This should be enough for the date. Now, should I make anything else for her? Hmm, some food might be suitable—OH, I got it!" he grins, his work almost finished.

He hastily takes a pair of red thread, and inhumanly creates a pair of fingerless red gloves, in under 3 minutes too!

And while his thoughts shifted on another more...delectable item. And he contemplates on his choices for the date.

"Should I make something regular, no, no, not normal stuff. I want something delicious, and mouth-watering...Got it." he grins, knowing what to make for this special, special, special occasion.

* * *

The viewpoint sees the outfit unfolding in the air, the uniform looking like the school's but more black and a red lining too. Pockets on the chest area, and a tie of striped red and black. A white inside that covered the whole uniform and sleeves.

"Hm, I think I can add one finishing touch." he says, admiring his work

as he tries it out, looking at a nearby mirror. Embedded into the rocky wall, and had 3 panels. Showing off Shido's entire body, with his school uniform now attached to the wall.

Checking on one differs from the other, the 'original' looking normal and quite plain. Its other being more...extravagant and what stood out was the red and black that made it look like it came from a more 'rich' and 'higher' school. Its shoes more 'fancy' and elegant.

Shido tries it on, his speed fastening the actual process. He checks out every angle, making sure everything is perfect and nothing needed to be done or added. Then, moving onto the lower area, he checks his thighs, legs, shoes, and rear. His work finished and ready for a hot date for a beautiful girl.

"Now, I think i'll talk to Kotori. Its probably still night back home, I know I have to talk to her too. And I can get that final touch too." he says prepping to leave, taking his work back home.

**(End music: Iron Man: Driving with the top down)**

* * *

_**Itsuka's residence: late at night**_

Shido steps out of the closet door, outfit in hand, with his room still dark. And silvery yellow moonlight shining through the curtains, as his suspicions were right. It was currently 11:00, he left at hour ago. And now returning to his dark lit room, he puts away the suit in the closet, and heads out the door. Towards the hall, Kotori's room is up ahead. A tiny snore heard from the inside.

"I better talk to her, make sure she understands the situation. *Sigh* this is probably going to take a while." he groans,

heading inside her room down the hall. And opening the door

* * *

Itsuka is now looking at his still sleeping sister, looking peaceful and tranquil. His steps approaching slowly, quickly, and quietly, as he moves to her bedside. Her figure shining in moonlight, her face, and pink hair in somewhat full view, her imouto little sister side showing off in full. Shido glances to the ribbons on her bedside one white, and the other black.

"Kotori...wake up...I need to talk with you." he whispers, gently moving her shoulders. And uncovering her blanket just a bit.

"Uhhhhh...so...early..onii-chan...don't...wake..me up." she mutters, her head innocently nudging his hand softly. Shido sighs in calmly.

"Its not early, its been an hour sis, wake up." whispering near her ear, his voice more directing and slightly louder. She shifts in her sleep, but with agitation and her attention more focused.

"Urrgh, please... a couple more...minutes. You're...in so much...trouble, Onii-chan." still groaning on waking up, her brother's demands still unable to reach her.

"*SIGH*, okay lets try this the harder way." inwardly grumbled, unwilling to do this by force. But is necessary for this discussion, and her understanding of what he did. And whats going to happen.

"Wake up, I need you now." he said loudly, now forcefully shrugging her shoulders. His voice now in her ear, as to get her FULL attention.

"Huh...what..bro?" she opened her eyes, and slowly got up. Rubbing her eyes, and looking at her room and brother in a blurry haze.

She then focused on who was here, where she was, and bolted straight up! Rubbing her hastily eyes, to get full focus and attention on the her onii-chan. Shido took his hand off, and moved to the side of the bed, to make up some room for the two.

Kotori sees her brother, and widens her eyes! Before glancing at her ribbons in shock, then swiftly snatched the black one! Then, she hurried under the blanket. her covered figure touching her forehead, and adding the pigtails...the black pigtails.

"Oh...here we fucking go. Oh god, I did it to her again. She's gonna be so angry with me, *sigh* I really am the worst sibling ever." he muttered in a silence, Kotori now finished. She shot upward and uncovered her sheets. With an very angry face on, and her eyes GLOWING bright red, or crimson. Before bear hugging Shido SO tight, he thought he would actually DIE from CRACKED and BROKEN ribs!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YA DAMN IDIOT, MORON! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! AND, AND, AND DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS UP WORRYING, FOR YOU! YOUR THE ABSOLUTE WORSE, YOU GIVE ME ANXIETY, AND EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN, AGAIN!? THEN YOU LEAVE ME ON THE SOFA, ALONE, COLD, AND SCARED IDIOT, BAKA, MORON!" she ranted, uncaring if anyone heard it outside, and tightly hugging her brother.

In a desperate plea for him to not leave her, and for her not to be heartbroken, and to make sure that what he did to her, AGAIN was WRONG. Shido looked so, so, so, so, so, so, GUILTY, his expression really unpleasant and EXTREMELY uncomfortable seeing his cute, adorable sister act this way to him, in the middle of the night too.

"*Sniff* please...don't do that...again..onii-chan." she pleaded, hugging even tighter, sniffing and rubbing her small head on his chest.

Her commando mode gone, replaced by a VERY angry, worried, and heartbroken little sister. Her black ribbons added some toughness but, not enough to hide her true innermost feelings.

"Look, keep it quiet, we need to talk." he said hugging her back too, smiling.

She tilts her head up, her eyes were watery and tears coming out. But she's doing her hardest trying not to let him see her weak self. She looks angry, for him not recognizing he broke her heart again.

But then realizes this might tell her where he went, when he suddenly disappeared from the Fraxinus. So, she still holds on with little force and a tiny sniff but, seems to want to hear him out.

"Alright, what happened?" she asked, loosening her grip around his body. Her eyes now focused, but still scared and hesitant.

"I left the ship, then I met **her**, the girl, the spirit. And...Kotori, I think I managed to TALK to her, actually make PEACE with her! And the best part...nothing happened, no AST, no fighting, no destruction, just a nice peaceful negotiation between me, and her." he explained, with a smile.

Kotori's looked at him as if he was batshit crazy, his entire sentence made no sense! First, how the hell did he leave the ship? It was over 5,000 ft in the air! Second, what the actual hell!? Was he actually crazy or just stupid, because their is no way he actually, ACTUALLY made PEACE with the Princess! Her head was telling her, "Your brother is fucking insane, or just really, really stupid. Because there is no way in hell, he actually and already did those things.".

But, one thing did make her say otherwise. First, he's was not on the Fraxinus! When he left, she sent guards everywhere searching like mad dogs, but they couldn't find him, anywhere! As if he ACTUALLY left the ship SOMEHOW!

Second, where in all that time was he?! He CLEARLY wasn't at home, he got back extremely late! As if he had something to do, or got into a predicament again!

Third, when the guards couldn't find him, after a few minutes the Fraxinus scanned the area, and turned transparent mode, and in a small distance underneath the ship.A GIANT OPENING IN THE SKY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE, AND THUNDER RANG, WITH A SMALL ELECTRICAL SHOCKWAVE DISSIPATING!

As if though Shido somehow got out of the Fraxinus with no exit or entrance, and jumped INTO THE SKY, then made that gap. And to add on that when the Princesses position was located, it was in a abandoned part of Raizen Highschool, destroyed, mangled, and in they couldn't see her because there was no camera feed available. BUT, they kept an eye on her, and for a short time SHE NEVER MOVED HER POSITION!

that concludes that she must have been preoccupied, or something else went on. But she wouldn't know because she left hours before she could even do or witness anything. And, the AST didn't come either, due to the threat levels being gone after a few minutes suddenly. As if Princess had just left on her own, which never happened in the time monitoring her actions over the years, months, and days.

All those hints points out that something happened that day, but nobody ever witnessed it. Nobody, except possibly, maybe, Shido. So if he had something to show, again "It could be true, he did KNOW about my secret from even 5 years ago. So possibly doing something like THAT would be possible for him." she thought and deduced.

Shido noticed and sensed her looks and thoughts, her face radiating "Im thinking seriously!" vibes. His feelings were "Meh, I figured she'd do that." unconcerned on her distrust.

"Alright, tell me EVERYTHING that happened." she asked cautiously and curiously, her head upwards with her attention at the ready.

He nodded quickly and told her EVERYTHING. Her eyes widening with every important detail, until it grew to the point it could reach...Or until her eyes pop out from shock.

* * *

Minutes later, after he was done talking about the school, his second encounter, what he discussed with Tohka, what happened over that time, and the naming of Tohka Yatogami. And after all that, Kotori's mouth was...hanging open, and eyes like 👀 from complete shock. His story sounded nuts, crazy, insane, but...it somehow made sense to her.

Why else would he have wanted to leave, he obviously wanted to see Princess or 'Tohka' again. And also, where else would he have gone besides the school anyways?

But somethings he never specified, like HOW HE EVEN GOT OUT! Or how he even found her, or even knew where to look. But, she had to believe him, in order to see if what he said was true, or false. She also needed conformation that, IF he did these things, these seemingly impossible things. That Ratatoskr has been trying for nearly 30 years with no sliver of success, then he could be a MAJOR asset to the team, hell maybe even the BIGGEST ASSET EVER. And conformation that Shido has certain abilities that Kotori alone believes he has.

And for him to receive a ranking other than just knowing about things, cause she thinks otherwise to her must play along if to see if this is true, and peaceful negotiation can be reached, with Shido having some sort of role in all of this.

"So, what do you think? Do you think my story is true, or do you think something else, sis?" he asked, curious to what she says

a moment of silence passes before she gives an answer, the two silently and somewhat uncomfortable looking on her bed, just the two of then, alone. But she eventually does reveal her thoughts.

"I think you have kept big, Big, BIG secrets from me, and your story is SOMEWHAT unbelievable. But, I'll believe you FOR NOW to see if this is true." she replied, her mind and decision made up.

"If what you say is true then Princess, no 'Tohka' will be looking or waiting for you. If that happens you know what to do? If you don't and this goes south, like AST wise or something unexpected occurs, then what will happen?" she asks curious as to what he gonna do if it all goes wrong.

"I'll handle it on my own, if I can. BUT IF you need to step in. Or Origami shows up, then you've got to be PEACEFUL TO HER OKAY!" he exclaims, getting very serious about what he's saying.

Kotori looked unfazed, however her imouto-chan side was in shock. Like he was HER officer, and his demands or orders were more serious and threatening than hers. But she kept her cool, she still had those black ribbons on, So her personality subconsciously, stayed unfazed...for the most part.

"O-Okay, if you can deal with it thats fine, and if you fail we'll step in. As your definitely gonna mess this up, onii-chan." she replies with a "Hmmph!", looking away, arms crossed...blushing. Shido held a chuckle and said,

"Whew, all I needed to hear. Thanks for actually believing me Kotori, or...commander." winking at his sister playfully. Her face blushed even harder, all red and hot. A VERY noticeable cute 'Tsundere' look on her face, a criss-cross sitting position, and arms now near the opening. Looking away quickly, with a tiny "Baka".

Shido got up and started to head for door, not before checking the time. That read 12:57, which meant that he spent a lot of detail in his explanation. Before telling Kotori something else he's gonna do tonight too. He turns his head to a still or more embarrassed Kotori, her head still turning away from him.

"Hey, one more thing, i'm gonna stay up in the house. I need to do something for tomorrow." he tells, his idea already starting to form.

She turns her head saying "Something for tomorrow, what does that mean?" raising an eyebrow, and face of question plastered on her face.

"Oh, ho, ho, don't worry you'll see...he, he, he." he grins, slowly leaving the room, and closing the door gently. His face with a mischievous smirk on it. A sense of uneasiness in the air.

Kotori looked a tad shocked and concerned, but deciding best to leave well enough alone. And before the door shut Itsuka told her,

"Also don't come in down stairs, i'll be in the living room. But don't worry I wont make noise." finally out and closing the door, the clock now reading 1:10.

* * *

**_Itsuka residence: morning_**

MUCH later in the house, hours went by. The sun starting to come up, and the time was 6:00, Shido was in the kitchen. The lights were on, and was cooking something real, real TASTY. He was also whipping up breakfast too, rice and eggs, also some Chinese steamed buns ready for consumption.

The living room itself was dark but starting to brighten, the curtains of the window's were open. And the couch had the red lined black outfit he worked on earlier, with a bright red T-shirt beside it. A big yellow, orange, and red lightning emblem on the front, also two crimson gloves on the table. The two pieces of clothing was definitely what he meant with "Hm, I think I can add one finishing touch.". The shirt clearly was going under the 'date' outfit. With his black shiny new shoes on the floor beneath.

And within the kitchen, Shido is seen with another set of buns off to the side, looking yellow too, like its for someone **really **special. He is currently working on Kotori's breakfast and their lunches for school. As he stayed up all through out the night, preparing for the day. Already now doing the onigiris, which were jelly filled...of course.

The other being a slow heating pot roast with beef, potato, and carrots. Near it stood tiny sauced-up baby squids, the bento-boxes on the table as well.

Shido himself seemed fine, in fact he looked not exhausted at all! His body and face are without any signs of fatigue, his body seemed in perfect working order, even after possible HOURS of work in the house! Also he seemed very happy and cheerful, excited for the day. But his eyes were peering at the clock, his hands still on their food. Sporting the white under-shirt of the school uniform, and an red apron too.

"Kotori, time to get up!" he shouted, directing his gaze toward the stairs. As it was almost time to go, and the sun has completely risen at this point. The crockpot now done and hot, shido putting the food into the bento-boxes.

'Urggh, fine." she calls out, groggy by the tone of her voice, probably not going to be her cute side. Of course this put no strain on Shido's back, as he is now done with breakfast.

His optimism of the day is rocketing sky-high, already getting their bookbags. Planning out the entire day, the date with Tohka being a main one, as well as what he's gonna show her along their trip. Getting excited and gitty, his body barely containing it.

"Alright, first, finish school. Second, meet Tohka, probably at the school ruin's somewhere. Third, wear the suit, go out on a date with her, and show her EVERYTHING I have in store, heh, heh, heh." he grins, his surprises getting him hyped. As he stuffs his and her bags, stuffing his outfit and T-shirt in his bag.

"Shido, im here." Kotori said, poking her body out from the stairs. Her uniform on and her black ribbons too, her white ones still haven't graced Shido's presence yet...understandable, considering.

As Shido finishes by finalizing his uniform, Kotori heads forward. Her attention on the morning meal, Which had a seaweed and egg soup, chopped green onion, delicious fried rice, and steamed mini buns. All cooked to absolute perfection, which would make anyone's mouth water.

"Onii-chan what did you do last night, did you spend the past few hours cooking, or something else?" she asked, curious as to what he has done.

He smirks replying "Oh, I made our food for school. And some for Tohka too, I also was organizing the house, our bags, and watching the amazing Doom Patrol show on the TV, silently of course, also reading superhero comic books. Generally keeping myself busy and active.",

Kotori looked stunned "What, but you don't look tired like, at all." confused as to how in the span of the night, was not exhausted by all of that. And to what show he's referring to.

"Doom Patrol, i've never heard of that show. But, I think its an old show, like decades ago or something." she thought, as a TV show named Doom Patrol never was heard, like ever.

She turned her attention elsewhere, to what he said about Princes-Tohka. "Food for Tohka, what have you been planning big bro?" she questions, because if he has food already ready for her, what else could he have in store? Shopping, karaoke, restaurants, is he planning a date for her?!

"Oh you'll know, just watch us go to town on those cameras around town. Im VERY sure that you have access to them, right?" replying.

She blinks for a moment before hardening, "What-are-you-going-to-do." she asked again sternly wanting answers, her tone held-back and frustrated.

"Oh, im just gonna go on a date with Tohka or Princess as you call her. And besides i've asked her yesterday, and I don't think lying to her would be a good idea, in-fact its probably a TERRIBLY BAD idea, so no need to worry right?" he 'reassures her' with some comforting words..if that is even comforting at all to her.

It wasn't as she got hot with fury, "Listen to yourself! You sound so ignorant and dumb! This is serious you can't just act like this is a playful thing! Trouble could come! The AST could kill you for this, hell! She might kill some people if this goes sour!" proclaiming, trying to smacking her brother forcefully into sense...which, didn't work. As he just laughed it off, being laidback of this predicament.

"Did you even tell her when your 'date' is even gonna start!" asking.

"Yeah I told her yesterday, when we were done giving her a name." answering

Kotori sighed, her worries lessened but not dissipating. For her idiot brother's decision is strange, weird, and suicidal, but he did impossible things over the past 2 days, perhaps even 5 years in secret or solitude.

Whatever the case may be, he's still needs to be monitored and hopefully joining Ratatoskr. After NOW more than ever does he need it, he just claimed peaceful negotiations with a spirit is possible! He is necessary for Ratatoskr's plans, plus he has secrets that need explaining too, this shit is IMPORTANT AS BALLZ.

"Argh, fine! But hey, aren't you gonna eat? There's only one bowl on the table, you going out early?" noticing the unusual setup, even earlier than yesterday's exit. The food itself getting warm and toasty.

"Don't worry I just ate an a-m-a-z-i-n-g cheese sandwich , plus I wanna get out as soon as possible, not to get away from you or anything like that. Just gonna search the city, you know, like seeing where Tohka and I should go. Like...planning ahead, right _commander_."he said playfully. As his phone's time read 6:00.

"Also, I want to head to school early too, just to get even more prepped for the day. Hell, maybe i'll save someone along the way too." he remarks, heading hastily to the fridge. Grabbing a pack of for the road, as we see a multi-stack piles of dairy products. Yellow cheese, white cheese, even in a sprayed can too!

"You are really obsessed with cheese aren't you, whats with that anyways?" Kotori asks, Shido having one in his mouth. Heading out the front door, unlocking the handle.

"Hmmph! Mhese amzng dary dellihts ar to di fr, Mhy're mondermul!" his voice clogged as shit, the cheese dangling from his mouth. putting his new fancy shoes on, and grabbing his bag. While also holding his packet of cheese.

"Amd *gulps* besides you have that with your lollipops, so not that weird right?" finishing his slice, and getting out another two. the door wide open.

"*sigh* yeah, not that weird. But be careful not to mess up this in anyway possible!" exclaiming, going to the table.

Shido nods, agreeing to her. As he shot out the front door before closing. His speed impeccable as always, and leaving Kotori's handpicked lollipop to drop to the floor, as she just saw one of his abilities firsthand.

"SEE YOU LATER, BYEEEEEEE!" he called, his voice distancing as he went.

* * *

**_On the road to Raizen High_**

On the shining of the sun, when it was so early the some of the night is still left behind. Leaving a cast of a slowly rising sun, and a fast lowering moon. Creating a split of hundreds shades of enticing shimmering blue, and a rising early feeling of a engulfing yellow/orange ball of light and energy.

Shido was walking down the road, his faced filled with yellow stains of dairy. His packet finished and heading to school. His phone playing music as he does

"**Mmhmhmh...mhhmhmhm...hmhhmh**" Shido hummed, walking down the street. Listening to the mind-numbing, peaceful music of "**Monody**". Which made his ears flutter with peace, his environment around him seems numb and absent. As the music made him feel goood, especially music like "**Monody**".

Right now he's on the instrumental part, which in his opinion is the that 'ice cream cake layers' on an ice cream cake. The people all around were looking at him VERY confused, as always they never heard of a music like that, but some see it weird others like it and his singing voice. A normal, sometimes routine for Shido, especially the people are always different on this route. And a very lucky find might be someone ACTUALLY recognizing the song, including the ones from centuries ago.

And he's now at the Laura singing part.

**~Summer in the hills~, those hazy days I do remember.~**

**~We were running still, had the whole world at our feet.-**

**~Watching season change~, our roads were lined with adventure.~**

**~Mountains in the way~, could't keep us from the sea.~**

His voice and atmosphere radiating through the air, like the music itself.

**~Here we stand open arms~, this is home where we are.~**

**~Ever strong in world, that we made.~**

**~I still hear you the breeze~, see your shadows in trees~**

**~Holding on, memories, never change.~**

He sung the musical number, his voice beautiful and gentle. Just as Laura's singing in the music, and his walking made little dust-waves on the ground. Seeing exactly how music can affect with Shido. While people didn't notice, as they're eyes or...ears were glued to his singing voice like a choir boy, except that he's fucking good, that fucking good. Like...Caleb Hyles or levels of male voiceness.

Shido then took a look at his bag, which contained all the average school supplies pencils, pens, books, notebooks, bento-box etc. But with the suit he made, AND a wide container, a silver one with a picnic sheet on it, tied by a yellow and purple ribbon. What they held inside were hot and steamy, as the container was warm. Even more so than the bento-box lunch, which was already hot itself.

But no these were the foods for Tohka Yatogami, well...he has another one at home. And this one is actually for him, as he made too much last night. And wanted to try them, see if they were good...its not like he's actually hungry for these things, heh.

"Heh, these amazing cheese filled buns are not only tasty as a krabby patty. But they're also filled with top quality cheese! All fresh from a cow, and purified in an actual farm! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, all thanks to the space-bridge at the rock." he thought, laughing internally at his feat of achievement. As what he said was ACTUALLY TRUE!

As he goes down the road reigning cheerfulness and music. Origami in the distance shadows recording his voice and videoing his body.

* * *

**_Raizen Highschool:_**

An hour later, Shido has raced/jumped towards Raizen high. As its close to class, as he went out early, and for an whole hour waited for school to start. Time was still on his side, as his phone read 7:49. So he still had plenty of time left.

As he currently at the fences of the school, bag in hand. With bento-box and cheese buns still somehow magically hot and fresh. But his thoughts weren't on studying, books, pencils, or paper no. They were all focused upon the subject of DATING OF TOHKA!

He walls out to see the students, all walking to Raizen. With the trio Ai, Mai, And Mii spotted/recognized first by Shido. Now walking down the street as 'normal'.

As his mind shifts towards Tohka and the date, and away from the robbery that happened. As he should be concerned of how this is gonna play out. "What if she gets angry, and I show up late? What should I do when an space-quake happens?" worrying about the scenarios that could happen.

"Shido, over here." Origami's voice calls out, from the street corner we see her noticeable albino white hair.

Shido rushes over to her side. As Origami walks, and signaling for him to do the same.

"What do you want, Origami?" asking, book-bag in hand and new date suit on. Something he probably should have noticed by now would be odd. But..no use doing anything about it now.

"Where were you early today Shido? I didn't see you anywhere near your normal schedule on the route to school. And what is in your bag, two objects smells of warmth and love. ️ Is it for me Shido?" she asks monotoned, obviously wanting her stalker lover boy to notice her.

He laughed it off "Hahahhah, whats in the bag is my amazing delicious bento! Of course if you want some you can have it. Im not denying it Ms. Tobichi." he facetiously remarks, popping his collars. Origami looked monotoned but a slight movement of her face meantshe didn't like Ms. Tobichi very well.

"And I just wanted go to school early today, just a minor change in plans, and I got up early so I could waste some time before school starts." he adds,

"Oh, and I got a question did you find that spirit anytime yesterday? I would really like to know what you've been doing with your...'job' Origami." he asks, curious as to why the AST never showed up yesterday. She answers,

"Its because her energy signal was gone, it had suddenly vanished in a ruin school district nearby. And we couldn't know for sure that she left so we couldn't do anything. But im sure she just hid like a cowardice devil she is." she answers, the last part with a scorned look. Still signaling she's full ANTI-SPIRIT MATERIAL. As her history and distaste has been brought up again. Shido still wondered what was her deal with that, and him as well!

"Um, this might be a personal subject Origami so you don't need to answer but...why do you hate spirits so much?" cautiously approaching her inch by inch.

She then speedily grabbed his arm hard, stuffing it into her bosom, which was...very nice to say the least. 😬😅 As Shido's own reaction speed couldn't see THAT coming. As she hold tightly in her covered chest, feeling like two giant pillows made of marshmallows squeezing his entire arm, and white colored, of course.

She stood silent, as she whimpered in a regretful tone. Which meant that is a subject she does NOT want to go into. Shido looked disappointed, but understanding. Thinking,

Maybe...I should just do that on my own. Probably for the best that I don't ask her." replying to her gesture.

"Sorry, if...your not wanting to talk. You can walk with me, its...fine, I know you probably need it." he replies, understanding and not wanting to pry anymore about Origami's past or ask questions. As of now he believes he should find out himself.

She nods and a slight sniffle, as they walk to school and Class 2-4...together with arm in breast all the way.

* * *

later we are in the building, Shido and Origami walking towards class, his arm in her boobs. Boys glaring at Itsuka while the girls were in shock, awe, and some grossed out. The two ignoring the gestures, as they were content with their posture.

"Are you okay, people are staring at us you know." he asks, as she has not spoke a single word since beginning.

She blushed, stating "Im fine, this is in fact what I wanted and needed Shido. But," getting right next to his ear, "I wouldn't mind you doing even more...naughty actions to me." whispered in in his ear canal, her leg in the air. The two stopped sudden, Shido widening his iris's. "Maybe flip my skirt to reveal my panties, or undress me right in public, oh, I know, what if I become your pet and walk on all fours, perhaps in the nude too." she added, proceeding down to his neck, nuzzling and sniffing it. Before SHE LICKS HIS NECK, SLURPING IT UP LIKE A FLESH ICE CREAM! Students in absolute shock, as they just witnessed a VERY erotic scene, in public too!

Shido in a widened eyes state for a moment, his jaw ALMOST close to dropping. But then they continued on, as Shido will have that line his head now.

But got interrupted by the trio Ai, Mai, and Mii. The girls had heard and saw EVERYTHING! Blushing madly at the two, mostly Shido. Holding their skirts tightly and hands on their breasts, as they try to keep their hearts from exploding!💥 Even Mii herself was looking VERY embarrassed, her jaw dropped. As if she just saw someone get raped, or violated! She...probably actually did...they all probably just saw the equivalent to one, yeah.

"**W-W-What the hell are you d-d-doing! That was so gross!**" the duo screamed, the other students reacted by running away, or staying to see what happens.

"T-T-That i-i-i-is s-s-s-so l-l-lame." Mii stuttered

"We were just walking together, as we should always do. There's nothing to worry about here, and that erotic gesture was my way of saying I love you." Origami answered, Shido raising his finger. But got shot down immediately. The man didn't even get a thing to say, His book-bag over on his breasted placed arm.

"**T-T-That is not a good answer! Shido, what do you have to say for yourself?!**" the duo shouted, completely shot down Origami's excuse, now turning their heads to Shido for his rebuttal. Some droplets of sweat on his forehead.💧💦

"Um, we were just walking down the hall, and she just randomly did that! I swear I won't or ever do that to a girl, believe me!" he tried to explain, making his accusations as credible/logical/sensible as possible. His uniform starting to getting hot.

The 3 looked at him with doubt-fullness and contempt for a second, before Ai and Mai discretely telling them,

"**Okay Shido you make SOME sense, but** **your excuse Origami does not, not a goddamn second!**" they both said, their voices synced perfectly with each other.

"That is super lame and gross! Your so super lame and gross!" Mii added, right after her friend's forgiveness talk.

"So can we please go to class, I don't want to be here all day." Shido groans, as he really wants to get out of this situation. Origami's chest still in his.

"**Fine, but only if we go too! We don't want to see anything on the way Shido.**" the duo replied, again with the duet.😑😕

"Your still super lame Shido." Mii finished

As the 2 coupled pair becomes 4 women huddled around the young man. 3 glaring at him with suspicion and anticipation, the other staring at his face un-moving. All blushed in some levels of arousement in their faces and ears. The boys glaring at what they call Shido "Lucky bastard", jealous that he, in no time at all got 4 girls already surrounding him. The 5 walking together towards class.

* * *

Later on, in Class 2-4, Ms. Okamine still hasn't shown. Itsuka is now at his desk, supplies ready. And slouching his body some in his seat, Origami next to him, her eyes staring at him with no emotion. The 3 other girls in the room Ai, Mai, and Mii, was looking or...glaring at Shido. Still blushed at the cheekbones, probably jealous of Origami's distance to him...or something.

When _Whoosh! _went the door!

Ms. Okamine stepping out with a cup of coffee, a folder with paper, and an medium-sized tablet. Resting her stuff one the desk, taking a sip of her cup. As her hair was kinda messy and fuzzy.

"Okay, hello class, so sorry im late. Just had a meeting with the principal. We were talking about a certain boy in our class." she smiles, her eyes directing towards Shido, giving him the heebie jeebies from his own teacher. Because she was definitely talking about the constant disappearances he's been getting. He's also missed detention, so...he's probably gonna need to pull up his reputation at school now.

"Hoooh, im definitely on the schools shit list now. Gotta step up my game if I want my good quiet reputation back." he inwardly sighs

"Shido Itsuka, for the last two days. You've gone into a occurring spacial-quake, then disappeared out of nowhere, as well as completely missing out detention! You've turned into a quiet silent boy, into a complete rule-breaker! Now, your grades and averges are not failing. In fact they're one of the highest in the school, but still you need discipline too young man! Otherwise we are expelling you from this institution." she raised her voice, her tone changed from calm and serious, to angry and serious. Which meant yeah...he is on the school's shit list now.

"Al lI have to say is that I am responsible and will receive my punishment as given. I shall go to pay my debt now Ms. Okamine." he stands and bows 6 times in a row. Ready to get detention or whatever punishment he has in store.

She fixes her glasses, a slight blush as to his brave and noble acceptance. "You don't get off, you get 2 days of detention for your punishment. So you may leave now and come back, eh, tomorrow since the school boards giving you a chance." she replies

"Take your belongings too. You can keep them." adding on, her face a little flushed from his acceptance and...Shido is getting all the ladies now isn't he? Even though, one, might, be older than him...nevermind.

Shido packs up his stuff and heads around to the door, bot saying anything, and opening the door, closing it. As he heads down to the detention center. 8 hours of physical torture for him...well 'physical torture' to him. As his school day is about to start with a punishment.

As the screen fades to black.

* * *

**_Another dimension:_**

We transition to the same place from earlier, with the dark and purple energy. As we are back in the spirit dimension, or 'Tohka's sleeping place'.

With the girl in front of us downward, sleeping still in the nude. Her body once again exposed, as her butt cheeks were the only thing seen.

Her aura changed, with a more otherworldly, more stronger aura around her naked body. Tohka's body position being fetal, her loose hair flowing too, with the same energy coming out of her body.

She slits her eyes open, her vision blurred and slow. But her thoughts elsewhere

"What...am I doing her? I...need to find...Shido" her subconscious thinks, her thoughts as to why she's still sleeping. She should be waiting for him as he said!

He worked hard to give the name Tohka with her, she wasn't gonna break it!

And with those reasoning her energy pours out onto the area, she unconsciously does this as she doesn't even acknowledge this. Rather pausing for a moment before she has a line of speech.

"Shido." Tohka mutters, her breath shallow, her powers now overflowing the area with a purple otherworldly like hue. Her naked body unfurling a bit. As she slowly holds her breasts in her hands, her areoles stuck out, a small blush starting to form on her cheeks

"Shido." Tohka moans quietly, tilting her head back revealing her bodies beautiful hips and thighs to the nothingness of the space around. She takes a hold of her exposed assets and gropes them in a little pleasure, her areoles hardening in response. Her feelings strong with the thoughts of Shido, even before she woke up.

Tohka's feelings strong for the thought/memory of Shido.

"Must...see him...cannot go though...don't want to...fight...again." she tells herself, panting hard in between lines. Her hands now actually groping her breasts erotically and bouncing to the viewpoint. Moaning and panting hard, just as she did before, perhaps even sexier, the only difference now she has her a name and the boys, Shido Itsuka.

Her wide, indescribably gorgeous thighs and feet crossing with one another, skin upon skin, flesh upon flesh. Her hips swaying side to side slowly in the shimmering purple light. The mana surging through out her moving bod, with little violet lights shimmering and shinning in the dark emptiness. The dark areas now lighting up with purple lights, the color changing to a whitish purple hue. Everything was affected by her moans of wanting and unease!

Her feelings so strong, that an entire dimension has been altered and effected by her emotions. All while her subconscious focuses about Shido Itsuka. Her, un-acknowledging her own manfistic affects as her mind is elsewhere, far elsewhere now.

"Shido!" she moans calling out his name, as her energy for one last time, glows white the area sparkling with purple and violet and white. Her body now glowing, blinding her form.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she lets out a very, VERY deep moan, now fondling her bosom! Her legs are wide open, her body now floating and a her body glows light! Completely intaking the scene with blinding white.

As the camera transitions again.

* * *

**_8 hours late_****_r_**

After 8 hours of 'physical labor', the afternoon was here. The sun still bright and blue, but the air/atmosphere feeling more humid and warm. And on the road to home, Shido walks with his bag and a black bento-box in his side. As he left the school with the release of his day one of detention punishment. His reputation going normal, but still low in certain levels.

And his homemade special cheese buns? They-were-AMAZING, the yellow cooked fluffy texture/softness of the bread. With gooey mixed cheese's, making it oh-so-mouth watering to Shido's tastebuds! He however left one in the container, as he is finishing its yellow bread/ cheesy goodness right now.

And Itsuka was walking down the street, as he is contemplating whether or not Origami'a stalking him. For he knows he won't be safe heading to Tohka with her watching him.

Also thinking on if Tohka's actually at the school, cause the only time she did appear. Was when a space-quake is currently detected, so she couldn't have manually, SILENTLY, WITHOUT ANY DESTRUCTION come here. "But what if she did?" was what he wondered. "What if she, has for me just for me. Waited all night and morning long just-for-me?" pondering.

As he was also sure that Kotori was watching him on a nearby zoomed in camera, probably sneering or something at his zoomed body or face, waiting for something to happen. Or, perhaps she's not watching him at all, and is doing something else right now.

And he also needed to switch his outfits now or later. As he hasn't worn the thing all day, and is dying to know how it suits him. As he worked on it ALL NIGHT JUST FOR THIS DAY AND OCCASION!

when, out of nowhere,

_**RING!, RING!**_

His phone rang in his pocket, he checks what was it. And saw that on his home-screen, the news said this.

"_**Near ruined school area, a big gaping hole in the sky appears!**"_

Shido widens his eyes, stopping in his tracks. Before unlocking his phone and going on the new. He decides to "Get the full picture." as he suddenly flicks his phone one time. And the phone's screen...STARTED TO PROJECT A HOLO-IMAGE.

The phone's screen making a holographic projection in the air, the news as almost wide as a TV. Scroll bars controlling it too, Shido seemed proud of it. As it was...one of many upgrades he's put in this thing.

And so he read, the news headlining this.

"_**Seen near at the ruined location of Raizen high's damaged area. For some strange reason, the air above the school has this...sort of hole in it!**_

_** Like a big gaping hole in the sky with the clouds circling it like a tube! This thing is massive, it just appeared yesterday afternoon after someone saw, and reported it.**"_

_"**Some testimonies say that there was some thunder in the sky too, they say that the large gaping hole created thunderous noise. Miles away some people actually heard it!**_

_** So whatever this thing is its big, and officials just say its a weather phenomenon, nothing to worry about. Still, quite a spectacle here.**"_

"Oh-my-god, amazing, amazing, amazing, This is so fucking awesomely amazing!" he ecstatically thinks. As his 'hole' was caused by him!

He grins, and cuts it off flipping it again once. The holo-image now disappearing to the screen. Shido looked happy and excited, as he's the one who caused that! And, was glad to know he was getting some attention! Well as much attention as he CAN/COULD get from this, cause they don't really know, but you get it right?

As he walks home, his actual destination the other way.

* * *

**_Itsuka residence_**

The front door opens as Itsuka steps inside. Locking the doors and checking around, finding that Kotori isn't here, which Shido sighs in relief. This meaning she's at the Fraxinus ship, waiting for him to make a move.

He unzips his bag quickly, setting aside all his stuff aside from his earbuds. Taking out his outfit, putting in the sofa.

"Alright, time to see those new amazing buns!" walking to the kitchen's oven, putting the bento and container in the sink. Not before removing the picnic designed sheets covering the metal. He undoes the ribbon holding the thing too, making sure to be finished with the dishes.

Then crouching down upon the oven, he opens it. To reveal a another still hot and ready set of cheese buns, and theres more of them than his last. He takes them out and puts it on the counter, his hands unaffected by the heat.

He then pulls out another larger metal container from the dishwasher. He smiles confidently putting each bun in the container, closing then covering and wrapping it all up with the cover and ribbons. He looks at it proud, proud to see it finally finished. He walks with it to the couch, putting it on the sofa. All nice and steamy too.

He then senses around, making sure no peepers are watching him. After he's done, he grabs the suit! And bolts straight into his room!

His super speed making it alarmingly fast, heading straight headlong into his closet! As he prepares for his date with Tohka!

* * *

Shido steps out, the red T-shirt yellow lightning symbol first seen! Then the fingerless red gloves, then the suited arms and legs are shown.

Their blackness complemented by a dashing looking red streamline. Also complemented by his striped tie, a red inured, and a pair of black pants with shiny looking shoes, socks black too.

He was also handling a big brown old looking satchel, but this wasn't a normal one. No, it was magical, as in it had an infinite space of holding stuff, and was straight out of the rock.

His hair and eyes dark and light blue, His entire figure seemed absolutely dazzling...well to him anyways. Coming out downstairs after seconds of dressing. A big cheeky smile painted across his face, grabbing the bag.

But...before he could he then got an idea, looking towards the fridge with a gleeful face. He _dashed! _through the room and opening the fridge. Pulling out a blue packet of Oreo cookies. As he gets out a bowl and drops in 10.

As he leaps onto the afternoon day once again.

The whole road desolate, Shido _**ZIPS!** _through the town, lightning fast! All the way towards the ruined area! For his date with Tohka Yatogami has begin!

* * *

_**Ruinned school district**_

Shido halts himself on the road MILES from the house. The wind blowing everywhere in front, metal being clanked, corners going whoosh!, and the breeze blowing into Shido's clothes and hair. Giving him a very pleasant breeze throughout his date suit. He also had to make sure the cookies were not falling out of the uncovered bowl. Which the speed and wind made them fumble everywhere...well everywhere except out of the bowl.

The sun still up with the sky still a bright blue, as his phone read 4:59, so got more than enough time for dating. This is, gonna take the entire day too. The man had in store was going to be VERY special...and not that way ya dumbos.

"Amazing, no ones here, *breathes* perfect. Now, to actually see if shes there." he says out loud, as everyone had left this area due to the 2 strange occurrences happening yesterday.

He then tilts his head up and sees exactly what the new was talking about. "Oh my god, they were right that thing is huge! I forgot how powerful I could be...man...so, this is how I felt back then, when I still had powers, heh, like I it." he laughs, gazing his eyes upon the gigantic downwards gap in the atmosphere!

The clouds separating and coming together forming a gaping hole in the sky SO WIDE. You could even see it kilometers away, its that big! It looks MILES long, and thats just him holding back too. The mere fact that he did that, made his mood even more ecstatic.

**_FLASH!, BOOOM!_**

"Argh what the hell!" Shido cried, turning away fast, as he just sensed a massive amount of mana!

A sudden explosion sounded at the ruins, a blinding light filled the area! It passes for a split second, Itsuka looked around frantically. His eyes turned towards the ruined school, and his eyes widened.

"Is that, was that Tohka? Did she just...no...no she didn't arrive here right now did she? Wait what am I doing I need to check this right now!" he thought frantically,

as what he saw with the ruins, she must be the origin of the cause. And also for 1 short second he swore he saw Tohka in the distance falling out of nowhere,

AND SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE HAD NO CLOTHES TOO, LIKE COMPLETELY NAKED! The landing spot seemed to be open.

Shido immediately took off running, the viewpoint panned out seeing a lightning blur of red, black, and neon blue.

* * *

**_The ruined school_**

From a lower angle, we see Tohka still completely naked, her body in the fetal position on the concrete/grass surface. She was unconscious and a small crater was around her. Weirder yet, **Sandalphon **was right behind her, glowing a whitish blue with a purple hue around it.

She was dissipating her mana out, gently biting her lips like a child. Her skin untouched by the dirt, by the mana that is shielding her body IMMENSELY. Her long violet hair was littered everywhere like a beautiful violet purple angel.

**_ZOOM!, SREEECH!_**

Shido came running, the lightning screeching behind him. As he stops at the fence, holding his satchel and his buns. And after seeing Tohka's sexy and nude position, he bit his own lip in hesitant and restraint. Before jumping over the fence with ease.

He rushes toward her currently nude body, he stops looking at her. He places his stuff down on the ground, stunned and speechless at whats happening now.

"Okay, you can do this. Just don't think, bite your tongue and do your fucking thing...no funny, funny stuff." he thought, staring at her.

He bites his lip, gently rolling her body sideways, his hand touching her covered side skin. He rolled her over and held her in place in his arms, his body directly in-front of her exposed body.

Which...just, made him bite his tongue, blood and pain coming out. As his eyes had saw everything to her 84 boobs, her 83 hips, and her 58 waist. Her legs, thighs, and 'lower region' completely exposed. ALL topped off with her beautiful, white gorgeous skin, and her violet purple holy shit, long hair! Her boobs bouncing from the little gesture. As, unnoticed before, she, her long exposed violet hair, fading power, and porcelain white skin all smelled a great deal of a deep lavender smell. Which only added upon her seducing sexy hot body

Oh...and remember...Shido is not 16...he's actually 14, yeah...think about it guys.

"Bite your tongue, pinch your flesh, scratch your skin you can pull this off!" he pained himself, trying not to be lustful or indecent to Tohka, this young sad girl he met and trying to save,

He very, VERY RELUCTANTLY got her up, still not waking up, to a grassy area. Her breasts exposed with areoles, are bouncing freely with no restraint on the way. **Sandalphon's **power now fading and looking like a sword in a crater.

"HUAH! Shido!" she screams, opening her purple glowing eyes! Shido backs away with godspeed, quickly getting a distance behind a corner. Grabbing his stuff along the way! Not wanting to be mistaken and sent to the earth.

"W-W-W-What happened, hm? i'm I, naked?" she looks to herself, obvious that Shido got away with her bod. Speaking of, he's currently trying not to move, freezing absolutely still.

"**Sandalphon?**" she asks, raising her hand. The weapon glowed blue and purple, sending its handle to her hand magically. She then looks around, seeing nothing and no one. Then taking a look at herself, she snaps her fingers,

**_SNAP!_**

And a rather powerful purple one too, with her mana shimmering her entire body. Then creating her boots, skirt, gauntlets, shoulder pads, breast plate, and her ribbon. The energy dissipating, as she resumes her normal appearance of a battle princess. Looking around at her environment once more.

"Im here again, now where is Shido." looking st the blue sky, her tone of voice wasn't harsh anymore. It was curious and beautiful sounding. Shido having the guts to face her now, stepped out of his hiding place.

* * *

"Hey Tohka! I came like I said—ah!" he greeted, but got cut off end of sentence by a

**_SLASH!_**

**Sandalphon **having attacked with a gust of wind, mana energy, and destroying ANOTHER part of the building again. Shido's ear right beside its energy wave. The area behind was left like a hot degree **Sandalphon** cutting a concrete and metal butter. Which is like you know...very easy.

Tohka had been caught off guard, her look cautious and harsh. But when seeing it was Shido, she blushed and immediately returned to a more calm...and embarrassed manner.😏 Her hand lowering the broadsword, her face blushed and appeared very happy to see Shido.

"Shido! I didn't mean to, forgive me! But, But, i'm happy you actually came!" she squealed, bowing her body 15 times in a row, as she heads towards his body. Her sword now on the side in the ground, then looking at Shido's black and red uniform and tie, shoes, gloves, and his big yellow lightning symbol. Shido kept his composure and said "Im fine, no big deal Tohka." laughing it off like a 'friendly' gesture. patting his new clothes, which somehow, someway was kept intact and clean.

"Anyways, before we go I've made something special for you, here you go Tohka." opening the buns, handing them to her. She gets a closer look at them curious, like a toddler. Smelling the aroma of the bread, then asking what it was.

"W-What is it Shido, w-w-what do I do with it?" tilting her head downwards to it. Her armored hand hovering over the steam. As well as looking at every detail of the metal and fabrics. Shido lifted her head up, and signaled for her to close her mouth on it, but do it very slowly.

She took his advice and picked up a bun, her gauntlet protecting her skin. She moved it around for a second, checking each detail. Before doing what she was signaled. Her eyes glistened and gleamed as she sunk her teeth into the bun. She swallowed fast replying,

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cried in amazement and unbelievable joy!

Consuming the entire thing in 3 bites and swallows, she had cheese on her gauntlets, armor, and face. Licking and scraping it off too make sure she gets EVERYTHING.

Shido unsurprised and lending over the buns to him. Smiling at what he assumed is, Tohka Yatogami's first ever taste sensation. Feeling relatability as he too destroyed and annihilate those delicious buns at lunch. Tohka looking at him with wonderment, anticipation and excitement!

"Shido, tell me what in the world was that! That felt so goood, I want more!" she calls, stepping forward a bit before stopping herself from doing something regretful.

"These are buns, filled with something AMAZING, ABSOLUTELY AMAZING called...cheese. You can eat the,, that means crushing your teeth on them." he answers, and specifies about the cheese as a divine heavenly food/dish/delight. Tohka's eyes sparkle and her bow moves...somehow ain't gonna question it. Shido handing out 4 more for each of them, winking in a friendly gesture. With Tohka's face flushed.

As they both devoured the buns in a glorious treat, Shido quickly and cleanly eating his. And Tohka's is messy with cheese, every bite filling both with a feeling and look of ecstasy.

As Shido finishes saying, "Lets start off your journey by finishing these amazingly delicious, delectable cheese buns, eh?" he asks, Tohka hastily nodding,

with the two completely killing the containers insides, the camera pans out. As two drilling sounds could be heard for some reason. As Shido's opening with the cheese buns worked, time for the main, Main, MAIN, **MAIN** event coming up, and that is of course, finally, **THE DATE!**

* * *

Later outside the fence of the ruins, Tohka is finishing up her last cheese covered bun. Munching on it slowly, as Shido took her out of the schools fence. Readying for the date their about to have. Tohka was also staring at Shido's Oreo cookies in hunger, wondering what they taste like. But Itsuka told that she needed his permission and,

"No, no, i'm saving this for the road ahead." waving his finger no, with Tohka pouting with her cheeks puffed.

"Tohka you have some cheese on your face, i'll get it off." Shido noticed, coming closer with her face. She blushes as his forehead gently touches hers, His light blue eyes on her face, before slowly rubbing a cheese blot on her skin.

Tohka's face reddening and eyes widen with suspense as he eats it. Shido now distancing away, looking kind and...a somewhat noble figure. Tohka touching her cheek with love.

"Hmm, this date actually isn't turning that bad, this is actually a very peaceful start." he smiles, as the date is already looking good, NO amazing.

Before Tohka asks something she noticed this entire time, Shido's outfit. "S-S-Shido...what is that your wearing? That isn't the same clothes you wore last time, it's has another color and has a picture on it. And why are you wearing red hand clothes?" she asks innocently, very curious as to why he has any of that on.

Shido smiled as he was afraid that she didn't or hadn't noticed. Letting go of her palm, he turns and straightens his suit. Checking his gloves and bending down to check his shoes. He closed his eyes before answering

"This, is for you, I made it last night. I wanted today to be special, just for you, so I made it because...today is gonna be your day. So I wanted to wear it for your occasion, and yes the food I have was for you too, amazing right?" he said confidently, pausing as he opened to see Tohka's just standing there silent, with eyes of curiosity and anticipation.

Shido continues, giving her a look of happiness "This was all for you. And today will be all for you too." he says, the shining sun and blue skies making him radiate like a Samaritan. Tohka was not crying but sucking up her tears, her previous actions and emotions gone. As she tells him,

"Thank you so much Shido." taking his hand, and signaling him to guide her. As Shido saw right through her guise thinking to himself "She's reeling it in, so she can thank me later. Or maybe its something else, i'll talk about later." as he leads, before realizing something stopping her. Letting go of her hand too.

"Wait, you need to change your appearance. Don't go with your sword or armor, you need to change as well." he told her, giving her a little sternness. Tohka looks at him confused, but understanding.

"Okay, Shido what should I wear? I don't know any other clothes." she answers, asking a question too

"Just use your power, you can change your armor in a snap. Just use whatever you want, but not anything threatening or suspicious, understood?" he replies, theorizing that her armor summoning should be able to mimic other outfits, or create new ones.

Tohka nods as she understood, shutting her eyes and pondering what she should wear. She gets an idea,

"Maybe this will suffice with Shido." she said to herself.

As her armor and **Sandalphon **started glowing a whiteish purple light, blinding the area around. Shido turns back, as her mana powers changes her dress. When it it finally stopped, Shido turned around. Opening his eyes to another wide eyed, jaw dropping spectacle,

Tohka Yatogami without her sword or spirit armor, now sporting a similar outfit design as Shido's only its more feminine and smaller with a black and light PURPLE design difference and without the tie was a the same ribbon on her head, tying the whole outfit together. Her chest/breasts/boobs was and is bouncing from the lack of a bra on.

Her bottom part having a skirt with a color pattern of her previous skirt shades of blue, white, violet, and purple, but dangerously with no undergarments. Her legs and thighs having dark purple stockings to the bottom of her kneecap, with black shiny medium heels on her feet. All topped off with her bow remaining in her long dark purple hair. Smiling at him, waiting for his opinion on her new outfit. ️

"Well, that, is AN AMAZING, AMAZING OUTFIT TOHKA! You look magnificent and beautiful, my lady." he says in a romanticized gentleman like tone, Tohka widens her smile as she blushes SO RED.😊

He hold out his gloved hand out in the open blue sky, waiting for her to join...as Tohka does, hugging his body quite close to hers. The two now leaving the school as they head off to the city together.

* * *

**_In Tengu city_**

We later then transition to the city streets, people all around everywhere. Shido and Tohka walking together, and Tohka gazing upon EVERYTHING, holding on to Itsuka like a pillow, her chest on his shoulder and again giving her a 'feeling", and her suspicions of the people around died down quickly. When sensing the people's happiness, and not of combat or thinking to killing h

The two now at several line-ups of food, staring at, the line containing delicious 5 scoops long ice cold ice cream, sushi with mouth-watering toppings and variety, ramen cups filled with ham, veggies, and savory soup just waiting to be devoured, a small Chinese cake shop.

With fruits, cream and creamed snacks, honey, also candy shops filled with SO MANY kinds of sweet and sour little candies. And everywhere around them, with restaurants and bakery's all lined up IN EVERY CORNER!

So of course she was drooling with uncertainty, looking at drinks of color with hella decorations on them, 8 scoops ice cream, ramen looking like from anime.

Salted yellowed fried and white rice, SO many meats and veggies. Filling the air with a delicious, attracting, addicting smell.

But some people were staring mumbling "Are those two a couple/dating/lovers?" and other like "What the heck/hell are they wearing?!., They look so adorable/cute/good/great/amazing, etc together.", The two hearing, but picking up none of it. Shido pointed to one of the stands, the ramen one first. Speeding over there quick.

Shido ordering 4 large bowls, with all the decor too, the owner giving them it with half the price. As he said "You guys look so cute, and for that its half now you two lovebirds." generously handing them it. Smiling honestly and kindly.

Giving thanks in return and started slurping up it all up, with 1 bowl in only 2 seconds, then 2 in under 5, 3 for 1 minute, and 4 in 4!

The people and the owner stopped their job/eating as their eyes popped open from the 2's unbelievable, inhumanly fast eating. The two putting down their bowls as they thanked the owner, Shido paying.

Walking to the next ones, everyone just staring as they move. Shido making sure no one see's up under Tohka's legs, giving narrowed eye looks to creeps if they leered at her.

Next Shido having Tohka choose which food dishes should they try next, saying "You get to choose which amazing delicious foods we should try, Tohka." as She did choose and they went.

* * *

**_First Montage: Food_**

**(Play music: Food Wars: Spice)**

And now we cut to parts, where they eat every single thing around together. With Shido's money being wasted, but he's got more than enough from 5 years of saving/helping people. His money only buying food and the bare minimum, his bank account loaded waiting to be used. Now he can cut loose and eat fucking everything with Tohka, YEAH!

First, we cut to the two on bench with long scoops of ice cream balancing on their cones. The 2 gluttons devouring, and licking all of the flavors coffee, mint, tea, red bean, bubblegum, and 5 more.

They also had small dishes of white fluffy chill ice, added with a salty sweet meats and sweet chilled red beans. As they dig in to those too, laughing and smiling at each other. Having a very happy moment, as Tohka has had her first taste of cold treats. People staring at their unusual resistance to the chill of the frozen treats

Second, a little indoors Chinese cake/treats shop. Shido purchasing their foods and treats. One, a medium strawberry shortcake with a bright berry on top. Eating it with delicacy and a gentle like nature. Second being a bunch of 5 little flans, the 5 being all different with chocolate, vanilla, sprinkles and other toppings.

Tohka and Shido sharing it with one another, the shop customers just staring at the bizarre but cute/beautiful couple. Third and fourth being some tea's like jasmine, black, evergreen, and etc. The other being a 4 creamed cones, topped off with a big swirly lollipop. and a stick with nitrogen candy on it.

Two of each for both of them, enjoying their 4th dish. And some leftover treats from earlier, Tohka wanting to mix the sweets together. And strangely it was okay for Shido, as they tasted...pretty great!

Third we transition to the two having all sorts of meats on them, walking down the streets with people still staring at their amount of food and hunger. Having some juicy spicy sausages. sauces drizzled/dripped chicken wings/legs/breast/and boneless chicken, mustard/ketchup/onion/ sour crow/and relished hotdogs and big mac sized burgers from hotdog stands and fast food places, light barbecued ribs, some even in sandwiches with no bone.

And the last 3 being a large meat on a stick, with salt, pepper, and sauced, a seafood feast of Squid , Octopus, Salmon, Fugu, sushi, and Sea urchins. All served on plates, garnished with green and white onions, with soi sauce, spices, and presented sauces for them to try, the last and final being a bunch of rice meat/protein dishes like curry, egg, grilled, steamed, etc.

Tohka in ALL of this is just having a big feast like a certain red eyed killer. Shido unwavering in that department too, as his stomach is also not filled yet, but all of the food so far was exploding his tastebuds into so much flavors of sweet, sour, tangy, salty, that his mouth might not function or taste anymore.

Finally at fourth we see the couple in a random building, not ordering anything but **Crunching! **on alot, A lot, ALOT, of fruits and vegetables. Their mouths crunching and cracking the edible fruits, their teeth sinking into fresh carrots like a hydrolytic press. The two dates having ate, vegetable soup, fruit.

Veggie salads, fruit/veggie drinks/smoothies/liquids, some meat WITH veggies, and buying and eating fresh fruits from a marketplace . Their stomachs through all of this haven't ONCE churned, wailed, or ached, people unsurprised at this point, some still quite shocked. Or newcomers doing it all from the beginning.

And...Tohka's feelings and emotions through all of this was summed up in only in 5 words

"ITS ALL SO DELICIOUS SHIDO!" her attitude SO FREAKING HAPPY, as Shido said "It will all be yours, Tohka." was true. As she was having...THE TIME OF HER FREAKING LIFE!

But throughout this entire food fest feast, a familiar figure spied on them from the deep within crowds, up above rooftops and buildings. And Shido didn't notice or sense the person was because he was having too and so much fun with Tohka, and got EXTREMELY distracted with the food, places, and time.

As for the figure itself, was exiting a rooftop, with a rectangle shaped black case, its hair leaving behind a certain thing as she distantly followed the two love birds/butterflies...and that was a stand of fallen albino colored hair on the ground...

* * *

**_In a restaurant_**

In a nearby restaurant, Shido and Tohka were done ordering their meals, they made their way to the tables. As they sit, Shido pauses to look at Tohka and think about some stuff, Shido putting his red gloves on the table. His outfit and hers still in SOMEWAY clean!

"Man, its now 5:32 this has been an amazing time, getting to spend quality time with Tohka...I wonder if this much food should be considered gluttony?" he thinks "Nah, she isn't doing this selfishly, and besides she deserves this...all of it she will get." smiling at Tohka, who was looking outside of a side facing mirror. Her look peaceful and reserved, clearly very happy that she has done all this with Shido.

"Hey, you two, your food are ready." a waiter appeared, with their food in a 3 trays. It having a 2 plates of grilled well-done steak, with a huge jug of orange juice and fruity mango. 4 other smaller plates filled with veggies and beef, another 1 has a fish, with garnish and salty caviar, which was for Shido.

Tohka's dish was WAY bigger, filled by a un-real amount of pasta soup with 4 fish cakes, ham, veggies, spices in the noodles, and a broth for her drink, an even bigger green jar with a big umbrella and a lemon and orange whizzed into the ridges.

Her plates having a medium ice cream cake with hot fudge, whipped cream, and blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries. The other with a larger more 'decorated' steak. All had sauces around too. To which Tohka's eyes and gleams at all of it with her violet/purple glowing, sparkling eyes.

Shido's paycheck still intact after spending literal HUNDREDS OF FOOD! His bank account now on the verge of near death, as he's gonna need to step up his heroic rescues and doubles his reward price if he wants his allowance back. Giving "Thanks you ma'am." to the waitress. Her nodding walking away with 3 metal trays, as they both dig in!

Shido and Tohka both munching on their respective meals, loud _**Munching!, Munching!, Munching!** _sounds everywhere heard in the area, Shido's hands uncovered by his gloves. Everyone looking at the, but them not caring. Tohka inhaling everything, and Shido eating like 2 Saiyan warriors...starved and famished!

Shido in his food craved state of mind, accidentally grabbed the pasta that was Tohka's. The noodles so high and large, that from his downward perspective, Tohka is unseen. As he grabs a bunch of noodles...along with Tohka too...

Their mouths sucking it all in, shortening its length and mass. Their faces converging to each other without their knowledge. Until the noodles become one single noodle, with their faces now REALLY close! Their lips forwarding into each other, nearly about to kiss one another...making this date have an very unexpected early ending.

But before they could get all Lady and the Tramp, Tohka spots the noodle and his lips. She stops eating as her face blushes with embarrassment, biting the noodle. Sending the other end to Shido's side, knocking him out of his food craving gluttony state. As he blinks before seeing the predicament, doing and saying nothing. As he's hiding his 14 year old embarrassment inside his head.

"Okay! Woah! Slow down there date boy! Don't go all Disney dog romance on me!" he shouts to himself. Tohka looking away, her dish half eaten.

Shido decides to ask something, "Hey, Tohka...how do you like the food? What do you think of the others from before? I mean amazingly...we've eaten alot so—" but got cut short. Tohka replying back,

her body now leaning over to his side of the table, her thighs rising and her breasts were plopping on the table like a thick purple slime "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU FOR THIS GENEROSITY SHIDO! ALL THESE FOODS ARE AMAZING, TASTY, AND DELICIOUS!" she states out loud to him, people just looking at the couple like an alien bunch, however Shido momentarily taken away by those statements.

Before something else caught his senses,

he glances his view to a nearby but far, far away table. A figure in a black jacket with a fedora and dark sunglasses on, the table empty except for a glass of water and a gram cracker bar, this person also was carrying a very suspicious rectangle shaped black case.

As Shido's danger alert sensed something off with...something.

As he peered at his stalker, Shido narrows his eyes as he tries to see who it is. As he widens his eyes a little with shock, as he saw, beneath the fedora. A couple of white clear albino hair sticking out...which of course meant that it was Origami...so this date did go wrong somehow.

"Goddamn it! Origami's here, when did she start following us? She's probably sending alerts to the AST, maybe even she suspected Tohka as Princess." he thought, quickly putting his red gloves on, unmoving with Tohka still oblivious. As Shido resumed eating, but now acutely aware that he was being watched by Origami Tobichi.

As the two scarfed down everything, minutes passed. Tohka hastily drinking her soda/drink, while Shido is on his orange and juicy mango smoothie. His eyes away from Origami, her suspecting nothing. With Shido's food eaten, Origami seeing nothing wrong. As she talks with her commander Ryouko Kusakabe on a tablet. As Shido listens to her conversation.

"Commander, I am telling you, that girl is the spirit Princess, look." she tells, holding her phone a slight bit up, the camera showing Shido and Tohka.

"*Sigh* Sargent Origami, well i've enjoyed watching them purchase absolutely delicious items. And also watching them stuff their faces. Which, I must say is very impressive for those two.

You look like a person who is stalking a date between your friend and another girl." Ryouko replied, her tone sounds like a 27 year old young women. Her tone of voice clearly stating she's been watching their food fest.

"Commander, i've been watching them since I first saw them in the city streets. And I am telling you that girl is the Princess." Origami continued with her RIGHT beliefs.

"Sargent, we know that she looks like Princess. That much is clear and we understand, she looks exactly like her. But thats the only reason we were even here! Why would she even be Princess! She's not killing anyone, or CAUSING A SPACE-QUAKE. And her entire persona and tone is the COMPLETE opposite of Princess's. She bears, and HAS no emotional resemblance to Princess in, ANYWAY!" she exclaims.

"And, yes while her eating and stomach are IMMENSE...believe me we did some math...it does not look like ANYTHING Princess would do, or any spirits for a matter of fact." her voice reassuring and in a sarcastic tone too, she doesn't believe her best Sargent.

"I understand commander, but I still think its Princess. Well, i'll call you back later if something happens, Sargent Tobichi out." replying, turning off her broadcast feed.

"Hey wai!—" Ryouko tried to stop, but got cut.

And back over with Tohka and Shido, Itsuka had heard all about the AST soldiers conversation. Thinking "Hoo, good thing they didn't hear her name, otherwise we might be screwed. And, since we're done eating...I think we should go somewhere else." glad to know that their date hasn't been blown, but still has a bit of caution now.

Something Shido's gonna have to keep an eye out for.

As they were done with their drinks, Tohka taking the last bite of her sliced fruit. And two both tipped and left the restaurant, Origami following them carefully, with her long case beside her.

And although Shido has already seen her, he's keeping a close eye on things. As they left the that area of the city and heading towards a distant park high up in a cliff. But Shido taking her into the arcade nearby.

But one the empty road, Shido strikes a nice little chat,

"Hey Tohka do you, next time want to sit beside each other whenever we eat in a restaurant?" he asks,

"Uhh, sure but why...Shido?" leaning her body a little against his, their hands clutching stronger

"So we could eat by each other while eating, we could even share our food, too." he says, patting down her long violet hair. With Tohka smiling like a dog.

"Yes, I...think that be nice actually. I...would enjoy that." she says, blushing. Their bodies walking and leaning together to the horizon. The blue sky getting a minuscule yellow in the sky, with Itsuka's phone reading 5:49.

as strange ominous rain clouds began to form suddenly...

**(End music: Food Wars: Spice)**

* * *

**_Outside:_**

**_Pssssssssssss!,_**

Rain was beginning to pour as the clouds began turning grey, the sky blue now gone. With rain starting to drop, Itsuka and Yatogami were walking into a line of small buildings, towards an arcade.

Them both not minding the rain, as Tohka's outfit was protected and she was actually fascinated by the droplets feeling the water on her skin as they tread together, with Tohka's hand clutched in his.

With Shido's outfit getting wet, and he actually enjoyed the feeling of rain on his skin, but he designed it so it could dry up really easily if in a un-wet place. But what got Shido intrigued and curious is how and why the rain came at all.

"The weather forecast didn't show of any rain today. And 10 minutes ago it was perfectly sunny, no way those rain clouds just appeared out of the gray like that." he pondered, looking at the rain clouds. The droplets wetting his hair and clothes a little wet now.

As they neared the arcade, the rain became a little more harsh. Shido spotting this immediately, Tohka unfazed and looking at Shido's slightly wet form with a blush. As the rain got his suit a little shriveled, the shriveled parts revealing his now somehow unseen muscular body.

As his biceps and arms showing, his stomach has a little hint of a six pack, and his chest shirt reveling his surprisingly well trained body, his red hands now felt with more seen grip strength, the gloves soaked, and his skin not going gray but...glistening a little, woth some light coming off too. Making himself unknowingly a little more manlier and...sexier, cause course he does.

And while she noticed him and his bod, Shido got a tingling sensation. His body reacting the way he first sensed Tohka 2 days ago. But this time it felt cold, sad, lonely, and...blue. Like a feeling in a depressed rainy day. Him thinking "Wait this feels like Tohka's energy but more blue? And...it...also feels...nearby!?" he raises his head as they are almost at the games.

Shido seeing something QUITE INTRIGUING, for what he saw before him was a 13 or 14 year old looking young little girl, having a MASSIVE GREEN RABBIT LIKE LIKE RAIN COAT AND BOOTS! And the colors were extravagant and VERY spirit armor esc, her face hidden by the green rabbit hood, she also had a white rabbit sock puppet it seems wearing a eyepatch and a yellow collar around its neck.

The girl and puppet are looking at a arcade machine with some toys inside. The two looking like a sad young ventriloquist, looking sad and wanting those or A toy. And with the rain and arcade, people have possibly not even seen this girl because they were inside playing games and winning prizes. But that was not on Shido's mind as he thought to himself,

"Is, is she a spirit? Her outfit DEFINITELY reminds me of Tohka's elaborate amazing spirit armor. And I can SENSE the goddamn mana manifesting out of her, SHE'S THE SOURCE OF THIS RAIN NO DOUBT. But...what the hell she's doing here, and why is she 14 like I am!?" and "And if she is, then that suggests that these organizations have been going after child-like creatures! I mean their inter-dimensional beings yeah sure, I get that. But are they all girls and humanlike?!" and finally.

"*Inhale* Okay, okay snap out of it, I still have Tohka here, can NOT forget about that." all in under a second! His inner 10/14/13 year old self clashing with his maturity of 16.

Tohka now looking at all the games, machines, and the building itself. Not noticing the strange sad looking little other spirit in front. As Shido says to her, hand and glove still touching.

The door slid opened, as Tohka saw almost everything. Taking Shido's hand and BOLTING for the inside, Shido himself gets pulling along.

As they moved into the arcade with great speed, Shido stopped to glance at the unknown spirit/girl for a quick second before heading in the arcades. Shido thinking,

"But i'll keep in in mind when I get home.".

* * *

**_The arcade_**

In we go with the building, the ENTIRE room filled with games, slot machines, break dancing, shooter games, ticket booths, and all of it was filled with people crowded around everywhere! Kids and teenagers getting tickets and prizes from a prize shop.

And all of it Tohka was looking around at everything her whole bod bent over, and her thighs separated apart on the floor, skirt above hanging. her bow tied hair still long and flowing. Her hand clutched in Shido's, and her body basically representing the color purple, the color of royalty!

Shido glances at everything too, deciding to hold out on the spirit/girl outside raining. Pushing the multiple questions inside his head. As he concludes "I am only spending time with Tohka, remember hero...this day is only for her."

As Tohka pointed to a line of prize machines, the first one being a crane game filled with a huge helping of stuffed animals and plushies. The two heading over, as Origami was in another crowd watching with a troubled worried look.

With Shido now focused on the prizes shown to them, seeing Tohka eyeing hard a large bread shaped pillow. Shido sees and decides "Lets pick up that bread one, Tohka." taking a coin, and putting it in the slot. As the machine started making whirring noises.

"Shido, how do I control this thing? Can you show me how?" looking at him very seriously, her nose touching his. Her desire to win the bread pillow apparently really big. As Shido replied "Yeah I can guide you, this will be a team effort too, so we win this prize together." smiling, Tohka nuzzled his nose with hers, as Tohka's hand holds the joystick and Shido's fingerless gloves on top of hers.

As they played together, people noticed the two couple. Boys jealous of Shido and leering at Tohka, families and couples gazing upon the two's fancy date outfits. As they all looked happy for the the romantic scene of holding their hands together.

But with Origami in one of the crowds sends a text to Ryouko. Messaging,

"_They are now in the arcade, I think I might have evidence its Princess. It was raining outside, and soaking wet. But her outfit is completely dry, they don't even have an umbrella._" snapping a silent snapshot of Tohka's black and purple streamlined outfit.

"_Hmm yes that is quite strange Sargent but...I don't think its anything to really be concerned or concerned about. "_ Ryouko texted back emoji style, but still for whatever reason keeping an eye on Origami.

"_Understood commander, but i'm not leaving. Shido's safety is possibly in danger. Im not leaving until I KNOW he's safe commander._" she responded, glad to know her commander is still listening are talking to her. As her ears picking up the noise,

**_DING!, DING!, DING!, DING!, DING!_**

A claw game rang with a successful "You won!" sound! As we see the dating couple, WITH THE BREAD PILLOW WON, WOO! Tohka hugging it tightly around her bosom, snuggling it as both she and Shido claimed victory over the claw. Even Itsuka had something won too, a yellow lightning and cheese wheel key chain attached to his phone. With a satisfied smirk on his face, examining it with a content grin. He was also thinking to himself, asking

"I wonder if Kotori is watching us right now, wonder what her reaction would be? And I know that Tobichi is watching me. Man...if only I had been more careful, everything would have gone fine! *sigh* Whatever I still got some time left with Tohka before I whip out the special event. We should play some more gam—OOOH HOHOOH! IS THAT A BREAKDANCING GAME!" his inner child showing, as he spots a dancing step game.

"Tohka, lets go over there." he said, Tohka sees the game. They both take each others hand, and flying through the crowds to the breakdancing step by step. As they continue to play until Shido...can't pay anymore.

* * *

**_Second montage: Arcade games_**

First, we see the breakdancing game, which Shido is taking the stage with moves like Monty Oum and Matt Steffanina, as he shows off his dance moves with songs like **Follow the leader, Shine **from **RWBY**, and **Spice** from **Food Wars**,

All in one go, with no breaks, no sweats and no slowing down. Complemented by his red and black uniform, red crimson fingerless cotton gloves, his shiny black pointed shoes ON for them too, And of course his crimson red, big yellow lightning emblem T-shirt finishing it. And his moves consists of the finest limb and muscle movement, ACCIDENTAL looking falls or mishaps that result in a massive upbringing, non-stop perfectly fluid movements by the cartilage through the fabric's, dancing to EVERY SINGLE BEAT forming a consecutive dance fluid-action.

And all topped with the clothes and suit swaying with moves like a paper bag flying with a autumns wind. With his dancing so impressive and good. A crowd gathered around Tohka in about 5 to 10 minutes, their mouths dropped clapped and cheered, some even recording it too, as Shido heard and obliged by giving it his all. As for Tohka she was one of those jaw dropping, and cheerleader's, as she never heard these amazing sounds before, bobbing her head to each beat and song,

even a spying Origami wasn't spying no longer. But her focus and attention were all mystified, transfixed, and staring at her Shido, recording every single moment of it, even deleting all her photos just to take the best pictures of Shido, her case on dropped dead on floor, her mouth was beginning to drool on the floor.

After 1/2 hour went by before Shido jumped off, completely normal as to the hundreds of minutes moving his body. And signaling for Tohka to follow, the crowd dissipating or following too, Origami followed for a good minute or so, before snapping out, going back into crowds. Her case too.

Second and third games, being a laser tag fight, and a laser SWORD fight. As this was both Tohka's and Shido's choice, as Shido wanted to see if she's good with a gun as with a blade, and Tohka wanting to see if HE can sword fight like she can with a sword!

BOTH were completely right as blue laser blasts and red sword slashes came out of 5 matches of laser battle, EVERYONE disintegrated by the two. It was so bad that they were forced to leave because they were ruining the fun and computational reasons.

The same crowd from before cheering the couple together, sending texts and messages to friends and family. Others screaming for the two to kiss, have sex and kids, make Tohka or Shido undress/strip each other until fully naked...um...yeah, others were even generously giving them prizes or more tickets to buy more prizes, until Shido's satchel, was now filled with stuff, prizes, tickets, and more.

**(End montage)**

* * *

As they ran around the arcades 4 main section just like what they did earlier, make this date VERY, VERY, VERY SPECIAL OCCASION! With food, drinks, and entertainments as promised yesterday, Shido did NOT fucking lie, it was the cold goddamn truth! With the games ending with Shido's allowance dropped, forcing them to leave.

The crowd that gathered around them, waved goodbye. As they really enjoyed the two's energy, positivity, and skill in games and fun, waving a big disenchanted,

Origami sneaking away with her covered outfit, and her black box on her hands, leaving behind another exit

"**BYEEEEEE!**"

The couple waved goodbye too, as the arcade was the top send off, and to everything...well everything that went along THEIR plan. But as they left, Shido tried to spot Origami anywhere, but...alas she seemed to have gone.

The amount of stuff and prizes they'd carried were in huge complementary white bags, although both superhuman abilities made it seem like carrying 2 bags of groceries filled with 1 apple. As Shido pointed to a nearby park up on top a high cliff in the distance...their final stop at their date...

Origami now seen sneaking away with her covered outfit, and her black case on her hands, leaving late after they left. Distancing herself even further and more, staying really careful to not get noticed.

* * *

**_The late afternoon:_**

Outside the gray clouds had gone, the little girl gone too. Itsuka, though didn't seem to be worried. As he didn't ask questions and instead embracing the now dawning star.

The time on the phone read 7:20 by the time they got to the halfway point of the stairs, with bags in hands. The sun now readying to set, the same orange tint as yesterday, when Shido met and named the Princess to Tohka. The time spent together a sight to behold and watch, which Kotori is probably doing right now.

**_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_**

Shido's phone rang, he put his stuff in his other arm, with his magic satchel and 4 other large heavy filled bags. He takes out his phone, checking the situation. The phone was ringing for a call, he taps the transmission, looking back to walking alongside Tohka on the stairs leading up, her expression cheerful, happy, and quiet.

As he sifts his eyes, seeing who is calling. His eyes widen as the caller read...Kotori. He immediately and instantly picks it up. The landline ringing quite slowly, which was one thing Itsuka didn't upgrade in his phone. The line finally picked up, he hold it close to his ear. As Kotori's voice appears telling him,

"Shido, sorry I called so late. My boss said that the Fraxinus couldn't yet, because he wanted to see if your date idea worked." she told, the background noises indicating she's on the ship, probably hovering in the air above, watching Shido and Tohka, especially Tohka.

"How long have you been watching, my amazing lil sis? Why did your superiors allow my idea." he quietly said, trying not to say to say it out loud to Tohka

"Its commander dumbass! *Sigh* anyways, we've been watching since you left the ruined temples, the Fraxinus was right above your tiny heads. And then contacted our boss and bosses, and after an argument. Finally managed to get them to watch your 'plan' with Princess, or Tohka now." she explained "And I must say your girlfriends gluttony was mind-blowing! But I never expected my big 'responsible' brother have a stomach, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh you've really let yourself go today Shido."

she mocked, chuckling at her seemingly mature held back big brother, stuff his face like a pig and acting like a 10 year old kid. Shido replying back.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm a pathetic fat pig, I know, I get it. But what about your bosses, what changed their minds?" his tone ignoring his sisters snarky attitude.

"O-Oh yeah, *coughs* they watched you two's entire time with absolute shock, they said with absolute certainty to let you in with Ratatoskr. And now shifting their attentions to a dating like approach for spirits. They'd even started to put the name Tohka Yatogami as an actual name, with her own ID and everything, even mixing her into our family. Even our own leader himself, was amazed and happy by not only your idea, but that it actually worked. He even commented on your time with Tohka to be "Very, very lovely, it looked like a romantic story or poem. Tell your brother that he has my attention and interests."." finishing HER side with the day.

"Okay, tell him, thanks for listening and accepting my idea, lets me know if you have something in mind for it. So, um...where are you currently, are directly above us, or somewhere near in the air?" he replies, the two now, arriving at the final stretch of another set of stairs.

"We're 5,000 meters above you, invisible, and also to your far back." she answers, Shido turning behind him in the air. Seeing nothing for a moment, but then spotted the 'completely' invisible looking Fraxinus.

The distance of the ship making it seem tiny and minuscule unseen blot in the air. Normal people wouldn't have even seen it, but not Shido. smiling chirp fully towards seemingly the sky.

"Oh there you are sis. Hi there, you amazing Fraxinus members." waving his glove's fingers, talking to the phone. Waving in the general direction of the 'cloaked ship'.

* * *

**_The Fraxinus: The control room_**

Meanwhile inside the Fraxinus, Kotori and everyone is in complete awe. As in front of the large screen, a 5,000 meter viewed picture showed Shido Itsuka directly waving in the screen, smiling while waving his fingers as he walks upwards. A unknown male crew member breaks the silence saying,

"Um! Can he see us?! Like, is he actually looking at the INVISIBLE SHIP, 5,000 METERS IN THE FUCKING AIR?!" sweat poiring down his face, as stress began in his body

Kotori opened her mouth, dropping choco-vanilla lollipop, to the ground, again. Before answering with stress in her commando tone,

"Y-Yes, he is p-people, h-he i-is. Chalk that down for his list of s-strange abilities, K-Kannazuki." commanding her right hand lieutenant. The masochistic blonde grinned, while his white gloves pulling out a small pink notepad with a pink hello-kitty pen. Opening its front page with some...interesting words for Shido in the last few day's (written by Kannazuki)

1: He's not dumb!, 2: He has secrets...DUH!, 3: He has super staying at all night endurance! 4: he has super-de-duper speed! and 5: he has shocking...powers, with Kannazuki writing down number 6: He has can see super cloaked, tiny far away ships, and wave goodbye!

Closing and putting it back, remarking to his shipmates,

"Well...it seems that a boy is growing up, what a tremendous sight!" Proclaiming, then _**Smack!**, **Pow!**_

Kotori hitting him by the sides then kicking him to her front, kicking back her legs on his back. As the lieutenant wailed in masochism. The crew now focusing back on the love bunch

* * *

**_In the park_**

We cut back to Shido and Tohka in the park, their bags of stuff on the ground. As they both look at the orange/yellow horizon together, Tohka next to Shido hugging her bread pillow in her arms, and Shido's magical satchel on the floor to his side.

Tohka even taking a little bite mark in it, and Shido leaned forward on the railing. Looking at the soon setting sun, before saying to her,

"So, this is the last stop of our time in the city Tohka. Tell me how did you feel about this day, spending your time with me, and only me, tell me please." getting up, looking at her with great but soft intent.

Tohka looked at him too, happiness in her eyes as tears began rolling down her glistening skin. But she wasn't crying out-loud though, it was quiet with a gentle smile and a big bread pillow too.

"I had...an in-DESCRIBABLE time with you. You were so correct, so correct about this worlds beauty, food, fun, people, and there's so much here. And I know that there are more sights to see, to touch, to taste, to feel, but...you have given me...a deep love for this day and occasion." she answered sweet-fully, her heart accepting this day and occasion as a important...no the most important part of her entire life.

"As I was before I was destroying all of this amazing world, the humans in armor trying to stop me each time, each time worse than the last...but I'd alway's stand triumphant." and "Its really sad that those terrible things happened, but i'm feeling something for those things. As they helped me get to where I am now." she added, her past and history brought up once more.

"Well, why don't we just sit here watching the sunset then, hm?" Shido asked, Tohka nodding childish and both sitting down on an old wooden creaking bench together. Bread pillow and satchel with their persons.

The two inter-locking their hands together, looking towards the sun, silently. Leaning upon each others body in comfort and relaxation.

As the view pans away from them...

* * *

**_Near a cliffside_**

As we pan and see in a far distance rock-side, nearby but still far from the park.

Origami was seen, with now a military camouflaged outfit, her black jacket laid on the ground. With her case, silently and cautiously recording their voices through an advanced microphone. The other end was Ryouko listening to Tohka's words, her evidence right there, laid out in front of them. Though only parts of the dialogue could be heard, and they were NOT the good lines spoken.

"While Sargent Tobichi, out of our and my mistakes, you have been proven... slightly somewhat right. As we she that girl is the spirit Princess, and is somehow and someway with the teenage boy Shido Itsuka.".

"However there is no threatening reason or conformation as to why he's there with her, and there doesn't seem to be any signs of any hostility or trouble. With somehow your classmate lover present. You have orders to keep eyes on Princess, you may use the Cry Cry Cry rifle if you deem danger and trouble has or is occurring. we send in the Alpha through Beta units, maybe even the Omega and others unit too." she explained through her tablet.

And...I apologize again once more for not seeing it sooner, Origami." the AST commander apologized, hearing the lines "Destroying all of this amazing world.." and "The humans in armor." and putting 'two and two together'.

Now officially dubbing the girl as Princess and now keeping eyes and tabs on her, the area and the location.

Origami cutting the line to base. Putting the tablet next to a bar of grams, and a photo of Shido doing a sexy dance pose.

However Origami herself was different as she had recorded everything that the girl said, still stubbornly only believing that she's still thinking she's faking it ALL.

And tricking and manipulating Shido with vile, evil, cowardice and disgusting acts for her own unknown reasons. With her emotions and feelings of spite, wrath, vengeance, possessiveness, and an unhealthy concern for HER Shido Itsuka being in every impulse in her bod, now SCREAMING at her, to keep him safe and AWAY from Princess.

Extreme paranoia and jealousy now taking over into an overdrive in her head, her hands trembling. And immediately getting out the black, stream-lined edged rifle out, even there is no immediate danger, not here. But SHE believes so,

she readies and positions it on the rocky ledge.

She then suddenly stands up, and straight up starting to strip her clothes and undergarments, bit-by-bit.

Fully taking all her clothes off, her now exposed body hidden by a nearby corner rock, as she was shown in her complete nudity. Her 75 breasts and nipples opened to the breeze, flawless and as plentiful as Tohka's, and her butt cheeks shown fully to. Her 79 and 55 hips and waist showing her flawless pale healthy white skin glistening with the suns rays. And her white 3 pinned albino hair, flowing majestic looking.

Her focus still uncaring and monotoned, as her neck had a black small flat square on a necklace. She grans it and taps its front, as it then FLEW OFF THE CHAIN! And landed in between her bountiful boobs. The square then spread a thin skintight grey metallic substance upon her entire naked body,

it forming intricate details and armor plating started forming, covering her body and tops of her head. She was now wearing her CR-unit, with hidden weapon compartments on, as she gets back on the anti-spirit rifle...aiming her sight and barrel towards Tohka's head.

* * *

**_The park_**

We switch back to the bench, the 2 fancy outfitted couple on the old bench. Just soaking in the peacefulness, silence, and beauty of the scenery of a thick forest, with its land wide everywhere as far as the eye's could see. With the cratered mountains sides from the first spacial-quake 30 years ago. The setting sun now filling the atmosphere with that feel os yesterday's, warmth, and the smell of a small light on a wax candle.

Their belongings on the floor beside the railings, with Tohka's bread used as a delicious looking hug pillow. And Shido's lightning and cheese wheel keychain hanging upon that red phone case with a a lightning cheese mixed symbol on its phone stump. And his satchel laid on the ground near his legs. As Shido now looked at Tohka, thinking,

"What a truly amazing day, having that much fun. Having a beautiful at my side, all of this for her." happily contemplating their time together.

"I can now see why she's called Princess. Her spirit armor and angel, her initial appearance, her purple color scheme...it all represents the feeling of royalty. All of this now...feels like I was taking a completely sheltered princess from another world, to let her see the marvelous amazement of this one. It all feels like spending fun and amazing moments with a royal princess." he fantasized, now fully taking in her body, clothes, appearance, and initial personalities, Seeing both her cold untrusting emotions, and her childlike innocence and irrational hunger.

"And not adding her actual personality and power too! Her yesterdays attitude and mindset of a very distrusting and uneducated women with the body of a violet angel. But today showing a attitude and mindset of a extremely curious little girl with a body of a well pillowed Highschool girl.

Her powers and battle prowess phenomenal from sheer experience alone. And powers of mana like nuclear energy, take it positively its good, tame, mild, and is mind-baffling impressive. But, if used in a negative light it can cause untold destruction, power, and can fuck me and everyone else up REAL HARD!" thoughts on everything that is Tohka from then to now. Continuing, breathing the warm, peaceful, fresh afternoon air.

He then snapped out of it, as he realized a very IMPORTANT little detail, "Wait a god dang second or minute, does she know what day is this is?! Does she know that this is a date?! Oh, oh my god! She doesn't does she?! She...weirdly, never once heard that word before!" sifting his view towards her. Asking,

"Hey Tohka...do, you know what the time we spent is called?" he asked, breaking the silence, Tohka's gaze upon the sun turning to face Shido's

"Um...no I, don't. I didn't even know this was one, what do you mean about today?" asking her own question, as she never heard it before,

"Okay, listen closely...for the entire day we've been doing what human couples would call a date, or...a first date." he said,

"What's...a date Shido?" she asked, her eyes looking up, her violet hued eyes twinkling with a cute curiosity and waiting face, Shido chuckles away at her adorableness.

Its two people, a boy and a girl or...girl and girl and boy and boy. Get together for a time, having a fun and amazing time and sharing pleasant and sweet memories, like we did. Only they don't have the amount of energy and time we put in." he tried explain, Tohka seeming to get it. Nodding at each important and relevant parts.

"Oh okay, so that's a date. Then i'd say we had a really, really, really, really marvelous, and wondrous time, don't you think Shido?!" she chirped, dropping her bread, and hugging her male date by the waist. Her arms crushing his body, and her assets pushing on his well-muscled chest. Her eyes closed, and her face with a slight blushing.

Shido smiled too, no red seen on his face. As he pats her head again, she reacts by nuzzling up to his chest, her hair and ribbon wiggling. Before letting go, Shido then said.

"Hey I also have something to give you, this is hand-crafted made too. I hope you like it, its for the resemblance of your **Sandalphon**." taking his satchel to the benches side, opening and taking out a big wooden bokken blade that COULD NOT HAVE been in such a seemingly small holster.

Its entire design delicate but crafted and built tough, with hard wood from a single tree. It had a white ribbon on the the — part, attached with a tag reading _April 10_, as signaling her name. And its handle having a mix of a black and purple grip, its weaving in the minuscule thousands! A perfect wooden sword, built straight out of a special rock place,

Tohka's eyes widens scans and examines it in his red gloved hand, holding it like a stick. But lowered to the bench to where _someone _couldn't see it, as she takes the blade carefully.

Flexing her fingers with the dexterity of it, its grip strength and how superb it is. With her face in slight confusion, as she had never seen another type of blade before, only knowing the broadsword type, as this one was much lighter, skinner, and powerless, but it looked more agile and pin-pointed than her **Sandalphon **blade.

She turns to Shido with a gleam of violet pink in her eyes, and a huge smile plastered on, exclaiming, "OH MY GOD! ITS, ITS, ITS, ITS PERFECT SHIDO! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" bowing her head frantically 23 times, as she once again admires the tag of her name. And running her hand along the wooden material and gripping the fabric of the handle tightly,

as Shido said "Hey why don't you try it out, Tohk—" but his phone suddenly rang. Tohka then positioning her hands to the handle and holstered the grip.

**_BZZT!, BZZT!, BZZT!_**

Shido took out his phone...as Kotori's number appeared, he quickly picked up. Tohka now looking at it from a vertical front, turning the blade. Looking at it with amazement, as Shido answered, first hearing...his sis's very, Very, VERY CONCERNED YELLING VOICE!

"ONII-CHAN, LOOK BEHIND YOU! SHE'S THERE, ORIGAMI IS THERE! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Kotori screamed, her commando tone disappearing! Her voice only reaching her bro's ears.

Shido swiftly looks behind him, as Tohka begins to stand to slice with her given bokken not noticing Shido, as she was too transfixed upon her new blade! As Shido glanced and looked up at the cliffs,

seeing in a smidge of a ledge, WAS ORIGAMI IN HER BATTLE-SUIT WITH A RIFLE! As Shido stares in shock and horror! His phone still in his ear.

* * *

Zooming into the cliff-ledge, the view shows an uncomfortable position to her eyes. Her eyes were glaring harshly, her iris unnaturally moving its diameter, the sides of her eyes having little unsettling red blood veins, and all of it was directed at Tohka!

And her hands were tightly gripping the gun and handle, and her finger directly on the trigger, it pushing it **VERY** slowly! The metal almost bending back from the sheer force alone! Her face and skin hardening, with a nasty distasteful look on her face. As we see her scoping on Tohka's readying sword slash!

Emotions and feelings now SCREAMING AND TELLING HER, "**KILL HER!, SHIDO WILL BE KILLED!, YOUR SHIDO WILL BE KILLED!, HE IS YOURS!, KILL HER!, SHIDO WILL DIE!, ****SHE'S A HORRIBLE DEVIL/DEMON/MONSTER/INHUMAN/UNFORGIVABLE THING!, MAKE HER/THEM PAY!**" and all SORTS of other disturbing things, images, thoughts, and voices in her head! Her mental stability now CLEARLY unstable, and at a VERY, VERY dangerous degree!

As Tohka's harmless testing, flashes to her as Princess in her armor, glowing a dark violet aura! Her bokken looking like she conjured it to kill Shido! Her mind now completely, COMPLETELY believing that Princess WILL kill him! Her finger now **EXTREMELY **close to firing, as her mind finally saying to her all at once,

"**KIIIIIIIIIIL****, KIIIIIIIIIIIL!, KIIIIIIIIIIL!, KIIIIIIIIIIIL HEEEEEERR NOOOOOOOOOW!**"!

She momentarily blinks, then her eyes turning blood red. As she gritted her teeth, sounded grinding noises. As she finally glared murderously at her victim, before pulling the trigger!

**_BZZZZZZZZZT!, BAAAAAAAAAAANG!_**

A HUGE NEON GREEN ENERGY BOLT BLASTING THROUGH THE AIR, STRAIGHT AT TOHKA'S HEAD! As a tiny Shido still stared with his eyes...

* * *

Tohka was now moving, ready to test her blade out. Happily starting to make a stance, with the sunset behind her amplifying ots and hers bright yellow and her's purple violet hue.

As Shido widened his eyes, before looking towards Tohka for a split-second. Before,

**_BZZZZZZZZZT!, BAAAAAAAAAANG!_**

A GUN SHOT RUNG OUT! Shido widened his eye then swiftly turning his head, trying to catch threatening abysmal sudden noise. As he turned in a slow motion shot...

SEEING A HUGE BOLT OF A NEON GREEN ENERGY BLAST FROM ORIGAMI'S RIFLE BEING HURDLED HEADLONG TO THEIR DIRECTION! NO, TOHKA'S HEAD!

Shido's eyes widen GREATLY, looking to Tohka then the blast in a slowed down time! Not knowing what he should do, looking back and forth in great indescribable worry and concern! Screaming to himself,

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO! DO SOMETHING, DO SOMETHING, DO SOMETHING!" as the blast going so fast its actually getting normal! As in time slowed down normal...Shido's current timeframe! Shido in the first time since 5 years ago, DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO.

BUT, the blast was now acting in its normal speed, the kinetic energy now directly in half range of Tohka's head and rapidly getting closer to her! Shido not knowing what to do, no plan, no forward plan, no safe instruction at ALL! Decides to just...act, just...action...

As he moves in a mad hurry Kotori still on his phone...cried,

"ONII-CHAN!" her commando COMPLETELY GONE!

AS SHIDO DROPS THE PHONE, PLUMMETING DOWN TO THE GROUND! AS HE RUNS HEADLONG INTO TOHKA...SCREAMING,

"TOHKA! MOVE OUT OF THE WAYYYY!"

PUSHING AT HER BODY OUT OF THE WAY! AS SHE TUMBLED TO THE GROUND, HER SWORD DROPPING! AS SHE LOOKED AT THE GROUND IN TOTAL CONFUSION, BEFORE STARTING TO TURN TO SHIDO!

AS HE PUTS HIMSELF IN THE WAY...HIS BODY FACE FORWARD NOW, LIGHTNING AND ELECTRICITY COMING OUT, THEN...

**_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!,_**

A horrible ear-piercing noise was heard, as a huge flash of green light filled the area!

As it dissipated, Tohka immediately looked at Shido's spot, when she did...her eyes grew wide...and her once happy go lucky bright purple eyes...grew dark and cold as a cold chilling, ABYSMAL feeling came over her entire body, her power starting to come back hard...as we shift...

* * *

**_The Fraxinus: The control room_**

**_BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!,_**

The crew of the Fraxinus was silent, and in shock as some were crying at the large monitor...as some started to cry...others with an extreme disturbed look on their faces, even their ship's masochistic lieutenant looked for once, HORRIFIED at the unseen tragic screen.

**_BOOM!,_**

Before the commander herself dropped on her knees...her body silent and unnervingly unmoving, as her candy "Tinked" on the floor, shattering it. As we pan up to see her face,

She had a face of total, **loss**, **regret**, **sadness**, **confusion**, **uncertainty**, and most of all...**emptiness**...her only words of speech were,

"big...bro...onii-chan...no...no...shido...big, brother...please...please...don't go...don..'t...leave, me...please." mumbling quietly, to the unseen screen. Tears trailing down her face, as her harsh, commando tone...is gone for good.

As her eyes turned into a murky misty dark red, pink, orange and yellow hue. An unnoticeable aura of flame starting to happen...her eyes and body still unmoving from their spot...as we move again...

* * *

**_On the Cliff-ledge_**

**_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_**

**_Clank, clank,_**

Origami dropping the rifle, as she rose to her knees, as we see her hands and tactical body start shaking uncontrollably...as we pan slowly to her rest.

Her entire body lined with the armor...shaking uncontrollable, as her body could, and WOULD NOT STOP...we then finally voew her face,

her face was looking at the orange sky...but not out of victory, NO...A LOOK OF A REGRETFUL MURDERER! As she was crying too, but HER mouth wasn't doing ANYTHING.

And her face looked physically BAD, her eyes completely bloodshot and her white's...were all a dark red...and her face going pale, like her hair...flowing cold in the wind. Her mind was saying,

"**...**" nothing.

Her mind fully blank, as the voices full of killing intent was gone...a blank, shocked and permanent look on her face, and mind...As her entire being was completely hollow, at what she just witnessed through the scope of her Cry Cry Cry rifle.

The image also unseen...as we move...once more...

* * *

**_Back_**

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!,**_

went the shot of the blast

_Drip, Drip, Drip_,

went a liquid sound.

But...it didn't hit Tohka, As we switch too Shido's POV. As he is right now frantically backing onto the metal railing, his gloved hands gripping the thing tightly, as the metal started...started to creak. As the area around Shido's body was fizzing out blue sparks of lightning, zapping all around his body...as we see his POV blinking rapidly,

"Hugh, Hugh, Hugh, Hugh." he gasped with his lungs repeatedly, as his POV was stating to blur, and his head beginning to writhe with displeasure.

He then slowly turned toward Tohka to see if she's alright, as his ears were ringing, deafening him a bit.

When he finally looked at his date, he saw her on the ground safe, her stance now up and stiff. But, her face looked with a sense of dread and disbelief, her once bright purple eyes. Were now getting dark and cold each second. As ponderously her mana was starting to come out...slowly a bright purple violet hue appeared. Becoming more powerful, dangerous and...unstable, as she muttered the single line,

"S-S-S-Shido?" her innocent voice in denial, and wearing a horrified expression.

Shido then looked at himself, slowly down at his body...his view now getting very uneven, his face started to sweat, lightning and electricity sparking uncontrollably around his area, and his ears now has gone nearly deaf. But still his eyes did widen with shock when he saw himself, as we pan out to see what everybody else was...

HIS ENTIRE BODY COVERED IN BRIGHT RED BLOOD! HIS SUIT AND T-SHIRT NOW TORN TO SHREDS AND STAINED WITH RED, AS HALF OF HIS LEFT ABDOMEN WAS COMPLETELY BLOWN APART AND SCORCHED...As his skins uncanny durability couldn't withstand the force, power, and speed of the Cry Cry Cry rifle.

The lightning that was gonna protect him, was now trying to heal his MAJOR injury. With little to no success, as the cartilage and organs were too bad. His power of electricity now trying to help out with his body trying to keep him alive. Cutting all nerves of pain, his power trying to act as a healing factor, as all was futile. With his senses now completely wearing down, as blood oozed out of the large gaping wound in his left side. When,

"**Blurg!**" Shido's mouth was now spewing out blood, his head in agonizing dizziness...as the railing of the bars was now starting to bend and break under his hands unknowing grip strength...

"**BLURG!, URGH!**" Shido excreted more, this time with vomit bile coming out too, as he backed even more. His hands now crushing the metal like paper, the bending rails now creaking loud, the metal now breaking off, until...

**CRACK!, SNAP!,**

IT BROKE OFF ITS HINGES COMPLETELY! Shido now starting to shift and bend over to the side of the cliff! As everyone watched in horror!

He then turned his head to the 3 girls, a mixed expression of blood, vomit, pain, regret, reject, and sorrow...as he slowed down for a final time. His voice, with all his strength left in his vocal cords, said to everyone...

"God, dang it...Tobichii."

Before his gloved hand let go with no control anymore...as he body plummeted down to the rocks, forest, and...death..as his presence. Now gone...and lost...

Leaving Tohka, Origami and Kotori alone...alone without the one boy they all loved and cared for...seemingly dead now...

* * *

Tohka stood up, her eyes and expression covered by her long violet hair, her stance hardening, her hands balled into a fist with great force and strength, and her mana now DANGEROUSLY HIGH.

It, consuming her body and outfit with a huge violet aura, just as she did unconsciously before, however it's now contained and concentrated. Like a big soda can thats about to pop, its probably more powerful and unstable that way too.

The ground around her shattering with the same energy as 2 days ago, as she, after Shido fell. Told herself,

"He's gone, after all that time we've spent. he's gone. He's dead, why, why after EVERYTHING...THIS...had to happen to us..." her voice now cold and sorrowful, her childlike demeanor now erased. As her distrustful and harsh side emerged.

She trotted over to her bokken, her gift by him, and his last action before falling...she picked it up with her hands now stiff. As she handled it like an actual weapon, her mana now spreading to the wooden sword. Her aura now shimmering it violet, as the wooden sword was now having its own little mana aura...as Tohka stared with regret and nostalgia, continuing,

"He, he was the only one who cared for me, giving me this day to let me see this world as it is. He did...and the world had him pay the ultimate price...With his own people, killing him...Then I shall pay this world too, as it has ripped me, took me, KILLED ME MY ONLY HAPPINESS AND JOY! RAAAHHHHH!" she roared! Tightly gripping her new weapon, as the wind was blowing powerfully all around her area and the parks!

THE SKY ABOVE HER WAS CREATING A HUGE POWERFUL OPENING IN THE CENTER! LIGHT AND MANA FLOWING THROUGH AND IN THE OPENING, AS THE AURA AROUND HER CONSUMED HER!

A huge unreal violet light of energy and mana downing upon her aura engulfed frame! The power of her energy levels and mana was blown off the charts! As a violet purplish hue and white brighht glowing lights filled the atmosphere like the dimension too!

As we pull back from her outrage...to Origami's perspective...

* * *

**_On the cliff-ledge_**

Origami was still there on her knees, her mind now completely empty and hollow. Because she just stood there knowing...that SHE herself, no one else...KILLED Shido. Her knowledge of this action was haunting her, as her eyes were trailing down tears of sorrow and regret, UNSPEAKABLE REGRET.

Her face ACTUALLY showing us an expression, an expression of emptiness, unknowing, sorrow and most of all...regret. Her eyes now blood red, unblinking through out that and this entire scenario. As she looked completely uncaring of Tohka's current agonizing rampage and possible shift into humanity's and the worlds destroyer. Or even worse made her have A REASON to kill everyone...and a pretty damn good one too, when suddenly

**_SLAAAAAAASH!,_**

A MASSIVE WAVE OF HOT PURPLE ENERGY WAS SENT THROUGH ORIGAMI'S SIDE! IT **CLEAVING **THROUGH THE ROCKS AND LANDSCAPE LIKE HOT BUTTER, DESTROYING THE CLIFFSIDE! LEAVING ITS HALF DESTROYED! No, no not hot butter...more like, a knife going through water. But Origami still knelt there in silence, and her expression and mindset was unflinching of the attack.

As Tohka was shown in the air in front of her! Her spirit armor now back and her aura now dangerous and unstable more than ever seen! It's violet hue and energy pulsating throughout and consuming the entire cliff side, park, and creating a GIGANTIC dome like area in the atmosphere! Her hands wielding both **Sandalphon **and her new bokken. As now its infused with Tohka's mana and aura, making it an actual spirit weapon ready to kill.

With Tohka's face revealing a cold hard glare, right Origami!Right at Shido's murderer and killer, as her eyes were hardened and a purple hue was showing through the violet color...as She says to Origami, glaring harshly straight into her eyes,

"You, you killed him...This is all your doing, little girl...fool, you've killed and took him away from me..and now I shall finally have a reason to kill you weak pathetic humans...And I start slaughtering with you, girl...Fight me if you wish, send your comrades...fight me...for it is not my fault. And remember...you've brought this upon yourselves." a cold threatening tone coming out, as her aura and mana now BURSTING OUT! Raising her angel with the sole intent of killing the albino in-front of her.

As the other still knelt, her expression unchanging. But her mind reforming from Tohka's words of threat, as she replies to her soon to be destroyer,

"Yes, I killed Shido Itsuka, I killed him out of paranoia and spite for you. I shall not move...because without him, I can no longer breath and exist. Without him...I have no reason to go one living, so down your weapon upon me...for only one can and will do, and for that I eternally accept, your wrath..." her voice empty and hollow, her mind blank but accepting of her punishment of death, through the hands and angel of a spirits power.

But...in the distance a huge number of tiny minuscule figures flew to their vicinity. As the tablet picked up their location throughout the scene...for they have watched and went...for the AST the Anti-spirit-Team had arrived...

As we shift to another predicament, right at this very moment.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

We then see the deep forest below where Itsuka had plummeted, when sounds of,

**_THWACK!, THWACK!, THWACK!, BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, BAM!_**

Went Shido's body! It tumbling, hitting, bruising, and worsening as he struck trees, rocks, dirt, objects, and dust on the long track downwards! As he was STILL SOMEHOW CONSCIOUS, from the sheer amount of pain and anguish he is now feeling. The durability of his skin made it more...long than normal.

As he grits his, blood tasted teeth. Making it EVEN MORE EXCRUCIATING, but bearable to stay thinking, even if being unconscious would be better for his current condition. As he tumbled through jagged rocks, leaves, tree bark, and dirt and grime.

His vision and hearing in a complete haze, as his injury was sealing its blood, but the flesh was getting even more mangled, distorted and his skin still has the super-human endurance so that makes this injury WAY more longer than humanly possible.

But Shido still remained strong, his mind in pain but focused as tried to say one thing from no his mouth, before

_**THWACK!,**_

his jaw got hit by a tree! And his arm and leg got shredded by rocks, the suit now completely in pieces. As his skin's durability was wearing down some, as one of his tooth cracked from the force of the impact. He then tried desperately again,

"GOD DAM I-" but,

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!_**

again he got interrupted. When the fabric of his suit is caught on a rock, Shido's body stopping mid-tumble. As he reached for the rock, his now dirtied red gloved hand holding on to the rock, gritting his bloodied teeth. He tries to climb, his face now having blood on his once clean skin,

but then the fabric snaps! Sending him back down into the forest. As several seconds later,

**_BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, THWACK!, THWACK!, THWACK!, _**

several other objects came flying into his body, a messy grime stained coin, a folder of dropped papers, a DEAD HUMAN SKULL, and a green jade jar cracked, ready to implode. His body taking in all of it, his sleeves and half of his suit and shirt shredded, gone, and destroyed,

"URGGH! AAGH!" he groans loudly from the pain of his current state and the hole in his body, his descend now FINALLY slowing.

But, it was not over yet, it was only getting worse. As his bruised body was now FALLING INTO A CAVERN! His clothes and body now hitting every-single-stone there was in the cave! As he shut his eyes tightly from the severe pain coursing through his body, gritting his teeth even harder! So hard his teeth were slightly cracking. Before Shido,

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" SCREAMED! AS HIS BODY STOPPED AT AN OPENING, BUT FALLING DOWN INTO AN TINY OPEN RAVINE! His screams echoing throughout the entire underground, the light from the sun now dimming as he inevitably falls to the jagged sharp surface below.

**(Play music: One Punch Man: ~Seigi Shikkou~(Extended))**

Then,

**_CRACK!,_**

as his body landed in the rocks, his entire back taking the hit, wet with moist underground waters. Shido's body unbroken but still writhing in pain, as his face was one of blood, anguish, and painfulness.

As he "ARGGH!" groans onto his frontside. His back was torn with dust and water, his front now on a big rock. Slumping over it, his hands stretched out, as water started drop onto his head. A dim shade of orange/yellow sunlight on his tiny figure in the ravine. As he thinks to himself,

"I'm gonna die here, *cough*. Why did this happen? Why now, why today? Its unfair, I don't even know whats going on up there, my powers are fried due my *Gag's* injury. After 5 years of nothingness, he finally spoke and appeared to me again. *gasps* And I almost became what he wanted...a hero, the champion of magic...the great Wizard Canaan's, successor...heh, what a waste." he says in failure and disappointment at his current position.

"HOLD IT THERE, CAPTAIN, YOUR FAR, FAR, FARRRRRR FROM DONE SAILING THIS SHIP!" a sudden booming voice shouted, sounding like a tiger's roar and a...certain cereal commercial's mascot combined. But Shido widened his eyes, as he asked to himself and the voice,

"Wait...no...no...no, way...Tony!, Tony the magic tiger, you came back too!?" his thoughts in familiarity and remembrance, as he knew THIS voice from 5 long years ago. Tony was with him during the time training with the Wizard.

He was the right-hand man/friend/pet of the old wiseman! As he looked like a BIG ASS tiger, with a shiny bright orange color, dark vanta-black stripes, and blinding hot white stripes along with the black, as he had glowed with a sense of a king, a noble majestic fantastic beast, and a aura of yellow as bright and hopeful as the sun itself! Well...as Shido remembered him as he was,

"THATS RIGHT MY LITTLE CAPTAIN, IM BACK TOO...AS A VOICE, IN THIS CAVE!" he responded happily and hopeful,

"I thought you left with the Wizard, what happened to you guys!? And why are you here, and why here now?!" he pondered, his body's injury now not affecting him.

"I DID LEAVE, BUT TO WHERE WE AND I WERE...THATS A SECRET CAPTAIN SHIDO SIR, ABSOLUTE SINCERE APOLOGIES! AS TO YOUR SECOND...THATS...ALSO TO BE, REVEALED TOO WOW, BUMMER I KNOW RIGHT. I WANTED TO TELL YOU TOO TRUST ME. BUT I COULDN'T DUE TO SOME 'CIRCUMSTANCES'. BUT IM NOT HERE FOR THAT IM HERE FOR YOU TO GET UP! AND GO GET YOUR SPECIAL GIRLS!" he shouted, a sense of optimism filling the room, as a yellow bright morning feeling came over the whole ravine,

"B-B-But, mmmpth...never mind. But I don't know what to do, what AM I supposed to do!?" Shido asked, holding off begrudgingly his burning questions. His body's injuries getting completely ignored thanks to Tony.

"I THINK YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED TO DO. AS YOU'VE DID 2 DAYS AGO, AND TODAY PRESENTLY. YOUR TIME IS COMING, THATS NO LIE OR BLUFF. AS THIS WORLD NEEDS MAGICAL PROTECTION MORE THAN EVER BEFORE IN 30 YEARS. YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH, BUT FIRST...I THINK THE CAPTAIN STARTED SHOWING HIMSELF, EH. YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT, JUST-SAY-THOSE-MAGIC-WORDS MY GREAT LAD..." advising him to say a word, before his pleasant voice and aura faded from the ravine.

Leaving Shido on the rock...as his power of lightning started to spark out his body and into the area of the ravine.

"He's right, he's always right...*sigh* Okay then, *breathes in deep* Then I am officially back, really back...heh, heh...*breathes* finally." he says, as if he just relieved something he's been holding back for a long, long, long time.

As Shido's weakened body was now beginning to shift with shocks,

**_Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt, Zap, Zap, Zap, Zap,_**

as lightning was now **FLOODING**, and **FLOODING **out of his body onto the ravine, as electricity was consuming the area of the ravine, the surfaces of rock starting to burn and scorch.

**_ CRACK!, CRACK!, CRACK!, CRACK!, POP!, POP!, POP!, ZAP!, ZAP!, ZAP!, ZAP!,_**

As lighting and electricity skitteringacross the wet surfaces of the underground, electricity sparks on the moist areas, as a huge mist started to form, his power of lightning now amplified by his strong will to GET UP.

**_BZZT!, BZZT!, BZZT!, CRACK!, CRACK!, CRACK!, CRACK!,_**

As the once dark lit ravine was creating a bright magnificent blue light by Itsuka' volts of white blue hot lightning was vaulting out THOUSANDS OF LIGHTNING, As small shocks started to thunder, as Shido's injury was COVERED IN ELECTRICITY. His suit now also generating AND the pull of the power was making it float,

**_BZZZZT!, BZZZZZZZT!, CRAAAAACK!, CRAAAAAAAAAAAK!, BZZZZZZZZT!, BZZZZZZZZT!,_**

As we see Shido's powers and energy now healing his left hole/gap side and muscular abs, and his skin showing of his own power now literally coursing through his veins in energy.

A shifting blue energy inside his veins giving hm life...as he was determined by his friend's comeback and hopefulness, and

as he also took his last advice, lifting himself upward. His shut eyes and face were directing towards the orange setting sky above! His arms reaching out and finally, shouting to the heavens!

"**SHAZAM!**" AS A LIGHTNING BOLT CASTED DOWN AND STRUCK SHIDO'S SPOT, A BLINDING FLASH OF DAZZLING BLUE **_FLASHING! _**OUT EVERYWHERE!

**_BOOOOOM!, WHOOOOOOSH!,_**

As a **MASSIVE **misty cloud, covered and engulfed half the entire ravine, it was COMPLETELY blurred with a thick foggy soup.

Then, the view pans to see in Itsuka's place. A bigger figure rises covered in the mist, a misty blurred yellow light coming from the center area. The unknown entity's body then started generating **HUGE **bursts of lightning, this type more blue and much **BIGGER**! As it then LAUNCHED ITSELF INTO THE ORANGE TINTED AIR!

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!,_**

As the blue watts and bolts of power shot out too! And followed their source, the great fog covering the ravine, now dissipating and distorting due to the sheer force and power of air that the launch created!

**(End music: One Punch Man: ~Seigi Shikkou~(Extended))**

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the park_**

**_Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, SWING!, SLASH!, SWING!, SLASH!,_**

Went gunshots, and neon green energy swords. When we see the park area, it had Tohka's dark violet hue around the area. As the AST young female solders were trying their damnedest to kill, destroy, and eliminate the spirit Princess/Tohka Yatogami.

**_Boom!, Boom!, Boom! Boom!, Slash!, Slash!, Slash!_**

The AST forces were swarming the area, 69 in total fighting the single lone, now vengeful spirit. Using combat tactics, realizer shields and energy weapons, firepower, and even close quarters combat. But, it proved...somewhat futile, the rocks, park, and grass LITTERED with girls knocked out, bleeding, armor torn and gone, bruised, and struggling to move or stand, as those numbers were now 25...and counting.

And on the other spectrum, Tohka's armor and skin was injured, blasted, and hacked and slashed at CONSTANTLY. But still doing MUCH better than the AST forces, as she took on singlehandedly EVERY-SINGLE-ONE OF THEM!

**_SLASH!, SLASH!, SLASH!, SLASH!, BAM!, BAM!, BAM! BOOM!, BOOM!, BOOM!, BOOM!, SLASH!, SLASH!, SLASH! _**

Her combat skills were pin-point, accurate, unnatural, inhuman and all completely hellbent on killing EVERY SINGLE ONE. And the only reason she hasn't yet is because of the others teammates getting them to safety before returning to the hopeless fray.

As Tohka's aura and focus were now VERY HIGH, as before the area was COLORED in her energy, power, and the amount of mana she is currently containing and releasing. Her only 2 weapons were her angel **Sandalphon **and her bokken sword, which was now infused in powerful mana. Turning it into an actual weapon! And

Her face was one of a cold dead glare, with ruthlessness in her combat. Not saying A WORD through out the fight, only focusing now on killing the humans that ridiculed her then, and wronged her by taking Shido away. And for that reason alone, her mana was now dangerously high and unstable.

"You will be killed, there is no hope for you!" a girl screamed as she charged her rifle and blade at her,

"Tch." Tohka irked, responding by GRABBING THE BLADE and...

**_STAB!, _**She rammed the blade into the girl's stomach! A "Blergh!" sound coming out before she fell to the ground, another girl catching her

"**HAAAAAAHHH!**" went two others, shooting their bullets and explosives at her, circling her as well.

"Grrr." growled in response, her dark vengeful eyes looking at the attacks and them. Raising her bokken, she then twists her body creating a huge gust of wind, blinding the two. Then

_**SLASH!, BOOM!, BOOM!**_

Went Tohka's blade! Sending a big purple slash-wave at the 2, hitting them at their attacks and them, destroying the projectiles, making a wave of "_**Boooom!**_" explosions. Tohka then sped over to the 2, as she _CRACKED _bokken over the girls skulls! Knocking the 2 out, and them flailing aside to the rocks below with a _"**CRASH!**_"!

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!, DIE!"** 10 young girls shouted! Launching missiles, energy slashes, and gunshots, all of them making a simultaneous and unpredictable attack!

"ENOUGH!" Tohka shouted, her eyes and expression now angered and irritated by them ALL. The wind and purple hue then started to blow rapidly, as mana and energy formed all around Tohka's position. As she told every young women.

"YOU HAVE ONLY DELAYED YOUR DEATHS, SO NO-MORE-OF-YOU!" As she raised her **Sandalphon **to the surface, as her energy pooled onto the rock's and dirt floor. The dark violet hue around them now returning to a bright orange/yellow again.

**_MMMMMMMM!, CRACK!, CRACK!,_**

The ground started shaking as the AST watched in awe of the spectacle...dumb right? Then started to splinter and crumble, as if the earth itself was pulling something out. When,

_**BOOM!**, _

The throne/hilt of **Sandalphon **rose, the entire group of girls were now gasping and widening the eyes in fear and remembrance. Tohka then glanced down upon it, SLASHING HER ANGEL UPON IT SUDDENLY!

THE THRONE'S PIECES WAS NOW FORMING AROUND HER **SANDALPHON**, THE POWER OF TOHKA'S WAS NOW ABSORBING AND COLLECTING INTO IT! AS IT FORMED INTO A **HUMUNGOUS **BLADE, IT FORMED INTO **SANDALPHON'S **SECOND FORM...

**Halvenhelev**

It having a bigger, jagged blade like a jagged rock surface. The designs were black and gold edges, with the absorbed mana and energy now forming technological looking bright red lines. Truly a second heir to her **Sandalphon **as it is now the remaining 10 and 44 girls left conscious. Tohka announcing to them,

"THIS SHALL BE THE WEAPON THAT YOUR DESTROYERS HAND SHALL REAP, YOU FOOLS!" raising her blade into the air, ready to annihilate the 44 remaining. Some dropping to their knees, crying in fear and terror, while others were sweating and looking ready to do this.

All the while, at the same destroyed, dust covered half-cliff...Origami still knelt, her calfs and ankles now purple and blue, her stance unchanged throughout the fight. As her eyes were STILL unblinking, its white now dark red, twitching sometimes too. Her albino hair covered in dust. As her tells herself,

"kill him...you killed him, killed him...you killed him." over and over and over, as she was left and remained on her spot as she, and her comrades/friends will be all killed.

HOWEVER...before that could occur, we check on out pink imouto-chan commander...

* * *

**_The Fraxinus: control room_**

The entire crew was trying to wake up Kotori, as their commander was now completely unconscious! The area around her body and clothes were somehow scorched, and the crew couldn't do anything because they needed to help their commander. As she muttered in her knocked out state

"no onii-chan, no big bro, no brother, no shido, no." as her lollipop was now on the sleek floor, broken like her.

Even their lieutenant couldn't do anything because he needed DIRECT orders from Kotori herself to control the ship, and he didn't know what to do either. His military and tactical mind was stressed and fizzing out.

"Hm! guys look, look at the screen!" a women pointed at the monitor

When the big monitor popped open, showing the radar of the park and the forest around it. As it showed a **MASSIVE **electrical energy spike in the forest. And the spike was moving FAST into the combat zone!

"What the hell is that!? Another spirit!" a man said, questioning out-loud wither this was trouble,

"No, its not a spirit, it doesn't have any spirit energy detected. But its lightning is off the charts, and its moving at an alarming rate." Kannazuki told everyone.

"This is no spirit, but...I think its something else." he added,

as Kotori without anyones notice, silenced and started to move, with a little bit of fire sparking...

* * *

**_The park_**

We now return to the orange battlefield, Tohka's bokken clenched in her armored palm and the now transformed **Halvenhelev **in the air, as Tohka's expression and mood was glaring, killing intent, revenge, unstableness, and anger. The giant throne earth cleaver was circling with red, dark violet, and white hot energy, power, and mana.

As the girls and the girls healing, tending, and injured were all staring with fear at the now super weapon angel, some with known and regretful eyes. Others with confusion and unknowing, and more than a few were already dropping to their knees, sobbing or crying silence at the despair inducing blade. Tohka now widening her eyes in the call for blood, as she announces.

"YOU HUMANS HAVE TOOK AWAY MY HAPPINESS, MY SHIDO ITSUKA, NOW...YOU SHALL ALL PAY WITH YOUR SOULS REAPED." her blade's power was creating a twisting wind, her arm holding the thing with in-human strength and ease.

The sun behind her and **Halvenhelev **now starting to set, the sky getting bright orange, yellow, and red, their figures now shimmering and radiating off the rays of bright yellow light...with a tiny bit of movement in the clouds above, and lightning too.

And with that, humanity's self-proclaimed destroyer screams from the top of her lungs cold, and harshly, without remorse. Her powers now going buck wild! As the energy and wind picking up!

"**RAAAAAAAAGH!**." swinging down her cleaver onto the 44 and 25 girls below, the blade now red, purple and hot,

_**SWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!,**_

A HUGE WAVE OF MANA AND POWER HEAD-LONGING TOWARDS THEM! AS IT GETS BIGGER AND MORE STRONGER EACH SECOND AND INCH.

**(Play music: Be Humble: Remix)**

But then out of NOWHERE, a voice yelled from above the clouds, LIGHTNING bolts appearing out of the clouds! As the deep orange tinted sky was booming with roars of blue cracking white hot energy! Above, the clouds and weather themselves were shifting fast, as the wind from the direction of the forest rose and came dramatically and alarmingly fast and out of nowhere.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!,**_

AS THE SURFACE SEPARATING THE TWO FORCES WAS STRUCK BY A HUGE BOLT OF LIGHTNING! As the ground around was SHATTERED into hundreds of tiny and big pieces of rock, dirt, and grime. And the amount of wind pressure was so high, it distorted the sky itself! Tohka and the AST were blinded by the amount of force coming out. As without warning, a electricity consumed white glove REACHED OUT AND HALTED **HALVENHELEV**! The attack now colliding with lightning and magic power, COMPLETELY annihilating it.

As the lightning was parted and spread throughout the ground, but not nearing the girls, the wind pressure now finally diseasing the cliffs. With the two sides now clearing/checking their eyes,

before they all, Tohka, AST, and secretly the Fraxinus crew members...jaws dropped at what caused a, sonic boom, a whole SHIT TON a lightning, and the CRAZY amount of force and wind pressure just now...

Then we pan to see a cleared out cratered spot having a little mist and sparking electricity, the view then sees the mysterious figure...It was a big 21 year old looking man, wearing a bright red skintight suit. Decorated with clear white gloves and boots that had golden glowing edges, the boot had a golden bottom and a middle upside down v, the gloves ending at the armpit, and leggings at the kneecaps. They also had 3 bright yellow glowing rectangle shaped decorations.

Also wearing 2 long clear white caped hood with golden trimmings with a VVVV shape pattern to it. And hanging by 2 little golden o attachments at the down shoulders. He had a lightning esc belt with the same gold trimmings and glowing. And his shoulders, arms, and legs were red and had the same glowing yellow rectangles, 2 on his shoulders, and 3 on his arms and legs. And his chest had a HUGE GLOWING WHITE/YELLOW LIGHTNING SYMBOL ON IT, the suit ending on his neckline with the same gold.

His entire body was ripped and had an 8 PACK, his muscles completely shown on his bright red suit. His face was masculine and had Itsuka's hair, but a deep black in color. But, the most eccentric detail was his blinding, glowing white/blue eyes completely without pupils, looking like a deep eye-sockets filled with white blue energy.

And his entire red outfitted golden masculine body was constantly generating volts of electricity, deep blue in color, and the suns light shining upon the red and gold made it appear more...godly or godlike.

As he smiles while doing a stance holding **Halvenhelev **with nothing but his hand, electricity covering it. The menacing red, dark violet, white color now stopping at his sheer lightning. As he also was floating in the air, his boots not even getting one single dirt stain on it.

All the while the 3 spectrums of Tohka, the AST, and the Fraxinus crew just jaw dropped at this new person, who was strangely looking a tad bit like Shido. And the girls of the bunch was blushing madly at the godlike figures well toned body. Tohka broke the silence by asking the man,

"W-W-Wha, w-w-who, um?" her threatening voice gone, replaced by a muttered shock jaw dropped tone and expression, her hand still on the hilt of the cleaver. But lowering in her response to this mysterious stranger, as the others were jaw-dropped and mumbling too, blushing as to seeing this guy's muscles.

The man smiles, showing his clean white perfect teeth. His eyes sparking with energy as well as his lightning dissipating, replying.

"I'm just a supernatural being of this world. But, I came here to stop this madness entirely.." his voice clear and smooth, more handsome than a prince from a fairytale story. Letting go of the large cleaver, looking quite happy and gentle in the face of a large destructive weapon.

It a moment for Tohka to respond hastily, "W-What d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-you m-m-m-m-mean?" struggling with her words, cause she was just so confused.

"Oh!, wait one moment. I need to check on somebody." he apologetically says, as he, somehow someway. MOVED WITH IN-HUMAN LEVELS OF SPEED, CREATING A YELLOW LIGHTNING PULSING BLURAS HE ZOOMED SUDDENLY!

**(End music: Be Humble: Remix)**

* * *

**_Origami_**

Over to Origami, she was STILL in her broken mind and body. Her legs and arms now heavily strained, but she didn't care or even noticed. Her eyes were now almost blinding her, her face had dried tear marks, while searing pain coursing through her body. As she stared aimlessly and blankly at the orange/red tinted clouds.

When the godlike man appeared before her, the wind blowing behind greatly, leaving dust everywhere. As he looked at her with a sad, regretful expression. As he says,

"You poor, poor girl. You only wanted to make sure I was safe, what kind of mindset do you have that could have tempted and broken you this much Origami." as he knelt before her, caressing her hair softly, getting a strand of white. Origami then finally blinked whispering with dried and cracked lips,

"s-s-shido?" her blood shot eyes now tearing up. The pain and bruises now affecting her, as she weakly reached out her armored hand to him. He softly took it and opened his other, replying.

"Yes, yes i'm here. Its not your doing, and, I am still alive, Ms. Tobiichi." confirming that he is indeed Shido Itsuka, but transformed and healed. As he added,

"Lets then make you better, if this doesn't work...please forgive me." as Shido then sparked his white eyes of white. Chanting a magical spell,

"**Φαρμακευτικός****., Ξεχγνάμε." **his palm began to glow an emerald green. As he puts his palm on her head.

As her body then started to heal magically, the emerald light then erased her bruises, and her bloody eyes now returning back to normal. After, she then collapsed on the ground unconscious, her hand still in Shido's. He stands up letting go with ease, as he then scanned her CR-unit and Cry Cry Cry, thinking.

"Better check this back at the rock, I already have the information that I need." as he turns, not looking back to the sleeping troubled girl. Before he vanishes again, leaving behind some wind.

* * *

**_Back_**

The now transformed Shido zoomed back with godlike speed, leaving a bright yellow blur as he flew. Returning to the misty crater, lightning still around his suit. As he returned levitating in the air, capes flowing too. He comments saying,

"Sorry for that ladies, I needed to check on your Sargent." nodding to the AST and the cliff, "And now, how to handle this situation with...minimum conflict." looking back to Tohka, his pupil-less eyes staring, pondering on how to resolve the problem. But before a girl asked,

"W-W-What are you going to do to u-u-us?! Like you did with our Sargent?!" her face flushed and her weapons and blade raised, the others nodding as well. Tohka was still completely in shock and confusion, as she thought to herself,

"W-W-Who is this human? No, not human...similar but, much, much more powerful. But...why, does he...feel like Shido?" her mind in complete confusion, her cleaver now lowered but her powers were still in action. The unknown Itsuka noticed this transition and smiled inwardly at a start, before turning his attention to the girls...particularly the severed injured ones.

"I think I shall demonstrate with this action, pay attention now." he said, as his white palms generated the green healing energy as before. Creating also a big ring with the energy mystifying itself around his arms. As the girls took a cautious step back in response, but some in shock at what is happening.

"Eep!" a now unnoticed Tohka yelped.

She was also widening her eyes in a purple hue. Not paying any attention to her weapons of destruction, her **Halvenhelev **now completely obsolete, as its energy was draining back into Tohka's body unconsciously. Which only made her aura and power even more unstable, the purple mixing with a concentrated amount of blinding white.

Shido's eyes then glowed a bright blue white, shouting out to the AST forces,

"**ΦΑΡΝΑΚΕΥΤΙΚΌ****!**" and instantly the green circle created the Greek symbol for **Distance healing**, then as with Origami's body. All around the healthy and injured girls, they all started to heal, feeling some-sort of green life giving power. The injured started to float with the chanting/spell healing all their straining wounds. As they looked in surprise, but feeling much better as even their equipment was being repaired.

The light fading away as their wounds were healed, Shido pulling back as the green healing spell dissipated. His eyes and face looking quite satisfied. Turning his attention to Tohka, who was in a perplexed state. Her powers now trying to fill the area with mana again. But this time its not in her control,

"Her power is gonna destroy this place and everyone in it, maybe even spreading due to her strong emotions. I must to end this quickly." Shido thought, gazing upon her royal like figure. The girls were to busy looking at their uninjured bodies and tending to the ones waking up. Shido then looked upon the surrounding dissipating mist, getting an idea.

Turning around and then raising the lightning a little, as he turned to the young women and exclaimed with a booming chrsming and handsome voice,

"Sorry for your lose and your injuries, your welcome for the healing ladies! But i'm afraid I need to cut this conversation a bit short!" as he raises his palms once more, the clouds above starting to roar and _**Boom! **_Shido's body then began to light up a brilliant white/blue lightning field.

As Shido called out a chant and a spell, the power now going to the air. The lightning bouncing off and on his body and wind pressure.

"**Brume., Caligo.,**" muttering two latin words, as in-front of him. A huge ring of glowing silver appeared, with the Latin symbol of **Transformation **on the spell summoning, AND the energy and power coming out of him. Was being heavily transferred to the ring, making it more powerful with magic.

The AST were trying to get their gear and engines back on, as they thought that this was an attack! With the magic alarmingly getting sucked into the summoning ring. But they were too slow as the casting was complete.

**_FOOOOOOOOSH!, WHOOOOOOOOSHHHH!,_**

AS IT SPEWED AND SHOT OUT A THICK SOUPY MIST ONTO THE GIRLS! The entire park, area, and cliffside now being pumped up with fog, like a huge cloud that just rolled in.

**_HOOOOOOOOOOOOH, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Swing!, Swing!, Swing!, Swing!, Slash!, Slash!, Slash!, Slash!, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!,_**

Went the sounds of gunshots, energy weapons, slashes from energy blades, projectiles from the girls unseen below.

**"YAAAH!," "DIE! AHHH!," "COME BACK HERRREEE NOOOOW!," "EEP!," "*COUGH!*" "*Cough*!" "COUGH!*" "*Gag*" "*GAG!*" "HUUH!" "ARGH!" **Sounded the girls below all 69 in total in the foggy mist.

_**SHIIIIIIING!,** _

Itsuka then heard a sudden sparkling noise from behind and above him,

as Shido then turned and looked up at Tohka. Who was in the air above him, her **Halvenhelev **now disappearing with mana glittering. And her other gauntlet was slowly dropping the violet aura bokken. Her long violet ribbon tied hair flowing in the cold and foggy air. Her expression was in a trance of absolute shock, interest, extreme curiosity, and a bit of familiarity in her still beautiful eyes.

But her mana levels was now starting to engulf the atmosphere around, a light purple and magenta mix with a bright white/sun yellow hued the entire fogged up cliff-park. As it was now getting seriously out of hand and Tohka has COMPLETELY loss any control over her strong and stronger feelings. SHE however seemed to be transfixed only on him.

Shido then,

_**BOOM!**_

ed over to her position, leaving a misty/lightning/yellow trail of speed and wind, as when he got to her elevated level. Tohka just stared with a million silent questions, and Shido wasn't getting affected by her power, as his eyes and body created a blue bio-electric protective shield over his costume...also he had durability and power too.

Tohka then asked,

"S-S-S-Shido. W-W-W-Why..do you, feel like Shido?" she asked as of she knew like Origami did, her aura expanding, as Shido quickly explained.

"Yes, yes don't worry, don't cry. Its me, its really me, trust me." reaching his gloved hand out and slowly caressing her soft gentle cheeks. And as soon as he did...she started to cry, but holding it in due to Shido's plea for her to stop or resist her urges. Taking her gauntlet and hesitantly grabbed the red and glowing gold/yellow of his arm, her other bokken gauntlet was now tightly holding on. Refusing to let go of this revelation. Her power seeming to slow and halt with her held back feelings and his power and touch.

"Y-You look different, powerful and...inhuman Shido. What...happened to you?" rubbing her cheek on his gloves, as her tone was sad and worrisome. He answered,

"Hmmph, I told you yesterday that I can do things no human can. I can transform into...well, this body." he winked and chuckled, as he grew closer to her. Taking her by the waist and steadily going up from the air to the clouds, his other grabbing the bokken with his hands. Shido making sure that the others are safe, and her power is far and away from any possible damage. His height now dwarfing hers in comparasion, but his loving face still rich with love.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, you feel nice with it on Shido. I won't ask because...I don't need to, you've returned to me." feeling his hands and muscles, blushing with happiness. As Shido asked,

"I need you to do a task for me, its related with the with the date alright? Can you do that for me Tohka?" his voice more...manlier and alluring, and his body now on Tohka's spirit armor. As the 2 have now drifted into the clouds, Tohka"s aura still there, bright violet, but her feelings and appreciation have now halted and stoked the mana, looking like a flame around her body.

"Yes, anything you ask. So...what is it then." now looking at his handsome black-haired face. His suit and cape now cracking with blue lightning and magic, the now setting orange/yellow sun and the rising black/silver/and yellow night shinning upon his suit, making him appear like a graceful Demi-god, one much more hero than even Hercules.

"I need, a kiss. And I want you to remember this kiss." he said, his lightning eyes piercing and matching with her violet lavender eyes. The sky now turning quite near half and half.

And she asked,

"O-Okay, so...how and, what is a kiss Shido?" and Shido only smiled his teeth. As he pulled her in closer and higher to his face, very close too...The energies of the couple now merging as they collide with blue lightning and purple wave as they closed in on their bodies. As Shido answered, as he pulled her face into his.

"This, is a kiss Tohka." as he then kissed her on the lips and holding her by his arms, to her "EEH!" surprise! And as she frantically and bashfully was destained for it,

"Mmmh, mmmh, mmh, mh." she sounded while her lips were sucked.

Her embarrassment was settled down after a short second. As she lazed back her beautiful eyes and her free hand and bokken hand drooped like jello. As she felt that same feeling she's been feeling for this man since day 1, love...she felt absolute love for the man kissing her. With their lips pushing each others in, and just the tip of their tongues were touching. While the view then shifts and pans outwards into the sky to get a circling of the two's phenomenal bodies!

And, as they kissed, their power/energy/and force was now fully embraced with one another. Shido's godly powers of lightning and magic surging throughout the clouds and dawning sky, with Tohka's signifiant power of mana was now engulfing the atmosphere along with the lightning. The mana now pleasant, gentle, and stable once more.

The two kissed as the shining bright day and the shimmering dimmed night halved with the 2. And with all the power and loving embrace of these two, they looked more as...a beautiful misunderstood princess from another world and a Demi-god from the heavens above

"**_I love you Shido/Tohka_**" they both thought to each other.

But then something peculiar occurred, Tohka's mana and energy was now pulling back and absorbing into her. As her bodies armor was now glimmering with mana sparkles, with her bokken the only thing left untouched.

BUT HER ENTIRE BODY WAS NOW BEING STRIPPED OF HER CLOTHES! The spirit armor now disappearing, as the only thing left was her nude and exposed bouncing boobs, her ass in the air, her thighs and well-thick legs reaching up Shido's still red covered suit, her long dark hair now exposed and blowing like a violet wind, and her lower part now RIGHT at his crotch section. But she did not seem to notice it being gone, until she felt the breeze on her entire naked body!

"AAAAAAAH! DON'T LOOK AT ME SHIDO! NO!" she yelped, as their lips pulled from another's. As she disparately tried to cover herself with one and wielded arm, which...was not working at all.

But...she was not falling down, in-fact she had a little bit of purple around her skin! Protecting her from the forces of gravity and letting her levitate. As Itsuka didn't blush but only smiled in accomplishment that he did kiss her.

He then grasped her shoulders and pulled her body straight close to his, leaving her nude skin now...somewhat safe to look. Which responded Tohka to blush MADLY at his dexterity of his strength, his body touching her completely naked one, and of course his muscles and 8 packed chest.

With his body being smushed with her full nude naked glory, her skin on his red suit is sexy and lusty as, shit. But he then comforted her by saying,

"Shh, Shh, Shh. Don't fret over it my dear. Just know you still have your power and that you aren't falling." kissing her head, forehead, and cheeks. As she blushes with her aura now controlled and stable.

Letting go reluctantly, floating in the air as her plentiful bounding boobs and body were shown without ANY coverings. Looking crimson for this act, but...Itsuka didn't seem to be embarrassed of leisured her body, only taking a glance. And, like a true gentleman turned away from her exposed bod, he then chanted a magic spell, saying,

"**Transvectio.**" as behind him, and below Tohka. A blue misty-like portal appeared, with a dark void in it. Tohka looked immediately down, then up saying with her assets giggling,

"W-W-What is that Shido?" pointing her bokken to him, her violet hue still there. As her embarrassment was now lowering, the portal now directly beneath her toes.

"Its your way out of here Tohka. It'll lead you far from this place, understand." as he turned, still unfazed. But Tohka now looked somewhat happy and chirp-full that he"s seeing her body in full unfiltered view. Her bokken now held between her thighs and breasts and arms, looking like those nude anime hug pillows where they are sexily holding a blade naked.

She nodded in response, asked "W-What do I do with it?". When he then moved towards her, and put his gloves one her cheeks and ignoring the exposed sexy body, looking into her childlike curious shy eyes with his powerful white and mesmerizing ones, telling her.

"All you need to do is float on in, and i shall do the rest for you." she nodded in understanding, a small blush on her face. As Shido lowered her into the space portal, SHE allowing this to happen. Looking at his red suit and flowing cape, and his new black hair, handsome godlike face, and his strong enticing and possibly hypnotizing eyes. With Shido's POV seeing a bare naked girl with a plain bokken going into a mysterious but trusting entrance in space, seeing her shoulders now in the black void. But then she asked again,

"Wait, aren't you going to come with me Shido?" tilting her untangled violet hair/head. Her adorableness with her hue mixing perfectly. Itsuka smiled at her sharp notice.

"I'll return later, remember I still have to pick up those prizes and your bread, right?" his eyes shutting pleasantly. With Tohka "Oh!" ing and nodding like a uneducated naked hot/sexy little toddler. But before she fully sunk in and went through, she then hugged him by the chest, her arms and breasts flying into his, and her bokken dropping into the portal! Wailing a big,

"WAAAAAAAH!" sobbing with joy as she could now. With Shido having a surprised look but, no red unfortunately, hugging her flawless skin back too.

As she let go and waved goodbye, heading through the magic portal. With finally a strand of hair dissipating, with Shido now left staring at his summoning and floating in the now turning dark blue sky and clouds. And with a thunderous starting roar,

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _**

Our protagonist flies downwards with godspeed, lightning/magic and mist trailing behind him with a shockwave that distorted and left ANOTHER, compact gap in the sky.

* * *

We then transition to the bench, where EVERYTHING, the prizes, the bread pillow, the magic satchel. And Shido's red phone...which was moving and ringing like CRAZY NON-STOP. As everything was still there, and left alone. When,

**_BOOM! _**

went Shido, landing on the park floor softly but the noise came from the speed at he was traveling at. He then started to pick up everything and readied for leaving, but when he finished the brown magic satchel. He then noticed his phone, ringing and moving non-stop.

"Its probably Kotori...oh no its Kotori! I better just answer." he thought, picking it up and unlocking his device, then checked his call messages. Which were...

30 MISSED CALLS AND COUNTING!? As Shido realized that he REALLY needed to answer. As his red lightning bolt phone kept on shaking with so much vibrations in the device.

As Shido picked up and called, and as he did, the first thing he heard was...

"ONII-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! SAY SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU!" a shrieking Kotori crying for his voice, her other now GONE,

"Hey, hey settle down, settle down, its alright, i'm here, i'm right here. Please don't cry, don't, cry, can you do that for me sister?" trying to calm her down, his voice soft and gentle compared to her shrieking frantic cry's of desperate concern.

"*Sniff*, *Sniff*...Okay, i'm okay onii-chan." she relaxed, still sad but holding back thanks so her brother's returning voice. Which only made Shido happy and glad that she's fine and dandy, or...trying to be strong, like him,

"Now, can you inform me about what happened to you, your crew, and the Fraxinus vessel throughout all of this?" he asked, wanting to know why they didn't 'show up' like she said they would.

"We...we got stuck, I, I passed out due to your...*inhales* shooting and...I, thought...that you were dead. My crew couldn't do anything because they needed permission from me, and that the commands are only commanded by my hands, ONLY. Not to mention they were trying to desperately wake me up...and we only just sat there like a sitting duck...so we couldn't do anything." her voice now minimizing to a normal degree,

"But...what...happened to you? We saw the whole thing, what and how did you do, ANY of that?!" she asked, her commando tone now returning from her explanation.

"I thought I told you, you don't know me as well as you think you do." he responded, carrying his satchel, bread pillow, and bags of prizes on his body with little strain at all.

"And like you saw this morning i'm not only witty, but I have supernatural abilities as well." he continued with his thoughts. His 21 year old red suit making this a little strange but majestic looking.

"O-O-Okay then big bro, but what about Tohka? What's gonna happen with her? And where the hell is she! She's not appearing on the map, in-fact...she's not in the goddamn planet!?" she questioned, probably looking at something showing the entirety of Tengu City at the ship.

Shido then started to fly into the air, as he steadily flew back to the still opened portal, phone still in his ear and their stuff too.

"Don't fret of it, I have it controlled. By the way, everything will be taken care of by me from this point." he replied, already at half the point he started. The sunset now turning dark and shimmering night blue, the fading yellowish pink and red mixed with the taken over silver moonlight and blue skies made the suit stick out and shimmer even more. His godly appearance unfading.

"Oh, okay I guess, so what are you gonna do? Or is that not for us and me to know?" asking, Shido then placed the screen under his mouth and said,

"The latter, apologies. But I will come soon, i'll be cooking dinner, see you then, goodbye." hovering his gloved fingers on the X button. As Kotori said,

"Um, okay sure Shido, see you later I guess? BYE!" she answered, unsure what he meant. But not questioning it after what just happened. As he tapped his phone, ending the call/conversation. Then dropping his phone into the magic satchel.

As he was at the bright blue glowing portal, its color now illuminating by the blue sapphire moonlight. He stopped and started to drop their belongings into the portal, one by one. Before he was now left completely alone in a beautiful silvery light blue moonlit sky, as the tinge of sunlight finally faded away.

Itsuka then floated above the portal, looking around the area as he gazed upon the fading day. Thinking,

"Truly special day...for me and her both. But...its not quite done yet." he smiles eagerly, before looking at the blackened blue space, opening his mouth and calling out the magic word,

"**SHAZAM!**" As the lightning bolt struck him once again! A flash of light and smoke appeared, as the transformed back Shido fell into his portal, the same mist covered his teenage body.

The portal closing as soon as he got in, collapsing in on itself like a blue fog, disappearing. And leaving the view standing in the night sky.

As it then transitions...

* * *

**_In Tokyo_**

We then pan to see from up above, a skyscraper in a enchanted and busy, bustling city. As we have gone to where the portal leads, as we then see on the rooftop of the building, the portal was shown opened. With the belongings right below it, when Shido cried,

"WHOO!" shooting down on the rooftop. The portal behind him closing, as he stood up and padded the mist off. With the rooftop having railings, some large fans, a satellite dish, multiple rows solar panels, and a entrance back into the big tall building.

Itsuka then looked at himself, feeling clothes and his injury has vanished. His body back to normal with his outfit, gloves, and shoes. With his injury now gone, as the magic of Shazam has healed him completely. As he thinks to himself,

"HOLY SHIT WAS THAT AMAZING! I TOTALLY FORGOT HOW AMAZING IT FELT TO BE IN THAT BODY! THE INTELLECT, THE POWER, THE MAGIC!, OHHOHO YEAH BABY! I'M TOTALLY BACK IN THIS BIZ, AS THE MIGHTIEST MORTAL!" his thoughts filled with ecstatic excitement over his return as the chosen one and being in that sex body.

He then turned and grabbed his phone and satchel, before, he got ambushed from behind,

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHIIIDOOOO!" Tohka cried at his sight, her still naked body straddling his clothed waist. Her expression no longer embarrassed nor blushed, but now fully open and revealing. As her mana and energy was still in her body and now could be controlled, the magic not sealing it. But giving her control over it, with a smidge of his own magic power in it too. Minuscule sparks of blue in the air.

With her bouncing pressing breasts on his body, her flawless thighs and legs crossing with his, her long dark violet hair blowing in the bustling wind and shining lights of the city, and her waist colliding with his, all the way dowwwn. Her bokken dropped on the floor, Shido then with pure happiness and ecstasy, kissed her lips again. And held her tightly, her bust pressed even more.

With Tohka having a pleasured expression to the small but enticing gesture. As he then let go and looked into her lavender eyes, saying,

"I love you Tohka Yatogami, I love you so much." with love and acceptance to her, her eyes then began to swell and tears tracked down her skin, hugging him tightly and crying and sobbing like a naked child to their parents. Replying with the same amount of love,

"I-I-I-I love you to, S-S-Shido Itsuka. The one who gave me m-m-my n-n-name and my purpose in this world, thank you from the d-d-d-deepest feeling I can muster." Her ass and hair sticking out attractively towards his own.

And after a few moments of them just holding on to each other with affection. They both let go, Shido back to norma holding his satchel and Tohka completely nude with her bokken now in hand, as she showed her entire rear when picking it up. Her embarrassment now gone.

When she noticed and asked, "H-How are your clothes h-here Shido? I thought they were destroyed?" putting her hand on the fabric and red gloves. Shido then told her.

"When I transformed back, all my grievous wounds had healed. So no need to fret over that." as he held her hands, then kissing her forehead lovingly. Then he picked up the prize bags and bread pillow, tossing the ladder over to her.

Catching it, she then hugged and covered her body with the fake food item, her bokken along side the pillow. Looking at Shido with appreciation and gratitude. As he then turned around and looked at the city, asking,

"So how did you feel about the date, hm?" he then turned his gaze upon the stars above. The night has now completely taken over, the silver moon shining upon the couples bod. Tohka blushed softly looking at him, as she replied with.

"I-I think it was the single most greatest day of my life. But...it was ruined and done for at the end." looking disappointed that after the day, they got attacked and conflict occurred. But then Shido remarked,

"Well...its not quiite done yet. There's...something special i've been saving for the end of this day. and I just want you to know this'll probably blow everything else to smithereens." as he then reached into his satchel and brought out and looked at something...

A small blue glowing key that had the symbol of infinity on its sides, but it had only a straight line on it. And so no locking slides on its edge.

"And everything here, this place, my outfit, and my satchel has been building it up to this." turning to her bread covered body and showing her the hey. As she walked towards and stared and touched the small object in his fingerless glove, she then asked,

"What is this thing Shido, and why do you say its the end?" looking at it, with her butt and back sticking out. He then pointed towards the exit door of the skyscraper and said.

"This key has powers, it has the ability to go WHEREVER you or I want. And so will you accept it my Tohka." winking at her, and stating its magical properties and purpose. Then he positioned it to his palm, face down towards her face. Tohka then looked up at his smile, and answered.

"Okay, I trust that you are true. For you have not lied to me the entire date, so...show me." taking the key and slowly feeling the compacted magic in it and the metallic but small roughness of the blue material and carvings. Shido then turned and walked to the door with all the prizes, which coincidently had a lock on it. Turning to her and standing aside the door raising his hands to the lock, smiling. Signifying to come to it.

And she did, coming over with her body, bread, and bokken. The key now held in her free hand, she then was at the door. Glancing back and forth at the magic key and the regular door. She then tired putting the key in the lock, then twisted the thing and,

**_Click!,_**

The door was opened magically, Shido then smiled at this small feat. Tohka then reached for the knob, but before she could. Shido blocked the door with his arm, telling her.

"BUT, before we enter...you need to change." looking at her poor covered person, the bread and bokken was the only thing blocking it. But he wouldn't accept doing this if she's naked. Tohka nodded in understanding, and,

_**FLASH!**_

her naked body was lit up with the flash of mana previously, as it lighted the area in a white/purple haze. And as it died down, Tohka was standing there ready to go. As she was wearing the same outfit as before, her face now childlike and excited once more. Glancing at the arm covered mystery door.

As Itsuka then put it away, and held the all the bags in his one arm. As he then motioned for her to open it, saying.

"Okay then Tohka Yatogami...lets open this door.".

"Ok Shido." holstering her 2 items and twisted the knob, and opened the door. As we see something VERY magical inside...

THE INSIDE WAS GLOWING THE SAME LIGHT SILVER BLUE COLOR INSIDE! The area around the door now shining with silvery blue. With Tohka looking intrigued and very wide eyed and curious, Shido however seemed normal about it. As he then took her hand and said,

"Let us begin." as they both walked and faded into the inter-dimensional entrance...

* * *

**AN: AND THATS THE END OF THAT LOOOOONG CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**AND I SPENT A WEEK JUST TO GET THIS THING RIGHT. SO YOU BETTER HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT GUYS.**

**I ALSO WANTED TO LIST ALL THE AUTHORS THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE AND MAKE THIS (CHECK THEM OUT IF YOU WANT, LIKE I DID)**

**1 SILVERXSYTHE66**

**2 COWBOY ALCHEMIST**

**3 DOCTOR SNIVY**

**4 HUNTERXKILLER87**

**5 JTZ29**

**6 SUPERSTAR112**

**7 TURNIPHATER**

**8 XXTHETRUMAN961**

**9 AZNDRGN**

**10 MAGISTER OF OZ**

**AND THAT EVERYONE THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE, READ, AND GET MY MIND A WONDROUS CHALLENGE. SO PLEASE GO CHECK THEM OUT OF YOU WILL.**

**WELL ANYWAYS LETS MOVE ON TO THE BONUS SCENE/SCENE SHALL WE!? LETS GOOOOOOOOOO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**

**SHAZAM!**


	5. ΔΩΡΟ

**XAN: THAT WAS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER!**

**SO PLEASE TELL ME, WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. BECAUSE IT TOOK ME OVER A WEEK JUST TO FINISH AND MAKE RIGHT.**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE SOME FANART OF SHIDO'S OUTFIT AND COSTUME. I'LL DRAW AND PUT EM ON THE TITLE WHEN I CAN.**

**AND I KNOW THAT THERE MUST BE ERRORS, MISTAKES AND CUTTING CORNERS IM DOING HERE. BUT I CAN TALK LATER, AS SHIDO SAID.**

**WE ARE NOT YET FINISHED JUST YET. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DATE A LIVE OR SHAZAM, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**(HEADS UP THIS IS LIKE THE GLAD YOU CAME FROM GLEE)**

* * *

**_+BONUS SCENE_**

**_Inside a decorated theater_**

We cut to a door shaped entrance, the same one Tohka and Shido walked into. As in the space the inter-dimensional key created, stood a huge theater with a huge stage behind big red curtains, and the stage had steps leading to the top, and behind it was a glass panel that spanned the entire wall behind. And in-front of the stage was a row of seats all empty. And behind the rows stood a black wall with no door way, except the one that the key made. Which was right at the very top of the long staircase that went to the rows of seats.

**_WHOOOSH! _**

Went the door, as a huge flash of silver light came through. And outstepped the two lovebirds, Tohka and Shido holding hands. As they exited the magic door. And when they came through, Tohka's eyes saw the entire space, her eyes then widened and sparkled violet with glee at this sudden place.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE SHIDO!? ITS SO BIG AND PRETTY AND BEAUTIFUL!" she shouted, as her voice echoed within the walls. As she played and touched everything. Holding her items held in the air by her excited mana, the 2 glowing purple while following her. Her curiosity was free and with childlike innocence.

"This amazing place is for you! This is will be our final stop at our date before we leave.!" he responded, shouting at her constantly moving body. As he rushed toward her side with a blur, as he caught her hand and looked at her face. Telling her,

"But first you need to sit riiiight overrr, there!" he then turned and to the very bottom of the rows of chairs, and pointed his red fingerless gloves over to the middle of the chairs. As he then dragged her to her destination, her responding by,

"What am I going to do then Shido?" cooperating as she followed. Her objects still in the air glowing purple, he faced her while still walking. Grinning while he replied,

"Im gonna go up on stage and do something like those songs and dance moves at from arcade. And your gonna watch it in you seat, as this is the final act of our date, okay?" as they reached the bottom, the floor was black and sleek.

And Tohka responding, "Are you going to do it by yourself!? And what song are you even going to play!?" as they head their separate ways, Shido to the stage and Tohka to her seat. When suddenly the lights of the entire theater was dimming, she looked around in worry and confusion, her items now resting on the floor. Before,

**_FLASH!, POP!,_**

went the lights of the stage, as Tohka turned to see the entire stage has been lit dark blue from nothing. With Shido on the first step and his outfit on, as he remarks,

"Oh and I had some food for you too!" as he _claps _his hands 2 times, as magically in-front of her. A giant magical sparkle was appearing, as it was directly in front of her seat. It starting to create a BIG black table tray, with all sorts of space for the food Itsuka described, the width and length of the table tray was BIG. The magic then began to glitter around the tray, as it was,

**_POP!, POP!, POP!, POP!, POP!, POP!,_**

a sudden something occurred, as on the table tray, FOOD AND DRINKS WAS POPPING AND APPEARING ON THE TRAY! But they didn't look like any ordinary foods or beverages from the real world. They actually looked VERY, VERY mouthwatering, and they looked like some of them were COMBINED foods.

As the their aroma's were FILLING her nose's senses, Tohka's mouth hung open as saliva was like a waterfall, staring at the amount of dishes there. Her powers were now filling the air with mana, her purple vast aura was now flowing out by the amount of food and drinks. But her gluttony was halted when.

"Oh for your information, these are very mouth-watering amazing dishes! They're like super foods! But I call them gourmet dishes! Here are the names of the 20 delectable dishes your about to consume, Tohka!" he exclaimed, before listing them all.

"_Galala crocodile meat, Lobster fish, Giant eagle, Puffer whale, Rainbow fruit, Flyer duck, Mellow cola, Strawberry rice, Vegetables from the Vegetable sky, Cabbage cheese, Roasted banana, BB corn, And lastly Mushrooms from the Mushroom forest._" he finished listing, **(AN: These are not actually from the world of Toriko.) **and with perfect memory too. And as he went on Tohka's aura and stomach only growled at these amazing divine sounding dishes. With Shido finishing,

"These dishes have been prepped at the highest culinary just for you. And I have tasted them all before and they are all **VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY **delicious things, that should be eaten as a divine god-send foods!" his voice echoing towards them and Tohka.

As he proceeded to say one more thing before starting, "Oh and I won't do this alone BTW." as he then _Snapped! _ed his fingers. And out of absolutely nowhere, ABOUT 14 ROCK LIKE CREATURES APPEARED OUT OF THE SIDES ALONG SIDE SHIDO!

They were all wearing the same outfit as Shido, although they don't have the T-shirt. Each of them was made out of rocks, their bodies were in huge parts, but they amazingly stuck together forming limbs and a body.

Some of them were even different types, like one was clear and white, others were red like a canyon, and others were either gray or black, but they're surfaces were very smooth. And the most striking detail was their faces, or...slabs, as they don't have eyes, noses, ears, or mouths.

And in their place stood small rings of magic and symbol of males in those rings, as the magic in them makes them reanimated and moving. Secretly though everything here was thanks to the rock of eternity.

Tohka's reaction to these guys were of worry and caution at first, before Shido waved and shook his head no. As Tohka then slumped in her chair, as the music then started. Shido then remarked finally, stretching his arm out.

"Im so very glad you actually came. And so THIS, EVERYTHING, TODAY is all dedicated to you, and your new life." He smiled as the beats hit as they all stood in formation...

**(Play music: The Wanted: Glad You Came)**

**~The sun goes down~, the stars come out~**

**~And all that counts~, is here & now~**

**~My universe, will never be the same~, i'm glad you came, i'm glad you came~**

The beat starts pumping with the rocks spreading from Shido, and Tohka's eyes glisten from the lyrics and the meat.

**~Oh, oh, oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh~, oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh~**

Mist started to form and the glass pane began to light up.

**~You cast a spell on me, spell on me~, you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me~**

**~And I decided you'd look well on me, well on me~, so lets go somewhere no one else can see, you and me~**

The glass behind began to glisten.

**~Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand~, hand you another drink, drink it if you can~**

**~Can you spend a little time~, time is slipping away, away from us so stay~**

**~Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came~**

The mist now turning to fog and the panel is showing something.

**~The sun goes down, the stars come out~**

The panel at the same time showing the night blue sky dawning over the sunset as the whole thing ignites with moonlight.

**~And all that counts, is here and now~**

**~My universe, will never be the same~, i'm glad you came, i'm glad you came~**

Shido comes out of a separating fog, electricity sparking.

**~Turn the lights out now~, now i'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can~**

**~Can you spend a little time~, time is slipping away, away from us so stay~**

**~Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came~**

The separate colors dances as a white light of magic is shown within them. As Itsuka moves forward front and starts creating his lightning while starting to LEVITATE in the air with the power.

**~The sun goes down, the stars come out~**

Shido in the center of focus, crouches down and strikes his red fingerless glove at his date.

The fog now fills with the white hot magic, blue lightning, and the bright blue lights. As the glass then showed the real world dark blue sky, shining it's bright light of stars. And a little tad-bit of sun fading completely.

**~And all that counts, is here and now~**

**~My universe will never be the same~, i'm glad you came, i'm glad you came~**

The cleared rock servants were now moving in a circle around Itsuka with their voices turning up the music and their clear-shot heads were radiating the blue rays.

And behind them the screen of the starry, starry blue space was directed and shifted to a full view of a multiple bright colored violet spiraling small balls of lights in the space.

The lights of the stars mixing and transcending the beauty of the performance and the image.

**~So glad you came~**

**~I'm glad you came~**

He then FLEW UP TO THE AIR. With his power the most noticeable one out of all. As the fog and mist started to follow his upwards movement, his clothes and hair now blowing by the force.

AS HE STARTS DANCING IN THE AIR WITH HIS LIGHTNING! As his white hot magic now combining and following his water like movements.

**~The sun goes down, the stars come out~**

**~And all that counts, is here and now~ **

Voices of fading and background now fading but long-lasting themselves in their vocal point. As they all looked at the special girl with their hands behind their back. With the image fading to glass, and the bright blue all directed at them and fading slowly.

**~My universe, will never be same~, i'm glad you came, i'm glad you came~...**

**(End music: The Wanted: Glad you came)**

The performance was ending, as the musical ends the blue light fades and the mist and fog started to dissipate. And the theater lights now coming back on, as beside Shido Itsuka. The eternal invincible warrior and servants of the rock leave from which they entered.

Shido then stood as his helpers left, and when they did. He sighed lightly and quickly jumped off of the platform with a _Thump! _Then padding his suit as he then checked on his dates reaction. Seeing a Tohka silent, clapping rapidly at his divine performance. With every divine dish now eaten.

We then cut to Shido taking her hand, and both of them, in loving silence. Returned to the top of the staircase. A black blank wall, before he knocked on it and

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!,**_

went the black wall, perfectly cracking open the silver blue glowing door.

Now with the two turning to face each other with silence and affection, then...they both kissed again. With Shido telling,

"I love you." with her still violet lavender eyes, silently crying her tears out. Nodding in understanding, as of what happened here and today.

And with that...they both turn, holding hands and immersing themselves in the magic door. With their date ending on this note.

The door closed after they'd gone, the crack of the door disappearing. As well as its glowing energy and symbol.

As the view then closed to darkness...

* * *

**AN: NOW WITH THAT, TOHKA YATOGAMI HAS FULLY FEEL IN LOVE WITH SHIDO ITSUKA, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

**I ALSO WANTED TO ADD ONE MORE THING...ABOUT THE ROCK SERVANTS**

**1: THERES DIFFERENT ONES LIKE, RED, CRYSTAL, BLUE, BROWN, GRAY, AND BLACK.**

**2: DIFFERENT ONES HAVE DIFFERENT POWERS LIKE FIRE, WATER, WIND, SMOG, AND MAGIC MANIPULATION**

**3: THEY CAN CHANGE THEY'RE CLOTHING LIKE MANA CHANGING CAN DO**

**4: THEY CAN USE SPELLS, SUMMONING, AND INCANTATIONS BY THEMSELVES**

**5: AND THEY CAN COME IN ALOT OF SHAPES AND SIZES, BUT TO A LIMIT/CERTAIN DEGREE...OBVIOUSLY.**

**AND THATS WHAT I WANTED TO ADD.**

**ALSO P.S: WHAT DID U THINK OF THE USAGE PF THE EMOJI'S? DO YOU THINK THEY ADD SOMETHING OR SO YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST GET RID OF THEM?**

**SO ANYWAYS I'LL SEE YOU LATER YOU LOVING AMAZING GLORIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE. JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING PEOPLE.**

**AND WITH THAT AND THIS OUT OF THE WAY,**

**SHAZAM!**


	6. Κεφάλαιο: V

**AN: HEY GUYS, SO IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**I THINK THIS'LL BE GOOD, CONSIDERING WHERE I LIVE, ITS EASTER! SO I GUESS YOU CAN CALL THIS AN EASTER EPISODE, CAUSE ITS RABBIT THEMED... OR...SUMMER...HOLIDAY...EPI-SODE...**

**SO, ANYWAYS AFTER LAST CHAPTER WE FINALLY GET TO SEE THE AWESOME POWERS OF SHAZAM!**

**WITH TOHKA HAVING THE BEST-DATE-EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**AND NOW, SHE'S IN SOME DEEP LOVE.**

** BUT WAIT WHAT'S THIS? WE HAVE ANOTHER ONE! BUT HOWEVER...IS SHE, GONNA BE LEGAL?!**

**I AM OF COURSE BABBLING ON ABOUT YOSHINO AND YOSHINON. 😉**

**AND ON A SIDE NOTE RIDER09, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE A MOTHERLOVING SHAZAM FAN LIKE ME DUDE, NICE!**

**AND TO KAMINCOLIN, THE POWERS HE HAS, HE'S NOT GONNA USE THAT MUCH. BUT, HE WILL GET  SOME OF THOSE MENTIONED POWERS, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT A OP CHARACTER THAT CAN ONE SHOT. HE DOESN'T DO THAT WITH THE SPIRITS. **

**AND ALSO...I WOULD LIKE SOME COMMENTS ABOUT MY OTHER IDEAS ON PROFILE, WAS IF THATS OKAY.**

**BUT, WITHOUT ANY FURTHER OR DO...**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAZAM PR DATE A LIVE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

_**~Just a young gun, With a quick fuse!~**_

First, in the middle of an empty white void we see a massive structure floating in it. With it shaped like two giant cone bottoms, merging. As well as one colored a shiny sapphire blue, and the other a deep crimson red, with a white bridge leading to the building.

_**~I was uptight, Want to let loose!~**_

Next, in the structure, we see an old white bearded man sitting in a cave on a stone throne, surrounding him are multiple others. As well as 7 statues that label them, as Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

_**~I was dreaming, of bigger things in**__**~, I wanna to leave my old life behind~**_

Now seeing a 9 year old Shido Itsuka walking on the bridge, before stumbling on the old man, with curiosity in his eyes. As the old man whispered, "Say my name so my powers will flow through you." before a lightning bolt, suddenly struck!

_**~Not a yes sir, Not a follower~**_

Then we cut to a birds eye view of Tengu City. Next a park, an old shrine that is raining, to Raizen Highschool"s rooftop.

_**~Fit the box, Fit the mode~**_

As we cut to darkness as a girl with violet armor, wielding a large broadsword, floats from above. Then a young girl who is in a large decorated green rabbit hood, holding a rabbit puppet with eye patch.

_**~Have a seat in the foyer~, Take a number~,**_

Cutting to Origami, who is dressing up in what appears to be a skintight, military, battle suit. Showing pff her gorgeous body in the process.

_**~I was lightning, before the thunder!~**_

Then we cut back to darkness with a split screen, one with Kotori in a pink commanders outfit, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, with her smirking, sucking a lollipop. With the other being shaded red, is with a figure similar to Kotori's while wielding a giant battle axe, and covered in flames grinning manically.

_**~Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~**_

We next cut to a girl wearing a red and black lollita outfit. While holstering a flintlock pistol and musket, with a huge archaic clock, right behind her, with shadows forming hands an surrounding her, as she grins.

**_~Thun-Thun-Thunder, Thunder Thunder~, Thun-Thun-Thunder~_**

Finally we witness as Itsuka in a park, overlooking the entire city. Having a black hooded jacket, laced shoes, blue jeans, and a crimson T-shirt with a yellow lightning emblem.

**_~Thunder, feel the thunder~_**

Itsuka quickly looks up an shouts "**SHAZAM!**" to the heavens, as a lightning bolt strikes him, creating a huge mist on the ground. Before, in Itsuka's place, was a bigger figure emerges, as he jets off into the sky! Leaving behind a smoky after trail, as the screen fades to black.

**_~Lightning and the thunder!~_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Normal Day?, Unhappy Rain, The New Student, And An Unexpected Power.**

**_Dream of sequence_**

**_FLASH!,_**

_We first shift to a blinding white light, one that shone brightly at the viewers eyes. As it doesn't halt for a pause...until,_

**_Hoof...,_**

_It stops, the white instantly and suddenly gone in a blink of an eye._

_With the viewers eyes opening slowly to reveal...ORIGAMI TOBIICHI!? The albino haired girl lying still on what seems to be some-sort of...medical bed. With equipment and machines all around her body and making sounds of beeping, whirring, and etc. And around her looked like a a hospital, but...more...mechanical and, militarized._

_However, the troubled girl herself was lying completely still with her figure in a presumed coma, still alive from 2 high screens that was monitoring her vitals. Her body itself was seen as covered up with a large blanket, with under it, she was wholly naked. And adding on to it, she had plugs and wires sticking onto her skin and looking like one of those nude anime girls in stasis pods. She even had some kind of large metallic ring around her head, signifying if its for radiation, the brain, or something else._

_The viewer meanwhile was unmoving with his body or sight just fixed upon Origami's resting frame, whoever couldn't even talk. Then blinks in the only response he could do. And then his sight changed again as he opened,_

_his vision opened to now a black empty space, and now only in-front of him... Floated Origami's exposed naked body, floating in the air still silent and in an curved position. Her boobs and ass hanging with her hair now shimmering white, her entire figure attractive enough for any high school boy to fondle and glory over._

_But...it wasn't the nude that was just particular, as what whoever saw, was that her body had 2 peculiar things that the person was staring at._

_And it was that the body of Origami had 2 small masses of light, or...energy on her. One was white and small, located at the waist or stomach of the sergeant. The other was larger and a bright emerald green, and rested upon her noggin and forehead. The 2 just floating on her in a space of utter silence. _

**_Flash!,_**

_Then went a blinding flash! The white light returning and the viewer shutting his eyes immediately._

* * *

**_Itsuka residence: Shido's bedroom_**

Shido woke with a silent startle, his blue eyes showing immediately after. His face was a tad sweaty, but nothing that wetted the sheets. He was on his bed and wearing a set of red pajama's, a silent yawn came from his mouth. But then, he noticed something very, very, very intriguing. As he felt another weight that was not him on the bed, and he saw lines of dark hair ahead of his eyes.

He lightly raised his head and hands, trying to see what this was. He then felt something on his back...a pillow, another...pillow. One that smelt of lavender too? As his hand raised,

"~mmh.~" a girls sudden soft moan sounded!

And exactly when Shido touched this girl! And what he felt was flesh, and just flesh, soft mounty flesh. Feeling like a baby's smooth skin, smelling like the pillow...lavender, in-fact, the whole bed smelled of the purple flower? And when he raised SLOWLY his eyes he saw a crack of 2 balls of skin mushed together, with strands of dark purple hair EVERYWHERE. Thinking,

"_Ohhhhhhh no, this is not what I think it is, is it? But, if she is here with me then—!_" but he got interrupted, as a strong pair of arms went around Itsuka's body and the pillow behind him!

"~Mmmh...oh, Shido..*inhales*...ahhhhhhh!~" the women voice calls, as her arms now stuffing Shido's face and blue hair into her cleavage! As the view pans out,

we see the entirety of the bed. With Tohka sleeping on the top right of Shido body naked! Her body entirely nude and her hair fucking everywhere on the mattress! And with the only pieces of clothing on her was her 2 dark violet stockings!

Which only served to make her even more sexier. As her ass, waist, hips, thighs, and boobs shown in clear sight! With Shido's body squished in between her boobs and the bread pillow! His head completely engulfed in her mountains of flesh and nipples. Tohka was in a sex arousing position and the blankets were all removed, with her somewhat awake/asleep.

And in her arms is a sandwich of her bread pillow, Shido, and her. And her response to Shido's face in her bosoms is one of pleasure and complete ignorance. But Shido didn't seem that shy, in-fact his body and face were as if he just woke up.

"_Hmm, you know...this, actually isn't so bad. Actually, this is probably a rare amazing occurrence. But unfortunately I can't stay with her though, and Kotori's definitely gonna kill me. Well...at least her body is still well balanced, the skin and the amount of...thickness is amazing too... Probably shouldn't think about though, and this position too...welp, time to move._" he thought, as Tohka's arms kept gently/slowly squeezing his head and body into her nude body.

He then tried to move his body, his arms on the mattress and pushing away from the girl. As he did, his body started to push against the bread pillow and Tohka's arms, with an opening relieving Shido of her bosom. With a small nostril breathe of air, his arms almost succeeding in release. But,

"~no, don't go...you can't go yet...shido...a little...longer, mmmmmm.~" she groans, her arms now pushing forward his head. With a bit of mana showing from her skin, and her legs crossing over his like a constrictor. Holding him tight with more force, her sleepiness now replaced by her clinginess. And biting her bread pillow with strong white teeth, as Itsuka tried to go again.

"Okay, thats very kawaii Tohka, but I gotta get up now." he said, mumbling in her balls of flesh,

"~mmmmmmmmmmmm! no...stay...stay...mmmmmmmm!~" she denied, still drowsy in her sleep. And wrapping her arms even tighter around him. Her aura now dissipating, as she then drifted back into slumber. But, Shido had had enough play time,

"_Okay, enough fun and games._" Shido thought, as he struggled with more power against her. Trying to push his arms out of her strong grasp, but her endurance was as strong and on-par with his. Making this morning snuggle already pretty intense. But it was still no use as he was still held in place.

"~mmh!...oh!...oooh!...shido...mh!~" Tohka moaned, shifting her body over Itsuka's. Causing a pleasurable experience/feeling inside her as his body and her skin mixed and jumbled. With each movement being a small tony orgasm.

"Come on! Its going to get late an—" he disapproved, before,

"Oni-chan! I'm coming in!" Kotori's voice called out!

**_Crack!, Thud!,_**

The front door kicked opened with a loud thud! The door slamming against the wall, as stepped out Kotori Itsuka, looking worried and hasty. While the other two were still on the bed but Tohka was startled up and holding Shido in her boobs. She was still wearing her black ribbons, symbolizing she still somewhat hasn't forgiven her brothers actions. But that was not the face she had when she saw this predicament.

"Wha, wha, wha, what, the...big...bro...what?" she stuttered, her mouth dropped and hanging in place, with her lollipop held in her mouth.

While Tohka relaxed and only stared at her with a blank face, Shido's hair clutched by her strong hands. Shido himself was quiet too. As a moment of silence passed the dim-lit room, only uncomfortably and wind sounding now. Until Shido decided to break the ice.

"Uuuuuuumm, sis...please, please don't get the wrong ide—" trying to explain, but...she had other...idea's

"YOU BAKA, BAKA PERVERT YOU! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SHE SCREECHED! Rushing toward them with hot heated fury and hatred.

"Gods damn it all." Shido groaned inward!

"huh? what?" pondered Tohka, tilting her head. As the noises of shrieks, misunderstanding, and beatings were dealt out,

**_Thwack!, Thwack!, Bam!, Bam!, Bam!_**

* * *

**_Later in the living room_**

And after THAT INCIDENT it was now 2:00 in the morning, the shot now sees the 3 in the bright and lit living room, and Shido readying their breakfast. The girls in the living room with Kotori picking a lollipop and Tohka watching TV while munching on rice balls and cooked chicken.

The imouto commander having a sharp glaring response as to earlier and wearing her uniform, but Tohka? She was just minding her own business like NOTHING EVER HAPPENED. With a grin on her face and enjoying the morning show, and is now wearing a light purple sleeping gown on, the attire was all the way down to her feet.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Shido is cooking a curry breakfast with a side of egg soup with a garnished fish with salad smoked on a leaf. The young man himself was seen with his white undershirt and apron, but his face had a big red slap mark on it. And his cheek was searing with pain as Kotori glared at him harshly.

"_Christ almighty did she pack a fucking punch! This thing stings like crazy. Well at least THATS out of the picture now, probably should just finish up here, and...DONE!_" he thought, holding out two plates of curry rice with egg soup. Taking the 2, he lays them on the table, and which now had been replaced by a much larger one. And heads back onto the kitchen.

"Haaaahh, hah, so...tasty, delicious looking, ahhhh." said Tohka, staring straight at their breakfast, drooling a waterfall with her eyes sparkling with hunger and anticipation. However on the other hand Kotori was glaring at the television, which showed the news with a reporter remarking,

_"There seems to have been a strange rainstorm that occurred last night and 2 days ago. And with other news regarding people saying that there was a sudden lightning strikes seen on the same day at late afternoon."_

_Also, nearby a undisclosed ravine, a strange electrical anomaly was detected near it. And other claiming links to the open gap in the sky from days ago._"

"Tch, oni-chan..." Kotori scowled quietly, her gaze fixed upon her brothers latest stunts. With her legs and arms crossed fiercely, as Shido from the back just silently sighed at her look.

"Baka big brother, baka, baka, baka." she continued, now looking away from the screen and the 2 while Tohka started to head toward her love. Her small fried chicken ate and her gown matching beautifully with her appearance, while Shido went back to the kitchen again.

Getting out from a long steel container, a big bowl of ramen with hams, the soup seasoned to perfection with spices and herbs. Which Shido placed with newly bought wooden chopsticks. As she approaches near, her stared gaze transfixed on both him and the ramen, stopping to ask,

"Hey...Shido did, you not like...what I did this morning, mm?" whispering softly in his ear, her tone hesitant and nervous.

He only smiled at her and whispered back, "Well, Tohka I did not like, like it, but. I will say this...I think you can do it more, okay? Cause that was kind of amazing not to lie." he whispers back. But meanwhile, our little commander was watching all of this with no clue as to what their talking about. As a result, she scowls in silence in what little she knows, and turning off news report too as the rain outside begins to drip.

"Hey Shido, whats that?" she points to the bowl.

He holds it towards her and replies, "Its an amazing special occasional breakfast, and...its just for you! What do you think of it?" proudly proclaiming, as she herself was drooling like a ravenous animal, soft but dangerous,

"I-I-I think i-i-its, a-amazing S-shido." she responds embarrassed and shifting her head away, before Itsuka then grabbed a nearby handkerchief and wiped off the saliva off her face.

_Krk, krk, whoosh!,_

Then crumbling to a balls and throwing it into a trashcan without looking,

"Hm, thanks for that Tohka." he responds, resting his hand on her head and started to pat her. With a little electricity flowing as well to give it a little, kick! As the girl blushes and pur's adorably at the gesture. Small giggles coming from her mouth as the shocks flows through her body. As Kotori notices and bites harshly on her sugar chubs, almost breaking the hard candy.

Shido then took off his hand and exclaimed,

"Alrighty then, without further or do, let's eat!" picking the bowl and heading to the table, with the 2 girls following behind. As breakfast began.

* * *

**_Munch, Munch, Munch, Crunch, Crunch, Slurp, Slurp, Slurp,_**

Went Tohka as she inhaled her breakfast, with nearly everything being consumed into halves and gone. As the 2 siblings ate/watched their breakfast and Tohka. Kotori staring wide eyed at Tohka's gluttony, while also momentarily eating. Shido on the other side seemed to be fine, if not speed-eating himself, apparently trying to keep up with her.

As the lighted room was covered by the sound of rainfall outside, with the water dropping and flowing with a pitter patter. But with the sounds of clanks and clacks from the bowls and crunches from veggies.

When Kotori broke the 'silence' by asking,

"Hey Tohka, do you like it here? Like, as in your new life and...well us?" nodding towards Tohka, who by the way was sitting right next to Shido ,as well as Kotori. Tohka looked up with ramen in her mouth, perplexed for a moment before quickly slurping it up and answering,

"Of course I like it here! No, I don't just like it, I love this! I never once had to worry about trouble, stay under a warm and cozy place, eat delicious human dishes, and most of all...I get to spend time with my Shido! I could never have wanted a better thing." she smiles at her new friend. With Kotori only nodding and eating slowly while trickles of sweat gleaming on her face. And Shido looking pleased and happy that she feels this way about her new life. Thinking,

"_Its been about a day since she came home and lived here. And she's been only here yesterday asking questions, touching and looking at everything, and the incredible urge to eat everything in the kitchen. However, she never did leave the house since she entered, with her actual ID and personal file not yet completed, so essentially from yesterday, she's doesn't exist in this or any other system. But, it seems fine so far, and Kotori has accepted her._

_So I guess it's not that bad, and it could be worse. But Kotori...she seems kind of...jealous of her presence, and she still hasn't shown her white ribbons yet, but still somewhat retains that sweet personality... Well, at least things are normal...right? I think?_" as he last chomps on his fish leaf and finishes his curry and egg soup.

"Well anyways." he finished, wiping off his face with a handkerchief,

"I should be going now, it is after all time." and stepping away from the dining table, and rushing over to his bag and near bento box. Grabbing his phone alongside his shoes, as the girls didn't even have any time to respond with Tohka having a large portion of ramen in her mouth, and Kotori too busy staring at her eating habit.

"W-W-Wait!" "Hold on bro!" Tohka and Kotori both exclaimed at the boy, with unease and sudden reacting. Kotori rushing out in front of her brother and Tohka _Slurping!, _up her meal and rushing over to his side with a small blur of mana, her gown flew in the air as she did. With the two beside Shido, Kotori at his front and Tohka clinging onto his arms and into her breast. Both looking quite concerned as he himself was just about to head out the door.

"Hold on there, be careful. And also...would you mind bringing an umbrella?" Kotori asked sternly with a sneering look on her face. While also getting closer to his own.

"One more pat on the head before you leave me please, just one more Shido?" the other begged, pressing her body tighter with her expression having an innocent expression. With her tied bow somehow bounced and wiggled alongside her.

Shido only chuckled a smile and placing his palm upon her head as intended as shocks began to flow. Then he glanced back at a small blushed Kotori with a disapproving face, as he replies,

"Thanks but its not that pouring out and I happen to enjoy a walk in the rain very much. But," he trailed officials and grabbing a nearby yellow cheese colored umbrella and held it up to his sis,

"I'll take one if it gets too strong out there. So thanks a bunch for taking note of it Kotori." he continued with a grin plastered, with his other hand busy fondling his new girlfriends head with bolts of pleasure. With not only the head but her entire forehead included.

"~Mmmm~ So gooooood Shiiidooo.~" the spirit purred with a nod of her head, her body shaking from the tiny shocks and the gesture itself.

"Hm, glad you enjoy this so much Tohka." he said and took his hand off her hairs, with the electricity now stopping at release. As she pouted in disappointment and looking away while touching her head in unjust. But, she said only nothing to her love.

"Anyways with this much time spent, I really should be going. Buh bye ladies!" he remarked before twisting the knob and handling his bag stuffed with supplies. However...before he left, Kotori's voice was very, very close to his ear whispering to him finally,

"One more thing Shido, you should know that the Fraxinus crew members are now replaced with new, important, ones. Just a heads up, okay?"

"Um yeah noted, but I really should be going. Call me if theres something I need to know ok...commander?" he smirked, not before getting a surprised red blushed face and the sound of a tsundere,

"Hmph!"

"Alright bye, bye girls! See you aaall soon!" he exclaimed and twisted the knob! Before heading off to Raizen in an unusual rainy morning.

As Kotori then, for no apparent reason looked towards Tohka and opened her mouth, before the shot switches the perspective.

* * *

**_On the route towards Raizen High (3 minutes later)_**

The view then shifts outside with Shido, the route on the way towards Raizen was filled with pouring, drizzling water. As the rain, shallow and light, but still wet and soaking, with everyone either having no issue, jacket/hoodie, or an umbrella... Mostly the umbrellas though. However, our boy wasn't paying heed to the showering rain as his uniform gets slightly drenched with his hair moisturizing too. All the while he is just peering downwards at his phone, glowing a bright blue light. With his bag open to the rain, but...it wasn't soaking wet. In-fact, the rain seemed to actually DEFLECT off the bag.

"He, he, these gjinka memes are pretty amazing. Not bad, not bad at all artists and memers." he complemented, as his gaze focuses upon his phones searched images, which said out loud up on top,

**Earth-chan and Black hole-chan memes 🌎🌍🌏**

With the images showing all types of varieties of interstellar anime girls of all shapes and sizes, some about other planets, earth, celestial bodies, black holes, and MUCH more seen. But, they all seem to appeal to Itsuka in some fashion, one way or another. As he scrolls around the web for more pictures/fan art of cosmic high school girls.

"Man, its the early 2100's and these things have stayed over for so long. Still, I can see why many people would expand and evolve it, pretty interesting stuff they're selling. I've heard their actually gonna release an anime soon. About time I say, heheh." he remarked as he walked, his trail a little lonely and rainy. As the screen blared a dim but bright blue light shows the online web.

He then decides to check upon something else more important, clicking off of the search engine and shifting towards the news app. And straightening his back to a more lean position, as he checks on anything of relevance.

"Doesn't seem to be anything new, just the same stuff as before. Although...there is that twin hurricane thing going on by the pacific...eh, probably something I can't do anything about." he thought, the new having reports of specific events such as,

**ANOTHER GIANT GAP IN THE ATMOSPHERE! THIS ONE MUCH MORE BIGGER!**

**MYSTERIOUS LIGHTNING AND THUNDER SEEN AND HEARD!**

**CONNECTION?**

and

**TWO GROWING HURRICANES REPORTED BY THE PACIFIC OCEAN AND ISLANDS!**

**SPACE REPORTS OF A DISTURBANCE IN SPACE?**

As Shido then clicked off the app and then turned off his phone, placing it back in his pocket. He then looked up at the sky and stared pondering.

"_And its only been a day since the date, and her ID and social security stuff is still being prepped. Or just waiting for the right time to give it to her... And...also the FRAXINUS, I haven't seen that thing since the date, and new crew members? Was this planed by her superiors? And speaking of, they seem to be just tech supporters of Ratatoskr equipment wise from what i've gathered so far. So...these new people...are they gonna help me with the dating, or something else?_" he ponders. His gaze staring into a light grey blanket of rain clouds.

"_Also, whats with these rain clouds? They weren't here before and definitely wasn't planned... Probably have something to do with that girl from yesterday. And I haven't seen her since, but also in that 1 day off, the news started to spread with more space-quake alerts, and other mishaps around the world._" he wonders, his eyes piercing through the clouds and eyeing them. While his legs squeaked across the wet concrete and kept on walking. Without first realizing he was just stumbling upon an entrance to an old metallic grey shrine gate.

"Maybe thats the other spirits across the globe...I wonder how many are there. And what they can do and what kind of secrets they hide. And how this all connects with hi—!" he continues, before stopping exclaiming. As his head looked down and turned, looking towards the shrine gate and then the shrine itself. His thoughts halting as he sensed a familiar presence and heard tiny footsteps in the mud,

_Flop, Flop, Flop, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Plop, Plop, Plop,_

went the tiny innocent footsteps of a...presumed child. With Shido's senses blaring that he should check out this presence immediately,

"...Alright then, lets go over there for now. Thanks a lot my magic mind...I guess." he says, going along with it as he runs inside. As those footsteps grew ever closer and louder.

* * *

Shido had stopped in the middle of the shrine with all sorts of decor, ornaments, and more stuff surrounding him, with his shoes wet and muddy while stepping on some stone stab walkways. The singles above some of the decor singling away and the wood and stone and dirt getting wet as sounds of rainfall goes everywhere.

As Shido stands there with his shoes muddied and shifting his head for any signs of that familiar presence. The shrine gates, buildings, and etc surrounding him.

Until,

_Splash!, Plop! thump,_

went the sound of a hard pressed boot in the mud. Its source nearby as Shido turned to a near/far off tree near a red shrine wish gate, as he saw what made that racket and possibly this sense.

And what he witnessed before him was the same little 13 or 14 year girl from before, stepping or playing through the muddy dirt with her unusual white rabbit puppet in her hand.

As then she lost her balance and fell to her face which made her little rabbit friend fly off her hand and off in the mud and near the tree. And speaking of, the girl in question was wearing that still astral looking rabbit outfit with boots. Everything looking like it came from an anime, fantasy novel, and something that should hours or DAYS long to actually finish.

"Woah, Holy hell!" he gasps, and ran over to her as she lay there flat and unmoving. And with each step closer, the presence of the familiar sense was definitely coming right off of her. Her small frame, in Shido's eyes was engulfed by an aura, the colors of blue. Which guaranteed that this girl is the cause of all this pouring rain and gloomy skies.

Shido then arrived at her splat and kneeled down to help her up. Handling her by the arms and shoulders easily, her jacket glimmering a magnificent green, with the decorated yellow shining alongside it too. And as he looked, in a second, he noticed that her large rabbit hoodie had revealed several strands of light blue hair at the opening. The girls face still hidden in her hood, as Shido says,

"Hey, are you alright young lady?" taking his hands off of her as he thought he should gibe her some space and probably not a good idea to touch her directly.

She swiftly then turned with her good swaying as she did. Revealing her full face...which was...remarkably beautiful young girls face. As the rain made it stand and sparkle out even more! Her face revealed as a young 14 year old girl with light blue eyes and fashionably wavy blue hair. And to top it all off...not to be a lollicon or anything...but, she adorned the most innocent face of a little girl, her entire facial expression speaking something like, _Kawaii!, _or something equally adorable and precious.

"Um...yeaahh...thats a suspicious thought process myself. Please don't take this encounter way way south." Shido thought.

And then just as she got a glance at his face, her eyes widened with terror and shock and "Eep!" gasped at the glimpse of Shido's frame,

**_Fssh, Fssh, Fssh, Fssh, Fssh, Fssh, Fssh,_**

and went completely out of Shido's line of vision. Crawling desperately towards the tree in cowering fear, her body exhibiting extreme signs of unease, with Shido detecting this almost instantly. The 2 looking at each other with nothing to say, except that this was probably a bad thing...

"p-p-please, d-don't come near me, p-please don't hurt me." she whimpered, closing her body and pushing against the bark. Her voice soft and completely harmless, as she looks upon Shido in a paranoid fear,

"Wait wait wait, hold on i'm not going to hurt you. Im not going to do anything to you, i'm just asking if your alright. You took quite a fall there young lady." Shido retorts, holding his hands up in an un-hostile manner. His face blushing from confusion and...a, very strange attraction to the girl. With his red face and hormonic teen nature was...for some apparent reason, was kicking from the girls mere appearance. Possibly his 14 year old mind doing that blushing and definitely not the time to do THAT, so he decides to do something else instead,

"Okay okay, stop looking at her like a lolli/shota-con you look like a creepy pedophile, which you REALLY, don't want to be self-labeled as. *breathes*—Alright then, lets try this method instead." he snap out of his...hormones.

And he quickly takes off towards her rabbit puppet and grabs it before rushing towards her. Stopping mid-space between them as to not agitate her more. Saying nothing while handing back her muddied puppet and wiping the grime off of it clean, gesturing for her to take it.

"w-w-what? w-w-what are y-you doing? why are you...handing me her?" she stared in confusion, her arms lowering their defensive posture,

"I saw you and your friend here took a tumble, so—*Hoof.*—here's your pal back...um, what is your name?" he asks, blowing on it for one last clean before reaching it to her face.

She softly grabbed at it and took it with caution as to not touch his skin, her free hand slightly shaken, took it and held it close to her chest. Her face still focused on Shido's with a sense of confusion and distrust, but not like the one Tohka had before. More like a...sad and lonely afraid expression.

"t-thank y-you..." she muttered, turned to look at her friend and checking for any damages. As Itsuka watched with glee before his phone then silently rang, his pocket shifting a bit.

He then crouched up a bit and took out his device, hastily turning the power on while the girl was still checking up on her puppet. As Shido see's the time of his phones opening screen, reading above,

_7:56 PM,_

which was nearly 8:00, 4 minutes until school starts! The clock ticking as he was about to be late and in trouble...again. Which was something real distasteful considering his already positive school parol, and such a act would be wasteful. But...there's also this girl who is certainly suspicious of being a spirit, so Shido had to come up with some sort of alternative. He turns off his phone and puts it back in his pocket, before turning back to the girl and stood up head high.

As the girl finished checking on her rabbit and her attention was immediately alerted to Shido's sudden positioning. Quickly turning and looking up at her caregiver. Her body quivering no longer as she inched her crouched body outward a bit with her gaze now having a minuscule ounce of fear. And also expressing bits of confusion, a bit of trust, and curiosity, as she then quickly put on her rabbit friend.

Then suddenly,

"Hey! How you doin!? Thanks for catchin me back to Yoshino here dude!" a high pitched voice rang loud! Sounding like a young girl's voice and a particular/certain cat from a particular/certain fantasy anime,

"What the? Is that, is that Happy?!" he thought, turning his attention right towards the origin of the voice...right at the little girl...

The little girl, now named as Yoshino, was now open and huddled no more. With her lips closed, but...her sock puppets was open and looking...a lot like its actually alive!? Its white body with a yellow and orange neck collar and finalizing on a black button eye-patch covering its right eye. It's voice had snarky and sarcastic tone to it and it sounded EXACTLY LIKE HAPPY FROM FAIRY TAIL, it also sounded like the girls, or Yoshino's, voice. Albeit way more loud and proud.

However Itsuka had kept his cool, as he tried to process this scenario rationally. And...also he's seen some other strange shit in his life so it doesn't surprise him that much. But it still dumbfounded him at what she or it, is doing.

"Keep it steady." he tells himself,

"Well! Aren't you gonna say hello pal?" the rabbit asked, wanting a response out a him,

he shakes his head a bit and replied, "Oh yeah! Your welcome with the rescue Ms.. And btw, the hero standing before you is named Shido Itsuka! And so, you mind telling me yours ladies?" he boldly claims! Doing a little pose with the extending of the arm and the chest puffing out a bit.

"Ahahahahahaha! Your funny playboy, so I can respect that. So my name is Yoshinon and as I said earlier, this cutie over here is my long time friend...YOSHINO!" Yoshino proclaimed with the same vibe as Shido's, while Yoshino on the other-hand was listening to every word to her puppets mouth was saying and agreeing on every term. As it seems this encounter has had a good start, with the rain dying down a bit with trickles falling softly.

But unfortunately, this conversation was going to end as the time now indicated,

_7:58 PM_

in Shido's head, VERY, **VERY **close to biting the time.

As Shido needed to end this right now, and in a fashionable manner too. Shido then sprang right up head high and ejecting his arm out in the 2's faces. While thinking, "Her puppet, or Yoshinon, might be her angel. Or perhaps its just something she developed over...whatever kind of time she spent before she met me or anyone else."

"Might wanna get up ladies, you don't wanna catch a cold." he smiles brightly towards the young spirit,

"t-thank you...shido." Yoshino said, reaching out and taking his hand,

"Thanks buddy! God, you are being so nice to us!" Yoshinon added, waving her tiny puppet arms, almost looking like its its own being and not controlled by Yoshino. Even thought her hand is literally fused inside the...girl?

_Whoosh!,_

With the 2 being pulled up with relative ease, as Shido pulled them up to their feet but still significantly shorter than Itsuka. And Shido taking some steps back for some more space.

"Alright there you girls go. But however, even though I would REALLY want to, I can't stay here unfortunately." he sighs and clasps his hands in disappointment and slightly tilting his head, turning around the opposite direction of the spirit...spirits?

"o-oh...i, i understand. thats, thats okay, thats okay..." Yoshino replied disheartened, lowering her head in a miserable way,

"Ah what!? You just hurt my girls feelings, why do you even need to Shido?!" Yoshinon exclaimed in a angry and frustrated mood.

"Look, I don't have time right now, I have school to attend to and my time is running out. So please, please understand I can't just stay here!" Shido pleaded, turning round, and trying not to leave a bad impression on this quiet and shy little girl. As he also steps back a few inches and only inching farther slowly.

"But i'll see you later I promise, okay? I can see you the next days even, does that sound fine?" he adds, on his knees for the gals approval. Mainly/mostly Yoshinon and...Yoshino.

Meanwhile the 2 ladies were looking at Shido with a unhappy look, mainly Yoshino, as Yoshinon was mouth opened and staring. While Yoshino appeared to have a hard time to decide, fidgeting a little in nervousness. When,

"t-t-thats...fine, that is okay. *sigh* i just, thought that you...were going to do something bad to...us. but, you...didn't..so its okay..." Yoshino replied, looking glum and down. The rain starting to pick up with this line too,

"Yeah hot stuff! You can see us again later, hot stuff, EHEHEHEHEHE! But really, your wet clothes really make you look like a pack." Yoshinon remarked, getting closer into Shido's face and giggling while doing a teasing pose.

Shido then immediately sprang up from the okay's, turned and started to run. Bt not before turning back and waving goodbye,

"See you cute lovely ladies later! Buh-bye!" he calls out running, as the 2 stood there ever distancing with a small/wide smile on their faces, and waving goodbye too. Yoshino's soft and delicate, while Yoshinon was spastic and loud.

"BYE PLAYBOY HOT STUFF SHIDO!" she responded,

as the view shifts again with Shido seen back on the cement road. With Shido now BOLTING with super-speed as soon as he exoted the shrine gate opening. Going,

**_ZOOOOOOOM!,_**

* * *

**_Raizen high: Class 2-4 (8:00)_**

The view changes to see class 2-4's interior, as it was lighten up with chats from numbers of students. All chatting, gossiping, and even flirting. With the time reading exactly or near the tardy bell, 8:00 pm, Shido getting here in just the nick of time.

As he is spotted at his corner seat, by the corner of the covered window. The rain still pouring and grey clouds still lingering, leaving Shido presuming that Yoshino and Yoshinon are still in Tengu city. Looking out the window with a stared expression, his chin resting on his palm. With his desk empty but his bag open for distribution. And, he had his white earbuds with him, already playing the song,

**(O-O-H Child by The Five Starsteps)**

the old catchy tune song blocking out the noise of the chitter chattering. Probably symbolic music to...relate, with Yoshino and Yoshinon...or something. However, the young spirit girl was not the only thing constantly running through his mind, as he had 1 more girl, or 2, to concentrate on.

"_Where, the hell, is Origami? I haven't seen her since the cliff, and she hasn't been here yesterday._" he thinks, listening to the tunes of the song,

"_And what happens to Tohka now that she's living here? She didn't go to her 'sleeping place', and wholeheartedly stayed on earth. Including if Origami still remembers her in...whatever fashion she does, not or doesn't. Come to think of it...was that her in that vision this morning?_" also thinking on Tohka,

"_I really need to wonder if she's alright since I blanked her memory a bit, caused her to forcefully forget me getting shot, the battle, and perhaps the date with Tohka. I wonder if those 2 balls of...whatever, were indicating the magic WASN'T stable. And she has something wrong with her now._" he contemplated, tapping his fingers together while jeeping silent.

As well those thoughts, he is also simultaneously thinking of Yoshino and Yoshinon. The multiple thought patterns cross referencing, cross disconnecting, matters relating to magic, the wizard, and also the numerous other spirits and unknowns spread across this wide scenario. The young protege getting a little TOO wrapped up in all of this, as he didn't even notice that s somebody was approaching him.

_tap,_

And, just as he was brainstorming, someone had tapped his shoulder in to get his attention. And immediately Shido flipped off his earbuds sounds and swiftly turned to face whoever it was. And, standing there was...ORIGAMI TOBIICHI

"Hello again Shido, apologies for not being here yesterday." she told him, standing right there with her school attire, skirt and everything. And with a blank expression on her face, with...a little red blush on too? With her nearby desk supporting all her stuff, with a small notepad on the center.

However Shido remained silent but not jaw-droopingly shocked, as he only looked with a held back face, holding back his awe-shocked feelings. Pausing for a moment before regaining his composure, lasting only a second. And replying quickly responding,

"Um... Well where were you yesterday, hm? Did something happen in your AST duties?" he asked calmly, trying to keep his nervousness at a very low minimum. As he scanned her figure in search of something out of place or suspicious, noticing only that her knee-socks were now black instead of white. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.

"I was held due to a medical issue regarding what happened the day before. They had told me that I had encountered a mysterious entity and briefed me on matters relating to the subject. Command also specified that I might have had a mental breakdown, but nothing has been confirmed and there is very little evidence regarding it. And they had concluded that whatever or whoever that was gave me a permanent but little amnesia, as I couldn't remember specific details on that day. Though they did try to fill me in, gaps and while memories still remain." she explained,

"Command then ordered me to remain in my home till further notice, as they were concerned with my mental and physical health. After confirming that I was well and could return to school, they then filed that new but suspicious being, which they have classified as unknown. But, they do know that its a male due to the descriptions from the units." she finished. With Shido nodding in response, a tiny droplet of sweat unknowingly forming as he does.

"I'm glad that your alright now then Origami. So then what are the current analysis of this...man, hm?" he asks, knowing full well that that what she's talking about was Shazam. But obviously keeping his cool for obvious reasons.

She blushed at that question, and clenched her fist tightly. As if thought she had...mixed feelings for his alter ego. "The AST currently regards it or it, as unknown or Euclid. They don't know if its a hostile threat, but do know that it is powerful, very powerful, and haven't identified it as a spirit or not. The units providing his actions, his appearance, and his relation to Princess. With the latter being the reason why it could be dangerous. They now name this...thing, codename: DEMIGOD." explaining...quite angrily. With her tone of 'it' being mixed feelings of possible unknowns.

Shido only listened in approval as he stays silent still. As the clock ticks time crawls slowly in the classroom. With Origami now unclenching her fists and only blushes slightly before glancing back at him.

"So...how do you feel of this demigod, and what DO you remember of that day." he asks again, extremely curious and fascinated by these details in explanation.

She then blushes more red and widens her eyes away to the side, "IT...I hate IT, its not a spirit... But...it still stood with Princess, and...it may have been an act of pity for it to...'check up on me', that means that its a...threat, and I...dishearten...it..." she replies. However her tone of voice indicates that she isn't speaking the WHOLE truth. Well...not to Shido at least, with her voice jittering and nervous to capital bold **N**.

"And...I don't remember a lot of the portions of the day, and I can't remember significant areas too. But thats just one day lost, I can still remember everything else alright. However, there is one major thing that was completely erased...is that I cannot at all recall WHY Princess was even there! I don't know how or why or when I or she, got there. My memory was completely erased with that one." she continued, now looking down at her shoes.

Shido was still listening and in awe at this revelation. Trying his best not to right away put and take apart ideas and theories the second he hears something important.

When,

_Whoosh!,_

went the classroom door! Sliding wide open with a halt, as class has now started. And Ms. Okamine has arrived, carrying 3 folders and a cup of drunken milk coffee. Looking disheveled and tried as crap, her eyes wide open with a wide smile plastered on, and her hair and clothes messy and on the wild side today. Setting her stuff down and unexpectedly kept one plane vanilla folder, with only 2 sheets of paper seen by Shido. With Origami receding back to her seat, blank eyes still staring at him however.

"Okay class! We're now in session, but before we start. We have 2 main announcements, one, Ms. Tobiichi is back now as you have seen. She was absent yesterday due to an unprecedented incident that left her unable to attend, the details are unspecified but at least she's back and ready to learn! Second, and this may surprise you as much it had me and the school board. For we...have...a new student!" she proclaimed with glee, her enthusiasm and work ethic for this job really is a masterful one.

"_Wait what! Nobody said anything about that! That was completely out of nowhere!_" however, Shido was only thinking of who this was and how the flying F this even happened without even a whisper of relation.

As Okamine now walked back towards the front door, probably gesturing the whoever to come out. Silently whispering towards this unknown individual with her head out the side of the entrance. When she then jumps back in to introduce him/her.

"Aaand! Her name is...Tohka Yatogami! Come on out Tohka!" she cried in joy, nearly jumping off the tiles in glee.

With Shido's jaw drooped a little whee tad, as Tohka, in slowed time, walked in the classroom with her body stared at by Shido in slow-mo as she moves to the front. Witnessing first-hand that she was wearing a girls uniform for Raizen high, although slightly altered with some purple thrown in. As Shido saw her walking frame producing her violet and purple mana as she inched closer, getting a full spectrum of his 'girlfriend' walking to greet herself as a new student.

Shido had a lost for words as he NEVER accounted for this or even was informed by anyone, namely Kotori and Ratatoskr, but his mind was a blank slate right now. As time crawled back, and Tohka then said,

"H-Hello everyone, my name is Tohka Yatogami and I am very glad to join you today." she greeted, bowing right after her introduction. Her assets bouncing a bit and showing her entire covered cleavage, with a little bit of her thighs showing some skin above the dark purple knee-socks. Before standing straight arms held in front in a V position.

"WOOOOOOOOOAH! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" went the hormonic boys of the class! Throwing their arms up in the air as they no doubt saw what she was packin' and ready to tear her open and play. Blushes and hollers drowning the entire room, as some girls looked either surprisingly excited, mad, or none. With some commenting on how hot and sexy she is, where'd she'd come from, if she's single, pervy stuff, and 'thats my honey/girlfriend/baby.

However Shido was now composing himself in the face of absolute uncertainty. Blinking his light blue eyes and then focusing on Tohka. Which, by this point, was now glancing at him with silent and innocent eyes. He then instantly turned his attention to Origami, as THAT was a big major, possible no no.

But...in his misfortune, she had gazed upon the spirit with a intense glare. Tohka noticing it with a silent face of ire, before she then noticed him and refocused at him entirely, ignoring her rival and now supposed enemy.

"Oh, and also, I have been staying over the day with Shido Itsuka. I am very excited to attend this place with him now, and i've known him for a day now." she smiles sweetly, revealing to everyone that this hot and attractive girl is staying at Itsuka's place... Which, of course, is TOTALLY A BAD THING.

_**GLARE!,**_

went the males, some and most sticking and directing a malevolent intent/feel/vibe towards his general vicinity. Some went, "Bastard/Motherf*#ker!/" and way more.

"**HUH!**" also went some of the girls, with the trio Ai, Mai, and Mii gasping in absolute shock and disbelief. Everyone looking directly at Itsuka with piercing eyes.

He meanwhile did nothing, ignoring some of these stares and threats. As he is more focused on Origami and how to sort out all this, and how she's doing, turning to face her.

And what he saw was a still blank but surprised face, her fists clenched once more. And her face blushing a noticeable now crimson red. Her eyes were blank but was totally giving a look of, "You couldn't have.". And that worried Shido because,

"_I godamnit does she remember!? Is Tohka is danger, is SHE in danger? Does she even know its Tohka? And I thought she said she couldn't remember why she was there, but that definitely doesn't mean that she doesn't remember Tohka being Princess at ALL! What the hell do I do now?! And what about these guys!_" he thinks, trying to defend himself by raising his hands towards any hostile intent.

"Okay, listen everyone, why yes I have Ms. Yatogami in my residence. That doesn't mean anything, ANYTHING, your thinking guys! And no! We don't have THAT close of a relationship, well we kinda do I won't lie, but its totally not something to worry about, okay?" he tells them out-loud, standing up and gesturing to his now aggravated/shocked audience.

"Now now everyone, lets all just calm down, You'll all get to know our new wondrous girl soon, and ask as many questions as you like. But first, let us choose a desk for Ms. Yatogam—." Okamine told, having beads of sweat on her smiling face. Before getting interrupted by Tohka, who was walking out of place and right towards Shido. Passing students with lewd eyes and remarks, and stopping right before Shido, getting right between him and Origami. Who she ignored completely, only staring a him before saying,

"I would like to sit with Shido if thats okay, please!" she exclaimed, turning and pointing a finger at him,

"_Oh, this doesn't seem good at all._" he thinks, looking between a upbeat hopeful Tohka, a angry/confused and held back glare of Origami, and too the far side, 3 glares of intense feelings from the trio. Looking at him with jealous eyes.

While the students all shushed up with a loud gasp, even Okamine looked surprised and taken back. Before regaining her composure and shook her head,

"Hmm, that could be difficult, but we can work with that. We do have an empty desk here in the back, so I guess we can out you behind him, so is that alright with you?" she asks, as she gestured for anyone to get said desk in the back. With one black spiked haired boy coming up.

"That would be marvelous! Oh! I'm so happy to be with you Shido!" Tohka accepted graciously, and then hugging Shido tightly. Snuggling him with her and his cheeks, not minding at all that this is an awkward position to be in right now. As those glares of intensity intensified even further. And Origami looking dazed and frustrated, seeing that this girl is with her Shido Itsuka.

"Hey Tohka, I got that desk for you!" the black haired boy said, grabbing the attention of both. And placing the seat right behind Itsuka's desk.

"Thank you so much friend!" she replied, getting off and thanking the man,

"Ditto." Shido added, happy that this ordeal is halting...for the moment at least.

"No problemo my friends, the names Tonomachi Hiroto! Nice to met you guys, especially the lady..." Tonomachi remarks, and flirting a bit with Tohka in a stylish fashion. Shaking hands with Shido and smirking confidently towards both at all times, with Tohka taking her seat as he does. Before saying "later" and going back to his desk.

"Alrighty then class! Without further or do, lets begin where we left off!" Okamine announced still very ecstatic and happy, and sipping her mug. With the class now starting, and Tohka's first day beginning too.

But the students kept silent as they still looked on in Envy and jealousy at Shido, with 4 specific girls eyeing them at all times. With the tension in the air constant and kinda...unknowing.

"Oh... This is gonna be a scene I can tell already." Shido moans, getting out his books and started class. As the lesson began, woth the view panning out. To reveal another POV.

* * *

**_Much later: The area's bakery section_**

It was now later as the class has now moved onto the baking session/lesson of class. With this being a long while after Tohka's introduction. The time spent in between having Tohka either bother, flirting, and clinging Shido, her clinginess lasting from homeroom to now.

Every chance she got was either with Shido (mostly) or socializing with students (recommended by Okamine and Shido), to which the latter was disapproved at first, but soon after was not such a difficulty.

And as time flew by, Tohka quickly had an understanding of school and its activities with periods. Which was surprising as she had only came here only today and stayed on the planet for only, what like 3 days ago? So it was a bit mind numbing for her to have this kind of intelligence, well only to Shido and Kotori. However...her clinginess with Shido clearly made headway to insulting remarks, comments, and etc.

As we first see Shido alone at his station looking at his batch of already made chocolate chip cookies, trying to think about them and how mouthwatering delicious they would be, rather than anything related to spirits or secret organizations.

"Okay for the entire school day, you've been clanged on by a really attractive sexy girl whose, I think is unaware of it. And all the while, Origami has been spying in us without a word to any of us or anyONE." he thinks looking at those chocolate bits. His mind revealing that also, Origami has stalked the couple in, assumed suspicion. Watching them, or perhaps, particularly Tohka. Because she hasn't cleared up that she KNOWS its her.

"I also have Kotori watching me so I don't know whats that about..." he continues, knowing full well that he's been watched by microscopic cameras all this time, as he adds

"...I really need to get to the rock, but how the hell am I going to—." but gets interjected by,

_Crash!, _

Tohka landing a steel cart next to him! Getting real close to him out of complete nowhere. With the items and tables themselves shaking from the impact.

"HeyShidowannatryoutthesethingscalledcookies!?" Tohka asks rapidly, jutting right into his face, her glowing sparkling violet spirit eyes staring right at his light blue magic eyes, pleading for him to try her concoction. Which, on her tray were some loose batter, some broken parts of tools, toppings, and even some...scorch marks!? The result came in some weirdly shaped cookies that were not burnt, but looked a little big and disfigured. All of them in a steel rectangle holder.

"Um, yeah sur—!" he approved, but once again gets interrupted by,

_Crash!,_

Origami Tobiichi! Slamming her carts against the other side, with hers causing another shake! Getting out a bag of cookies and setting it on her desk. The thing totally clean and shining, with HER cookies being ones of chocolate and vanilla 4 by 4' 2 ladies looking like a complete set match and yet entirely opposite from one another.

"I would also...like for you...to try my, cookies. Shido." she says blankly, completely opposite to Tohkal Whom she immediately lays her eyes upon the very next second. Her glare no longer present, but her tension and unnerving presence still was, Which Tohka immediately took to heart as she too glares at her with more aggression. The 2 young ladies glaring right in-between Shido.

"_Oh crud, what the hell am I supposed to do with this mess!?_" he mentally reacts, glancing back and forth between a 16 year old albino high school girl and a spirit girl who is right now pouring out a blaze of purple invisible mana, with a glare of jealousy and ire. With the students around either noticing and gossiping about this, ignoring it, or paying some attention to it...mainly the first... Before,

"*Growls*—What in the world are you even doing here?" Tohka growls at her, her glaring eyes glowing in a slight violet light, as Origami picks up her bag and showed them her cookies, mainly Shido. Even though she still gives a hard at Tohka,

"I wanted...to give Shido...my cookies... And...see if he likes them, or not..." she says slightly gritting her teeth, cautious as to not cause a suspicion. Opening it and turning it towards Shido's table and direction.

"*Growls*—Grrrrr...Ignore this...thing Shido and please consume my made cookies?" Tohka growls in response, before grabbing her batch and turning to Shido with a switched tone of speech. Shoving the entire thing up to his face. With the 2's cookies directly in-front of him and his batch.

"No problem. If only if you eat mine first Shido." Origami retorted, taking and opening her sack and letting it loose gently on the ground as she then pushes it up to his face. With his view now staring close up at a 4 by 4 chocolate and vanilla square cookie.

_Swipe!, _went the cookie! Right out of Origami's hand and into Tohka's swiping without her notice and glared at her with a angry expression,

"What makes YOUR so good anyways!?" she yells, asking the integrity of the baked good. Before, without any warning,

_Chomp!,_

bit and chewed the whole thing in one gulp. Getting a taste of what its like. Her expression changing to a demeaning look of hopeful disappointment. Buuuut,

"Oooooooh!~" Tohka moaned in deliciousness, her face contorting into a real pleasant and satisfied face. With the 2 and possible others, watched this cookie feud.

She then snapped out of her trance and got frustrated again, her face blushing red from the fact that her cookies were 'good'.

"Grr!*—They weren't even that good! T-They were very very bad tasting!" she cried, while Origami swiftly took out another one and placed it before Shido's face once again.

"Girls. Your cookies are fine but don't fight over my attention on them." Shido told sternly, before taking both of them and,

_CHOMP!, Munch, Munch, Munch,_

consumed them whole, trying to dispute this feud by at least eating theirs both. However just as he did, the 2 women looked on in an...analytical perspective. Trying to indicate in what he feels for the 2 cookies, and completely ignoring Shido's demand for them to stop this already heated rivalry. Their eyes focused on Shido and Shido alone.

When he was done with the 2 he mainly thought that, none of them were bad. In-fact they actually blended in perfectly sweet, even if he didn't have anything to wash it down with. So there was no real contest here now.

"*Gulps*—See? They both were excellent in their own way. So—." he said...before getting interrupted AGAIN.

"Aha! You see he ate my cookie the fastest!" Tohka told Origami, pointing at his mouth in a attempt to win his affections,

"False, he clearly had consumed mine 0.02 seconds faster than yours." Origami retorted, the both of them glaring at one another. Clearly, this cookie debate is not over. When,

_Clank!,_

went a sudden glass of milk. The glass filled and beside Shido's plate of cookies, landing a perfect milk and cookies look. As the hand of the interrupter panned up to reveal...Tonomachi! The student smirking right at the bunch, with him holding his...pink phone? And a bag of little cookies in his smug mouth.

"Here ya go buddy! A glass of malk for your, i'm assuming, dry mouth. Got it fresh from the cafe my dude." he winked at him, a friendly confident smile plastered on his face,

"Uh, thanks a ton Hiroto, much obliged." Shido thanked, taking the glass and chugging it down the gullet. And Tonomachi taking the empty glass and holding it in place.

"W-W-Wha W-Wha?" Tohka muttered in total confusion, as she looked between the 2 men,

"Excuse me Hiroto, but your interfering with my Shido's consummation of my cookie—." Origami warned, but,

"Oh I know what you guys are up to, pretty hard not to hear it. But about tasting HIS cookies, like you should try his in order to gain his affections." Tonomachi remarked, winking at Shido for a split second before turning head to the girls. Signaling that either he's just a flirty and charming person, or has an ace up his sleeves for Shido.

The 2 blinked in bewilderment and awe, looking at each other for a quick second. Before glimpsing at his chocolate chip ones, eyeing it like its gonna be theirs.

"Its mine!" Tohka cried, trying to reach them,

"Step away. Its sweetness is suited only to me." Origami blankly, but determined, said, but as well as reached for it.

The 2 rivaled women were now at a stalemate as they both were struggling to get even a single cookie, trying their damnedest to get one peg up one another. Always seeming so close until they get pulled back down and repeating, it was so rough and intense that neither of them looked tired at all and neither got even a trickle of cookie crumb on their fingertips.

Their struggling was however, kept at a low minimum. The struggle completely noticeable, but not something TOO rough. As school authorities hasn't arrived in this ordeal...again surprisingly.

However between their conflict, Hiroto had quickly gone to Shido's side and whispered within his ear,

"you can leave now shido. i have a feeling that they'll be at this for a while until they notice you gone." he said, the audience and more specifically the girls, did not hear this or payed any sort of attention. Pulling back quickly before any gossip or any attention was drawn.

"Thanks Tono, see you later man." Shido thanked under his breath. Appreciating the raven haired mans kindness. Before embarking slowly and swiftly away from the 2. Before instantly bolting with enough speed to not be seen, but fast enough to leave a tiny scuffle of wind. Which the 2 struggling women didn't notice at all.

As Shido had left the room, and Tonomachi Hiroto stood in his place. So it is gonna be a while for Tohka and Origami to notice that their boy toy has left the chat.

With the shot panning out into the hallways.

* * *

**_Raizen High: The Hallways_**

Shido had now ran down the halls and climbed up a staircase, stopped at a hall that was most certainly away from the room. His shoes screeching a bit to a halt. With the area the same looking plane hall that surrounded the entire interior. But this one held no rooms or doors, just windows and more importantly...a corner to 2 other halls. Which was exactly what Shido wanted as he specifically needed a hall like this.

"This should be able to do. No rooms, no doors, just windows though. But, there are no surveillance camera here from what I can sense and there is a corner too... Perfect for a passageway." he smirked, checking around to get a certain grip on the area. Making sure that everything is suitable,

"Fine then, lets see if it works OUTSIDE of my closet... Or, any other darkened and cramped spaces." he thinks, checking one last time before before started to walk slowly towards the corners of this hall. Caution labeling his movement even though there is quite literally to be cautious of or about.

He finally gets to the end of the hall and stops right at the edge of the corner, then peering at the hallway ahead and the one beside him. Looking around to see either windows, corridors, doors, signs and staircase. Nothing seemed to be concerning and clearly no one was there.

Before pulling out and backing up a few inches from the corners, far enough as to not see the other sides. Only the wall of the hall could be spotted, as Shido focused his vision on only the wall like its a complete dead-end.

"Okay. Here we go. Just think of the rock, just think of the rock." he thought, taking a breath and immediately walked towards the left corner, when,

"Shido! Where are you Shido!?" Tohka's voice had called from behind! Echoing her worried tone and instantly indicated that she and Origami had figured out and was searching for him!

Shido then swiftly sped-walk to the corner in a haste, getting right at the very edge as Tohka was sensed RIGHT behind him and then... Showed herself walking onto the hall and appearing with the same mana as before, although now more...free and open.

She then spotted Shido when turning around, and bolting straight at him in a slowed down perspective with happy and very relieved eyes! As Shido quickly turned and stepped into the left corner with closed eyes and disappeared away from her view and from the hallway's corner.

As Tohka ran and turned the corner too, hoping to catch her lover... Only to find an empty hallway with nothing but windows and doors. Her expression of relieved happiness contorting to a concerning and frustrated face, her violet mana starting to seep just a little. With her body moving down the hall in her continued search.

With Shido now seemingly vanished from the school...

* * *

**_Rock of Eternity_**

**(Play music: Doom Patrol: Main theme)**

We now shift to pitch black as the music starts, a momentary pause occurring before,

_Clap!, Clap!,_

went the sounds of hands. As the darkness lit up in an instant fashion, the light shining to reveal Shido Itsuka in a clapping pose position. With a now panned view of the entire lit rock of eternity. With magic lighting giving way to reveal the same ancient and mystical properties of the rock. As Shido started walking straight towards the thrones and shazam throne.

**(Master Itsuka, its so good to see you once more. I assume that you've used the way of passage?) **the voice rang, echoing throughout the megastructure,

"Thank you man. But I came here for more information and I need access to the mechanical and VR chambers." he remarked with amusement. Raising his arm in gesture.

**(And as you requested master. You seem a bit anxious master, is there something wrong?) **the voice remarked, as the ground rumbled and shook until it stood still,

"Nothing to be TOO concerned about, i've just had a run in with that young girl from 3 days ago and I think I need to catch up on some reading. If you know what I mean... I believe also need some quality cheese too, ahahahaha." Shido chuckles as to add a cheerful mood, and now at the stone emblemed lightning throne.

But what was on it was a plate of cheese crackers and a book titled, **Lovecraft: The mountains of madness**on it. Open and turned in its back, the contents were...spacial looking.

He sat down and stretched his fingers and limbs, then relaxing back before the a gigantic holographic monitor appeared above him. Its glowing blue light radiating and converting at Shido's figure, with his own frame leaning up and focusing his attention on the screen above his head.

**(Oh? Okay then sir, understood as all can be! But what about your other?) **he remarked in surprise, as it did the screen showed images of news reports and symbols, meanings, history, and references of ALL KIND to countries and nations across the globe.

Some shifting away while others were recognized and archived to be related to these spirits, they're angels, and one particular one referencing the entire tree of sephiroth/sepfirot. The image showing every, single, meaning relating to the tree from cultures of relevance.

"From what we've gathered from days prior, we have theorized that the world known sephiroth tree could be connected with them. We've just haven't gotten more information on spirits to confirm this. Then, digging into the worlds current industries and organizations, particularly the technical mechanical kind, we've discovered the organization responsible for Ratatoskr and Fraxinus, Asgard electronics.

Though the main man hasn't been in ANY social media reports. As well as uncovering that my foster parents are employees there and were part of the team that built the ship. But if they know about the existence of spirits is unknown. However due to digging into Asgard, technologies and weapons of...special kind, have been archived." Shido recapped what they did,

**(We have discovered much of secrets that have been hidden sir. But we do have other impressing matters at hand now.) **he commented, and willing the screen to highlight the sephioth tree and Asgard Electronics including machines, realizers, they're implications and functions, ranging from small to large. And as well as noting which other companies it has connections to,

"Correct good sir, we now have Yoshino and Yoshinon, the second spirit i've encountered, to worry about..." Itsuka replied to it,

**(OH! Understood right away my liege! That is most definitely something of major importance! Apologies Shido!)** he apologized shocked and understood.

"Then start scanning my mind." Shido, determined to see this through. Gave an order to the... artificial intelligence. Just then, as soon as he ordered, his head was now starting to be encircled by a glowing yellow halo ring. The halo directly on covering his head and glowing bright with magic. The screen then started to receive his memories.

Exampled by the fact that now it had Yoshino and Yoshinons image on set, the pair having angular scans with stats appearing too. Getting everything from the girls and even cross-referencing facts, symbols, and meanings from the sephiroth tree and any other cultural importance.

With the monitor then began to surround itself with multiple other smaller projections. Some dealing with weather anomalies and occurrences, particularly rain clouds...and centralized in Japans continent. As the AI started to do some info and research gathering.

As Shido watched in full spectacle/attention, that is...until he started to rise from the big seat,

"Let me know if you have something later. I need to go to the VR room now, okay?" Shido said, getting off the rocker and stared at the screens for a moment,

**(Will do, but why now? And whats the reason for it master?) **he asks,

"I need to confirm a suspicion of mine. I believe that...my powers have, increased, in a sense." he answers, walking towards a blank wall. His footsteps echoing across the room.

**(Excuse me? Of what way Shido, and is it of fret?)** the old AI wonders, curious as to his condition. Just as Shido continued, the wall started shaking ominously, then... IT HAD STARTED TO CRUMBLE INTO DUST IN A SUDDEN! The wall now crumbling to reveal a big entrance way downwards, the entrance shaped as a longed hexagon. Stairs leading down with torches lighting up quickly.

"I believe it has something to do with Tohka and our kiss on a Tokyo building. Its not magic per say but it is powerful and needs to be tested, or confirmed." Shido answered, and kept his pace as he tread down sleek rocky steps. The thing starting to spiral slowly down.

**(...Understood my master, I didn't realize that blocking or containing her energy could affect you as well. This is something of importance since if you could do this to other spirit powers as well.)** the man stated,

"Or I could wait an—." Shido inquired,

**(NO! Its quite alright Shido. I can and have understood your needs, carry on and I shall be with you forth-ward sir. Oh, and I shall just leave mountains of madness on the throne okay?)** he interrupted, silencing himself as Shido walk continued.

"Thanks...Alfred, or Jarvis...or, well you get it, heheh. And yeah, you can just leave the old tentacle book there." Shido replied, trying to lighten the mood on the AI. Before quieting and descending down to another section of this old rock.

**(End music: Doom Patrol: Main theme)**

* * *

**_Rock of Eternity: The VR room_**

**_CLANG!,_**

Went the shoe of Shido, stepping onto the floor of the room. As he has arrived, the opening same but smaller as the one before. However, the chamber inside was silent and dark with no light visible at all. As his shoe sounded loud and bold across what could be assumed is metal...very sensitive metal. However the floor itself? Was a vanta black substance scattered across the black chamber...

_PONG!, PONG!, PONG!,_

his feet sounded, creating a loud ponging sound. And the black vanta started to...ripple, across the floor in waves, like water from a splashing bathtub. However it also made the darkness of the floor shift into a starlike appearance with dots of pearly white and colors of space dust and storms. Everything however was remarkably small looking.

As Shido stepped and stepped, before pausing at a stop, and,

"_This should also probably, possibly work... (*inhales*)—Give me a firearms shooting range!_" Shido thought, and then,

_Snap!,_

went the fingers of his hands. And instantly the room lit up with energy of blue and whiteish yellow rippling through the room and lighting it up bit by bit and continuing. Until...

_**BOOM!,**_

the light imploded around Itsuka's body! Releasing and dispersing magical energy across the area! With the opening now closed leaving only Shido's stiff uniformed body. Dying down, the energy had stopped and halted for a period and everything around him, the feeling, the smell, the surroundings, and the flooring. Had changed drastically and dramatically, with everything that used to be just empty, was now VERY different.

Opening his closed eyes, he blinked once and saw the new scenery. And what was seen was that the while entire room...had transfigured itself...into a shooting range!

With the wide space now dulled down to a wide but narrow one, the walls now changed to a dark sleek blue metal. With shapes of hexagonal and octagonal plastered on the walls and the structure itself. The actual area though was basically a sci-fi esc shooting range with 7 stations, targets and targeting systems, and even tables and desk in case if Shido ever gets trigger happy with guns. It basically looked like the shooting range from SAO 2.

Shido then stepped into a nearby station And looked around at the 'virtual' room. And how it worked after just a simple thought.

"Jesus this place is intuitive. Shouldn't even CALL this the 'VR' room considering that nine of this is virtual, just...augmented reality or something." he commented, giving his thoughts on the abilities of this room or chamber or section,

"But anyways, lets see if i'm right about this." he refocused, his raising his arm in order to start this...whatever it is. As his arm rose, the sparks of blue and crackling lightning started to form and revolve around his hand. However...there was something, off putting about this conduction, cause while it seems as though it would generate without effort like normal. The mans hands were shaking not from the lightning, but the pressure that was in and surrounding his hand.

"Huh. This electricity is more...harder to gain than days ago... And this trouble hasn't appeared since...yesterday.. As only after Tohka's kiss, i've been having a feeling of difficulty ever since our time at the building." he said, gazing and feeling upon he intensity and force of the lightning. With his body shaking and his head sweating with a hint of delirium, his vision starting to falter and disorient.

Before his arm then began generating another layer of power...but, this one wasn't...blue... Because Shido's arm was now showing a hint or growing energy of a familiar looking violet purplish yellowish and whitish glow. And flowing, not as fast tendrils and sparks of lightning, but as a normal paced, glowing and etherial matter. The power mixing with the lightning into a sparking, sparkling, blue and purple whirling mass of energy,

"_So, I was right, I did inherit a portion of Tohka's power of mana. And it was totally from the kiss too, and now added to my own power._" Shido thought. Before springing his arm and outstretched it straight towards the target! His hands energies now glowing and,

**_BAAM!, BOOOOM!,_**

shot out a bolt of energy! His hand expelling a HUGE bolting blast of lightning and mana! Shooting right at the target with a boom and leaving only a big scorching hot hole in the side of the bullseye.

Shido himself was placing his smoking hand on the metal coverings, looking quite drained from that test fire and balancing his body. Sweat and panting coming from his head and face, before releasing hold and raising both now.

"Hmm... Seems as though that mana is quite tiring. But, I do need to see how it responds to me and my powers. Plus, I get to test fire this thing...this'll be fun.." he grins, looking at both, before gritting his teeth and clenching TIGHT his fists. Then in a whirring, crackling sound, his hands began thundering with glowing purple and crackling blue as they charged with more power. Then he pointed and,

**_BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, BOOM!, BOOM!, BOOM!, BAM!, BOOM!, BAM!, BOOM!, BAM!,_**

**_BOOM!, BOOM!, BOOM!, BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, BANG!, BANG!, BOOM!, BOOM!, BOOM!,_**

Went the impacts of energy body shots! As targets were incinerated with insane energy, the impacts glowing white hot. The hands of testing fire like cannons of tanks!

With Shido smiling at the while thing, his tired look from before now gone, but his body was still sweating like he was or kinda is, working the F out.

As the shot pans out and leaves the chosen disciple on his own practice test. The view cutting to black slowly.

* * *

**AN: AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 5 OF MIGHTIEST MORTAL PEOPLE! **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE VISION OF HEALTH-CARING ORIGAMI? AND WHAT BOUT THAT (IM ASSUMING, REALLY ASSUMING) STEAMY HOT NUDES, EH?**

**DID YOU LIKE THE AFTERMATH OF CHAPTER 4'S LEFT OFF?**

**AND WHAT ABOUT THE ENTRANCE BY TONOMACHI, HM? WAS IT A GOOD INTRODUCTION TO HIS CHARACTER. **

**I WANTED HIM TO BE INTRODUCED LIKE A GUY WHO IS CHARISMATIC AS SHIT, BUT ALSO A LATER FRIEND TO OUR MAIN MAN AND PROVIDE A HELPING, ASSISTING HAND TO THE MAN.**

** AND WHAT ABOUT THAT MEETING WITH OUR NEXT SPIRIT GIRLS YOSHINO AND YOSHINON?**

**ARE THERE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON? IF SO WHAT ARE THEY, LIKE THOSE NUDITY SCENES FOR EXAMPLE. (SORRY)**

**THOUGHTS REGARDING SHIDO'S NEW MANA INFUSED POWERS, THE WAY TO GAIN ENTRANCE TO THE ROCK OF ETERNITY, HELL THE ROCK OF ETERNITY ITSELF! LEMMINO.**

**AND KOTORI'S JEALOUS NATURE, WITH TOHKA'S OWN GETTING A HOLD ON EACH OTHER. ****AND HER APPEARANCE IN SCHOOL? REVIEW.**

**ALSO, ONE MORE THING BEFORE LEAVING, I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A SUGGESTION TO YOU GUYS. ITS PRETTY BIG SO YOU DON'T NEED TO DO IT BUT,**

**CAN WE GET THIS STORY, OR ANY OTHERS I SPIT OUT ON TRENDING?! AND CAN WE GET TO A FOLLOWER AMOUNT OF, AND YOU DON'T NEED TO...100 FOLLOWERS!?**

**EH?, EH?, EH?,**

**HEHEH, WELL ANYWAYS, WITH THAT IM OUT OF HERE. SEE YOU LATER!**

**SHAZAM!**


	7. Κφάλαιο: VI

**AN:**** HI AGAIN DEAR VIEWERS! AND WELCOME BACK TO MIGHTIEST MORTAL! **

**LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WITH SHIDO MEETING YOSHINO AND YOSHINON, TOHKA TRANSFERRING TO RAIZEN, AND SHIDO DISCOVERING HIS NEWFOUND MANA POWERS!**

**HOW SHALL SHIDO DEAL WITH THIS KIND OF PROBLEM AND HOW WILL HE HANDLE 2, MAYBE 3, LADIES AFTER HIM? **

**AND HOW SHALL HE FAIR AGAINST THE SPIRIT YOSHINO? WILL HE FAIL WITH HER OR WILL HIS PROBLEMS WITH GIRLS DISTORT HIS GOALS?**

**LEMMINO WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK DOWN IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME AND I'LL TALK TO YOU.**

**AND WITH THAT...LET US BEGIN, AS SHIDO RETURNS FROM THE ROCKY, ROCKY ROADS.**

**OH, AND TO JOSH KENNEDY: THANK YOU FOR AT LEAST CHECKING THIS OUT AND REVIEWING, I APPRECIATE IT. BUT PLEASE, DON'T STICK AROUND HERE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE CONTENT. BUT THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT OUT ANYWAYS. ****(AND HEY, THANKS FOR LINKING TO THE TROJANHORSES AMAZING TOMB RAIDER STORY, ITS FREAKING SWEET MAN!)**

**I DO NOT OWN DATE A LIVE OR SHAZAM THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

_**~Just a young gun, With a quick fuse!~**_

First, in the middle of an empty white void we see a massive structure floating in it. With it shaped like two giant cone bottoms, merging. As well as one colored a shiny sapphire blue, and the other a deep crimson red, with a white bridge leading to the building.

_**~I was up tight, I want to let loose!~**_

Next, in the structure, we see an old white bearded man sitting in a cave on a stone throne, surrounding him are multiple others. As well as 7 statues that label the, as Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

_**~I was dreaming, of bigger things in~, wanna leave my old life behind.~**_

Now seeing a 9 year old Shido Itsuka walking on the bridge, before stumbling on the old man, with curiosity in his eyes. As the old man whispered "say my name so my powers will flow through you." before a lightning bolt suddenly struck!

_**~Not a yes sir, Not a follower~**_

Then we cut to a birds-eye view of Tengu city, next a park, an old shrine that is raining, to Raizen high school's rooftop.

_**~Fit the box, Fit the mode~**_

As we cut to darkness as a girl with violet armor, wielding a large broadsword, floats from above. Then a young girl who is in a large, decorated green rabbit hood, holding a rabbit puppet with an eye patch.

_**~Have a seat in foyer~, Take a number~**_

Cutting to Origami, who is dressing up in what appears to be a skintight, military, battle suit. Showing off her gorgeous body in the process.

_**~I was lightning, Before the thunder!~**_

Then we cut back to darkness with a split screen, one with Kotori in a pink commanders outfit, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, with her smirking, sucking a lollipop. With the other being shaded red, with a figure similar to Kotori's while wielding a giant battle axe, and covered in flames, grinning manically.

_**~Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~**_

We next cut to a girl, wearing a red and black lollita outfit. While holstering a flintlock pistol and musket, with a huge archaic clock, right behind her, with shadows forming hands and surrounding her as she grins.

_**~Thun-Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~,**_

Finally we witness as Itsuka in a park, overlooking the entire city. Having a black hooded jacket, laced shoes, blue jeans, and a crimson T-shirt with a yellow lightning emblem.

**_~Thunder, feel the thunder~,_**

Itsuka quickly looks up and shouts, "SHAZAM!" to the heavens as a lightning bolt strikes him, creating a huge mist on the ground. Before, in Itsuka's place, a bigger figure emerges, as he jets off into the sky! Leaving behind a smoky after-trail as the screen fades to black.

_**~Lightning then the thunder!~**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: School bell chit chat, Spirit shenanigans, and Gift making**

**_The Rock of Eternity_**

"Man, that was something else. I thought I would never stop shooting those blasts man. And who knew that exporting that much mana at that kinda rate would leave me kinda tired. Guess Tohka's power is even more straining and greater than I thought." Shido said, walking back into the main chamber through the staircase. Stretching his limbs after his little target practice,

**(You say it master, I never realized that her power was that strong. Best to stay damp for awhile before doing that again, or, not utilize it.) **he spoke, Shido now reaching the top,

"Thanks buddy, by the way, how much time has passed?" he asked, cracking his knuckles and snapping his bones into a satisfying crunch.

**(It, remarkably, has been about 4 minute back out there) **the AI replied,

"WOW! That freaking short amount of time!? I thought I was there for way more minutes, perhaps even an hour! This power really takes a whole ton out a me!" he exclaimed, now seeing the main chamber with entrances, staircases, corridors, and of course the stone throne and the wide, wide, range of collections.

**(Anything else before you leave? You said you needed information regarding Yoshino and her "friend". And I have acquired some interesting facts for you if you wish to hear them.) **he inquired,

"Give me a brief, but, wholesome summary. I need the absolute most important details you could find, sort, and manage." he replied, walking into the chamber and heading near towards the throne.

**(Understood my liege, this is what I have gathered. First, it seems as though your second spirit is connected to the Sephiroth tree and her connection to the name Zadkiel. Associated with the planet Jupiter, righteousness of god, and to the name given to the angel of mercy, Zadkiel, the same.) **he explains, Shido just standing there near his throne listening,

"Interesting, her abilities also relate to the Sephiroth tree too. Just like Tohka, their connections, their power, hell maybe even others could be related at this point." he said while cupping his chin,

**(Would that be an assumption or fact?) **he asked again,

"A bit a both really. I mean we've only seen 2 spirits, we have no access or information on other spirits from Ratatoskr and we can't have zero actual contact with Asgard electronics or such the like due to the risk of exposure." he told and snapping his neck.

**(Would you like to hear more? Though you still should get back to your studies master.) **he asked,

"No, i'll come back later and get some more stuff on my way. Tohka of Origami are probably still looking for me or with the class. Better get to em before something bad happens." he replied, now preparing to step out the rock.

**(I have a hunch that, that has already started master...) **the old AI said dryly, as Shido started to walk,

_Snap!, _snapped his fingers.

* * *

**_Class 2-4_**

Minutes later, Tohka had stopped her search as she returned back to class when the teacher ordered so. Origami as well, the 2 women growling at their failed attempt and Shido"s was sudden vanishment. Tonomachi covering his tracks with a executed excuse, the teacher accepting it a valid excuse...somewhat.

"_Grrrrrrrrr! How could I let him get away so easily!? It was so obvious and yet I let him go!? How did he even get away like that!? Errrrrr!_" Tohka thought in her desk, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth hard. Her aura starting to spark a bit.

Origami however, was at her own desk glaring at the spirit girl with cold and harsh blue eyes. Her expression ever stiff as Tonomachi only witnessed and smiled nervously at the tension. While the other students were waiting on Ms. Okamine's arrival to class.

"_Hehehe... Those two are gonna tear something apart with their main man missing. And its only been like, what, four freakin minutes? How could two girls get so riled up over that short amount a time?_" the man wondered, sweat beading down his head as the 2 continued.

_Whoosh,_

slid the door. Okamine walking out looking quite refreshed unlike before.

"Alright everyone, I have returned and ready to educate! Unfortunately due to a minor problem, Shido has yet to return, sadly. But no matter, we shall begin with or without him!" she proclaimed, informing them of his absence. The 2, and maybe 5, ladies frustrate silently at the news.

"Now, shall we begin our session?" she inquired. The students taking their seats and some groggily moaning while others kept quiet. As they all took out the essentials along with Okamine,

_Whish!,_

when the door slid open again! And stepping out was Shido, back in his uniform. The class staring while he calmly walks into his seat with even the teacher just eyeing him. And of course Tohka and Origami were especially in shock in awe as he just...came back outta nowhere! Their thoughts scrambled and jumbled to say anything.

"_W-W-Where h-has h-he b-b-been?!_" Tohka thought, her brain scrambled as to his now sudden appearance. Origami keeping silent but her eyes visibly shaking a fraction,

"Mr. Itsuka! Why did you arrive so late!? You should've hurried up, in case you want trouble once more." Okamine questioned, Shido sitting down at his desk, supplies and all, with the 2 women eyeing him and paying no heed to Okamine.

"I was in the bathroom. I didn't have anything to tell the time so I wouldn't have known. And besides, Tonomachi told you all and the teacher right?" Shido replied. As some students began murmuring to each other,

"Hmmmmm... Fine, you get the slip this time young man. Just don't cause anymore long lolligaging any time soon Mr." she accepted.

"Class!, class! Please, you can gossip to each other later after the lesson." she commanded, the room...mildly getting chill. As some whispered lower or started to look down at their phones,

"_Mmmmmmm! Where were you Shido!? Why did you run and how did you get away!?_" Tohka frustratingly thought, clenching her fists as she looked at him with intensity. While Shido also noticed her purple aura getting hotter. But choosing to put it in the back of his thoughts...for now.

"_Thats...not a good sign. But at least i'm here with her._" he thought, glancing for a millisecond at her then at Origami then at his desk.

* * *

**_The hallway_**

Later, after class, Shido had Tohka, Origami, and the trio on his back as they. For starters, kept looking and peering at him then at their work. Later the hostility dialed down a notch with the 2 women, but the tensity still remained and gradually lessened. Finally, after the session was nearly done, close to like 10:12, the hostility seised. And the tension was dialed down to measly 1.

The group now finished and...basically hanging around near or out the class room. With our main lead getting cornered right now near a window by Tohka as other students surrounded him and one another.

"Where were you and why did you run when I saw you! I was worried sick after you left out of nowhere like that Shido!" Tohka ranted, angry with him as Shido only glanced back and forth between her and the glass,

"I was just gonna use the bathroom Tohka! My bladder was nearly bursting so I ran, I didn't even notice you in my line of sight either! And Tonomachi told everyone too so it wasn't a big deal Tohka!" he responded, excusing his actions while trying to look innocent.

Something Tohka was suspicious of as she leaned in and narrowed her eyes at him. But, before pressing back and turning away from him, her violet hair swaying into the air and into Shido's face. Lavender scent puffing into his nose hairs,

"Mmmmmmm, okay, I believe you. Just don't do that again without saying anything!" she told, huffing and pouting her little cheeks with her arms crossed.

"Alright, alright fine I get it. Just don't overreact over something like that. And..."don't show off" like you almost did today..." Shido replied, picking strands off and telling her not to show her powers and doing air quotes,

"Mmmh, fine, okay I get it." she replied huffing, her expression hardening less. And right just as the trio made their way towards the 2 love birds.

"Hey you two, care to chat?" Ai, said. Coming from their backs as they turned towards them. The trio now facing towards the 2 and all of them looked...a bit ticked off...

"Cause we would like to talk, Shido..." Mai added in, Mii only nodded in reply. Both girls looking at them, mostly her, with eyebrows that were non-friendly lookin.

"Um, okay—"

"Uhhhhhhhh, who the hell are you?" Tohka interrupted. Confused as to why these 3 are here.

"Oh, sorry we're friends here. This is Ai, Mii, and my name is Mai. Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yatogami. Especially since we have a new girl here, and such a pretty one too!" Mai introduced kindly, while gesturing towards her comrades. Who waved and smiled in kind,

"Nice to meet ya new girl." Ai said, Tohka excited by these lines.

"...Lame..." Mii smiled, Tohka getting a tad ire'd and a lot confused.

"_..._" Shido thought,

"Um okay. So what do you guys want again?" he interjected, visibly getting cornered by 4 smoking babes and 1 that was probably near and stalking him.

"Oh, right forgot *ahem*" Ai cleared her throat,

"**Are you two actually dating?**" the blonde and the brunette asked blatantly. Their duet voice catching some students off guard and on to them...

"What! Why would you say that?!" he demanded. Trying not to sound flushed after that. While Tohru, was beginning to fidget and shake with her face hidden and holding her own arm back for...reasons...

"Uh cause you guys, you know. Look totally like a cute anime couple!" Ai said 1st,

"And your whole talk of you not doing anything with her. DESPITE she said that she stays with you, in your house, with your sister!" Mai 2nd.

"Your so gross and lame!" Mii 3rd,

"Excuse m? Just because she lives with me doesn't mean she's my girlfriend or anything! And why do you guys question my sister, my little sister! You girls sound as though I have a freaking anime harem!" he disclaimed. Their quite heated start getting some traction as students started gossiping and shooting out their I-screen xX.

"Well, well, its NOT like that at all doofus!" Mai retorted, the other girls nodding in response. The 3 starting to get a smidge agitated,

"U-U-Uh yes! We haven't proceeded in any food eating, meal consuming, or eating consuming in any way or time possible!" Tohka panicked, raising her arm and blushing bright as her bow somehow moved even more agitated.

"Wow, sounds JUST like a hidden couple to me gals." Ai rebutted, not buying Shido's whole talk. The girls all then stared a hard stare at him with Tohka in the middle,

"Yeah, and also whats with girl genius and you? Cause, a short while ago. She was holding you BY THE BREAST and it TOTALLY looked like you were a couple, and all. And now you two were fighting like if your life depended on it. With you two fighting over freaking COOKIES at bake period today." Mai questioned, pondering all her thoughts.

"Ugh, that is so, so gross." Mii said. Uncomfortable with that kind of scene.

While Shido remained shut with nothing to say as Tohka too was in shock and blushing, flushing. All the while the girls started closing in on them. And way more students decided to video it or gossip the ever loving crap outta this. All the while Origami might be lurking somewhere.

"She's just a little skirmish? And its not like they were fighting over me. And it was something relatively harmless!" Shido replied to them in a retort. Also noticing that, Tohka's was aura was sparking again. Her ire beginning to elevate from the mention of her "enemy".

"Yeah but—" Mai was about to retort,

"And I can prove that, that incident is true to what he said!" Tonomachi, out of nowhere ran in! Running with his hand waved andhis his face beading. The girls in slight awe at the sudden sight. As he halted near the group chat.

"And yeah it wasn't over him. I can justify cause I was there!" he proclaimed. Replacing his exhausted face with a confident smirk,

"_What is this guy doing!?_" Shido thought, his 14 year old self casting upon his actual one.

"Uh, oh yeah? Then uh why don't ya prove it with some proof macho man!?" Ai replied a smidge embarrassed. Raising her fist in tomboyish type manner,

"Handsome, man thank you very much! And I do have proof, cause Origami was trying to have Shido taste test her cookies and Tohka over here tried to do the same thing!" he "explained", out loud. Smirking a wide grin as he tries to remain sure of himself.

"That sounds like the opposite of a jealousy skirmish Tonomachi..." Mai rebutted. Obviously not buying it for a second, as well as her friends,

No, no, no! Thats not the reason for it. They just got into a heated argument of their cookies! And Shido got caught in the crossfire mid sentence." he added, the 3 pondering and looking at a stiff Shido and shivering with anger and confusion Tohka.

"And besides, no one got hurt and Shido even left. Well...without permission, but I did tell the teacher that." he continued. Shido looking pretty confused as to what the heck to do.

"**Uhhhhhhmmmmm,**" Ai and Mai looked at each other. Mii standing confused too, as Tonomachi only tried to look "cool" and kept his confident smirk up,

**_RING!, RING!, _**

the bell suddenly rang! Everyone looking around as people started flocking off and some panicking and trying to get to class! The 4 students then dropping everything and quickly looked around then at each other.

"We'll catch up later but you better have a good explanation Shido!" Mai yelled. Starting to distance as well as her friends,

"That goes for you too macho man!" Ai said.

"Your all gross!" Mii added! The trio now pacing into the halls as the blonde, brunette, and 4 eyes left the 3 on the window panes. Students crowding in and out as they tried to get to next period.

"Uh, okay see you guys later! And good luck on getting an explanation buddy! Or, they could probably forget!" Tonomachi ran himself. Running to the right corridor and leaving them behind,

"Mmmmph. Okay lets just go get out of here Tohka. We don't have much time." Itsuka pinched his nose and sighed. Getting a little ache from all this conundrum.

"Mhm! You got it Shido!" Tohka chirped like nothing happened. Grabbing his arm and sticking close to him as she smiled. Nearly, putting her head on his shoulder. Before Shido then told her to not.

"_This entire day is a mess..._" Shido sighed closing his eyes.

"Although... Can we see those girls later?" Tohka asked, tilting her head,

"Huh, okay fine." he replied, not caring at this point.

"_Well, at least we're alone and she's coming with me. ...Gotta wonder if someone actually put her in every class I go though._" he thought. The 2 of them speed walking to next period.

* * *

**_The Fraxinus: Control room_**

"_What the hell am I supposed to do?_" Kotori sighed, sucking her lollipop as she and the rest of the crew watched the events of next period, unfold in Raizen.

With the new crew members here to witness firsthand what they are dealing with and who. The white technological control room whirring with machinery as the monitor screen showed a history lecture with Shido paying upmost heed while also simultaneously helping Tohka with hers. However the ladder seemed to be well indoctrinated in the educational system quite well herself...being it her 1st day of course.

"So this guy...Shido, your brother. Is, uh, he's supposed to be...a bad boyfriend?" a chiseled, and brown dark haired man asked. However, this man wasn't an ordianry looking tough guy. For it was...THE BAD MARRIAGE KYOJI KAWAGOE! Dressed in the standard male clothings of Ratatoskr,

"Yeah, it really seems like he's not THOSE kinda guys." a young middle added, curly brown haired woman commented. This woman was unique by her lists and cries of probation of men and all types of relationships! THE DEEP LOVE PROBATION OFFICER KOZUE MINOWA!

"For god sakes people, you barely have even seen the action and your already questioning it? Bad marriage, he's not THAT good at what he does. But he could use some help. And Probation officer, he ISN'T that kinda guy. But please don't judge him by hus school work. ...Judge him by his lame brother actions..." Kotori sighed. The 2 new officials raising their eyebrows,

"Yeah but this young man seems like he knows what he's doing. And from what we've seen he really doesn't need our guidance." CEO BOSS MIKIMOTO MASAOMI COMMENTED! Looking like a real nut breaker with the kinda wirnkled skin and the snarky attitude of a true CEO. Oh and he also had old men glasses too.

"What a truly delightful young boy too. Seems such a lucky boy to have that kind of responsibility. ...Wish I could see how firsthand..." a younger darker, "darker" woman perversely remarked. Holding one of those Hellgirl esc voodoo dolls and placing a hair in it,

"No goo goo eyes at my big brother onii-chan Hinako! Uh,—*ahem*—I mean Nail breaker. But people, please, don't judge him by your ONE DAY IN THE ASSIGNMENT. And believe me or Kannazuki, he has it...kinda rough with the whole...dating spirits and jealous girls thing." the imouto commandef shrugged, blushing a little cause that sorta applies to her too.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is our other member? I thought she would be here by now." a man asked, a young one with an average build. He wore glasses and spiky curly brown short hair had a...swagger type feel to him. He looked to the pink haired sister while also watching Shido. Writing down some notes while also listening to teacher,

"Dimension breaker Monechika, give our analysis a break. She might not here yet, but give it some time. Maybe the next hour or so, if not then the next day." Kotori replied, opening her eye to a chart of Tohka's happiness meter and, it looked quite happy.

"Fine, but I still don't see how this guy is a "bad date" for her. And her too, whats with that? She doesn't look like what she did before? So I don't see the problem." Hyoji said, pointing towards the visible young lady.

"Yeah, it seems she has a lovely time with you brother. And he doesn't have a bad record! He's completely clean on schools documents, files, and personal records! Despite his little debacle with those 3 gals!" Kozie added, looking at small patch of paperwork regarding Shido as a whole. His search history, his profile, etc, etc,

"_Lucky..._" Masaomi thought with jealousy, squeezing the life out of her doll.

"Its becauuse, there are other spirits out there and my onii-Chan probably the only one who can peacefully handle them! And because our bosses boss ordered our damn butts to do it! *Breathes* Also our boss thinks he's worth looking into!" she yelled, standing from her seat and letting the stress get to her head. Everyone turning to see a tempering little girl, who was they're leader and executive commander,

"_God this is such a weird job...p_" multiple heads rolled their eyes. As only Kannazuki saw this as a cute little possession that his commander has presented,

"_Such a driving force to keep us going! Ahhhhhhh._" he thought, his eyes sparkling with fluttering joy.

* * *

**_Later: Raizen high's school entrance_**

Some time later, the students were getting ready to leave. With Shido and Tohka at the entrances along with everyone else. Tonomachi near, and the other 3 not spotted. And Origami hasn't been seen since baking class, except when Shido spotted her in the corners of his eyes.

"Shido I want to go with you!" Tohka said, the 2 love birds at the front entrance with Shido only pinching his nose. Tohka demanding to go to the house with him despite his sayings not to,

"No Tohka, I need to go by myself. I need to take care of something and you won't go with me. Besides, i'll be at the house anyways. I'll go with you...maybe tomorrow, okay?" he asked,

"Yeah but I want to make sure your safe! Who knows what might happen to you? And what kind of problem or something!? Are you gonna go be with that weird girl?!" she exclaimed, blushing jealously as she then grabbed him by the shoulder for a little shake.

"What!? No, no, no, no, no, I don't even know where she's been since baking class! And, ugh, the thing is Tohka. I need to go...pick up Kotori at her school..." he lied, kinda... Rolling his eyes as he grew even more...tired?

"_Uh jeez, that mana power really took it outta me._" he thought,

"So don't worry about me and please...go on and get going." he said, smiling at her while she looked at him with frustration.

"Mmmmmph! Fine! But don't come to me when you get yourself killed!" she huffed, and quickly making her way away from him as she either glares at him, or huffs and grumble in rising ire,

"_I, don't think that makes any sense whatsoever but whatevs._" he thought, looking at her before he stood by himself while Tohka was somewhere else.

"Wooo, what a day right buddy?" Tonomachi suddenly appeared. Shido spinning behind to see a wave and a bright bushy smile. Looking straight at him,

"What do you want dude?" he asked,

"Just to make sure your alright." he smiled, patting his arm as a kindly gesture. Shido turning away and nodding "Uhuh.". Before pausing for a second.

"Hey, why did you help me out today? You know you didn't need too do all that nonsense. Now you'll probably get in some turmoil man." Itsuka asked, curious as to why the man helped him with his lady problems,

"Cause I wanted to help you out Shido! You see, i've always' seen you alone throughout most of the school years. So, I thought it would be a good time for you to get a pal! And besides, not the first time i've gotten into trouble. I ain't those kinda guys with a good, or perfect, reputation. But I like to help out! And also, you seem to be in a pretty pickle with the girls after you. Like a love triangle...no...you have pentagon..." he explained. His cheery and confident demeanor unchanging as he looked a bit puzzled by the last one.

Shido was about to say something. When thinking,

"_Well...maybe I could use another helping hand. Not like ones from an organization, someone from the outside! And he's a guy too, a confident one! This could work! And I could use a supporting friend now too!_" he thinks. Smiling at the prospect of having some guy to talk to.

"Thanks Tonomachi, means a lot to me. But, aren't you jealous of what I have? I thought you'd be like the guys from homeroom man. All jealous and threatening me for 5 freaking girls." he asked,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I already have my own cute girlfriend Itsuka. And she's everything I ever dreamed or wanted of. Take a look at her!" he said, pulling his phone out and showing him,

**_Date, date simulator! All you're dere, dere fetishes into one! Get your online girlfriend today!_**

"What do you think of it! This is my girlfriend Shido!" he asks, turning back before turning back and showing him his "girlfriend". As he saw a young dere, dere school girl looking like one of those imouto visual novel type characters. Speaking of...this girl...kinda looked and resembled his little sister Kotori...like, ALOT of resemblance! Down to the bright, bright, BRIGHT, **BRIGHT**, pink and twin pony tails.

"Uhhhmmm, yeah totally hot and sexy man." he gave a smile and thumbs up. Trying to ignore his friends "girl" and more importantly, the way she looked like Kotori,

"_Somehow I think she's related to this. Cause she looks WAY too similar to her in every way._" he thought. Trying not to disturb or sadden his new pal. Tonomachi meanwhile was rambling on about how they met, how long they've known, and the simulations routes, gameplay, and systems. All while Shido slowly realized that it was close to leaving.

"Lucky me huh? This little thing was completely designed and programmed by the fabulous company Ratatoskr!" he cried, before turning back to his digital babe,

"_Knew it! ...Wait...Ratatoskr makes dating games? Since when the hell was this a thing? ...And why haven't I heard about something like this!? Was it just not that popular and I was just doing my own thing!?_" his inner 14 self thinks. Comprehending the cause behind this, this game!

**_Ding!, Ding!, Ding!, _**

The school bell sounded! And instantly everyone started moving out. Tonomachi noticing and began to break. Holding his phone as he ran. The students unfolding their umbrellas as they watched out for the rain fall,

"See you later best buddy." he whispered in his ear. Before bolting away as Shido began sprinting too!

_"__Alright then... Lets see if she's still there. She should be, considering the rains still pouring._" he thought, as he left out and into the streets of the road pavement...and the light heavy rain pouring outside.

* * *

_**The route to school: Near the shrine**_

_**Tip, Tap, Tip, Tap, Tip, Tip, Tap, ** _

the pitter patter of Shido Itsuka tapped. The teen was running as he ran across wet concrete roads as the rain poured on his school uniform as he ran along the road alone. And, he was getting pretty dang close to that shrine from earlier,

"I can assume she took my word? Did she wait hours for me in there? *Sigh* better just check now, i'm already here anyways." he thinks, running straight into the shrine gate and stopping just right near it.

Looking around fast, he was trying to spot any sign of the girl. Scanning across dirt, mud, trees, and tomes. But, to no avail, so he then searched around. Checking around each section of the shrine, but not too much as too ruin even more of his clothes. Searching for his new found spirit friend girl, but, alias...to no avail whatsoever.

"_What the hell happened here, where did she go? Did she leave and the rain isn't her? I definitely can't sense anything to indicate that she's here either..._" he said looking behind a column. And unaware to him, the rain beginning to take its toll on his bod and uniform as he persists,

"_Was this all for freaking nothing? I mean, I can understand not staying for 2 to 3 hours pf waiting!_" he looks inside a small chamber. However, he did not notice or feel a little frame of shadow jumping around behind and away from him.

"this rain is really starting to halt me down here..." he mumbles to himself, feeling the moistness as he checks behind a wide, wide wish board,

"Yoshino! Yoshinon! Come on guys i'm right here!" he called with his hands. The noise blaring throughout the area like a megaphone. Causing the little figure to wiggle and shake a bit.

"*Sigh* ...Better just go home, I can just check later...maybe tomorrow even..." he rubs his very moist blue hair. Walking out of the chamber and feeling quite hesitant to search more. As he had no luck in finding her, plus, his body and uniform was getting really, really wet and cold. Shido gripping his book-bag as he moves over to the entrance.

Taking 1 last glance, before departing from the shrine and broke into a sprint over to his house. The rain now getting hard as he felt his skin popping with the sounds of bullet rain. Using a partial percent of super-speed, he leaves behind a small trail of water like a car does.

Not noticing, that the small shadow...was Yoshino and her friend all along. Hiding from the high schooler by and now watching him take off with surprised but nervous eyes,

"_h-h-he a-actually came back f-for u-us... b-b-but I was too scared..._" she thought in total shock.

"_Don't worry about it Yoshino. Its not a big deal, and its not like he's gonna come back anyways. Like people, and everyone, does to us..._" Yoshinon's conscious spoke to her. Not believing the words of Shido and his actions.

"_He probably was just gonna leave you anyhow._" she told her,

"...m-m-m-maybe..." she replied, a flicker of blue hope sparking within her.

* * *

**_Itsuka residence: The living room_**

_Creak,_

Shido opened the door. Stepping in as he had come home, soaking wet and taking off his shoes. Before quickly taking off his jacket and socks, leaving only a white wet shirt, and a pair of wet pants. He then took out his phone and checked it for any wear or tear,

"Welcome back Shido." Kotori's voice rang. Shido looking up to see her at the couch with the remote. Wearing a black and red striped shirt with a simple pink dress and red socks. Her ribbons were still black with her stern look still on. Looking at him with blazing pinkish red eyes.

"Hey how's it going sis? I'm gonna go take a quick shower upstairs." he said walking over to her. But also, sensing around the room for any signs of Tohka. And, it seems she wasn't near, as he couldn't hear anything nor feel anything,

"Everything's fine Onii-Chan, just got done from work and school so—!" she was interrupted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Tohka appeared to him outta nowhere! Running at him with full speed, as she grabbed his collar and forcefully dragged him to the stairs,

"_WAIT WHAT THE HELL TOHKA!? KOTORI?!_" he thought as he looked at her. Grinning while waving her big brother goodbye to the spirit that took him upstairs...

"_O__hhhhh, shiiiit..._" he thought as he now willingly let her be.

* * *

**_Shido's bedroom_**

"Where the hell were you Shido! I was worried sick for you! You said you were gonna pick up Kotori. But she was already at the house! So you lied to me! What did you do Shido?! Did you go and meet that girl, OR ANOTHER ONE!?" she yelled at him, ranting about her worries and frustration while pacing back and forth. Shido only listening as he also tried to calm her down.

"Look! I was there at her school and I didn't know alright!" he raised his arms and tried to reason with her. HIS worries however, were more akin to her mana reaching a cautionary state,

"Are you lying to me about that too!? HUH?!" she screamed at him, her hair starting to flow and raise with purple energy. As unbeknownst to her, her aura was now violet and started levitating dust and dirt particles. As well as any other small and minuscule objects. And...it was getting even stronger...

"No i'm not Tohka, listen to me!" he raised his voice, standing straight up from his bed as he glanced around everywhere then back at her.

"Grrrrrr." she glared at him with a furious look on her face. Showing off her teeth like fangs to his demanding tone and words. Stopping, and clenching her fists tightly as her aura was now rising even higher and more powerful. Stomping towards him slowly while it remains unstable, stable,

"WAAH!" she then suddenly leapt at him with a great force! Her angry demeanor for some reason, was instantly replaced as she grabbed ahold and pushed him against her body and chest. Smooshing him REALLY, REALLY TIGHT, with her body being as intimate as she could get with him.

Her aura now starting too suffocate most of the room and now making some hangers float, as well as her kendo blade and a bunch of other stuff in his room, Shido trying to break free but his arms were severely bring snuggled on by her and her strength,

"_God dang it uh..._" he thought as she held him even tighter into her bosom. A mad blush coming across her face as her eyes were starting to form droplets of water near the corners.

"_Mmph!, Mmph!..._" he struggled to let go. Using what strength he had and tried to push out from her grasp. Feeling his muscles straining and wiggling, then,

"_MMMPH!_" he was released! His endurance flinging off of Tohka's grasp and landing himself on the floor. Tohka reacting too slow as he jumped right at her and staring her purple iris's down with his own blue ones.

"S-Shido?..." she quickly muttered, her aura dialing down a bit,

"Stop. Calm down, and sit down on the bed and LISTEN to me, okay?" he asked sharply. Pointing to her, then to the bed side. Tohka taken back by this, paused for a mili-second, before nodding and nervously sat down with her power slowly ebbing away.

"Look...I apologize for whatever worries you may have felt. But, please don't lash out when you don't even know what I did. Its rash, reckless, and its dangerous for you, me, and everyone else. Do you understand me Tohka?" he asked with a shake of his head. Tohka only looking at him with attention, then surprise, then embarrassment and regret...

"...Yes..I do." she replied quietly. Before,

_Grab!, _

Shido had suddenly hugged her gently from the side! Blushing furiously as he started to stroke her head and lightly embraced her. Patting her back, before letting go and standing up while holding out a hand to her.

"Come on, I need to prepare dinner later." he said.

She paused, for a minute. Before taking it and jumping to her feet, Shido opening the door as he held it open for her.

"T-Thank you, and, again I apologize." she bowed her head. Shido saying "Ok" and giving her a thumbs up,

"Now get going, I need to take a shower." he says, Tohka smiling with a faint pink. Before walking away as he closed the door and head to the bath.

"_Really wonder what I get myself into half the time..._" he thought opening the handle knob.

* * *

**_Itsuka residence (8:00)_**

* * *

_Clang, Cling, Clonk!,_

the noises and bangs rummaging through the Itsuka kitchen.

As Shido was preparing his and the 2 ladies, dishes. As he swirled around many pots and pans full food, oil, and soap. Wearing a big pink outfit, **(AN: Picked out and bought by Kotori.) **as the other 2 were waiting for dinner time. However, Kotori was upstairs doing whatever she's doing... But, Tohka was at the couch with drool coming down to the floor. As she sparked with excitement for the food, and rich, RICH aroma emanating from Shido's place.

"_Mhmhm, she sure is a glutton for food!_" he thought smiling. Swishing around a pot of batter and also stirring mildly a fresh pot of spicy beef stew. And right next to him were big round bowls of potato, vegetables, and fruit salad! As well as a bunch of freshly baked soi bread.

"_Wonder what she's up to though? Is she talking to someone? It definitely sounds like it._" he thought glancing upwards. His sensitive hearing picking up a faint chatter from where Kotori is at. However, their conversation was too muffled for him to get a better grasp on. And...it was almost time for dinner...

_Crk, _

as he finally shut off the stove and let it simmer down. And taking his hand outta the pot and washing it down the sink. He gets the bowls of salads and places them on his palms and head. Obviously trying not to tip them over in anyway. Tohka's excitement and happiness meter skyrocketed as she was instantly at the dinner table waiting impatiently for their dinner,

"Come on Shido we don't have all day!" she screeched like a banshee! Shido only taking it as he was more focused on not ruining said food.

"The day is kinda over Tohka. And Kotori, get down here dinner is served!" he called. Wobbling the 3 bowls as the ingredients churned over and tossed.

"On my way!" she called from afar. Her footsteps heard as she was spotted coming down with a simple white pink hearted shirt and a "mini" skirt with pinkish red socks on. Her ribbons were still white as she had a big wide smile on with a nearly finished lolli in her lips. Making her way down to her seat as they both watched as Shido placed each bowl accordingly, before making his way over to the others.

_**Chomp!, Chomp!, Chomp!,**_

as Tohka's jaw crunched on leaves and veggies. Grabbing the vegetable bowl and immediately dumping a good helping portion of it on her plate. Already chowing down as she takes the potato and scooted over the fruit cup. Kotori only staring at her in awe.

_**Clank!,**_

"Don't just start eating recklessly Tohka." Shido placed down the rest of the food. safe from the stew. Taking his seat as Tohka stopped her eating and finished what was already hanging, or in her mouth.

"Sorry Shido, my bad..." she gulped it all down. Mashed potato and veggie stains on her lips and cheeks. Shido only sighing and grabbing the towel from the table and leaning over to rub it off of her. Kotori silently watching as she got her rice and fair share of sausage, salad, and potato,

"Hey where is the stew Onii-Chan?" she asked, her tone TRYING to sound nice. But had a light sharpness to it... Itsuka taking back and glancing at her while going to get his fill.

"On its way don't worry." he said, before she suddenly GRABBED his plate for him and picked out his fill! And actually...it was all what he wanted... He stared at her as she...had never done this before at dinner time! Tohka even picking this up...somewhat. As she instantly got herself the soi bread as soon as she noticed and saw them on the table,

"This is what you wanted. Right big brother?" she smiled. Handing it over to him as he took it with a little unease. Placing it down as he thought,

"_How did she do that?_" before calming down and taking a chill pill. Raising his utensils, he scooped up the picked mashed potato and rice. And stuffed them into his mouth.

"_Ah forget about it dude. You got other things to worry about..._" he thought.

The 2 other followed as they were having a nice dinner tonight.

* * *

It was later that the 3 were now preparing for bed. As Shido walked along the hallway of his house in his red legging pj's and a blue shirt with a purple star on it,

"Man what a day it has been." he said while heading to the bathroom. Getting prepared to head to bed, but not before sinking his head into a tub of steaming hot water. Reaching and twisting the knob.

Revealing the opening part of his bath. With cupboards and towels, filled with restroom supplies, soap, shampoo, toilet paper, cleaning supplies, baskets, and etc, etc, etc. As he took off his clothes and laid them on a clean spot. Leaving him naked and neared the handle to the bath. Not grabbing a towel, as he though he would be by himself.

_Whoosh!,_

"_Uhhhhhhhh..._" he then stared. Cause, without realizing it, he had just stumbled on something he "probably" SHOULDN'T HAVE!

"S-S-S-Shido?" Tohka...said. As he had stumbled upon her nude body in the shower. Holding the (turned off) faucet handle and looking at him, and...his completely exposed body. Blushing **MADLY **at what she was seeing for the **1st time**.

"_Well...I am a complete and utter moron who can't pay attention to his surroundings..._" he thought subconsciously. Also as well as taking a wide gander at Tohka's nude silky smooth body. Her hair flowing down unkept, wet, long and violet with a lavender smell to it. Her waist, hips and buttocks all perfect and something straight outta a Hentai Foundry image,

"WAH! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she screeched!

**_Boom!, _**

And immediately pushed him using her strength! Her arm sending him flying into the the wall with a powerful force of impact! Shido colliding into a cabinet as he landed, as too landed a bunch of clean white sheets covering his body and genitalia.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, trying to apologize,

**_Slam!,_**

"Don't do that to me!" she quickly grabbed the shower door and SLAMMED it completely shut! Locking Shido out of his planned bathing. Leaving him alone with a towel on his head and a very sore and stinging sensation throughout his entire body.

"_Uh...I really, REALLY need to watch my step next time. Or else i'm gonna end up in even more trouble..._" he thought miserably. Starting to get up and take the towels.

Preparing to leave as he decided no bath for him tonight.

* * *

**_Shido's bedroom_**

"*Sigh* Hot dang that shove still really stings..." Shido said snapping his limbs. As he was now back in bed and still recovering after Tohka and his little encounter. Creaking his neck as he rolls his shoulders, wearing his pj's from before.

"Ugh. Wonder when she even got there?" he said, sitting down at his bed and gandering at everything around him. His closet, his desk and computer, his door, walls and etc. Pondering as he fiddles with his fingers,

"_Hmmmm... She won't be back for a while I think..._" he thinks, looking at his closet.

"_And she won't know where I am. But she is definitely gonna sleep with me, and my bed tonight for sure... But theres also Yoshino and that problem..._

_Hmmm... What could I do to gain her trust, moreover, Yoshinons, trust... Should I even do something? But would Tohka reject this and throw this...into disarray?..._" he scratched his head trying to figure it out. Standing up, and slowly inching towards the closed doors.

"_...Well...she won't notice...and maybe...maybe... Yes, I think I know JUST the thing..._" he then smirked before beelining to the doors. Opening it and revealing his clothes, as well as Tohka's purple lined kendo sword.

"Yeah...this'll be fine, its gonna be fine." he smiled before stepping in,

and shutting the door.

**_Whoosh!,_**

Sending him right back to the rock of eternity.

* * *

_**In another dimension**_

We finally transition to another different realm.

This one is very similar to the one Tohka used to reside in. As darkness overtook the endless space, however there was a slight difference and variation.

Exampled by the hints of blue in the darkness. As well as...a chilly cold wind...blowing gently through the space. And, if you could see it, there were tiny small fragments of ice and snow forming everywhere. With the atmosphere around more...calm and tame than Tohka's version. However, there was a...small hint of emotional sadness in the air too...

And as to who's residence this was...well that is pretty obvious,

**_hooooo,_**

"_That...man...he...he..._" thought the consciousness of Yoshino. Her small frame seen, as nude as Tohka was. Except, she was actually floating and moving through the atmosphere of this dimension.

All by herself, all alone, and all huddled up in a small and frail fettle position... All wrapped up with her light blue hair flowing like a glistening sapphire river. Her frame as compared to a small snow bunny, or a frosty beautiful innocent angel, lost in a frozen forest.

"_He, he, he...actually..._" she stuttered,

"_Oh come on Yoshino, you don't need that guy! Stop thinking about him geez!_" YOSHINON'S voice suddenly spoke in her head. Stopping her from anymore thoughts regarding Shido and his acts. However, Yoshinon's little puppet was not there. Yoshino not wielding the puppet.

"_B-B-But...Yoshinon...he did..._" she tried to protest in her soft meekly voice.

"_Yeah, but you don't know if he's gonna show tomorrow! He might've even been playing you girl!_" her split detested,

"_But you saw..._" she argued. Her body now starting to radiate a white little aura as her hair rose up and her power began to show from her emotions...

"_Yes but I did it so you could be safe! And you know you can always count on me! I'm you hero and protector remember?_" she tried to sooth her counterpart.

However this did not work, as she kept silent. While her mana started to gradually rise,

"_...Of course you are Yoshinon. I know that your always by me, always..._" she replied. Gaining a invisible smirk from her hero and long time friend.

"_Hmm. Thanks Yoshino, thanks a lot._" she thanked. Receding back into their subconscious and letting Yoshino sleep and slumber in peace.

"..._...But..._" Yoshino thought. Opening her eyes to see bright gemstone glistening pupils. As her mana died down, with her lips breathing a soft faint visible breath.

As the shot fades into darkness.

* * *

**AN: AND THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**

**SOMETHINGS BEFORE I LEAVE, **

**FIRST, TO ANYONE WHO HAS AN ISSUE WITH THESE STORIES, OR GENERALLY DISLIKE THEM. PLEASE REGARD AND TELL ME IN A RESPECTABLE AND KIND MANNER. I DEFINITELY LIKE CRITICISM, CONSIDERING THAT...WELL...I DON'T HAVE ANY WRITING EXPERIENCE. AND I DO TRULY HOPE TO LEARN AND GROW.**

**(HOWEVER, IF YOU POST ANYTHING HARMFUL OR UNNECESSARY. PLEASE TRY NOT TO DO SO AND REFRAIN YOURSELF, UNLESS A FLAME WAR STARTS. WHICH I REALLY DO NOT WANT.**

**AND TO ANYONE THAT MAY THINK THESE STORIES ARE BAD OR COULD SOME WORK TO IT LIKE CHARACTERS, PLOT, ABILITIES, DESCRIPTIONS, FIGHT SCENES, ETC, ETC. **

**(PLEASE KNOW THAT I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE OR NATURAL TALENT FOR THESE KINDA THINGS. PLUS I JUST STARTED DOING THIS TOO...LIKE...A FEW MONTHS AGO...)**

**HOWEVER, THOUGH, YOU MAY CRITICIZE HARSHLY IF IT GETS REPETITIVE AND BLATANTLY NOT TRYING TO BE ANYTHING UNIQUE, ANYTHING TO NOTICE, AND JUST INCOMPETENT, INCONSISTENT, AND LAZY.)**

**AND ONE MORE THING, TO THE PEOPLE WHO START SAYING THE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY THESE STORIES. PLEASE KNOW THAT EVERYTHING WAS DONE FOR ENTERTAINMENT VALUE AND PLEASE LEAVE THEM BE. **

**THE ABSOLUTE LAST THING I WANT IS FOR ABSOLUTE UBSURD AND LUDICROUS COMMENTS THAT START SOMETHING REALLY DISASTROUS AND TOXIC. I NEVER WANT THAT IN MY OR ANY STORY.**

**(CAUSE SOME PEOPLE REALLY DO WANT TO SUCCEED ON THIS SITE IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE.)**

**AND, WITH THAT, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS IN THE REVIEWS AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER,**

**SHAZAM!**


	8. Κεφάλαιο: VII

**AN: HELLO AGAIN AND WELCOME BACK DEAR READERS!**

**AND WELCOME BACK TO DATE A LIVE MIGHTIEST HERO! LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF, OUR MAIN MAN WAS BEING BOMBARDED WITH QUESTIONS, TONOMACHI WAS BEING BEST BRO, AND TOHKA HAD A INTIMATE INTERVENTION WITH SHIDO.**

**LEAVING OFF, WITH A GIFT MAKING CLIFFHANGER, WAITNG FOR SHIDO.**

**AS ALWAYS LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEWS,**

**(BUT SERIOUSLY, PLEASE GIVE ME CRITICISM. ITS APPRECIATED.)**

**AND LETS GO!**

* * *

**_~Just a young gun, With a quick fuse!~_**

First, in the middle of an empty white void. We see a massive structure floating in it. With it shaped like two giant cone bottoms, merging. As well as one colored a shiny blue sapphire, and the other a deep crimson red. With a white bridge leading to the building.

**_~I was up tight, want to let loose!~_**

Next, in the structure, we see an old white bearded man sitting in a cave on a stone throne, surrounding him are multiple others. As well as 7 statues that label them, as Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

**_~I was dreaming, of bigger things in~, wanna leave my old life behind.~_**

Now seeing a 9 year old Shido Itsuka walking on the bridge, before stumbling on the old man, with curiosity in his eyes. As the old man whispered, "Say my name so my powers will flow through you..." before a lightning bolt suddenly struck!

**_~Not yes sir, Not a follower~_**

Then we cut to a Birdseye view of Tengu city. Next a simple park, an old shrine, to Raizen high's high school rooftop.

**_~Fit the box, Fit the mode~_**

As it cuts to darkness as a girl with violet armor, wielding a large broadsword, floats from above. Then a young girl who is in a large, decorated green rabbit hood, holding a rabbit puppet with an eye patch.

**_~Have a seat in the foyer~, Take a number~_**

Cutting to Origami, who is dressing up in what appears to be a skintight, military, battle suit. Showing off her gorgeous body in the process.

**_~I was Lightning, before the Thunder!~_**

Then we cut back to darkness, with a split screen. One with Kotori in her pink commanders outfit, sifting on a chair, legs crossed, with her smirking sucking a lollipop. With the other being shaded red, with a figure similar to Kotori's while wielding a giant battle axe. And, covered in flames, grinning manically.

**_~Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~_**

We next cut to a girl, wearing a red and black lollita outfit. Holstering a flintlock pistol and musket gun, with a huge archaic clock right behind her. Shadows forming limbs and surrounding her as she grins...

**_~Thun-Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~, Thun-Thunder~,_**

Finally, we witness as Itsuka, in the park, overlooking the entire city, Having a black hoodie, laced shoes, blue jeans and a crimson shirt with a yellow lightning emblem.

**_~Thunder, feel the thunder~,_**

Itsuka quickly looks up and shouts, "SHAZAM!" to the heavens. As a lightning bolt strikes him, creating a huge mist on the ground. Before, in his place, a bigger figure emerges. As he jets off into the sky and clouds above! Leaving behind only a smoky after trail, as the screen fades to black...

**_~Lighting then the Thunder!~_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Saturday's, Warning, and, ...Uneven greetings...**

**_The rock of eternity_**

**_Vmm!, vmm!,_**

Drilled the sounds of a drill!

**_Crk!, crk!,_**

Went the whirs of a screw driver and screws.

**_Shf, shf, Shf,_**

The cloth of dyed blue strained a sowing marchine.

**_Vmmmmmmm,_**

A red glowing visor illuminates with mechanical whirring as red lit up a small and dark hidden face...

**_Flop!,_**

2 bunny ears popped up with mechanical attachments, as we see a red bow tie, and its small dippy little arms.

"He's alive, alive! He is finished! Completed! Booorn!" Shido cried as he cried with a mad scientist chuckle. Sarcastically of course though.

* * *

**_Shido's bedroom_**

_Creeeak, _

slowly opened up the closet door. Steeping out, Shido began to scan around his dark and moonlit room. And instantly spotting...nothing...it was empty, no one, no Tohka, nothing.

"Well then, i'm certainly lucky..." he whispered stepping out of the "entrance". As he placed "him" down onto the sheets. Thats when he stopped, hearing a faint noise of rushing water. Sighing as he knew now that Tohka was either finishing up, or still in the bath,

"_Thank god time flows a little slower in there._" he thought praising the magical qualities of his secret cave. Sitting down as he looked at the glowing blue bunny. Reaching out to grab it, and he then tested out.

"_Hmmm. It fits perfectly, its like having a second skin! I don't feel uncomfortable at all!_" he thought. Moving around and grasping the insides of "him", testing it out and moving him around his fingers and hand.

"Perfect." he complemented. Taking "him" off and quickly placing it under his bed. Making sure no one finds it down there. He then gets up, and starts stretching his limbs. Sounds of snapping, creaking, and etc.

Before he finally laid back down on his back. Staring up, at the ceiling,

"_Mmmmmmm! I should probably go to sleep. Hopefully Tohka won't spoon me...she probably is going to..._" he thought. Switching position and now laying on his front pillow, and leaving a small space for Tohka...

He then, flung the blanket slightly around himself, and shut his eyes.

* * *

**_2:50 AM_**

* * *

"_Mmmmm... What time is it?_" Shido mumbled opening his blue eyes to his now dimly, dimly lit room. He then widened his eyes, as he was...no longer looking at the ceiling...and on his...side...

"_Wha? Again? Oooooh I can feel her skin already..._" he thought moving his iris back. The shot panning out to reveal, a naked Tohka Yatogami spooning Shido! ...Clearly of course,

"_Well, I was totally right... Man how'd she get here anyways?_" he thought as he contemplated. Feeling the smooth silky texture of her skin, as well as the light breath and smell of lavender that she was exhaling and emanating out.

Her arms wrapped up around his chest, and her breasts and...groan, placed and pushed on his back and body. The only reason and way as to this NOT being a late night sex looking thing. Is because of the clothes rendered on Shido...

"~Mmmm. Shido's body is still so...goooood...~" she lightly moaned, extending her face forwards to his neck. As her whisper became more clear and...intimate...

"_Hm. She is still so, so, so, so, SO, god dang cute._" he smiled as he could tell that she was resting well. Her demeanor from last night gone and erased. Looking down to see her dangling naked thighs in-between his legs as she wore those same dark purple stockings... As her hair was littered on both their bodies.

"_Hm, maybe I should wake her up now. I don't need Kotori on my ass again..._" he thought, starting to move and inch as Tohka almost groaned.

"Tohka... Its time to wake up..." he whispered to her ears. Careful as to, not get hit, not start yelp, or something climatic occurring. And, her reaction...was not climactic.

"Uhhhhh, no...few more...hours..." she groaned while closing in on his neck. Cramming herself in and started breathing heavily while she moved her body to snuggle even closer to him. Shido feeling this, and getting a shiver down his...

"Oh come on, its Saturday. I don't want to be cooked up in here ALL day." he whispered, trying not to let his 16 AND 14 year old hormones get in the...way,

"~Ohhhhhhhhh. Mmmmmmm~," she groaned again. This time planting her lips on his neck and started sucking, licking, etc-ing, it. A hot red blush spreading as she felt her boobs rub and bounce on his back, and her thighs and groan started to indicate some...naughty acts.

"*Sigh* I'll spend some time with you today... We have, no, school Tohka..." he tempted her with a soft smooth and _close _voice...

"Eep!" she suddenly yelped! Opening her eyes as she pulled away instantly away from Shido. Scooting back into the windowed wall while Shido started to sit up. Tohka finally woke up, rubbed her eyes as she began to yawn. Her entire naked body now completely visible making her look like a woken princess. **(AN: _wink_, _wink_) **Her hair long and unkept and her skin light and reflective.

Reminding exactly to Shido why she's his girl...and why everyone wants her back yesterday,

"_Wow..._" he thought, as she then stretched her limbs while revealing all her nipples, curves, and sexy, sexy pose. However he quickly looked up as he nearly saw her...mid section. But, he did get a glimpse at something...hairless...

"Mmmm, Shido?" Tohka mumbled, she now was trotting over to him as slowly, and sexily, as possible. Reaching him and looking at him square in the eyes. Before tilting her head a bit and then she,

"Are you awake yet Tohru? Cause we kinda need to get up now. Even though its a Saturday, which it is. Also could you care to put on something!?" Shido said, Tohru responded by grasping his cheeks and,

_CHU!,_

_Mmmh!,_

Kissed him at the mouth!

"Mwa! Good morning Shido!" Tohka smiled as she pulled away. Her energy rising as she still cupped his cheeks. She then proceeded to hug him with unconditional love.

"_Huh. Well that was nice and all bu— Woah._" Shido turned over to the side of the bed. As he was looking down at. A bathrobe from the bathroom? Laying on the ground dry and, _maybe_, dirty?

"_Did she literally get here RIGHT after she was done? Was she naked and staring down at my unconscious self?!_" he thought, before shaking his head and focusing. Tohka letting go and looking at him with deep love and affection,

"Um hey we might wanna get ready for the day. I really don't want to be in bed all day Tohka." he said as he looks into her violet glowing eyes. His mind was, however, focused on "him" and "their" possible confrontation with Yoshino.

"Oh, but we have more time now. And its soooo early! So why can't we Shido?" she pouted at this. Tilting her head with her violet hair dropping,

"And, we don't, or I don't, want Kotori to bust in here again. You know, like, uh, last time? Yesterday morning? Ehehehe, and I have stuff to do today!" he replied as he slowly inched her off of him. And tried moved himself away and onto the floor.

"But we don't need to! I don't want you to! Stay with me!" she pleaded now. Grabbing his arm and trying to pull him to her. Shido was pushed in directly with Tohka's boobs and skin! Leaving him helpless as she grasped on to him like her life depended on looked, or rather glanced, to the white clock in the high wall.

_3:01 AM,_

"_...Ahhhhhh, you know what I think it can wait. And she won't budge anyways probably._" he relented as she pushed themselves both onto the bed with Shido in her grasp and her insistent on _keeping_ him. As she looked at his blue hair with a soft glimmer in her eyes,

"_I just hope to the gods Kotori doesn't march in at this time... Damnit wonder whats gonna happen..._" he thought as he was now truly left helpless and near a naked wanting Tohka...

* * *

**_5:00 AM_**

_Hoopf,_

shut the door to Shido's room. He stepped out with his gift in hand...and somehow his shirt off...

"_Thank gods that she finally relented after so long. Had to squirm my way out of her grasp until I got free..._" he thought as he looked down at his abdomen. Acknowledging the lack of a shirt, he decided to head to the living room and grab a clean shirt. And, might as well prepare breakfast,

"_...But what the hell am I gonna do with "him"?_" he pondered, looking back to the closed room as he had left his creation, still under his (and Tohka's?) bed.

Until,

"Where were you!? No, where are you now!?" Kotori's voice suddenly rang out. Shido picking his up clearly as it came from her room. It sounded like she was talking to someone, someone he couldn't get a pick on...

"_Hm?_" he quickly swept over to her door and placed his ear to it. Careful and accurate as to not make a sudden move or step. As his ear drums hears a conversation.

"Mwamwamwamwamwa, I'm currently at, mwamwamwamwamwa, x and y. But what about him, you brother?" a tired female voice replied. Her voice was much more muffled than Kotori's voice. As he could not hear some parts of her speech. But clearly it was important,

"He's none of your concern! Yet... *Sigh* But, thanks for the location. I think he's asleep with "her"." Kotori replied with a sigh, her voice switched to full on commando mode. Shido picturing commander Kotori in her cute little outfit while smirking at the unknown individual on a computer screen with a pink or blue lollipop...

"_Who the hell is that? A new member of Fraxinus, or an old one?_" he thought with a brow raised. Curious as to who this is.

"Much obliged commander, and excuse my behavior with the mission. And your welcome, but do contact me if anything happens to the two of them. Mainly your brother, he to be someone of essential importance." she replied in a lazy and droopy tone. Shido's attention now raised as he listened on,

"Apology accepted analyst, but whats with the thing for Shido? I know that now he IS basically the talk of the higher ups and the boss after 2 days ago. But other than that, he's fine. And Tohka too, she seems...alright. So I don't see the concern." she asked as a sound of head scratching occurred.

"_That woman is the analyst on the ship?_" he wondered, along with 10 other subconscious voices asking questions unanswered,

"Both of them should be handled as best as they can. However he's more...relevant to the mission, and as a whole, this entire operation. Ratatoskr is like an organization specifically catered to him now. Thats why i'm so peaked, commander." she explained, Shido taking all this in as reasonably as possible.

"...Okay, okay, no need to pry anymore. Just make sure you won't be late again analyst." Kotori sighed, sucking her lollipop as evidence to the light slurping noise coming from her mouth,

"I will, oh, and make sure you get some cream puffs." she replied in a demand.

"Fine, fine, see you later, and let me know on anymore spirit activities in the area, thanks. End transmission." she receded, turning off the communication device with _blip_, as Shido began to back away while Kotori laid in bed. Stepping away from the door and then rushing towards the stair case in 1 swift motion,

"_Who and what was that? An analyst? Cream puffs? ...Seems something to be wary of. ...And why does she have something for me? ...*Sigh* Never mind, right now, I need to prep up breakfast. I'll...come back to it later..._" he thought as he stepped down.

* * *

_**Woopf,**_

Shido turned as a black T-shirt covered his chest and shoulders,

_**Zip!,**_

He opened a package of bread.

_**Click, click,**_

Clicked up the dials and buttons of a stove and oven.

**_Foommph!, pssssssst,_**

Lit up the pans and oven. Shido searing down tiny slabs of meat patties. As well as other sizzling pots and pans filled with miso soup, sauce, and etc. A chopping board shown as the fridge and pantries were either slightly, or not fully opened.

He also had a small 2 pieces of butter on a pan as he prepared for 2 amazing cheese sandwiches. :}

As he started to heat up the food, fresh and ready for consumption. The day was already getting started as the dawn started to break.

"Wonder how this day will turn out. Ehehehe." he said as he seared patties and sausages. Waiting for the 2 ladies to come on down, as well as pondering on how the hell he's gonna get or even TALK to Yoshino with Tohka and ETC...AND ON A FREAKING SATURDAY TOO!

* * *

**_Outside the shrine_**

We then transition to the shrine. Water still mildly flowing, with the access run off heading to the drains, and into the sewers. As the entire road was still silent in the early day. However,

_Tip, tap, tip, tap, tip, tap, tip, tap,_

there were tiny and quiet footsteps approaching the shrine gate. As it pans upon to see the boots and legs of Yoshino, her boots soaking in the water like nothing,

"I can't believe you even talked me into doing this." Yoshinon spoke, disbelieving as to how and why she's, or rather they, are even doing back here!

"I, I, I, just wanted to check if he's gonna come or not. Its not a big d-deal Yoshinon..." Yoshino replied, nervous but a bit curious. Her counterpart only sighed as she looked back at her with...contempt,

"Oh come on! We talked about this, I talked about this! You don't need the guy! He'll probably bully and ignore you like everyone else! How many times, do I have to repeat this?" she ranted, scaring her a little with her harsh tone.

"I-I-I-I am only going to check once. If he doesn't appear, then we'll leave. Okay!?" she _slightly _raised her voice. A yelp in comparison, but still, it got through to the rabbit puppet,

"Uhhhhhhh, ok, but go crying to me if he's NOT gonna show..." she folded her tiny arms. As the 2 reached the inner shrine, waiting for Shido's arrival.

Yoshino's mana and aura starting to, unconsciously, get visible, and more stronger with white and light blue energy...

* * *

**_Itsuka residence: living room_**

**_Nom, mom, mmmm, mmph!,_**

"Hey try to slow your eating Tohka! I only have so much and you shouldn't stuff that much food into your gullet!" Shido cried as he flips a sunny side up egg with Tohka devouring everything on the table like a wild animal. As breakfast was now served with Tohka at the dinner table, and Kotori watching TV and checking her phone,

"MMNO! You...mmph...went away without permimon! Mmmm, mo thish...agr...is what you gettt!" Tohka muttered as she stuff a whole stack of rice, 2 patties, and 2 slices of toast. Stuffing herself even more as Shido fries up even more food.

"_Ugh, how the hell am I gonna get through this?!_" he thought as he flips 3 sausages while glancing back at a vengeful Tohka, and focused Kotori watching the news,

"Hey when are you gonna get to the table?" he asked towards her as he also scrambled the eggs to his side.

"When your done with everything." she responded, not even looking at him. Clicking more on her phone as she slides her lollipop in her mouth,

"Fine." he said as he quickly removes 3 more plates from the pantry and onto the counter. Flopping up 2 patties and instantly platting them on the platter while he shifts through the dishes. Handling hustles of eggs into a dish and making sure he REALLY doesn't mess things up,

"_Why the heck did I want to cook so much?_" he thought as he removed a plate over. Releasing a bunch of meat onto the plate and settling it down as he gets 2 more bowls. Leaning his body he switches off the oven, and then reached over to handle and pour the miso soup. Caution as to not drop ANYTHING. And resting his limbs as he perfectly settles down each dish as he wipes his forehead. Cooking was done and it was time to eat.

"Breakfast is served Kotori!" he told as he held them as he scooted over to the table. Kotori sighed an ok, her phone shut stubbornly off as she moves over to her seat, lollipop in mouth,

"Mmmmh, aboutt, tim." Tohka gulped. Egg stains and grease on her lips as she eyed him and his food. Licking her lips and cleaning a napkin, she licks her lips as well as glaring at Shido.

"_Well, time to dig in!_" he thought as they all ate, Tohka still on the verge of eating everything, including the 2 siblings plates...

* * *

**_The shrine_**

"He's not here, Yoshino!" Yoshinon sarcastically hummed. Saddening her even more as she sat at a stone step, all alone except for a _few _passing vehicles. Rain beginning to set as a wet atmosphere started to roll in,

"*Sniff* *Sniff* B-But he said he woul—." she feared.

"We've been here for a while. Maybe he's busy, maybe he's not, but either way, he's not here, not coming, and has probably forgotten us already." she said, worsening her feelings even more as her aura now started to expand. And tiny ice particles started to appear and form round her,

"Bu-Bu-Bu—" she whimpered, her tiny beating heart couldn't take the words and her own feelings.

"No. Buts, Yoshino. Accept it, and lets go." she told, the ice starting to now rapidly, increasingly, expand even more now. Yoshino started to tear up from everything,

"Uuuuu..." she began to cry, rubbing her eyes with her only hand, but alas to no avail. Yoshinon then began to comb her hair with her stubby arms as she tries to comfort her. This did not do so well however.

"Don't worry i'm here for you. I always am." she tells as she _somehow, _hums a light tune into her ear. Yoshino still tearing up as she feels a _little_ bit of ease.

"*Sniff*, *Sniff*...yes..." she sniffed. Her aura now gradually getting more dangerous and unstable from her emotions.

And...more easy to locate and...see...

* * *

**_AST base: control center_**

In the base of the AST, the control room was dark. And packed full of officers, equipment, management, and etc. Commander Ryouko was there too.

Her mind on the particular event from 3 days ago...

"_Whats with that kid from 2 days ago? Shido Itsuka, was it?_" commander Ryouko thought as she is sat down at her seat. The control room around her dark, beeping, and filled with all sorts of mechanical military equipment. Girls of teenage or adult age all either gathering or checking the scanners and machines.

The commander however, was pondering on the incident and person from 2 days prior. Brainstorming as to who, why, and how the boy named Shido Itsuka, became involved with a...spirit. Her attention swayed as she tries to recall what occurred on that day,

"_Hm, speaking of men, who the hell w__as that guy that helped out Princess?_" she switched as she thinks about what the units told her, not noticing a sudden beeping, gasping, and a small brunette rushing towards her.

"_...And why did the high ups try to cover—_" she thought, but got intruded,

"Sorry ma'am! But you need to see this!" the brunette spoke as she pointed to the screen. Ryouko turning to see the entire map of Tengu city, but, what caught hers. And every body else's attention...

Was that the spirit "Hermit" was reported and seen with her spirit energy. And weather analysis showing a sudden shift in rain formation and appearance,

"Hermit has just been spotted and located! Her energy levels are not high at all, but, it is rising exponentially." a blonde girl said. Ryouko's focus now fully on her and the "immediate" threat.

"Don't do anything just yet! Wait it out and lets see if this is something bad." she ordered. Everyone freezing as the brunette tugged her sleeve,

"Hm?"

"Should we call Origami if this gets out of hand?" she questioned as the commander sternly glared at the screen with _mild _intensity.

"...We'll see... Keep an eye on her for now..." she replies. The beeping and whirring of Yoshino's energy levels, image, and threat level. Popping up as the shot cuts off.

* * *

**_Itsuka residence_**

"_Its raining... She's probably there...and i'm still here..._" Shido thought as he looks out the wet window. Folded arms as Tohka was eating a cheese bun, soi bread, and a cup of milk. Kotori was upstairs probably looking into this as he hears the soft tapping of the rain getting faster.

"_...What do I do with that?..._" he chips his nail. Concern rushing over as minuscule beads of sweat run down his head. His blue eyes trying to decipher how to handle this, without any suspicion. Before taking a breath, and reluctantly turning over and treading off.

"_Tch. Really_ _Hate to do this..._" he thought as he started to head upstairs. Leading to Kotori's room despite his conscience is telling him to,

"_GO SEE HER! GO SEE HER! GO SEE HER NOW!_" as he banged on the door,

_**Bam, Bam,**_

"W-What is it!?" she cried, clearly distressed.

"Can I come in?" he asked,

* * *

**_Kotori's room_**

"So what did...you want to talk about Nii-Chan?" she moved her pink red hair. The 2 were currently looking at her computer, charts with info, data, and etc on it. As well as any other cutesy girl thing too.

As well as...communications...

"Is there anything new on the spirits as of recently?" he took a glance at everything on her screen. Making Kotori blush, but also intrigued at what he meant,

"Um... There have been small reports. But nothing too major to deal with. ...Um, why...do you ask Nii-Chan?" she rose a brow. Suspicion tolling in as he pulled back.

"Oh, uh. nothing. Just wondering, call me if anything pops up. Oh, and be sure to introduce me to your spanking new crew members, anytime." he winked. Opening the door as he left.

Leaving her blushing, gasped, and curious. Before returning to her screen as she pulls out a pop.

* * *

**_The rock of eternity_**

"Wa wa wa!" Shido spat as he sat down on his rock throne. Using his hand as he practices his voice acting. Perking up as AI only watched him do... words...

**(What are you doing sire?) **he asked. Shido looking absolutely ridiculous as he did a hand puppet with a sock on as his eyes were sideways and up ways,

"What does it look like? Practicing for Yoshino and Yoshinon!" he pridefully replied as his he placed 2 googly eyes on his sock covered hand. "Wawawa!" as he continued his "_practice_".

**(You look like an fully fledged lunatic. And why not use the him?) **he asked as Shido only replied in,

"Hahaha! You silly ol bot you! I'm trying to do this for my gurl!" Shido "responded" with a Goofy like voice and snarky attitude. This confused the old AI even more.

**(What the devil was tha—!)**

"Hey, what do you think this guy should act like? Happy and cheerful? Sad and shy? Hick or country? or should I just stick with a snarky tone. Like Yoshinon...I should probably give IT a name too... Ooo how bout Bonnie! Like Fnaf! Or," he rambled on. Out loud thinking as he contemplated on how "he" should feel, react, express, etc.

Even saying how he's leaning on the idea of a snarky, sarcastic, and higher pitched version of himself.

**(An attitude? A NAME!? Master I understand your enthusiasm with saving this girl. But don't you think its a bit much?)** he asked slightly appalled,

"Of course not. Cause either way its something isn't it? And I would think you know how these spirits are correct? So yes, any measurements are necessary. Besides, I didn't hear you say anything about creating superficial foods from fiction, and hoisting a whole dimensional spacial theater for Tohka. Did I?" he rebutted with serious intent. AI only sighed and recounted his steps.

**(...Good point... But, did it really have to be a puppet of all things? Why note something else? Something fun and a child would enjoy?)** he awkwardly admitted,

"And what? Give her something like...I don't know, a bolter from from Warhammer 40 freaking? No. And this will get her to trust me. And besides, I like this guy. I should give him a name. He looks like a boy." he remarks.

**(*Sigh* Yes that does make sense and you didn't need to bring up Warhammer but—)**

"Hm. Maybe something like from Fnaf or something. ...Hey maybe something like Bonni—!"

**(Master! Emergency! Something has come up! You need to move!) **AI suddenly alarmed as Shido quickly took off the sock and leaped off the staircases.

Rushing towards the walkway as he heads off,

"_...Please don't let it be..._" he thought as the shot cuts by his chest.

* * *

**_Earlier: The shrine_**

"*Sniff*, *Sniff* w-where, where is he?" Yoshino looked around as her hopes were slowly being crushed. Her power now quickly becoming visible as Yoshinon tried her best to comfort her companion,

"I told you. And I really don't wanna say it again. Lets just go, so we can make you feel better?" she tried to persuade. This only manage to both, cheer her, and sadden her more. ...It was more on the ladder...

"I-I-I-I-I d-don't wa-want to-to... *Sniff* *Sniff* I-I-I-I s-still... *Sniff* *Sniff*...wan-wan-wanna... *Sniff*... *Sob* *Sob*." she worsened.

"Awwww. You don't need this..." Yoshinon still tried toto brainstorm ideas and advice.

The rain getting increasingly more severe as her aura is now a pure white a light blue tint. Growing larger as now the air became cold and snowy on the ground.

Her signature was now available to be detected...

And traced...

* * *

**_AST base: control center_**

"Her aura is now rising high. This could be very bad..." Ryouko said as she gripped metal. Everyone was now on edge as this could mean another threat. And although lesser, still a spirit, and still a space quake occurrence,

"Ma'am we should at least send in something. Right?" a young black haired woman asked as some others agreed or at least proposed it.

"Hmmmm... Perhaps..." she uncertainly replied. Her decision uncertain as she, 1: doesn't think its THAT time, 2: its kinda going a little far, and 3: she really doesn't want to harm a freaking child,

"_Hmmmm... What is going on with her? She's never this...adjective, before..._" she cupped her chin as everyone saw and bickered as then,

the alarm sent off,

**_BEEEEEEEEP!, BEEEEEEEEEP!,_**

"COMMANDER! HER AURA IS GETTING HIGH AND IS STARTING TO AFFECTING THE AREA!" A blonde spoke as the screen showed the area of Hermit being frozen over and the rain getting heavy while the air became more cool. Yoshino's aura was now FULLY detected as it now is seen with a green light around her,

"We haven't seen this much power or potential of destruction from her since ever.." Ryouko bit her lip as people were already brining out the questions and the units. And... Origami...

"Alright send in a small unit we need—!"

**_BOOM!,_**

"She just created seismic activity! The ground is starting to freeze!" a girl warned as readings were now peaking hazardous. Ryouko bit her lip hard, blood starting to seep out,

"Alright send in the units!." she ordered. Officers and others now calling in girls and units in. Everyone preparing for immediate assault.

"But, don't call in Origami yet either." she stared darkly at the screen in-front her...

* * *

**_Itsuka residence: Kotori's room_**

"_Damnit damnit damnit!_" Kotori thought as she paced while looking at her screen. Sweat coming off as she looked really disturbed and worried,

"_What do I freaking do—!_"

**_Slam!,_**

"Kotori!" Shido exclaimed as he came from her door! Wearing his school uniform as he stormed her room. Scaring her as she dropped her laptop,

**_Swipe,_**

"Here." before he handed it back to her. Kotori saw in awe, before asking,

"What the hell are you doing?! Barging into a girls room like that!" she demanded as a blush came down upon her. Shido explaining his actions as "best" as he can.

"You door was open sis! But I wanted to check if something occurred. And it looks like, judging by your sweat and state of being. Something came up." he told. Surprising her, shaking her head again, She focuses on her objective now. Getting up and heading towards her closet,

"First, that weird of you bro. And also please, try to be more subtle about it. But, any who, we do have a rising situation." she opened her closet and revealed,

_**Chik!,**_

"_Huh, well I guess we both have our own closet secrets..._" Shido thought. As he saw a large disk in the middle of her closet. Round and sturdy looking, it had lights, circuitry, and clearly high-tech.

"Is it a teleportion device?" he asked, she stepped on and held up an ear piece,

"Yeah. Smart, it is." she replied as the thing lit up quickly. Shido watched as she operated it in whatever capacity.

"So as you might've guessed. This thing can take us up there." she pointed,

"But its only one person." he finished as it started to shine brightly as particles of energy swirled around her. Lifting her hair as she grabbed her nearby convenient commanders jacket and folded her arms.

"Correct. Now, see you on the other side. And we'll discuss our... girl..." she told,

_**Bweeerrrrr!,**_

Went the thing as the light completely engulfed her.

And just like that, she was gone.

"Well. Better get going, and, better put you finally to good use." he said as he took out his puppet. Folded and secretly hidden in his outfit.

Stepping onto the platform. Energy particles began to shine brightly as he closed the closet door, and breathed,

"*Sigh* _I wonder how well this will abode with Tohka..._" he thought,

**_Bweeerrrr!,_**

as the closet slid flashed a bright light!

* * *

**_The Fraxinus: Control room_**

**_Bweeerrrr!,_**

Shido appeared in Fraxinus's hall main way. He got a good look as he knew the stainless steel.

**_Whoosh!,_**

**_Flash!,_**

went a giant door, as Shido got a full eye view of shining bright lights up inwards the control room. He walked forwards as he sees the control room and everyone. Shido saw the new members, Kotori on her seat, and Kannazuki waving at him.

However there was one seat empty,

"_Hm. __Must be the analyst from earlie__r. Or someone else._" he thought. Before Kotori coughed as he then turned towards her.

"*Ahem* Welcome back. Now, we don't have much time. Take a look at the monitor." she directed. As he did so, and what he saw...greatly worried and agitated him,

"_Ohhhh.. That is NOT good..._" he thought.

As he saw Yoshino and Yoshinon. Still at the shrine, but this time. A small crater in the ground formed as he saw her aura getting colder and the environment was snowing over. He could also easily see her crying, which only set to disturb him as he knew this was his fault,

"What...seems to be the issue with her?" he asked, keeping his cool as best as he can.

"That little girl is what we call Hermit. Her spirit energy and danger levels are increasing, and perhaps may threaten the area." she pointed with a lollipop. The monitor showing a zoomed in birds-eye view. Graphs, charts and energy readings all around the small girl. With something new added in, that Shido didn't recognized before.

It was pink,

"Which is strange. Considering that out of all spirits. She is the least threatening. However this time her power is greatly cautionary unlike her usual demeanor." she explained. Shido clenching his fist as he felt the power of lightning flowing through his skin.

"However we can't ignore her sudden increase." Kannazuki spoke with a serious look. Shido took a step forwards as he noticed the new crew members.

2 looked intrigued and interested, 2 others looked disappointed and suspicious, and another was strangely looking at him with... such lusting eyes...

"_Hmmm. A lot a interesting people here._" he thought, before turning back to Kotori,

"We don't know what might've triggered her like this..." Kotori swung her lollipop. Shido sweat dropped as he knew that this is his mess.

"I... Might've been...the cause for it..." he begrudgingly answered. Gritting his teeth as Kotori heard, and everyone gasped in shock. She turned to her brother as he cautiously turned to her,

"...What?..." she asked, grinding her teeth as her hands crushed the stainless metal. And her eye was twitching as there was a small crack coming from her mouth...

"*Inhales* I... might have met her a little while ago and... Promised her I would...be there..." he replied. Every second, every word, coming from his mouth started a fire inside the imouto. Everyone listening in as they all widened their eyes,

"So...its kinda my fault... And I didn't tell you...or Tohka.." he continued. Kotori began to then growl as she glared daggers at her bro. Everyone seeing this, and in worry and terror covered their ears.

Kannazuki unaffected, but frowned, at the sight,

"WHAAAAAT!"

"YOU MET HERMIT! YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TELL ME, AND LIED! GRAAAAAH!" she roared! Grabbing and pulling her hair as she grinds her teeth in sheer frustration and anger! Shido flenching as he felt a bullet of shame and guilt shot at him.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL F, WERE, YOU, THINKING!? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU? YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU MORONIC IDIOT!" she stomped her feet as it left a small scratch and DENT?

"GRAAAAAAAH!" she screamed so loud that you could even hear it from OUTSIDE THE SHIP. As she quickly ran to a corner and snarled and growled herself out of frustration as best she could.

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* *Huff* *Huff* *Huff*," she panted as she tried to calm down. Everyone looking away as she glared fiercely at her brother,

"...Got that outta your system? Good...cause...i'm sorry..." he clenched his fist HARD. Gritting his teeth as he tries to hum himself a tune in his head to ease the tension.

"...What?..." she tilted her head. Kannazuki frowned at the scene,

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because you'd react like this! And I didn't want Tohka in it too. And yes, I am the one to blame, totally is and I deserve the disrespect. But. I didn't lie to you." he calmly rebutted.

But even he knew fully well that this was not on anyone else...but himself.

"You... you...didn't even NEED to lie to me you know? You could've told me everything. And it would've been fine, but you DIDN'T TRUST ME! AGAI—!"

"Commander you need to see this!"

**_Bang!,_**

"WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!?" she screamed as she pounded the chair with extreme force... Huffing immensely as Kannazuki and Shido watched in fear and distain. As Kozue sweat dropped, before biting her tongue and telling her,

"We have spotted the AST nearing Hermit." she replied. Everyone turning their attentions as the monitor now showed a thermal 2d map of the area. Multiple dots of red showing up with speeds high up and heading to the shrine.

Kotori's spot then displayed a smaller model of the map as it holograms itself in,

"Tch. Damnit... DAMNIT...*Breathes* Get a hold of yourself..." she caged in her rage. Shido winched even more at this sight. As she gets a grasp on the situation.

"Alright, we need to act now. Prepare to set the alarm for a space quake. And Shido..." she turned to him. Hesitation and anger boiling up. Shido turning to her as they gazed at each other...

"...follow Kannazuki..." she ordered in a passive aggressive tone. Kannazuki gesturing for him to follow as she reigned in her anger. Shido grudgingly following orders,

"Right this way young man." he lead.

"Oh... And one more thing..." she told. He stops, and at turns to face her,

"Wha—"

_fling,_

"Catch... Its for you..." she threw him 3 small devices. He caught, and took a look.

A small little pink ear piece, And 2 pupil lenses, colored in blue

"Oh. Communications..." he placed them both snuggly in as she nods.

"Smart. Again. I got and colored them myself... Now off you go. That. Is for us, and for...well you'll see..." she grinned with a cackling gaze. Shido feeling her ire as he hears the small beating heart of hers,

"*Inhales* Got it boss... See ya later..." he smiles with a thumbs up. Kotori grudging a calm expression as he leaves her with Kannazuki in lead.

"Oh...and one more thing Nii-Chan..." she asks,

"...Yes..." he turns.

"I've had...enough of your...*Inhales* BS nonsense..." she grins as Shido sweat drops with everyone staying silent. Shido patting his back jacket pocket as he coughs. Before letting go,

"_Hehehe..._" he chuckles NERVOUSLY.

"_A fiery agitated guardian angel..._" Kannazuki frowned at his commander imouto's clear tone and feelings. Shido and him coming through a door as everyone else stood at their positions.

* * *

**_Near the shrine_**

In a dim and raining alleyway,

**_Bweeerrrr!,_**

Shido comes through as teleporter energy dissipated. He looks around as he puts a finger in his ear, as he gets a call,

"You there?" Kozue's voice asked. Shido looked around as he felt the rain, looked outside, and knew this was the—

"place. Yeah, i'm here teleporter successful." he walks to the street. Looking down at his jacket as he pats it down. Feeling his toy puppet in, somehow, stuffed in there.

As well as aware of the mini camera that is watching his every move,

"Good. Now, we're gonna explain how your gonna do this. And how we, come in." Kyoji replied as Shido's eyes then displayed a small blue screen in the top left hand corner. Shido glanced at it as 3 separate lines appear as he walks.

"So what we do is—!"

"We make sure that you do your date successfully with the upmost efficiency! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha..." Hinato interrupted Kyoji as she panted. Before communications go towards Monechika,

"_A high end tech organization that uses technology...for me to date super powered girls?... Eh, sounds about right._" he shrugs.

"And these are our aliases and why we are helping you." he said as to the right. A list of their names appear as Shido reads them,

"_Bad marriage, Boss CEO, Nail knocker, dimension breaker and probation officer. ...What a strange group of people... Where the heck do these people find guys like this? But...can't argue against it. They'll probably be fine, and I still have...him._" he thinks as he nods towards his jacket.

Hidden in his secret "weapon",

"Looks solid. So what do you do? Give me dating advice judging by the screen up here?" he guesses. A pause occurs as he halts to pick something up,

"Guys?"

"Um... Yeah thats exactly what we do..." Kyoji blankly replied. Shido carrying on as 1, 2 and 3 popped up in the chat. He then thinks on how he's gonna do this with Yoshino and Yoshinon. With or without Fraxinus's help,

"_I should probably play this as best I can. ...I have multiple eyes in the skies. A really nettled off little sister. And a wild card that they certainly didn't count for. And, possibly a jeopardy on Tohka finding out... And go top it all off... I have her a gift...hmmm..._" he thinks as she walks along the sidewalk.

Seeing already the entrance of the shrine. As he hears a slight cry and whimper in the foreground...

"Hey, I need to tell you guys something. Or more specifically Kotori." he calls, deciding it best to...give em a little hint,

"...What is it?..." she replied. ...calmly...

"So. I need to say that... I might have something in mind for Hermit. A method, if you will. So...just watch and see. Oh and also... Stay vigilant and keep an open mind..." he says. A small inch of regret coming over him as he, reels it back in...

"...Got it..." she cuts off,

as he now arrives at the shrine. Touching a pillar, he looks back, then up, then at his back jacket.

Breathes,

"Okay...hooo...lets do this..." and heads on in.

* * *

"*Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Sob*..." Yoshino tears up as she and Yoshinon still sat at the steps. Yoshino's sniffing were now reaching sobbing point. Her power now starting to ice up the area as the airship is cold and chilly. And the rain gets harder, and soon, shall turn to snow...or hail.

Yoshino stood still comforted her as she tried her damnedest now to reach her. Her conscious now VERY worried for her friend as she tries to at least move,

"Come on, lets get outta here before trouble comes! We've been here all day. And I don't want to make this worse. But...i'm sorry, i'm truly sorry...he's...not gonna come here. Look at this place, look at you!" she pointed as Yoshino stopped crying.

"*Sigh* I said I don't wanna do this. ...But right now...I don't wanna see you like this... So please...for me...for us...cause...i'm your hero...you know?" she desperately tries to reason with her.

"*Sniff* *Sniff*...i'm sorry...please...forgive me..." Yoshino turned to her, her eyes nearly red as there were tear tracks all over her cheeks. Yoshinon was taken back by this...before rubbing her tiny nose on hers... And placing her soft white head on hers...

Not realizing...the guy they were talking about...was right there...and looking with...SUCH...sadness...

"...Hey." he begrudgingly spoke up. Startling the 2 as they came out of their moment and then spattered around... Before laying eyes on him...with Yoshino IMMEDIATELY getting a drastic reaction.

However that was NOT what Yoshinon felt...

"...Hi...its nice to see you again..." her tone laced with...oh SO irritation... Shido totally saw this...and put his hand behind his back.

"Okay. So, I know...I wasn't here. But...I was a bit busy... So...i'm sorry to keep you like this..." he TRIED to reason himself out. As the chat above starts to bling,

"O-O-Oh... Okay..." Yoshino replied. Her sadness slowly losing affect as she...starts to forgive him. Yoshinon, on the other hand. Was...elated to have him around with his...excuse...

"Yeah... Cause thats so WONDERFUL AND GREAT SHIDO." she grimly said. Grinning widely as her eye glows...red. Ahudo sitting down by them as he starts to get his first 3 decisions,

"_Wait. What the hell?_" he thinks as he sees the options.

_1: You're super cute you know that?_

_2: You are a killer ventriloquist._

_3: Do you wanna see something? Cause...I have something to show you._

"_How does this even help me? These don't even make sense—_" he drones as he then looks to a glancing Yoshino with Yoshinon still grinning darkly at him.

"Um...so...what were you b-busy d-doing?..." Yoshino asked in a shy voice. Yoshinon nodding in...agreement...

"Yes...what WERE ya doin bud?..." the puppet raised...an invisible brow,

Shido, sensing the power, aura, EMOTIONS, and danger of the AST. He decides to bring out the trump card,

"_But I should probably do this so I won't be mistrusted._" he slides his hand behind his back as he answers her question.

"I was...busy trying to get you something, both of you." he answered as he grabs ahold of said item,

"O-O-Oh? Wha-wha-what is...it?" Yoshino's eyes widen in intrigue. Her sadness dissipating as she leaned forwards. Shido backing away as his 14 year old mind and 16 year old body both saw the absolute adorableness of, this, HERMIT.

Her eyes light blue and twinkling with innocence. Her long silky hair, blue, glistening, and as light as snow. Her pale white and young skin.

All complemented by her largely decorated archaic outfit. Everything coming off of her as a, beautiful snow innocent angel.

"_Just show her the FREAKING thing dude..._" he sweat drops as he tries to bite and reel back his...tendencies...yeah... As he gulps, before standing up dramatically as he prepared to pull "him" out,

"Well, its not...a thing...its someone. And I spent a lotta time on getting _him_ here." he teased coyly. Yoshino's eyes widen and sparkle as he really couldn't resist her cute persona any longer.

And ignoring the red blaring, **!** ,in his vision as well as the much detectable and warranted aura of the girl.

Caught up too much in the 2's...3's, conversation.

"...And...who is this...friend? ...Someone...else?" Yoshinon looked at him in the eyes. Before being pulled back by a most tempted Yoshino.

"And...for the big reveal!" he inches his hand slowly out. Yoshino now getting REALLY into it. And even Yoshinon was now getting interested in this...new guy,

"Meet... Bonnie the bunny—!" he pulled out a small blue bunny with a red visor and bow tie!

When,

"FIRE!" a distant yell was heard,

**_Whooossshhhhh,_**

He heard, and turned in slow motion...to the sudden...noise...

**_Pfssssssssshhhhh,_**

Shido turned to see,

"_...Oh...shit..._"

2...giant missiles...fired by the AST...

**_Bzzzzzzzzt,_**

Shido quickly grimaced as he turned serious. In his split moment of time, his body begins to generate lightning and energy... Taking his hand back, and placing Bonnie back in.

**_BZZZZZZZZZT!, BZZT!, BZZT!, BZZZZZZZZZZT!,_**

As the missiles start to hit the surface of the earth, laid in with fluffy white snow and bits of ice. ...Shido's body turns all crackling blue... His eyes sparking, and his body a giant conductor.

"Hmmph." he turns his attention to the 2 frozen spirit partners. Inhaling, he then holds the girl, Hermit, by her arms... And,

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!,_**

**_BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, _**

**_BOOM!, BOOM!, _****_BOOM!,_**

**_BANG!, BANG!, BANG!, _**

The explosive filled projectiles fired. Ash and scorches flying everywhere as the area is decimated with pops and booms of explosions,

**_vvvVVVVRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!,_**

However...through the ashen fire...

A white hot trail of lightning ran out of the destruction and ran as far, and randomly as...possible.

**_Warning: Space quake has been detected in the area. This is NOT a drill._**

as the warning siren sounded with a great dread in the air...

* * *

**AN: AND BOOM! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!**

**EVERYONE STEADY? COOL? UNDERSTOOD?**

**AS ALWAYS, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS, YOUR QUESTIONS, YOUR WOES, CONCERNS, DISAGREEMENTS, LIKES, COMMENTS, ****ETC.**

**DID YOU LIKE THE SECRETS? THE GIFT IDEA? YOSHINO? YOSHINON? TOHKA? KOTORI AND SHIDO? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? **

**WHAT IS MR. ITSUKA GONNA DO IN THIS HORRIBLE SITUATION!?**

**ANYTHING WILL BE ACCEPTED!😃😄**

**EXCEPT FOR UNNECESSARY RUDE, RUDE COMMENTS!**

**PEACE OUT, AND LATER WITH MY STORIES.**

**(P.S. PLS SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY STORIES. APPRECIATED AS ALWAYS.)**

**AND WITH THAT, I'LL CATCH YOU AAAALLLL...NEXT TIME.**

**SHAZAM!**


End file.
